


The Dragon's War for Thedas

by SSJGODGohan23



Series: Birth of a New God Saga [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dragon Age Inquisition Spoilers, Dragon Language, Gen, Intrigue, Part 1 of Birth of a New God Saga, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 103,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSJGODGohan23/pseuds/SSJGODGohan23
Summary: For too long, Thedas has lived under fear and suspicion of the unknown. Fear of magic, fear of non-humans, and fear of each other has kept them weak and fragile. The Dragonborn comes with the might of his Empire and will bring fire and fury with him. Thedas will be saved from itself and from the ashes of its enemies, a new society will rise.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clash of Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462272) by RiddleofStrider. 



> I've been playing elders scrolls and dragon age so much that I wanted to write something about. At first, I didn't want to but playing Total War and mods for Elder Scrolls made think. Hm, what if Tamriel vs Thedas in a total war like setting without stupid enemy moves. This is my first fic so any criticism would be appreciated.

Deezara sat patiently as he looked around the chamber of the Elder Council. As commander of the forces of Black Marsh, he only had a mind for tactics and strategy, not for the schemes and tricks of politicians all hoping to curry as much favor with the Emperor. But when the Emperor calls for a meeting of all the heads of the Imperial government, Deezara could not resist. To meet such a great and powerful man would be the greatest honor he could hope for. As a child, he heard stories of the great Emperor’s ascent to unit all of Tamriel into an empire so great that some say not since Tiber Septim has Tamriel enjoyed peace.

A disgraced son of Daggerfall nobles, he forged his own path by learning of his destiny in Skyrim. He was the Dragonborn, the prophesied savior with the soul of a dragon. He waged war against Alduin, crossing the veil himself to the Nord afterlife striking down Alduin and absorbing his power and cementing himself as leader of the dragons. But even then, as Deezara’s mother told him, the Dragonborn continued to use his power to destroy the first Dragonborn, Miraak, and the Vampire Lord, Harkon. With no more challenges to his claim, the Dragonborn forged his own future and united Tamriel with his vampire, Serana, hundreds of companions and fifty dragons. Now he rules the new Dragon Empire as Emperor alongside the Empress Serana.

That was a hundred years ago and many say neither he nor the Empress has aged since that day. 

Suddenly the chamber fell silent as all the councilors and officers watched the entrance open, the air became dense and Deezara found it hard to breathe a bit even through his gills. As he adjusted to the change in the chamber, his gaze turned towards the source of the change, two individuals who wore long black cloaks, magicka pouring out and overflowing with power. There stood the Dragonborn, not looking a day over 30 framed with short hair dipped in midnight, his face covered with a nicely-trimmed beard of the same color. Next to the Emperor stood his wife, a woman with ebony hair that flowed over her shoulders, with pristine cheekbones that accentuated her green eyes that invigorated life in Deezara’s very soul. 

“My friends,” the voice shook Deezara out of his gaze. It was a loud and commanding voice, a voice that instinctively had every council member and general to drop to one knee and bow perhaps more so out of fear than respect Deezara felt as he did so instinctively too. 

“Rise, friends,” the Emperor said, again with such power that as if everyone’s movements were controlled to move as if it were as natural to breathe. “High Chancellor Rutris, I trust you have the most recent status on my Empire?” the Emperor asked. Every councilor turned towards Rutris as she found her composure.

“Of course, Lord Dovahkiin. The empire has never been more prosperous under your reign than ever before. Our economy has grown by 9% since last year, many Dwemer technologies have been reversed engineered and both commoners and nobles alike are firmly united behind your rule. But forgive my asking, why ask for us all here for a simple report?” Councilors looked confused among each other and feared the Emperor’s response but the Empress spoke instead.

“My husband,” the Empress began slowly, “has called this meeting in order to evaluate the next steps we must take in order to secure the future of the Empire. More importantly, it is to determine whether we are truly ready to take on such an endeavor for our future.” 

“My Empress, what is this endeavor you speak of?” asked Rutris. The Emperor stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

“ Why, it is a test of course! A test that will determine if our Empire still has teeth. As of this moment, I declare a new expeditionary force to take across the Eltheric Ocean. In one month, 900,000 soldiers will depart with me along with every high ranking general and member of my inner circle.” 

“But my Emperor, “ exclaimed Rutris as other councilors tried processing this sudden information, “ that's nearly ¾ of our entire army and Imperial government! Surely a smaller force with does especially if you intend to send an army to lands that might not even exist.”

The Empress turned her gaze towards the council to address their concerns. “Which is why, while my husband is away commanding our forces, I shall stay here to rule in his stead. For the time being.” As she paused, her attention turned to the High Chancellor.  
“And as for what land lies ahead, your Emperor has found such a place for our armies to land. It is called Thedas, a land so divided among its people, we fear they have already sealed their doom. But by the grace of my husband, it will find lasting peace and prosperity as a part of the Empire.” 

“But my lady,” Rutris stammered, “not to doubt the Emperor’s words but why should we intervene in another continent's troubles? Surely the citizens of the Empire carry more importance than some injustice they carry.” 

The Emperor, ignoring Rutris suggestion, strolled over to Deezara, who could only stare in awe of the Dragonborn’s presence. 

“General Deezara, tell me if I never came to power, would you be friends with a Dunmer or a Khajiit for that matter? Would you even understand each other?” 

Deezara was surprised at this turn of events. Not only has he met the Emperor in person, but here he was being asked a question about himself. He felt afraid to answer such a question but knew deep down that it would be an honor to help his Emperor with his decision. Deezara stood tall and proud to his Emperor. 

“My lord, I would most certainly not be friends with either race. The Dunmer had enslaved my people for so long and the Khajiit saw us as inferior. Never in our history have our people had such high praise for each other were it not for you. You have not only changed our relations with each other but now Tamriel no longer views us as simple beasts but great warriors, loyal to their friends.”

Deezara suddenly took a knee and bowed before the Emperor and spoke with renewed vigor and loudly exclaimed for all to hear.

“Lord Dovahkiin, you could have ignored the problems as previous empires have. You could have allowed the hatred between the Dunmer and Argonians to continue and the Empire would still exist. But I know you are a great man, one that could never allow injustices to continue no matter far away or little they were. My Emperor, it would be my honor to lead Black Marsh on this endeavor to rid Thedas of injustice.”

A grin fell upon the Emperor’s face, a grin of pride of the general’s answer. Rutris could have sworn she heard a chuckle as he threw his arms to his sides. 

“Well done, general. Truly you have the gift to discern a person’s true nature.” The Emperor then turned his gaze to his entire court. “Friends, as your Emperor it is has been my duty to stamp out injustice wherever it hides or far it is. My goal has always been to create a stronger, more united society but in order to do so, I must bring justice. The crimes Thedas has committed can no longer be tolerated and its people no longer capable of fixing it. You should all know by now that nothing is out of my reach.” 

“Now then High Chancellor,” spoke the Empress, “does that answer your question? I trust your objection has been withdrawn.” 

“I…” Rutris began, the Empress’s eyes bored into her very soul and she fell silent. “Good,” the Empress said, “then prepare the navy. We have one month to prepare and your Emperor and I would be very disappointed if you failed your duties.”

Rutris soon felt shivers through her body, her throat dry and body unable to move. Her vision filled by the Emperor’s face as he spoke.

“This is a great day for us all, Rutris. Soon we will bring a war-torn land to heel and its people will know a sense of lasting peace. And they will know just as Tamriel knew, those that defy me will cling to their petty lives and false gods and find none, but me.”

Without so much as in the blink of the eye, the Emperor and Empress disappeared, as if they never even entered the chamber. Deezara looked around and grinned. Thedas will submit or face the Dragon’s Wrath.


	2. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor meets an old friend and secrets are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter any comments would be appreciated related to work.

Six months ago everything changed. The qunari were renewing aggression against Tevinter, the Inquisition now serving the Divine and Evelyn lost her entire forearm. And now Solas, revealed as the Dread Wolf intends to destroy the world to bring the elves their lost glory. Yet here she was in Vyrantium, looking for someone that Solas has no information on to somehow help her against him she guessed.

"Uh, what am I doing?" said Evelyn somberly as she looked around the tavern. Here was the Inquisitor drinking away here troubles while Solas is out there doing who knows what.

"Dovahkiin" whispered in Evelyn's head, startled by the voice within the head. She looked around the tavern, trying to find the voice's location.

"We only leave for 20 minutes and here you are, drinking yourself to a stupor. What would you ever do without us, Inquisitor?"

Evelyn turned to face her friend Dorian, who was alongside both Cullen and Rainier, all dressed in brown cloaks to conceal their identities. She smiled to herself as they took their seats next her, Dorian's short quips always seemed to put her in a good mood.

"Huh, wait till I drink two more of these, I'll show you something special with my stub." Evelyn laughed joined by Rainer as he chimed in, "Ha, it'd be better than drinking this swill they call a drink."

"Well don't look at me," Dorian said, "I would have suggested Minrathous, but alas someone stuck their knife randomly in the map." as he looked over to Evelyn.

"What, I didn't pick randomly," Evelyn declared, "We are here to find someone to help us beat Solas. That reminds me, Cullen, what's the word?"

"Right," Cullen began, "well so far our scouts haven't received any word of Solas but there have been reports of many missing elven slaves from all over Vyrantium. It would seem the tales of the Dread Wolf has spread but unfortunately we don't know where the stories are coming from,"

Cullen sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry Inquisitor, but I don't have Leliana's knack when it comes to these sort of things."

"And have you found anyone interesting?" Evelyn asked the group as they looked away. "Really guys, we've been here for three weeks and we can't find anyone in this city. At this point, we might as well just ask for a blood mage."

"Well we don't exactly have a good enough reason for people anyway," Rainier said, " a lot of people are too worried about the Qunari, it'll be hard enough for anyone to believe an ancient elf is secretly planning to tear the veil and kill everyone."

"He's right, Evelyn. It's not like we can wish for a little fairy to take us to Solas's secret hideout." Dorian chuckled as he took a drink. Before Evelyn could mutter a word, she felt a tug on her leg as she looked down. It was a little elven girl dressed in rags with small ears you could confuse for a human were it not for the point.

"Um, excuse me," the girl asked nervously, "You're.. um.. the Inquisitor. My.. um .. friend says he knows where you can find an um dead wolf.. no, no wait I mean a dread wolf. I can take you to him." Evelyn looked to her companions looking surprised at the sudden turn of events. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, finally they had a lead. "Oh but.. Uh.. my friend said he only wanted to meet her. He's really shy and might run away if your friends come."

Dorian and Rainier both had worried looks on their face, unsure of what to make of this girl's request. Cullen was the first to speak, "Inquisitor are you sure about this?" as Evelyn turned her gaze to him. "I know we have to find Solas but surely there are better means than following a little girl around a city." Cullen leaned in and whispered, "Besides for all we know she's one of Solas' spies trying to throw us off his trail or she could you to a trap. If you do intend to follow her, at least let us follow from a distance."

Evelyn looked back to the girl as she pondered Cullen's request. She looked nervous surrounded by all the people in the tavern, repeatedly turning her head to all the entrances as if she were expecting someone was looking for her. Her blue eyes were filled with uneasiness as if she feared her request would be refused. Evelyn stood up and placed her hand on her hips.

"Alright then, um.. ?", Evelyn asked.

"Oh, my name is Mera. Please follow me and I'll take you to my friend." the girl said as she walked towards the door. Evelyn turned to her companions before they could object. "I know that this could be a risk, but listen to me." Evelyn emphasized as she crossed her arms, "This could be our only chance to have any clue about Solas' plans. How long do you think it'll take if we pass up this lead? A month, a year maybe? Look, I'll just go and meet this guy and be out in a few minutes no problem. Just, trust me on this alright." They all looked to each other before nodding their heads as Dorian stood up and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Alright, we trust you," Dorian said, "But come back soon. I don't feel like running through alleys and getting myself so dirty, these robes are expensive you know." Dorian sat down next to Rainer, grabbing his drink. "Now then, gentleman, let's get back to 'why you should listen to Dorian' starting with you Cullen and that dreadful fur. Is that a dog?" he said with a gagging sound as Rainier shook his head in regret.

Evelyn smiled as she left to meet up with Mera, out into the city as the rain started to drizzle. As she walked through the alleys with the girl, the voices became louder in her head. "Ru, ru " the voices pounding on her head as she could swear they sounded fearful. "Dovahkiin drun dinok ru ru" There was that word again,dovahkiin. The voices were trying to tell her something yet were speaking in some language she's never of. As she pondered what it could possibly mean, reality snapped back to Evelyn as her hand felt a tug.

"Um, excuse me, miss we're here," Mera said as Evelyn looked at their surroundings. She could tell they were in the slums as all the buildings were all decayed with rot and the smell of garbage filling the air, her nostrils burned at the stench. They stood at one of the buildings that looked much older than the others though, abandoned and felt as though death seeped through the house so that nobody would investigate such a place.

"This way." Mera gestured as she opened the door. Evelyn followed her into a dark room with cobwebs on the ceiling and light barely able to enter through the small openings of the boarded-up windows. As she took in her surroundings, Mera opened a secret trap door hidden under a rug, gesturing Evelyn to her friend. The basement was just as dreary as upstairs except there was small fire lit on one side of the wall. Mera walked over to the wall explaining the situation.

"My friend said he's right through there." as Mera pointed towards the wall to the confused Evelyn.

"Through the wall?" Evelyn asked, thinking the girl might have the wrong idea.

"Y-yes, um…," Mera mumbled as she looked down, " the wall isn't real it's..um..well magic I guess. My friend said you would know what to do once you're through."

"Are you not coming?" Evelyn asked as the girl managed to look up from the floor.

"N-no I mean, my friend just wanted me to take you here, so now I have to go do something else. I mean do you. Um.. want me to come?"Mera asked.

"No, it's okay," Evelyn said, "I can take it from here. Thank you, Mera, for helping me with my journey." Mera nodded and walked back upstairs as Evelyn turned to the wall. She sighed as walked through the wall as if nothing were there. But what Evelyn saw next shocked her as in front of her stood an Eluvian. It was clear to her now that whoever this contact was clearly had some kind of connection with Solas. As she stepped toward the mirror, she dragged her fingers across the liquid like surface, evoking memories of the Exalted Council moving through the mirrors constantly to stop the Qunari. She closes her eyes and a long sigh as she stepped through. When she opened her eyes, her face was filled with the sight of the Crossroads she visited with Morrigan years ago, the gray much discomforting her along with the twisting light. As she looked around for her mysterious contact, a voice she did not expect came behind her.

"Hello Inquisitor." the voice said as she turned around with knots in her guts, fear throughout her body.

"Solas!" Evelyn exclaimed as she looked upon him with fear, fear that she'd become stone like those Qunari. But when she felt she was still flesh, instinct took over logic as she formed a fire in her hand.

"Solas! What the hell are you trying to pull here? You have a lot to answer for what you've done!"

"Inquisitor, please there's no need for that." Solas protested, his arms behind his back, " Besides, we both know that wouldn't do anything."

Evelyn looked to Solas, staring at eyes passively stoic, standing perfectly still. She looked down to where her arm once was and relented.

"Shit!" Evelyn cursed under her breath as the flames in her hand died down. "What do you want Solas? Why all this secrecy?"

"Forgive me Inquisitor but I needed for us to talk in person. My spies told me you were in Vyrantium but I never expected you to agree to such a meeting especially your friends."

Evelyn shook her head as Solas continued. "I know that our last meeting went poorly and you would love nothing more than to kill me. Well, it doesn't matter anymore and it's not why I brought you here."

"So talk then."

"I've brought you here to warn you." Solas walked towards Evelyn and his eyes staring through her. "My agents have discovered unknown persons operating throughout Thedas," Solas continued, "and all could recover were strange notes that were untranslatable. Even my journeys to the Fade could not discern them." Evelyn stood, unmoved by what he said.

"So what does it have to do with me?" Solas shook his head and rubbed his chin.

"Because the only word I could receive was the word dovahkiin. It seemed that the spirits are fearful of the word." Evelyn's eyes lit up at that word?

"Did you just say dovahkiin?" she asked. Solas nodded his head in approval. "So what does it mean?"

"When I attempted to extract information from these spies," Solas said as a new thought occurred to him. "they possessed some form of magic that greatly resisted my own. Their attempts at infiltrating me have made it clear of foreign powers beyond Thedas threatening my plans." Evelyn narrowed her eyes before she spoke.

"So you're afraid that someone is coming to take away the Fade and you won't be able to restore your world." Evelyn strolled over to Solas as their eyes met each other's gaze. "Why should I care?"

"Because whatever this Dovahkiin is," Solas said, fearfully, "it will surely bring destruction to Thedas. Most likely, these spies have gathered much intel on Thedas, possibly probing its weakness."

Evelyn boiled in rage to how Solas repeated those words. "Oh, so now you care about the real world? Now that someone else is doing the killing, you decide to take the moral high ground. The Inquisition has dealt with monsters before and we certainly don't need a traitor's.."

"Enough!" Solas yelled as she cut her off, his aura radiating in a white light before dying down.

"Do not talk to me as if I am the only one who's wronged others. You and I both know that we've both done things for the sake of the greater good and to save our people. But this is different as for the first time, I don't know what to do." Solas' eyes became stricken with grief as walked towards an Eluvian. "I know that we could never get along personally but for the sake of both our worlds, I ask that you let past grievances go by, just this one time."

Evelyn stared at Solas as his face was filled with despair and possibly regret. He was telling the truth this time.

"Alright then," Evelyn said as she walked towards Solas, "tell me more about these foreigners?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Language Translation
> 
> Ru- run  
> Dovahkiin drun dinok- Dragonborn brings death


	3. War Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generals of the Empire plan the invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, at the bottom, I included a link to an image of the Thedas map to show you the progress of the invasion.

Celanya stood proudly on the deck of the Nahkriin. She watched as her vision filled with a sea of black flags, the Imperial red dragon proudly flowing in the wind. The largest armada gathered in Tamriel's history, 300000 ships would pave the way for the Dragon Empire's newest conquest. And at its head, the Dragonborn emperor will bring a savage land to heel. As an Altmer some part of her felt pride in this invasion, the chance to show natives their superior culture and way of life. As she was about to imagine such a scene, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me, General Celanya." she turned her head as came to face a messenger boy. "Commander Marius has requested your presence in the war room. He said to tell you 'without delay'." the messenger said.

"Thank you auxiliary. You're dismissed." Celanya said as the boy saluted and resumed his duties. A smile formed across her face as she strolled to the meeting. And so it begins.

As Celanya walked through into the meeting, her gaze was met with all the generals of the entire Imperial army: General Deezara of Black Marsh, General Elesse of Valenwood, General Gasred of High Rock, General Suver of Morrowind, General Antossia of Cyrodiil, General Tsrani of Elsweyr, General Heidkar of Skyrim, General Rhiata of Hammerfell , and General Lorshnag of Orsinium. The best generals the Empire has ever collected stood around the circular table, waiting for the Commander. As Celanya found her seat, Heidkar walked over to greet her.

"Ah Celanya, I was wondering where you were. Suver insisted you were sleeping on the job but I knew better." Heidkar chuckled as he crossed his arms. "I told him 'Oh Celanya would never do such a thing, she's probably having her usual fantasies about the Emperor'" she playfully punched him as he laughed out loud.

"Look who's talking Heidkar," as Tsrani approached the pair, "Tsrani recalls a certain Nord staring longingly at the Empress at the Dragon Festival a year ago," Celanya smirked as Heidkar scratched his head, blushing.

"What? By Talos, I-I'd never stare at her. I was just amazed at the fireworks and how they, um, made everything lively." Tsrani and Celanya stared, their eyes narrowed at him.

"Ahem," coughed Rhiata to gain their attention, "if you three are done goofing off, I suggest you get to position. The commander is coming." As if on cue, in walked in Commander Marius but what surprised some of the generals were the contingent of Blades along with Grandmaster Nilssa. All the generals stood at attention as they all saluted in unison.

"Commander."

"At ease generals," Marius said calmly as the generals took their seats. "I have called you all here to plan our steps in bringing Thedas as the Dragon Empire's newest province." Before he could continue, Gasred raised his hands.

"Yes, General Gasred?" Marius inquired as the Breton spoke.

"Will the Emperor or Empress be joining us?" he asked.

"No, the Emperor is busy right now and has asked not to be disturbed at this moment," Marius said, his piercing blue eyes looked towards Gasred. "And the Empress will not be joining us until after a few months of establishing a foothold. And before you ask, " Marius said before Gasred could mutter a word, "Grandmaster Nilssa is allowed in the meeting, in fact, I'd say this invasion wouldn't be possible without her." All the generals looked confused before Suver spoke.

"How so, Commander?"

"Because my agents," Nilssa declared to the entire room, "are the ones who found Thedas in the first place." She strolled over to Marius as she stood proudly. "You see, many Blades agents have been undercover in Thedas for the past three years, investigating for the Emperor and Empress if they posed a threat to Tamriel. What we found, unfortunately, was very disappointing to us. Mages jailed for who they are, elves are seen as subhuman or many times worse, a religion that preaches to hate both, horned men that destroy any semblance of individuality, the list could go on. The emperor would have invaded sooner until a disaster happened." The Grandmaster strolled around the room as she continued.

"About two years ago, the continent experienced an Oblivion-like Crisis that almost destroyed it. A group rose to prominence to restore order so the Emperor gave them one last chance to change. Obviously, they have wasted that opportunity as they have simply allowed their problems to gain strength and now we believe conflict is starting to renew again. Hopefully, with our agents in place, we'll be able to end any conflict before they begin." She returns to Marius's side before returning his gaze to his generals.

"And to that end, the Blades will help to coordinate our plans. Now then," Marius pulled out a strange device, a yellow button that glows blue, and threw it towards the center of the table. The device then projected a magical projection of Thedas, a map that accurately noted most of the geography and cities located. "Our fleet will be landing in Thedas in one month here, at Denerim. But before that, General Elesse, you will take our fastest ships with 10,000 soldiers of legionnaires and bosmer scouts. You will meet with Nilssa's agents to take the city before they can muster any defense. Follow her plans and with luck, we'll take the city without much bloodshed."

"Yes, Commander," Elesse said.

"Next once we secure Denerim, General Heidkar, General Suver, and General Celanya, I am naming you all in command of the Southern Imperial Division. You will take 89 legions worth of Redguard swordsmen, Orc berserkers and Altmer battlemages along with 20 dragons and 20 dwarven automatons and you will secure Ferelden. After that, you'll stop at the Frostback Mountains and secure the border with Orlais."

"Yes, Commander," all three said in unison.

"General Gasred, General Tsrani, General Rhiata, and General Deezara, you four will be with me to command the Northern Division, which will command the rest of the army. For now, the Emperor has requested we wait until the Empress comes before we move further to make sure the troops are prepared. We'll also be working with the Navy to secure the Waking Sea and Amaranthine Ocean. We must make sure our supply line from Tamriel is unhindered"

"Yes, Commander" the four answered.

"And what about me Commander?" Antossia asked as she looked to the Commander.

"You will be on a special assignment, General along with General Lorshnag." the Grandmaster explained as the two generals eyes widened. "Both of you will join me here in Antiva where my agents will fill you in on your assignments."

"What!?" Lashnag yelled as he stood up from his seat. "Who do you think you are, asking us to perform your dirty work. You can't tell me what to do, Nilssa. I don't take orders from you."

"Lashnag, plea-" Antossia urged before she was cut off.

"No, Antossia. I will not be silent. You all know that she cannot be trusted. Especially with what she has hidden from us."

"What I've hidden had no bearing on the Empire, Lashnag," Nilssa explained in a stern voice. "My loyalties have always lined with the Emperor's and what I've done has kept us secure."

"You don't even know what it means to be loyal." Lashnag's words cut deep into the tension

Both stared intently at each other as if it was the calm before the storm. Before either of them made their next move, Marius stood up and commanded.

"General Lashnag, stand down."

"But Commander!" Lashnag protested.

"Your assignment to the Grandmaster comes directly from the Emperor himself. I don't like it either but orders are orders." The anger in Lashnag died down as he sighed in defeat and returned to his seat.

"Yes, Commander." Lashnag apologized, "I am sorry for my outburst. But don't expect me to be one of your agents, Nilssa. I'll ignore your orders if I have to even if it costs me my life."

"Do not worry General," Nilssa reassured, "I have no intention of using you for spying. Your talents would go to waste if you were one of my agents. But I promise it's something you'll like quite a bit." Lashnag crossed his arms as looked away from her, still unhappy with the arrangement.

Marius sighed in relief. The meeting went smoother than he expected but still. Some of the generals distrust the Grandmaster and rightfully so Marius thought. Many of Nilssa's plans were brutal and often uncaring for the people that are put in harm's way. The Commander attempted to talk to the Emperor but often he called it necessary at times and that sometimes you must do terrible things to achieve change. Yet Marius still couldn't accept that was true as he was taught by his mother to help others in need, not hurt them for a greater good even if the good was something he agreed should happen. For now anyway, he could at least limit the damage on the military sides of things.

"Well then, if there are no further questions..?" Marius asked before a hand shot up from Celanya.

"Commander, why are this area's features not categorized?" she pointed to the northern part of the map named Par Vollen. Nilssa was the first to respond.

"Unfortunately, we could not get agents into the area as many that tried have not been heard from. I can only assume they've been killed or possibly something much worse. The Emperor has requested that we not focus on the area for now until he has formulated a plan."

"No further questions then?" Marius asked around the room. The generals sat silently, arms crossed as their answer.

"Then this meeting is dismissed." Marius stood as he placed his fist across his heart.

"For the Dovahkiin." The room followed his lead in accord as they loudly exclaimed.

"For the Dovahkiin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.imgur.com/a/yhR5QI1
> 
> Blue dragons are the Blades and Red Dragons are the army


	4. What do we do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor tries to figure out her next steps

Evelyn sighed as she put down her quill, still processing what she had discussed with Solas. He had discovered a strange human within the Inquisition's ranks. He had drawings of Inquisition plans including armor schematics, maps of bases, and even floor plans of Skyhold itself. The rest they could not discern as it was written in a language no one even knew, not even Solas could find traces of it in the Fade. But guessing from the drawings themselves, Evelyn figured that the spy was working for some unknown power, clearly probing the Inquisition for any weaknesses just as the Qunari did at the Exalted Council. But where could they come from? North maybe, the Qunari also came from there and who's say there might be humans there as well. Then again for all she knew, they could from any direction as people are for the most part focused solely on Thedas and none have ever returned from such adventures.

"Ugh, why does it have to be so difficult?" Evelyn said to herself as plopped down onto her sofa. Could the world not go through some crisis every second, its as if the Maker enjoyed toying with them, she thought as she rubbed her temple. She looked into the fire, its bright embers burning into her eyes, remembering back to her conversation with her friends. What they said, how they looked, she'd have rather fought Corypheus again.

It was only a week since then but her friend's reaction was expected that she need not be surprised.

"What?!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Evelyn, you were clearly drunk when you left!"

Cullen, Rainier, and Dorian were clearly not taking the news well, Dorian especially. All three had their weapons drawn, pointing towards the elf in question. Solas stood perfectly still, arms crossed behind his back gazing towards her companions. She knew he didn't feel threatened at the slightest by their weapons and they should know as well. The human spirit she believes it was called, to face overwhelming danger despite how pointless it was. Perhaps the one good thing that came out of world-ending threats.

"Now hold on guys," Evelyn protested as she came between them, "just hear us out alright?"

"'Hear us out?'" Dorian said mockingly, "Evelyn do you even know who you're talking to? The man is solely responsible for almost destroying the world and now you think he's a man of moral upstanding. Perhaps you should have also kissed Corypheus ass too. Clearly, you're an excellent judge of character, why else would you give the Templars free reign." Okay, that was fair. Evelyn was too trusting of those offering help especially in times of crisis. She learned that the hard way from Solas.

"Evelyn," Rainier stepped forward, sword in hand with a slight tremble, "you know I have stuck by you even when you made questionable decisions. But this is too much." He paused for a retort, but she had none. "All those lives lost in the war because of the Breach, all for Solas to fix his guilty conscience. You cannot expect me to work with someone who lies about who he is and almost destroyed the world."

"Really, so you didn't murder the Calliers and you were a Grey Warden all along?" Solas interrupted.

Rainier jumped in fury as he barged through Evelyn, sword pointed a few inches in front of Solas as Cullen and Evelyn grabbed him from doing any further harm. Solas stood unfazed at Rainier's threats, his eyes focused on him as if he were ready to petrify him.

"You watch your damn mouth!" Rainier rebuked as he clenched his jaw, "I know what I've done and I know it was wrong. But I've accepted my crimes and took my punishment. I know that nothing I do can make it right to that family or my men, it's why I've dedicated my life help wherever I can Inquisition or not. I've never lied about what I wanted and I certainly never claimed myself a victim for my mistakes. And I'm sure as hell not going to let you kill everyone just so you'll feel better." Rainier and Solas stared each other, neither flinching in their resolves before Evelyn spoke.

"Rainier, please. Not now, you and I both this isn't a fight you can win." Evelyn pleaded. Rainier took one look at Solas, his grey eyes stood emotionless and unmoving like a stone. He shrugged off his friends as he walked away towards a pillar, cursing under his breath in defeat.

"I can't help but agree with them, Inquisitor," Cullen said quietly, "He used us all. Thousands suffered and died for Solas. For what? To bring back a world that only he remembers. He's the same as Corypheus, maybe even worse." A silence stretched between Evelyn and her friends. They were angry and rightly so. Solas has caused much destruction in the world, even if that wasn't his intention. Yet, even so, it didn't matter if they trusted Solas or not.

"Look, you're right. All of you. I know as much as you, what Solas has done is unforgivable and that he has to answer for his crimes." she shook her head towards Solas before turning back. "Something is happening and Solas' information only confirmed what I've been feeling lately."

"Feeling what?" Dorian asked as their expressions changed from anger to concern. Evelyn closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

"Whispers from the Well. They keep speaking to me in an unknown language yet there is one word I hear repeatedly, 'Dovahkiin'. At first, they started in my dreams where I would sleep sometimes. But now they happen almost every other day like a small buzz within my ear and they sound scared. All I've known was that something wasn't right and I didn't know what to do. Until Solas found me, I was almost certain I was going mad."

They all looked at Evelyn silently as they tried to process her words. Cullen was the first to put his sword away as he stood in front of her.

"Inquisitor, why didn't you tell us anything? Did you not trust us?" Both Dorian and Rainier had bleak expressions, worried their friend no longer trusts them.

"By the Maker, no!" Evelyn said as she places her hands on his shoulders. "Cullen, I will always trust you as well as Dorian and Rainier. It's just...I didn't want to worry any of you. You might have thought Solas was controlling me or that the Well's powers were corrupting me. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I understand if you don't forgive me." She turned away as she looked to the floor in silence, sighing in regret.

The three companions all looked at each other intently before nodding in agreement. They put their weapons away as Dorian turned to face Evelyn.

"No, it's alright Evelyn." Evelyn spun her head to Dorian, surprised at his response. "We all made a promise to you years ago, no matter what. We've been through too much to let one lie ruin everything." Evelyn stood silent, not knowing what to say before he spoke again.

"So then, what's this about some strange humans? Don't tell me, is it your aunt?" Evelyn let out a slight chuckle. Even during the most serious conversations, Dorian always found a way for some to lighten the mood.

"If you would all follow me," Solas said. They hesitated for a second but followed through when Evelyn walked first. The group walked towards one of the Eluvians as they each followed Solas through. As they exited, Evelyn came back into a small dimly lit room where she saw the prisoner. At the end of the room, bars lined the end where she saw a dark-skinned man, stripped down to rags, still in chains and resting against the wall. He looked up from the floor to the new visitors as he stood up.

"Friends of yours?" the man asked as he walked towards the bars. "Do you plan on boring me for information?" Her friends all looked confused, unsure by Evelyn's description.

"Um, Inquisitor," Rainer asked, "I don't see how he qualifies as strange. He gives lip sure, but we have Dorian for that."

"Hey, I'm right here." Dorian retorted.

"Well take a look here," Evelyn said as she directed them to a table near the cell. She handed them all each a piece of paper. "See this, Solas found these among his person, information about our weapons, locations of bases where we operate. And this." She grabbed a journal from the table as she opened its contents. "It's written in some language I've never seen before. It uses symbols from the common tongue but we couldn't make it out." She paused as she handed the book to Cullen. "But look, this word keeps showing up on almost every page. 'Dovahkiin'. The same words the Well keeps repeating to me."

"Well, this does look suspicious. Have you asked the prisoner about anything?" Cullen asked.

"I've made numerous attempts," Solas responded, "but somehow he's able to resist my magic, just barely. Even my journies to the Fade come empty-handed as he is somehow mentally blocking himself from dreaming. The fact that he is human has me convinced that he is not from Thedas at all."

Evelyn looked over to the prisoner as he leaned against the bars. His face was almost emotionless, indifferent to the fact that his cover is blown. It's like he is confident everything will work out for him.

"So then, are you in the mood to talk now? I could have my friends here hold you down while I use my blade if you need motivation," she said as she formed a magic blade in her hand. The prisoner let out a light laugh, openly ignoring her threats despite her willingness to go through with them. She became irritated at his indifference to the situation so she stormed into the cell and proceeded to punch straight into his nose. His head reeled back from the punch, his nose bleeding as he laughed in order to ignore the pain radiating in his face. Another came to his gut, expelling his breath and doubling him over. Again he laughed, enjoying the thrill of the pain like some sick pervert. Cullen and Rainier quickly ran towards Evelyn to prevent her from causing to much harm.

"Hold on, Inquisitor. Surely there are other ways to get information without beating him to death." Cullen said as he held her shoulder.

"And what would you suggest?"

"Let me talk to him," Rainier answered. "People are more willing to talk if you seem you want to help." Evelyn looked back to the prisoner before she put her hand to her side.

"Fine then. We'll do it your way, Rainier." Evelyn crossed her arms and walked over to the other side of the cell. Rainier turned to face the prisoner and knelt down.

"Here, let me help you up. Sorry about my friend, but she's very determined to reach her goals. You're not too hurt are you?" The prisoner stared down at the floor before responding.

"No, thank you." he paused to recollect his thoughts and looked up. "I heard that the Inquisitor was physically strong despite being a mage. Rubbish I thought but well." He paused to sigh before continuing. "So what is it you want?"

"Well, maybe you could tell us why you have all this information about the Inquisition? And why you are doing this?"

"I can't say. You haven't given me any incentive. First time interrogating I take it?" he asked.

"Well no, but I think you'll find me better at this than anyone else here. I want to help you, but I can only do so if you help me. If you talk to me, I'll promise the Inquisition will offer to go easy on you and I'll make sure the Inquisitor holds up to our bargain." The prisoner smiled at his request and returned to face the floor.

"That's not good enough for me. But since you asked me so nicely, I'll give you a word of advice. Stay out of our way. Change is coming to Thedas and it would be best if you went along with it. We are everywhere so it's pointless to fight, pointless to resist. The dragon comes to purify the world and he'll destroy those who resist. If you do, then know you made your choice." The room was silent as they heard his speech. Evelyn was the first to challenge his words.

"Change? What change? What are you planning? Answer me!" she demanded as she pulled his shirt towards him. He stared blankly at her as he spoke monotonously to himself.

"Dovahkiin, zu'u los krosis. Zu'u lost funta hi."

"Wha--" Evelyn was then interrupted as the man suddenly disintegrated into ashes in her hands, shocking everyone.

"What the hell?" Cullen exclaimed as Solas came over to investigate the ashes.

"Hm, it's faint but I sense some mana among his ashes. Some kind of spell he must have used, in case he was captured. Most likely activated when he spoke those words." Evelyn gripped her hand, veins popping slightly near.

"Damn it!"

"That could have gone better." Dorian lamented, "I'm assuming you didn't have a backup then?"

Evelyn turned away as she stared at the ash, disappointed at the lack of an answer. Cullen was the first to speak up.

"You heard what he said. They have agents all throughout Thedas probably gathering similar information about each nation. It's clear there is a foreign power at work here, preparing to invade Thedas. We should regroup at Skyhold to plan our next step."

"And what about him?" Dorian asked, holding his finger towards Solas.

"He comes with us," Evelyn commanded. "Solas already has informants throughout Thedas that could help us root out this enemy and he can use the Eluvians to circumvent their movements."

Solas nodded his head in agreement. A first for Evelyn but strange times seem to make everyone strange, even ancient elven gods.

"Oh, and you guys should go in first. We don't want everyone there turned to stone, do we?"

Rainier smiled as walked over to her. "No, but we'll let you explain everything to Lady Josephine." He patted her back as he walked over to the Eluvian. Maybe she'd go easy on Evelyn.

It sounded better in her head on her way back to Skyhold. Josephine chewed her out so bad, Evelyn swore she made some words up. But after an hour of pleading, begging, and an essay, she finally managed to convince her to allow Solas to stay for the time being. Of course, nothing would help prepare her for what's next. Tomorrow she would leave for Val Royeaux to speak with Divine Victoria in order to focus Chantry efforts against this new enemy.

As she looked out the window, the white snow of the mountains seemed to chill her very bones. And she thought facing Corypheus was tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon language translation
> 
> Dovahkiin, zu'u los krosis - Dragonborn, I am sorry.
> 
> Zu'u lost funta hi. - I have failed you.


	5. The Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperial Battlemage goes to dinner with the Emperor

Sweat beaded down his face as he walked down the hall. It felt as though he was wandering for hours, still amazed that a ship this large could exist let alone carry an entire palace inside. Fine red silk carpets lined the floor lighted by balls of magelight, guards at every door who stood completely still as statues. A tap to his shoulder drew him out of his gaze as he looked towards its source.

"Marcus, are you alright? You were looking lost there for a second." Marius asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Marius, but I'm fine. Just a bit nervous is all."

"Nervous for what? You talk to the Emperor all the time."

"Not alone I haven't. Especially since its the first time he's invited me for dinner. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for a party but not so much a formal one." Marcus said as scratched his head, "I've been to enough in my youth and I disliked the politics involved."

"Well count yourself lucky you get to eat fine dining while the rest of us have to eat stew and bread. I mean it's not terrible but still, I wouldn't mind something different once in a while."

"Ha, don't you worry. I'm sure we find tons of new foods to try out in Thedas." he said excitedly, "By the way, how long until we arrive? It felt as if we've been sailing forever."

"About 2 weeks but we'll have some soldiers leaving tomorrow to lead a vanguard and they'll arrive in 6 days. I'd have preferred we arrive together but Nilssa has plans that require their early departure." Marius looked to Marcus as frown set upon his face. "Something wrong?"

"Of course, I don't trust her. I mean she's always putting lives at risk, she's never truthful and her motives are never clear. I mean come on Marius, you don't trust her, do you?"

"No, but you can't deny that her plans do usually end up working even if the cost was too great in lives. But the Emperor trusts her and I trust him. So have faith in him and everything will work out fine, alright."

"We'll see won't we." The two stopped at a large door on the right, two guards at each end and sconces of fire on the wall instead of the magelight.

"Well then, wish me luck." Marcus sighed as he walked in as Marius waved goodbye. Inside was a large table that stretched from each end of the room, wooden chairs sewed with the finest linens in Tamriel, chandeliers with fire so bright that the shadows died, and plates set with all the fancy utensils for each course.

"About time you arrived." That voice, it couldn't be. Marcus quickly turned, his eyes widened as he could not believe what he saw. Master Neloth here of all places eating with the Emperor. He quickly took a bow almost hitting the table.

"My Emperor and Master Neloth, please excuse my rudeness."

"Marcus, there's no need for that." the Emperor said, "We're not in a meeting, simply having a meal together. Come sit next to me." Marcus lifted his head as he walked to his seat. "I don't want to ask a dumb question but what are you doing here Master. I thought you were always busy with your experiments."

"It was a dumb question, my apprentice." Neloth reminded, "Obviously, I was hungry and Drovas was nowhere to be found. At the very least, the chef makes a better canis root tea."

"Neloth," the Emperor responded, "Drovas died a year ago. You don't have a steward, I have my servants look after you and care for your needs."

"Clearly they're not good at their jobs and you are still a novice at leading. Perhaps you should have stuck to wandering."

"You told them to leave."

"Yes, well a good Emperor would have found a way without disturbing me." Neloth sipped his tea as the Emperor sighed and shook his head. After all this time, Marcus still didn't get how his master could get away with all this. Like a nagging wife who complained constantly yet would never leave. Hell, he probably could be. His thoughts were interrupted when a server strolled in, dish and drink ready in hand.

"Here you are, sir. The potage le Magnifique and a glass of White-Gold Tower. And for dessert a Sunlight Soufflé. Enjoy." the server bowed and left for the kitchen. Marcus grabbed a spoon and readily ate his soup. It had been a while seen had this and thankful he was as he was too busy with research and the Legion to find the time to actually cook.

"How is it?" the Emperor asked. Marcus raised his thumbs as he drank his glass.

"It's good. Been awhile since I had a fine dish."

"Yes well the Gourmet's recipes were one of my favorites and I made sure to memorize everything he knew. Of course, I had to change the recipe about the soufflé. Turns out a cupful of nutmeg is very poisonous. And such a tragedy that he was assassinated before passing on his teachings. Though in the end, he did pave way for a better future," he said as he smiled slightly. "But enough of that, tell me how's your family doing?"

"Oh, they're doing well. My parents are spending the summer on the beaches in Stros M'kai. And my cousins still live in the Imperial City. It's too bad I won't be able to come back in a while though as we usually get together in the winter at Cheydinhal."

"Yes, I've heard it has become a popular place for families to settle down in. They've even torn down the walls and had to expand again. Would you like time off to visit them this year?"

"Oh no thank you. While I do miss them, I think this new land will be a perfect opportunity to learn about new cultures and ideas. I'll just send my family a letter along with some souvenirs maybe." Marcus took another spoonful before continuing, "What about you sir? Is Serana doing well?"

"Oh yes, she's doing fine. Making sure Rutris has everything settled and new soldiers are trained before she joins on this trip."

"I recall that you have a son too?"

"I do and a daughter as well. They'll both be 15 in a few months and unfortunately, I won't be able to attend their birthday. They'll have all the presents they want, all the cake they desire, and even servants to tend their needs, but to them, it just won't feel special without their father. So like you, we all will be leaving a part of ourselves behind."

"Is that why Serana is staying over in the capital? To attend your children's birthday?" the Emperor looked towards Marcus as he drank his wine, smirking in joy as he lowered his glass.

"Its a reason, but not the main one. I wanted to tell you after dinner but since the great Neloth is here, it's best I tell you now. You are leaving tomorrow with Nilssa for a special assignment."

"What!" Marcus exclaimed as he stood from his chair. He couldn't stand such a person more than her. The scheming, plotting, and killing; he'd wouldn't expect a Nord to be capable of such things.

"Why? My Emperor you know she and I have our disagreements." the Emperor raised his hand in front to explain.

"You misunderstand, Marcus. I know about your reservations with her, which is why you'll be working by yourself for this mission."

"Mission to where?"

"Why to Thedas of course," Neloth interrupted as he stood from his chair, "Haven't you been paying attention? Come, my apprentice. I'll need you to come to the laboratory for your task."

Marcus became confused as to what was going on. He looked down towards the Emperor, who simply shrugged, suggesting he follow his master's leave.

"Yes, Master Neloth. Thank you for the meal my Emperor." he bowed before leaving. He exits the dining room as he followed Neloth up a spiral of stairs until he stopped behind a large steel door. Neloth hands lit up in a purple hue as cast it towards the door. The sounds of locks unhinged and the knob turned as it opened for entry. As Neloth left for a room at the end of the lab, Marcus couldn't help but admire at the wonders it had to offer. Spell crafting, enchanting, alchemical ingredients and astral projections. An entire library with everything from magical theory and ancient magic to even simple cookbooks, his Master always the genius to everything on magic. He was surprised that Neloth was able to get all this equipment on the ship though, certain he would have stayed behind as others did his tasks as usual. But it seems he too was very interested in what Thedas had to offer and couldn't pass up the offer of a lifetime.

"Marcus, come here now."

Marcus quickly ran over to Neloth who was sipping the last drops of his tea before setting it on the table.

"Now then your mission will be of great importance to me. You will be working undercover in Thedas in order to recover as many magical artifacts and knowledge as you can for me. You shall go to Tevinter and pose as a wandering adventurer while the Empire is busy with Southern Thedas."

"Is that why we're waiting a year in Fereldan before we move forward?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. If we were to invade all at once, many artifacts would be lost and knowledge destroyed in the ensuing chaos. And Tevinter is the only nation with large amounts of it, both human and elven in origin. Now, here." Neloth commanded as he handed Marcus a small bag. Inside contained many small cubes with symbols of the Telvanni that glowed on the side in response to their magicka pools.

"What are these?" Marcus asked as held one up in his palm.

"They are transport cubes I have invented, which when used with this spell I invented," Neloth handed him a tome as he continued, "will enlarge them to a small chest and allow you to store any artifacts you have found. Use your fire to enlarge the chest if necessary and then use this spell I have here to send it back to me. And make sure you contact me before sending it back. I don't need you wasting my time with things that would be no use to me." Marcus took the spell tome and inserted it into the bag. "Also take this." Marcus was handed a bottle of white cream, sloshing within its container.

"What's this?"

"It's an ointment that will conceal your appearance. I can't have you being recognized from Tamriel as that would risk my experiments. Apply this twice a week to your chest and your skin will become lighter and it will hide your tattoos." As Marcus put away the ointment in his bag, a question surfaced through his mind as he gathered the rest of his equipment.

"Master, can I ask you something?"

"You already have."

"Its just that, why go through all this trouble just to collect artifacts. Surely you could have stayed back in Morrowind and continued your research with state-of-the-art facilities. It doesn't seem like you to pack up everything for this type of work." Neloth walked away as opened a small lock on the wall. Upon opening, the wall split in two to reveal countless Daedric artifacts all collected by the Emperor during his adventures as Skyrim's hero. Dawnbreaker, Sanguine Rose, and even the Wabbajack stood among the collections as Marcus stared in awe of the power they possessed.

"Tell me, Marcus, do you know why neither the Emperor nor Empress have aged since they took over the Empire?" Marcus shook his head as Neloth grabbed the Sanguine Rose. "It's because they have deals with almost every one of the Princes, and neither of them wishes to claim the souls they desire as they would surely fight among themselves. They've each tried sending new champions to claim their prize yet each one has failed. None have come close to succeeding." He returned the staff to the wall as it began close, arms placed behind his back. "But they cannot keep at it forever, eventually the Daedric Princes get what they want no matter how hard we wish to escape. In Thedas however, I've learned from the Blades that the elves were once immortal, magic so great that their rituals took decades or even centuries to complete and their empire literally functioned because of it. I intend to find out what is so unique about the magic that they used for their longevity."

"You're doing this out of altruism?"

"No, my apprentice. Simply for my own benefit. I will find a way to live forever but I won't be a fool like our dear Emperor. But if the Empire were to happen to know about this, so be it, I expect compensation. You'd do well to remember that power is what I seek." Neloth said as walked towards the entrance, "Now if you would be so kind as to leave, you have much to do and I have experiments to finish."

Marcus walked through, somewhat satisfied with his master's answer but right now he was too tired to even try to ask again. He made his way off the Emperor's ship towards another ship, ready to catch some shut-eye. As he made way to his room, his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure standing next to the door.

"Already going to sleep, Marcus?" Nilssa asked as Marcus tried his best to ignore the Nord.

"I'm not in the mood Nilssa. Why don't you go bother someone else? I hear Neloth needs a new test subject for his new spell." Nilssa leaned against the doorway, unimpressed at his remarks.

"Oh well, then I guess you won't need this dossier for your mission." Marcus quickly grabbed the contents from her hands.

"Enough of your games. You and I both hate each other so why don't you just leave it until morning."

Nilssa stood straight as she then slowly walked towards Marcus. Fire swirled with his hands and hers' closely near her sword, years off hostility stirred with them and both wanted nothing better than to settle their disagreements. It wasn't just they disagreed about methods, they disagreed about everything. The Empire's goals, politics, magic, and even favorite food. Suddenly Nilssa let out a small grin as she turned around apple in hand from one of Marcus's bowls. He didn't even see. The magic within his hands dissipated, unsure if he was glad or disappointed at the outcome.

"We're on the same side, Marcus. There's no need for us to destroy a boat because I like winning." Nilssa reminded as she walked away, "But I'd watch it if I were you. For both our sakes."

Marcus plopped down onto his bed, sighing in contemplation. As he rubbed his temple, he looked up towards his desk, a small shrine to his favorite gods. Marcus needed one of them for tonight.

"Stendarr please have mercy on me and her. Especially her."


	6. The Elves of Thedas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperial Elves meet the Dalish

The forest reminded Elesse of her favorite grove back in Valenwood. A sea on giant oaks, a maze of foliage so dense that it'd be a maze for any human to travel through. But the forests are her home and a part of herself. The Green Pact ensured she respected the forest and it would help her. As she placed a hand against a tree, a sudden chill came over as if she almost lost herself. This forest has seen a great many deaths, the souls have decayed within the ground producing a sinister air and seeping into the plants itself. How could mortals do such a thing to disrespect nature itself? She could understand if it was daedra or some unworldly creatures but for humans and elves to give this many lives for petty squabbles.

"I was surprised the first time too." Elesse looked up towards the treeline. A Bosmer the voice belonged too, lying on a branch lazily as if this too were his home. The soldiers began to drew their weapons before Elesse raised a hand notifying that he is a friend. The Bosmer stood up as a somersaulted his way down from branch to branch with grace and agility that no normal Bosmer could possess.

"Agent Finroth, at your service ma'am." He extended out his hand as she took it.

"General Elesse, a pleasure. I assume you know of our mission."

"Of course," Finroth responded, "to take the city of Denerim. And to do so without a long siege or starving them out. But before we proceed with the plan, I'll need your help with securing some allies first."

"Is that why you're wearing that ridiculous getup?" she pointed towards his brown leather chest piece, "There are open parts around the shoulders and elbows like you're asking to get hit there."

"You know its pretty fashionable with the locals here and the protection it offers is decent. Though a bit lacking in any kind of magic resistance. Anyway, the elves that live here need some help and I promised them friends of mine would help." He walked past Elesse to take in the view of their camp, soldiers sitting quietly in their tents, weapons near their persons, and patrols looking in every direction as if they feared an ambush.

"So how many did you bring?" Finroth asked.

"10,000 soldiers, half Bosmer archers, and half legionnaires, only Imperials. Each soldier has enough food for two days and we also brought crates of invisibility potions and muffled boots per our orders."

"Good, then I need about thirty of your men including you. And make sure they're only Bosmer, the elves here are a bit wary of humans." Elesse nodded her head and waved over to a soldier.

"Yes, General Elesse."

"Captain Derras, I need you to take twenty-eight of your best soldiers and yourself to accompany me and Agent Finroth to our objective. Notify the other captains to stay put and keep watch. They don't move until I give the orders."

"Yes, General." Derras saluted and walked off, barking orders to the rest of the camp.

"So how far is it?" she asked Finroth.

"About thirty minutes west of here. Oh, best bring some gifts too. We'll want to make the best impression possible."

"General," Elesse heard as she faced the captain, "Green squad reporting in."

"Excellent. Well then Agent, lead the way."

As they walked through the forests, Elesse caught up with Finroth for further debriefing.

"So who are these elves? Why are they living out here in these woods?"

"They're called the Dalish. From what they tell me, they're nomads that seek to recover, preserve, and inherit knowledge lost from their two kingdoms. They refuse to live like elves within the cities as they believe humans have stolen their great empires. The forests here are supposedly a revered place for the ancient elves and many battles were fought between humans and elves for control of these lands. A fall from grace, from supposed utopia to sub-human conditions. Of course, they couldn't be further from the truth."

"And that truth is?"

"That they were no different than human empires were. The elven pantheon they worship was simply mages who took on the persona of gods and their tattoos are simply slave symbols for whoever possessed them. And the reason their empire fell was because one of their own cut off their supply of magic. Their empire ran on it so they ended up fighting among themselves so much that they were too weak to resist invasion."

"Have you told them?"

"No I haven't and neither should you. They would never accept such a truth, it would destroy them. No, for now, it's better they know of elven kingdoms that do exist rather than old ones they barely know about."

"And you're certain that showing the Dalish some Bosmer soldiers will convince them to work with us?" Finroth stopped abruptly in front of Elesse and turned to face her.

"If they follow the plan, then yes. I've already convinced some of the more aggressive members but I'll need their leaders' full support if we intend to take Denerim. Besides, they have to be Bosmer or else they wouldn't think highly of us. Dunmer would look too scary to them and Altmer would be too snobbish." Finroth's eyes wandered towards the shrubs as he saw some rustling among the trees. Finroth raised his hands as he whispered to Elesse. "Quickly put your hands up. Let me do the talking."

The sound of nocked arrows surrounded their positions as the Dalish emerged from the trees. Many wore unique tattoos on their faces along with the armor Finroth was also wearing. You could almost mistake them for Bosmer if they knew how to hold a bow without looking so scared.

"Halt, who goes there?" one of the Dalish spoke. Elesse gave a look and he was clearly the leader of this party. His armor was different as it was lined with furs around the waist, a small brown cloak tied to his neck and his skin so light you almost couldn't see the tattoos.

"Hail there Tamron. It's me Finroth." he waved towards the group with familiarity. Just by revealing his name that the Dalish lowered their bows, a sign they clearly saw him as one of their own.

"Finroth. I was wondering when you'd return. And it seems you brought your friends alright. The keeper had her doubts but I knew you'd someone knowledge as yourself had to be telling the truth."

"Well I wouldn't want to go disappointing my favorite elf now, would I. We have some gifts we'd like to part the clan with and we need to talk to the keeper about that little problem of yours."

"It's not little anymore," Tamron said, "we've lost 10 hunters to it and we had move a bit south from the whole camp."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Finroth bowed his head, "I should have come back sooner."

"Yeah well, things happen. Follow me then, I'll show you to where we've set up for now."

The Imperials followed Tamron for a while until they came upon a small group of landships with torn sails in a small clearing. Small statues of wolf heads guarded the entrances, some white deer were corralled within pens and many of the people were going about their daily lives of trading and living as other close-knit communities. Elesse's group then came upon a woman wearing gray robes that covered her entire body. Her hair was brown with light grey streaks, a tiny tattoo among her cheek and her face gleamed against the sun showing off a beautiful golden complexion that only the Altmer themselves possessed.

"Keeper Serala, I've brought Finroth here. Along with his friends," he exclaimed grabbing the attention of the entire clan. They stood in awe among these new visitors, elves like them that were neither Dalish or city wearing foreign armor and strange weapons among themselves.

"Ah, Finroth so you return. And who is this you have brought?" Serala asked.

"Allow me to introduce you to General Elesse of Valenwood and her soldiers of the Valenwood Legion." he quickly strolled over to Serala and whispered in her ear, "Before you talk, I want to let you know their knowledge of Trade isn't that great so don't expect them to be experts." Finroth gestured over to Elesse as she held out her hand.

"Nice to neet you. I'm Elisiee." Finroth snickered behind.

"A pleasure, I am Serala, keeper of the clan and preserver and guide of its lore. Finroth tells me you're not from Thedas. May I ask where you're from?"

"Yesh, I fron Taml aros oen and valenwod of cot." Serala looked in confusion as Finroth burst out into laughter, holding his chest as his cheeks turned red.

"Oh, that was funny. I didn't think she'd actually try to speak the language." Finroth placed his hand into his satchel and grabbed a bottle with a blue liquid within. He handed it off to Elesse as gestured for her drink.

"This tastes funny, why-" Elesse looked around as the whispers of the Dalish turned from gibberish to words, "wait you had a potion to impart your knowledge of the language. Why didn't you give it to me in the first place!" Elesse punched against his shoulder as let out a slight grunt.

"All well and good, General. I just needed a quick laugh, besides nobody got hurt except your pride maybe." Elesse narrowed her eyes toward him before refacing the Keeper.

"Sorry about that, allow me to start over. My name is Elesse of Valenwood and me and my men are from Tamriel, a continent across the east of the Amaranthine Ocean. My country of Valenwood is similar to your forests but we make our homes in giant migratory trees. It has light blue rivers and rolling hills, with both woodlands and rainforests covering most of the area."

"That does sound impressive. So you do not move around or face the shem's wrath."

"Oh no, in fact back in Tamriel both elves and humans get along quite well. Our entire continent is ruled by an Empire that has united both races of elves, humans, and beast-folk into almost a utopian-like world. It's not without faults but we've enjoyed peace for a century. I myself was only three when the new Empire was founded."

"Did you say you were three years old a hundred years ago? And other races of elves?" The keeper was surprised as were the other Dalish whispered among themselves.

"No way a hundred years old."

"Is she like the ancients?"

"Maybe some of them went over there?"

Elesse raised her hand for all to see, quieting down the whispers before continuing.

"I am afraid to disappoint but we're not descendants of the elves here. For one, we're not immortal but we simply can live a few centuries. I've never learned of immortal elves until just a few minutes ago. Second, we do have different elves. I am a Wood Elf or Bosmer as we're called and we live as the name sounds, in the woods. Then there are the High Elves from Summerset Isle, they're the most magically gifted among all races in Tamriel and they live in elegant marble towers. They're almost as tall as your Qunari and can be a bit too snobbish. And we have the Dark Elves, dark-skinned elves that live in Morrowind, an ash wasteland and fertile farmland to the south. But I've rambled on long enough, I'm here to solve a problem not tell stories."

"Yes of course. Ir abelas, I know that your mission is on a time limit as Finroth tells me. Come to my tent please so that we may discuss the issue."

"Good, Finroth.."

"Yeah, yeah I got it" Finroth handed out the language potions to the rest of the soldiers before joining up with Elesse. The two entered into a large tent draped in deer hides. They gathered near a tiny fire within as they sat on small rugs.

"So," Elesse was the first to speak, "what kind of problems are you having? I heard you lost some people to it so I assume it's some kind of monster."

"You could say that." Serala said, "Demons appeared near our hunting grounds a few days. At first, it was easy to avoid them but somehow they became more organized, hunting us down and even attacking our aravels. Even with my magic, they outnumber us two to one and I can't leave the clan defenseless against further attacks. We had to leave our dead behind and many of our supplies were still there"

"Do you know where they are now?" Finroth asked.

"Yes, they've moved into our old site. Tamron has been scouting them out, making sure they don't ambush as last time. Tamron!" Tamron rushed into the tent bow in hand.

"Yes, Keeper."

"Tamron, can you escort Elesse here and her soldiers to where the demons are."

"Of course, Keeper. I've been wanting to get some payback." Elesse stood up from the ground as she spoke.

"If I'm going to assault the demons, it'd be best I leave some of my men so they don't ambush you like last time. Finroth, are you coming?" Finroth looked away from her whistling as he tried his best to ignore her.

"Well, you see I'm not really that suited to working in large groups so I'd simply get in your way. Besides Keeper Serala and I have a few things to discuss while you are on your adventure. Perhaps we can exchange a story about the elves in Tamriel. And I have a gift here." Finroth pulled out an Elven sword and handed it off to Serala. She was in awe of the craftsmanship, it was lightweight with slender curves and an elegant eagle design invoking a bird of prey.

"How did I know you would skip out on doing any actual work?" Finroth raised his hands in defeat.

"It's a strange world, General Elesse." Elesse walked over to Captain Derras, who was conversing around the campfire.

"Alright, I need 5 of you to stay put while I go deal with this Dalish problem. Captain Derras, you're with me. The rest of you let's go."


	7. The Elves of Thedas part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elesse's group deals with the Dalish's problem

The soldiers followed Tamron in single-file before Tamron stopped before a hill. Elesse raised her fist, signaling them to stop.

"What is it?" Elesse asked Tamron.

"Right over this hill right here are the demons. Last time I was here I hid in the bushes, but it looks to me they've rotted away."

"Not the treelines," Elesse whispered, "Captain, Alpha Formation." Derras nodded as he raised a finger. The troops then spread out and began climbing the trees, with such grace that you couldn't hear the rustle of leaves. Elesse and Derras climbed up to a vantage point with Tamron in tow, struggling a bit to climb but lucky enough not to make too much noise.

The three looked down towards a clearing, burnt wood scattered everywhere, food left out of crates, bodies dried in their own pool of blood. And among them, all were the demons just floating in place, waiting for another poor soul to wander aimlessly. Grey creatures hunched over with some cloth over their bodies, some dressed with some kind of armor, with sharp claws and a gray mist radiating from their bodies.

"What are those things?" Derras asked.

"They're called shades or that's what the Chantry calls them anyway." Tamron responded, "The keeper told me they're demons in their truest forms from the Fade without a host. And that gray mist you see slowly draws the life force of living beings near them."

"So avoid close combat then. Perhaps a surprise arrow barrage would do the trick."

"I don't know Captain," Tamron said, "that would still leave about thirty of them left. And they can also shoot projectiles that would weaken us and cause us to fall down."

"You leave that to me," Elesse said as she grabbed a few things from her pockets. She handed him a small red box and some string. "Here, tie this on one of your arrows. Make sure it's secure."

Tamron did as instructed and showed her his work.

"Good, now aim for the center of the center of that clearing on my signal. It will attract enough demons for me destroy."

"You're going to destroy them with arrows that quickly."

"No, I-uh just watch okay." Elesse took out her elven bow as Derras did the same, notching an arrow, waiting for her signal. Elesse took a deep breath and closed her eyes, praying to Auri-El that her arrow would strike true.

"Now." she quietly whispered to Tamron as he released his arrow. A large group of shades descended upon the arrow. Upon inspection, it seemed to be a box with an arrowhead through other than the fact it started smoking. Wait, smoking!

Elesse whistled a bird's chirp before she launched her arrow towards the box. The box exploded upon impact, shards of metal ripped apart the shades, arms torn and some cut in half, as they dissipated into grayish-black substance. Elven arrows flew through the air hitting the other shades, a barrage landing within their eyes and next into their bodies in seconds. They were precise and quick to immobilize and put down before any resistance could be made. They all dissipated in the oozy substance before disappearing from the earth, the mist clearing and revealing the dead cold ground where life once stood. Tamron slid down from the tree as he made his way towards the initial explosion.

"Haha, damn I didn't think you had something like that. I was expecting some kind of trick shot with an arrow or maybe you'd shoot three arrows at once." Elesse and Derras walked up to him as Derras picked up the destroyed remains of the box.

"General is this Dwarven made?"

"No, actually we came up with it a year ago from modifications of the exploding crossbow bolts. Battlemage Marcus actually helped come up with the design but we found the explosion was too big to be used for infantry. This actually the first time I've seen it work and I can see why you wouldn't just give these to any soldier."

Tamron walked away to one of the corpses when he heard a slight rustle behind the trees. He took out his bow and quickly shot at the leaves.

"Hey, Tamron!" Elesse yelled from behind, "what are you doing? We already cleared all the demons."

"No, it's just that.." the trees behind Tamron broke apart instantly as a huge demon, taller than a house, charged straight towards Tamron. For a split-second, Tamron saw his life before his eyes, too scared to move as the demon moved to grab him.

"Move!" Derras yelled as he pushed Tamron away, only to caught by the demon as it grabbed hold him. It slammed him against a tree as he yelled in pain, blood coughed up from his mouth. The creature gave out a loud roar as it grabbed Derras by his leg and slammed him into the ground, eliciting another scream of pain, and was thrown off to side.

Elesse was quick to react as she jumped over to Derras while the rest of her men provided her with cover fire, drawing the demon's attention.

"Derras!" The elf was unconscious, blood covered his head and his leg bent the wrong way. She found some branches to her side and made a splint using some bandages she had just in case.

"Is he alright?" Tamron yelled as he ran over to her position.

"He will be. Here." Elesse gave him a large red potion and more bandages. "Lift his head up and have him drink it. Stay here."

Elesse ran over to the battle, where her men were desperately trying to kill the demon to avail as the arrows seemed to have bounced off its skin. The demon became annoyed as it began shooting balls of lightning all over the clearing, her soldiers narrowly dodging from tree to tree. Elesse took out her ebony dagger and ran up behind the demon, slicing at its legs, causing the demon to roar in pain. The demon materialized electric whips in hand, lashing out at Elesse. But the demon could not land a hit as every swing, she dodged so fluently as water from a clear stream as if she knew where it next strike. With one final strike, the demon slammed down its whip as Elesse slid under its legs and climbed up to its back. She stabbed straight down into its neck as the demon roared and shook around attempting to dislodge her. Elesse forced her dagger deeper within the demon, opening a small hole within as she reached from her pockets a blue box, jamming it straight. She jumped off from the demon and yelled to her men.

"Shoot its neck!" The demon turned to face her as it charged. A volley of arrows flew straight towards it neck, ice spikes exploding from inside as the demon fell flat on its face, skidding along the dirt. In its last moments, it looked up towards Elesse, bow drawn, roaring one last time before she struck, snuffing out the sound as the body disappeared into nothing. Elesse let out a large sigh before returning towards her men.

"Private, report. How many casualties?"

"About 10 wounded. Minor injuries from the lightning, General."

"Good. Get the others to help the wounded back to Finroth. And send some men over to Captain Derras."

"Yes, General" the soldier saluted. Elesse walked back to Tamron's position.

"G-General? What happened?" Derras asked, unable to make sense of injuries.

"You saved Tamron's life here and almost died from internal bleeding. You're lucky I brought some healing potions. Poor Tamron here made sure you got it in time." she pointed to him as Derras looked over.

"You have my thanks Tamron"

"I should be thanking you, Captain." Tamron said, "You saved my life and I am in your debt."

"It was nothing, kid. Just doing my duty as a member of the Imperial Legion." Derras winced in pain as two soldiers came to pick him up. Elesse waved her hands to them in annoyance.

"Hey, careful yo idiots. It's his leg. Did you forget basic medical class?" Tamron weakly smiled at Derras as he was carried away before Elesse walked to his face.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't 'I'm sorry' me. That was a demon, wasn't it? Why didn't you tell me it was leading the demons here? I almost got my men killed."

"I didn't know. I swear by Mythal that the shades were the only ones here. I didn't think a pride demon would be among them."

"A pride demon then. That's what its called," as she placed her hand on her chin and Tamron nodded in agreement. "Where do they come from?"

"Well, Pride I assume or at least what the Keeper has told me."

Elesse turned away as she looked over the battlefield. Most of the food wasn't spoiled and the bodies of the fallen Dalish were still there.

"Well then, help me collect the bodies of your friends there and I'll get my men to bring the rest of the supplies back."

"They're back!" one of the scouts announced. The entire clan ran up to greet the Imperials, carrying their supplies and fallen members in their victory over the demons. Keeper Serala and Finroth exited the tents in order to receive the newly victors.

"See what did I tell you Serala. We're one of the best there is." Serala walked past into the crowd counting the dead, none of the Imperials among save a few bandages.

"Well, you have me impressed, Finroth. I had my doubts but it seems your soldiers are truly extraordinary." Finroth smiled across his face as he came upon Elesse.

"General, you seem well. How'd it go?" Elesse looked upon him as she scratched her head.

"Good, but we had a bit of problem."

"Problem?" Finroth asked.

"Yeah, turns out there was a pride demon. Must have been leading them from afar and decided to take matters into its own hands when we killed them. Captain Derras almost died so we were lucky." Elesse pointed over to Derras as he laid on a small cot near the campfire.

"Well, I'm glad none of you were seriously injured. Ma serannas. You have my thanks, General."

"I'm glad too. So then, Keeper Serala, I assume Finroth has told you of our little secret."

"That you have humans amongst your ranks, yes? And that they're much nicer and understanding than humans here." Elesse nodded her head.

Serala looked away from the two, scratching her staff. "Yes, well you see.."

"Keeper Serala." Tamron's voice approached from behind the three. "Keeper, before you answer I want you to know. I think the Imperials here are truly here to help the Dalish here and maybe even all of Thedas. When the pride demon attacked, Captain Derras saved my life and almost died. He could have easily just stood there and allowed the demon to kill me and you'd still think they were great. Someone who risks their own life to defend others is someone worthy of anyone's trust including the Dalish. That's who the Legion are regardless if they are human or not."

"You overheard our conversation huh? Very sneaky and I approve." Finroth said. Tamron smiled as he looked over to the Keeper. She stared at him for quite a while, contemplating on what he said.

"Very well, Finroth. What do we need to?" Finroth gestured the four over to a large secluded table away from the rest of the camp. Torches lit the area as he laid out a full map of Ferelden.

"It's very simple, Keeper. Our forces need to get Denerim without any of Ferelden's army noticing our approach. Our main forces will be approaching in a week and they expect Denerim's ports to welcome them in open arms. We can't approach by sea as they'll see it coming so we'll come out through the forest and take the city when their guard is down. The Dalish are experts at disappearing and you know these forests almost like the back of your hand."

"So you want us to act as guides then? In order to facilitate faster travel and the element of surprise in the time you have." Finroth nodded in agreement as she looked over to Elesse.

"How many soldiers did you bring?"

"About 10,000," Elesse pointed to a spot on the map, "The rest of my soldiers are camped here, awaiting further instructions. We should split up into 20 groups in order to ensure you don't draw too much of a presence. How long do you think you could get us there?"

"About 5 days. Best you leave some soldiers in the forest for a day so they don't get suspicious. I assume you have a way into the city."

"Yes don't worry. We've brought invisibility potions and our armor is enchanted to be silent to our enemies."

"Tamriel continues to surprise me. Maybe my clan should visit there one-day" Finroth walked up to Serala as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't you worry Keeper. Once we're done with this, every elf will be free."


	8. A Long Day At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working as a merchant is very stressful for certain people. Amelia is just one of many.

The city of Denerim was filled with the heart of Ferelden pride, citizens going about their daily lives, children happily playing with mabari, and Chantry priests singing lovely hymns of the Maker. Twelve years ago, many could not have imagined the city would ever regain any semblance of peace. The Blight, Mage Rebellion, and the Breach all took a piece of whatever peace was built in Ferelden. But today many looked brightly on the future that would be held. Of course, that's what you can see from a glance of the surface. In reality, forces worked within the shadows hoping to topple the illusion of peace. Venatori and Qunari agents threatened to destroy Ferelden society and now agents of Fen'harel seek to destroy all due to their own. Yet there is one force the people of Denerim have yet to experience, a force doesn't seek to destroy but improve the lives of everyone. And in order for this change to happen, it cannot be lead by the people of Thedas but a new force, a new faction with a different outlook of the world.

A bell rang across the room as a woman stood up from her chair. She was a tall woman standing near at 6 feet, her light skin accentuated with red hair tied up lest it falls to the floor. The woman looked over to the door as she saw two people walk in, a woman with a fine green dress with laces in the middle that had it been wider might have fallen off. Alongside her was a man in scale armor from head to toe, sword at the hip and shield on his back watching every corner for the woman's sake. A cat pounced suddenly in front of the two, startling the two as they walked around.

"I'm sorry about that," the large woman spoke from the counter, "he just likes to mess with people. He's really friendly though and he'll even let you pet his stomach."

The cat walked up to the noblewoman as it rubbed against her leg, purring as she reached down to scratch it's back.

"He's quite adorable, isn't he? I have one myself but all it does is ignore me. Sometimes I doubt it's actually in the castle."

"A castle you say." the large woman asked with interest, "you wouldn't happen to be a Teyrn would you?" the noblewoman smiled as she walked up to the counter.

"No, but my husband is Fergus Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever. Emma Cousland, a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine Lady Cousland. I am Amelia Roth, proud owner of the Wonder of Thedas."

"What happened to the other one? The Tranquil." Emma asked.

"Him? Oh, I don't know. One day he left to buy some supplies and never came back. He could be dead or missing so in the meantime I'm looking after the shop." Emma frowned slightly at the news of the previous owner. She reached from her dress a slip of paper and handed it to Amelia.

"I would like to know if you have anything unique I could give to my husband. His birthday is coming up and I would like to surprise him. This note has everything that he likes."

Amelia looked at the note, holding it close to read the small letters.

"I think I might have something in the back. Wait here." The cat came upon the bodyguard as Amelia searched in the back. It began climbing his legs, inviting swats from the man as Emma let out a slight chuckle. The sound of a door alerted their attention to the proprietor, carrying a bottle with a picture of the chantry symbol.

"I think this might interest you. It's called the Maker's Delight, a perfume for men that I received from Nevarra. It cleanses a man of his foul odor after hours of training, gives off a sweet lavender scent that is attractive to his body and gives a more lively feel. Perhaps your bodyguard could give a demonstration?" Emma looked towards her guard, who had a look of worry on his face before finally relenting to his lady's pout. Amelia sprayed him a few times, clouds of perfume surrounded him before settling.

The man took a moment to recollect himself until suddenly his eyes opened wide, the wrinkles on his face receding.

"Amazing! I actually feel rejuvenated and fresh from a bath. I can see a bit clearer and my muscles don't ache as much." Emma looked on with joy at how marvelous this was.

"My that is impressive. I didn't think Nevarrans could come up with something like this. I'll take it. How much for it?" she asked.

Amelia smiled as she grabbed a box from under, "For you, it's free of charge and I'll even put it in a box for you. Just tell the Teyrn it's from this shop."

"Why, thank you. You are most kind. I'll be sure to tell my husband. Ser Bruce, let us be off." Ser Bruce affirmed her orders as carried the box with lady Cousland as she left the store. Amelia waved goodbye to her customer, waving slower until they left the store.

"I hate this assignment. Having to pose as a merchant is just exhausting for me." Amelia thought.

"Meow," the cat said, nudging its head against her.

"Agent Ab'ar, what do you have for me?" Amelia looked down to a piece of paper with a key folded in. An itinerary for Emma Cousland for the week. "You know, I'm surprised an Alfiq could be a competent spy but you keep proving me wrong Ab'ar." Ab'ar meowed in agreement as he was handed a small cylinder he grabbed in his mouth. "Take this to Adamus near the abandoned house in the Alienage. He'll give you your assignment after."

Ab'ar leaped off the counter as ran up the stairs through the back leading to the roofs, jumping from each building towards Adamus. Amelia locked up the entrance, stretching her arms for a much need nap. For now, her work was done.

Edge of Brecillian Forest(near Denerim)

Tamron brushed past some bushes until he came upon the largest tower he's ever seen, so high it could grab the sun from the Beyond. Behind him stood both Finroth and Elesse, neither looking the least impressed.

"This is the capital of Ferelden?" Finroth asked as he looked around, "Doesn't look that impressive to me especially that tower. I've seen bigger in Tamriel."

"Don't be fooled Finroth," Elesse said as she held out a map of Denerim, "the city has excellent fortifications being built into a mountainside and they could fall back into the tower and possibly last almost indefinitely. And they have easy access to the ocean and river to escape or bring reinforcements." She looked to the skyline as the sun was near setting down. "It'll be dark soon. Perhaps we should attack tonight. Tamron how long until the rest arrive?"

"About three hours for most of your army. Probably a few hundred might not make it until morning if you want the element of surprise." Tamron looked back through the trees as he counted out the soldiers hiding low to the ground.

"Now hold on a minute, General." Finroth explained, "there's no need to rush things. We have agents inside and they should be arriving shortly. In fact, I think I see one coming now." He pointed over to a small cat sauntering to their position, in its mouth it held a small journal. Both Elesse and Tamron looked confused as to why a cat would help.

"Thank you Ab'ar. You are very helpful." Finroth said. The name woke a bulb within Elesse's head.

"He's an Aliq isn't he? I've heard about them but never seen one. They really do look just like a regular cat." Tamron became even more muddled at the two. He wanted to say something but Finroth spoke first.

"Adamas you bastard. Getting all the best assignments aren't you." Finroth tossed the journal over to Elesse, who proceeded to gleam at its contents. "So, it looks like the Queen and some important nobles will be at the palace tonight to discuss some issues. And we can expect no reinforcements in time thanks to some false reports about Orlesian activity."

"Which makes it the perfect time to strike tonight. I'll go tell the men to prepare. You two stay and watch for any intruders."

Tamron walked over to Finroth as he was busy looking over the city plans.

"Finroth, do you have a moment?"

"Yes, Tamron. What is it?"

"When you take the city, what will happen to the elves in the Alienage there?"

"Have a friend there?" Tamron nodded his head, "The same as anyone else in the city. No one shall be discriminated against for race, sex, age, or disability and any soldiers that break the rule shall be immediately executed. I think all the elves would agree with such a law don't you think. But if you are that worried, why not come with us."

"I couldn't do such a thing. Keeper Serala would not allow such a thing."

"You don't have to fight, just happen to waltz in during the commotion to look out for a friend. And make sure to come to the palace in two days, you won't want to miss it."

Denerim Royal Palace

Anora wearily looked over the table of the collections of arls that had gathered in Denerim to discuss pressing Ferelden. Often times Anora would listen attentively to their concerns, adding input to each matter, always looking for the best outcome for Ferelden. Yet tonight all she could do was listen, years of hard work have taken its toll on Anora. Her hair had streaks of gray hair, and worry lines began forming slowly on her face. She has ruled Ferelden for nearly twenty years without help for the most part and she was content with that, but sometimes she wondered if some help would be required. Eamon shook her back from her thoughts as he spoke louder.

"Your Majesty, are you listening?" Eamon asked as the rest of the table turned to her.

"Yes, of course. Orlesian activity near the Frostbacks have increased correct?" Eamon nodded as he read from his report.

"It would seem so and our attempts to contact Emperor Gaspard have not received a response. But at the same time, our reports suggest only a few garrisons are near Jader, not enough for any kind of actual invasion."

"They wouldn't dare," Fergus spoke up, "I doubt Orlais has completely recovered from the Breach and their civil war. Not to mention the Divine would send the Inquisition to stop them. I think the more important matter is the recent events in the Alienages."

"Teyrn Cousland is correct your Majesty," Bann Alfstanna of the Waking Sea spoke, "many elves from servants to freeholders all over Ferelden have left to join this Fen'harel. It's giving some people worry especially since many of the Alienages have become more isolated of lately. Perhaps we should force-"

"No!" Eamon exclaimed, "we can't go around purging to gain some answers. It would strengthen their drive to isolate and leave. Perhaps we could ask to speak in person to their leaders." he turned to Anora, whose head was off in the distance dreaming.

"Anora." Eamon chided waking Anora.

"Yes, the elves being sneaky." Many at the table shook their heads in disapproval to the queen's lack of attention. Fergus rested his face against his fist, smiling towards Eamon, amused Anora could even look lazy.

"Perhaps it would be best if we continue this tomorrow. It's late and we need everyone paying attention." Eamon suggested an emphasis on the word 'attention' for a particular person to hear.

The nobles exited the room as they made their way to their chambers and Anora had to make extra effort to make it to her quarters. Upon entering her room, she was greeted with her trusty handmaiden.

"Hello, your Majesty. I have prepared your bath for you and nightwear for tonight." Erlina said.

"Thank you, Erlina. You are very knowledgeable as if you knew what I wanted. I wouldn't know what to do without you?"

"You'd still be stuck in the Arl of Denerim's palace I presume?" The two elicited a light chuckle before Anora entered her bath.

"Erlina, I have a question for you? Why haven't you left with the other elves or have you ever thought of leaving?" Anora asked from the bath.

"No, I haven't your Majesty. I could not even imagine what is going on in their heads, thinking anyone can bring back the past. Orlais is my past and I have no intention of going back to it." Erlina said, handing a towel to Anora.

"No regrets?" she asked as Erlina handed her nightgown.

"My only regret is that you do not take as many rests as you can. You work so long every day to secure Ferelden's economy yet there always seems to be a world-ending crisis every year. I fear for your health your Majesty and only wish the world didn't treat you and Ferelden so unfairly."

"Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary. Ferelden needs a ruler that can look after its people and while it has been hard, I can count on its people to stand strong. And while I would love to take a vacation, I simply don't see any way for that to happen unless I was not the Queen."

Erlina smiled weakly at her queen, she trusted her but too often feared for her, that her Queen would eventually work herself to death or perhaps assassinated. Then Ferelden would lose a good woman and plunge into another civil war again. "If she wasn't the Queen" Erlina thought. As she retired to her quarters, she could not help with the dread feeling within and decided to move to the balcony for her thoughts.


	9. Betrayal of Denerim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal is the word today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a new map for the conquest and a battle statistic for people to see at the end

Alone in the night, the streets of Denerim settled to slumber. Shops were closed, its citizens resting, and only beggars and thieves stalked the alleys. A standard night for many but for the few it would be one of great success. Along the walls of the city near the Market District, a few guards patrolled, many uninterested at their posts looking for ways to pass the time.

"Hey," a guard said to another, "want to play some Wicked Grace? The captain is over near the palace and all seems quiet." The other guard sneered at his suggestion.

"No, we're on duty. We can't just goof off when we feel like it." The lazy guard waved his hands off to him as he walked away.

"Fine, your loss. Just make sure you do your job and not ruin our f-" the guard was taken aback as he turned around for the guard was no longer there. In the light of one of the torches, he could have sworn he saw a foot. As he moved closer, the foot became clearer as he saw blood pooled near, shocking him. Before he could utter a sound, a sharp pain radiated into his back and a hand covered his mouth drowning out his scream as his blood pooled into his body. The world became dark until finally, he fell leaving behind a pathetic end to his life. The assailant walked from the shadow's, revealing a buff man dressed in a guard uniform yet his skin was much darker and a large beard covered most of his face.

"You're getting better Shianni. But you could work on hiding bodies better."

"I learn from the best Adamas," Shianni said as she emerged from the shadows in a guard uniform as well, "and there's only so many places in the Alienage we can practice." Adamas grinned at her statement.

"Well, don't worry we'll have plenty of places to practice soon."

Adamas leaned over to the torch, blowing out the fire and reigniting it a few times. Out from the forest, a line of people ran as silent as air, each covered in dark leather armor and carrying assortments of spears and shields. Adamas and Shianni let lose ropes tied along the battlements for soldiers to scale the walls. Upon the first to climb up was Finroth dressed in Imperial chainmail.

"Adamas, good to see you. I've always loved executing your plans, it happens to be my favorite out of the others. And who is this lovely lady?" Finroth extended out his hands. "Agent Finroth of the Blades a pleasure." Shianni reluctantly accepted his handshake.

"Shianni."

"Now is not the time Finroth," Adamas said as he pointed towards the gates, "get your group to the gates and make sure nobody leaves."

"So you and Elesse get to have fun with the palace. Nevermind your plans are my second favorite." Finroth protested as he grabbed a white liquid from his bag. Upon consuming the contents, he disappeared from sight along with the rest of his group as they drank their bottles. General Elesse was the next climb up, wearing elven armor depicting a dragon emblem.

"Hello, General Elesse. I trust you had no trouble getting here." Adamas questioned. Elesse gave a slight wave to him before she too imbibed the mysterious liquid. Shianni was a bit surprised when she saw her, a powerful woman who was not only an elf but commanded an army of elves as well. Perhaps she made the right choice.

"Shianni, follow me. We're going to have a chat with the Queen." Adamas handed her a bottle for her to drink like the rest of the soldiers as they departed from the walls into the streets. Patroling guards walked past alleyways only to be met with spears lodged in their faces, thousands of soldiers uncloaking into plain view.

Throughout the districts, guards were overwhelmed by the invisible soldiers. Many fell to the initial strikes while those remaining attempted to put a fight. Archers attempting to loose arrows were met with a barrage from Bosmer archers, cloaked along the rooftops and shooting with pinpoint accuracy. The screams of men spread through the city as blood spilled within the streets and the sound of weapons clashing radiated in small skirmishes. The city awoke to the screams as men and women, veterans of the Blight and Breach, ran out of their homes to help defend their families. Yet they too were immediately cut down upon exiting their homes, limbs cut from their bodies and arrows piercing their lungs, no more a match for these soldiers.

At the royal palace, a kick swung open Anora's door, startling the Queen from her slumber.

"Your Majesty, get up quickly." The voice commanded. Anora's eyes looked upon Arl Eamon, wearing leather armor that he hastily put on, sword drawn as guards stood near the door.

"Eamon, what's going on?" she asked as she quickly put on simple travel clothes.

"We're under attack Anora. Guards came in heavily wounded and told of soldiers all over the city. There are thousands seen and they seem to be converging on towards the palace. We are overwhelmed at the doors and they will be coming in soon. We need to fall back to Fort Drakon."

"How did they get in? There is no way for that many soldiers could sneak into Ferelden without at least rumors from travelers. What banner are they under?"

"None. All they could tell us what they wore dark armor that I've never heard of. As for why I don't know but we can figure this out later. We have all the guards barricading the main hall but they won't be able to hold it soon."

"My lady," screamed out Erlina running towards Anora, "what is happening? Are we under attack?" Anora nodded to her as the group quickly hurried down the hall.

"Yes, we need to get to Fort Drakon. Do you know where our escape route is?" Erlina nodded.

"Good, guards go with Erlina and gather the rest of the arls and banns. Eamon, we need to get to the kitchen now." Anora drew her sword and led Eamon to the secret tunnel. They entered the kitchen where Anora moved a sack of potatoes to a button, revealing a small tunnel behind a pantry shelf. Erlina ran in with the rest of the nobles, weapons drawn and wearing leather armor as well. They all followed Anora down the tunnel with Fergus the last to close and hide the entrance as he heard the doors breaking in.

Upon exiting the tunnel the group walked out into a small alley, the sounds of soldiers clashing throughout the city. They ran through the alleys, constantly checking their surroundings of enemies until they exited upon the main street that led to the fort. They heard no sound of footsteps or voices near them so they quickly scurried towards the door. Yet suddenly a large of group of soldiers appeared out of thin air, a shield wall of spears blocking the entrance and archers lined up along the rooftops. They tried retreating into the alley until another group spawned out of thin air blocking any chance of escape. It looks as though they'll to fight their way into the fort. As they ready their weapons to face the bloodbath that would ensue, a pair of clapping hands returned the soldiers to lower their shields to the ground.

"Look what we have here." the voice said. Anora's group turned toward the claps as three people emerged from the soldiers. A man dressed in a guard's uniforms along with two women , one in a strange dark yellow armor and the other as a guard.

"I know this is confusing but allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Adamas Jereia, agent of the Blades, to my left is General Elesse of the Imperial Legion and to my right is our newest addition, the Hahren of the Denerim's Alienage, Shianni. We represent the Empire of Tamriel and have come to incorporate Thedas as new provinces. You have the privilege of becoming the first to join our Empire. It would be best if you all surrender now."

Their eyes widen in despair at what they heard. Any enemy from across the ocean that has come to conquer Thedas just as the Qunari did. But not only were they human as well but also elves were among their ranks including the leader of the Denerim's Alienage. Eamon knew Shianni was an outspoken proponent of her people, but to betray Ferelden. He couldn't understand.

"And what if we don't?" Fergus stepped up from the group, his sword, and shield raised. The rest of the group did the same prompting the enemy soldiers to do the same. General Elesse waved to them to return to standing. Adamas spoke first, snapping his fingers.

"Well, then we'd be forced to kill you all and anger many citizens. Many would die in the ensuing battles as we would cut a bloody swath across Ferelden using fear and torture in order to submit everyone until eventually, this country is nothing but ash and bones. But those aren't my orders so instead why don't you ask your families." Adamas pointed over to the entrance as the spouses and children of the group emerged, bound and daggers pointed close into their necks.

"Emma!" Fergus yelled as his wife emerged, tears falling down her cheeks. Children whimpered in fear to their parents and spouses pleaded mercy as the nobles were shocked at this revelation. Some began to move until the sound of bows drawing string stopped them in their steps.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Adamas suggested as walked over to Emma squeezing her face in his hands, "especially you Teyrn. I believe you lost your last wife and child while you were away fighting. It'd be such a shame to lose another knowing you can save her now."

Fergus gritted his teeth, how dare he remind him of such a tragedy. A hand came on his shoulder as he looked to Anora, her eyes pleading to him not to throw his and wife's life away. He shrugged her off as he remembered back to the life he had with Oriana and Oren and he knew that Emma had yet to experience it. Fergus dropped his weapon to the ground and lowered his head in defeat. The rest in their group did same, for it was not worth dying today.

Adamas smiled in approval, letting go of Emma as General Elesse stepped to her men.

"Alright, take them all into custody in the fort. They can wait with their families until the Emperor arrives." As the soldiers bounded the group, Adamas received a whisper from one of his agents. He gestured over for Erlina to be brought to him and had the soldiers release the rope.

"Thank you for telling us about that secret tunnel, Miss Erlina. Saved us the trouble of having to wait them out." The group became surprised at the news but none more so than Anora, whose face was riddled in anger.

"Erlina, how could you? I trusted you when others doubted! I thought you cared for me!" Anora struggled against her restraints as two soldiers held her back.

"I did not betray you, your Majesty. I only wanted to keep you safe and the Empire was the best to do that. They'd promise me they'd protect you and they have the resources to actually bring peace here and to stop all this madness."

"Is that so?" Adamas asked. He pulled a knife from behind as he stabbed her neck, blood spurting out as she tried her best to hold it in. "So then why have my agents told me a crow left the castle balcony from your hands heading west. A change of heart or did you hope to send for help to rescue the Queen. Did you think we wouldn't know?" Erlina weakly tried to speak without blood pooling into her mouth until Adamas grabbed her head and twisted it, her lifeless body falling to the ground as blood seeped from her body.

Anora looked on in shock at her former handmaiden's body as it was carried away to a pile of corpses Adamas ordered burned. No words could come from her, her trust shattered and all her work destroyed in one night. She accepted her fate as she was hauled off to the dungeon.

"What the hell was that Adamas?" Elesse demanded to him, "We don't kill civilians like that."

Adamas stared at her while cleaning his dagger. "She was a traitor and deserved a traitor's death. That is the law and you should know that. Secondly, I killed her to show the Queen that anyone who defies us is quickly eliminated while those who serve can live peacefully. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go meet with my agents." Adamas left the fort into the alleys, disappearing from sight.

"Miss Shianni, would you please go to the Alienage to check on your people. I've sent my soldiers there and I don't want any conflict to arise from there."

"Of course," Shianni said walking down the street.

Elesse turned over to her men who had gathered in the streets for her orders.

"Soldiers of the Legion, Denerim is ours!" Cheers erupted from the soldiers, raising their arms and banging their shields. A great victory has been achieved not just for Denerim but for Ferelden. And soon all of Thedas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.imgur.com/a/qAu3sHY
> 
> Battle Statistics:
> 
> Ambush of Denerim
> 
> Date: 20th of First Seed, 305 4E/ 20th of Drakonis, 9:45 Dragon
> 
> Location: Denerim, Ferelden
> 
> Result: Decisive victory for Dragon Empire
> 
> Belligerents:
> 
> Dragon Empire/ Kingdom of Ferelden
> 
> Commanders and leaders:
> 
> General Elesse/ Queen Anora
> 
> Agent Finroth/ Arl Eamon
> 
> Agent Adamas/ Teyrn Fergus Cousland
> 
> Hahren Shianni
> 
> Units involved:
> 
> 10th Legion/ City Guard of Denerim
> 
> (2 cohorts)/ Citizens of Ferelden
> 
> Strength
> 
> 5,000 Bosmer archers/ 3,000 City Guardsmen
> 
> 5,000 Imperial Legionnaires/ Various Arls and Banns
> 
> -/ 1,500 City Militia
> 
> Did not participate in battle:
> 
> 3,000 Bosmer archers
> 
> 500 Imperial Legionnaires
> 
> Casualties and losses:
> 
> 105 killed/ 3,700 killed
> 
> 20 wounded/ 800 wounded and captured
> 
> All Ferelden nobles imprisoned
> 
> One civilian executed


	10. Changing Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Players come to the table

The sun shined brightly off Evelyn's dress uniform as she leads a small entourage of Inquisition soldiers through Val Royeaux's main entrance. Quite a large number of citizens began turning out into the streets, many cheering and waving while Orlesian soldiers saluted to her. Evelyn let out a slight grunt as the crowd continued praise. She looked back towards her group as Cullen rode up next her.

"Something wrong?" Cullen asked.

"I still can't believe they're cheering me on even after all these years," Evelyn said as she shook her head, "like they think I've solved everything and life is just perfect when it isn't." Cullen smiled a bit as Josephine rode up.

"You're a hero to them," Josephine said, "The Herald of Andraste that sealed the Breach and saved the world from an ancient magister. An inspiring story for the masses to just eat up." Josephine looked up towards the spires of the Grand Cathedral as they neared. "And stories help people look for escapes from this world otherwise panic and terror would all be frequent."

Evelyn looked towards the spire as well. Here they were to inform Divine Victoria, leader of the Andrastian Chantry and its followers, about a plot uncovered by the most wanted man in Thedas. A good thing he came along cloaked in drape robes; there's no telling what the people would do if they saw Solas, you couldn't miss his face on all the posters everywhere. Of course, the hard part is going to explain this Vivienne with what little evidence they had.

Divine Victoria, Evelyn thought as she dismounted in front of the courtyard of the Grand Cathedral. She still couldn't believe a mage could become Divine yet here Vivienne was. Might as well be friends with Tevinter. Sometimes doubts came upon Evelyn on whether she made the right choice putting her on the Sunburst Throne.

It is true that by reinstating the Circle of Magi and Templar Order, she was able to secure peace and order for Thedas. Yet to many she came off as a cold and calculating strategist, putting down three revolts viciously and immediately. And while mages do have more freedoms and responsibilities, there's no doubt among them that the Divine can just as easily revoke them all if she wanted to. She was not afraid to use her power liberally and as one of the most powerful and influential people, that worried Evelyn. She and Vivienne did become friends in the fight against Corypheus but Evelyn wasn't sure if old friends would help. What if she didn't believe them? What if she thinks Solas forged the evidence and is now using blood magic to control us? No, this meeting has to go well and she has to believe them. The Chantry is one of the few things that most of Thedas respects; without it, the Inquisition has no chance against whatever this mysterious enemy is.

Evelyn and her circle walked up the steps to the Cathedral's doors.

"Are you sure about this, Evelyn?" Cullen asked with concern.

"I'm fine Cullen. Just still thinking what to say to Viv… Victoria and how not to sound crazy." Cullen smiled as the group came upon priests and lay-sisters to greet at the entrance. They escorted them to the throne room, where upon entering were announced by a herald.

"Presenting Lady Evelyn Trevelyan of Ostwick, Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, the Honorable Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath, Commander of the forces of the Inquisition, Former Knight-Captain of the Templar Order, and Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City, Ambassador of the Inquisition."

Evelyn shook her head in annoyance to all those titles, prompting Josephine to slightly reprimand her on her manners. They then turned their gaze towards the Divine, sitting high and proud as Leliana stood at her flank. Evelyn gave her a slight nod which she returned but her face without expression. The group looked towards Divine Victoria, bowing before while Solas simply stood trying to best hide his face from the guards.

"Most Holy." Evelyn respectfully said. Victoria kept her eyes on the Inquisitor as she snapped her fingers. A whole battalion of Templars and Seekers immediately ran into the throne room, pikes pointed and shields raised towards Solas. Cullen almost grabbed for his sword before Evelyn prevented him.

"Surprise!" Evelyn said, shrugging her hands. Victoria was not amused as she continued with her stern look of anger.

"So you knew?" Evelyn said as she lowered her arms and gave a quick glance Leliana, who could only look at the ground.

"Of course my dear." Victoria said, "Have you not learned anything at the Exalted Council? There are spies everywhere and I have one of the best." Cullen and Evelyn were both disheartened at this revelation. Josephine stepped in quickly before the two.

"Most Holy," she said, "Please here out the Inquisitor's request. I was skeptical as well but the evidence Solas provided was enough for me."

"And why should I, Josephine? This could easily be a plot thought up by Solas to distract us from his goals." Victoria stood from her chair. Josephine slowly walked over until she stood a few feet between.

"Because I know people and when I looked into Solas' face, I could see that he was being truthful and not the mysterious facade he put up those years ago. Besides, I'm quite certain Solas wouldn't need to make up such a plan; he could easily turn us all to stone before we had a chance."

Victoria looked towards Solas, who had just removed his hood. She narrowed her eyes at him as he simply stood there, unwilling to give the Templars any chance to react suddenly to his movements.

"We will speak in my study. And we will have Solas under guard at all times. Is that clear?" The group sans Solas nodded in agreement as she and Leliana walked towards the study. Once inside, Victoria sat behind an ornate wooden desk, many parchments neatly stacked in order. The group sat down in front while Solas stood in the corner surrounded by all the guards. Evelyn reached from her satchel and procured both the spy's journal and diagrams.

"Look we found this among the spy's belongings," she said handing them to Victoria, "plans about Inquisition defenses, locations of hideouts, armor schematics, and dignitaries' schedules. And the writing is something we've never seen before. Not even Solas or Dorian have any clue." Leliana looked over the journal, her eyes in bewilderment at all the plans they had. Victoria too was surprised, something Evelyn had rarely seen in her life.

"I must say, Evelyn, you've managed to surprise me yet again. Of course, that begs the question, what are we supposed to do with this information? We have no notion when this enemy is coming, from what direction, nor their purpose for an invasion. All this tells me is that we should not be trusting anyone, especially those whose purpose they conceal." Victoria looked over to Solas with an edge of steel from her voice.

Shit, Evelyn thought. She hadn't thought about that far into the conversation. She hoped that the evidence would've been enough to put Thedas on alert and gain Chantry support for money, troops, and spies but Victoria had a point. What more could she say? Evelyn looked in the corner of her eye as both Cullen and Josephine too had nothing else to say. Damn it, you guys. I expect this silence from Cullen but I thought at least Josephine would have something clever or diplomatic to say. Before she could reply, the doors behind them busted through as one of the Inquisition couriers arrived in a hurry.

"Most Holy! Sister Nightingale!" The entire room looked over to the man as both Leliana and Victoria looked in anger while Cullen was thanking him in a whisper. "I am sorry! I did not know. I'll…"

"Jacob, it's fine. Just bring me what you have." Leliana reassured the man. He handed over the rolled up parchment to her. As she read through, her eyes became narrowed at the words, her pupils moving back and forth over the words to make sense of them.

"Leliana, what is wrong?" Victoria asked. Leliana ignored her at first before looking over to the group.

"It seems our enemy is already here at our doorstep and they've already lured our own people?"

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Cullen asked.

"This is a note from Queen Anora's handmaiden. She was contacted by this foreign enemy and convinced to help them take the city of Denerim. But she seemed to have a change of heart and decided to warn us of the coming danger. And according to the rest of the message, they were planning their attack the night she had sent it."

"But with most of Ferelden's armies near the Orlesian border…" Josephine responded.

"Then Denerim doesn't stand a chance," Evelyn announced, shocking everyone in the room.

"But that's impossible," Cullen stated, "Denerim is one of the most fortified cities in all of Thedas and it's walls have not been breached in hundreds of years. Besides, there is no way an army could sneak up without everyone announcing them."

"Not without help from inside though," Leliana held up the journal, "You said in your message about them having spies everywhere. Well, it seems that they've just helped the enemy establish a stronghold."

Evelyn stood up from her chair and walked up to Victoria's desk, "The enemy is here know Vivienne. You need to inform Emperor Gaspard and get the Orlesian military prepared. A message from Denerim would have taken a few days to reach us and most likely the enemy has shored up their numbers. We'll go back to Skyhold with Solas and…"

"No!" Victoria said and shooting from her seat. "You may have forgiven Solas but the Chantry has not. He'll stand trial for crimes and…"

"I didn't ask to bring Solas," Evelyn said evenly, "I am bringing Solas with us and that is final. If you want to him, then you'll have a fight on your hand. And you don't want that now do you?" Victoria balled her fists and pointed towards Solas.

"My dear Trevelyan, Solas cannot be trusted. Mark my words, he'll betray us all for his own ends," she growled.

Evelyn stopped at the door and looked over her shoulders. "I know, but his resources and abilities are something we need, now more than ever. The Well's voices have been giving me this strange feeling and I fear this enemy will the worst Thedas has faced. Probably more than Solas himself. But right now," She said as she walked through the door. "We have to save Ferelden."


	11. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War for Thedas begins now.

Fires burned all around Evelyn, the heat engulfing her as she tried to gain her bearing. Smoke clouded the sky as the firestorm blazed across the land. Evelyn looked in front of her as thousands of soldiers laid dead in the field, bodies burned to crisp, a pool of blood collected from their torn limbs. And among them were her friends, Cassandra, Cullen, Bull, Blackwell, everyone swords left in their backs and arrows protruding all over them. Even Solas laid there too, his body sliced in half; she couldn't even tell where his legs were. Evelyn dropped to her knees, tears drowning down her face as she held Cassandra's corpse in her arms. Voices drew her from her sorrow and she drew her gaze to the sound. The shadows of a person knelt before a group, the fires so bright that she couldn't get a good view.

"I have done as instructed," the kneeling person reported, "Thedas has submitted by the Dragon's Wrath." A large figure stepped through the blaze, shadows hid most of it and red eyes pierced through from it.

"And what of the Inquisition?" the shadow figure spoke.

"Dead. Now there is nothing that can stop us from securing peace."

"You have done well. The Empire owes you a great debt."

The kneeling person stood up before the shadow. "I require no debt beholden to me. I live to serve the Empire and you lord Dovahkiin."

That word again, 'Dovahkiin'. The leader was called the Dovahkiin and he would bring wrath with him. A roar drew Evelyn from her thoughts as she swerved her head to face a large mouth smoke radiating around it.

"Krii ek" the mouth responded from the shadow's voice as it unleashed a torrent of flames onto Evelyn as she yelled at the searing pain. And then it was over in a flash, Evelyn screamed in horror as she woke up. Sweat beaded down her face, her body felt very warm as it took her a moment to recollect what just happened. She pinched herself a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming before letting out a sigh of relief. A nightmare of what might come to be if she failed.

Evelyn rose from her bed to dress into her casual pajamas, red for the month perhaps. She had a meeting with her advisors today on their plans for dealing with these invaders. With Denerim taken and most of the army near the Orlesian border, the enemy would most likely try to use the confusion to quickly take the lightly defended towns and castles in the heartlands. Warning the army won't help but maybe it might stop their advance near the mountains at Gherlen's Pass. They might then be able to hold the south depending on their numbers. Of course, she'd leave the tactics to Cullen and Cassandra, she could never get much of a grasp on the battlefield. Firing off fireballs to take out groups and support her allies is what she'd stick with. Well as much as she could with one hand.

As she walked down to the lower courtyard, she came upon Bull doing training exercises with the Krem.

"Come on Krem, you can't just hold your ground when someone bigger is shield bashing you. You got to use their momentum or else you'll just fall down on your ass." Krem raised his shield as he readied the next attack.

"Well, your ass is the only one that's big enough to actually do that. Your Worship." Krem nodded over to Evelyn.

"Hey boss," Bull greeted, "glad to see you're up. Want to join in, never hurts to practice not you've got only an arm left." Evelyn shook her head at his request.

"No thanks. I've managed to get used to using some of my spells with one hand. You know, Leliana managed to find a smith that could give me a buckler for my arm. Of course, I don't think I won't be shoving anyone over with."

"Ah so is Red back in the fold?"

"No, she's just on loan from Her Holiness. Of course, we still have access to her resources so in a sense you could say she's back if only temporarily."

"Well, that's better than nothing. So anyway, the shield you're getting is giving me plenty of ideas of some combo moves we could try out."

"I'd love to hear it but I have to go meet in the War Room soon. Do tell me in detail later for drinks later at the Rest."

"I'll hold you to that. See you later, boss." Bull continued back to training with Krem, clearly now just messing with him a bit.

As Evelyn made her way to the war room, she saw Solas looking out to the window where the large hole once was near the room.

"Looking for something?" she asked. Solas paid no attention, crossing his arms behind him.

"No, I'm just simply amazed that the Inquisition hasn't fallen apart. With the way you handled things with Corypheus, I was certain you'd become power-hungry like so many before you. Yet you've managed to keep it all together despite all the spies, conspiring nobles, and even submitting to the Chantry."

Evelyn let out a slight scowl as she strode up to him. "Don't give me one of those long speeches about life. You know I've never listened to one of them."

Solas let out a smile before a troubled look crossed his face. "No, you didn't and to be honest I always hated that about you. The one person that could change the world refuses to listen when they clearly don't know something or even hear another perspective. Pleasantries aside, I have new information about our new enemy and possibly some insight into their plans."

"And?"

"It would be best if all your advisors heard at the same time," Solas said as he walked through the war room's door, "I don't trust you would be inclined to tell them."

Evelyn frowned at his statement, still being a snarky smartass. Hopefully, it won't take long to defeat this new threat.

It didn't take long for the rest to show up in the war room, Josephine carrying many parchments on her board, Leliana with scrolls and Cullen with just a sword on his hip.

"Inquisitor," Leliana greeted as Evelyn nodded. Leliana laid out a small cylinder on the table and helped Josephine lay out all the parchments across the map. Evelyn turned over to Cullen to get an idea of what's happening but he simply looked down towards the map. Josephine was the first to start.

"Inquisitor," she said slowly, "We've received news from the rest of Thedas."

"And?" Evelyn asked.

"It's not good news. While Orlais has become on high alert and positioned most of their army near Jader, I'm afraid the rest of Thedas is not interested. We've received no word from Rivain, Antiva, or Nevarra. The Anderfels have refused any assistance and while Tevinter has been surprisingly amenable, but they're too busy in their fight against the Qunari. However, the worst is from Ferelden."

"What is it? Did the enemy already defeat the Ferelden army?" Evelyn looked over to them, their faces grim from the news.

"No, Ferelden has capitulated over to the enemy."

"What?" Evelyn stammered a bit at the news as Leliana stepped forward.

"It seems our enemy has been two steps ahead of us. When we tried to warn the army about Denerim, they refused to listen to us and threatened it would be an act of war if any Orlesians tried sending any messengers. It seems the enemy managed to persuade or coerce most of Ferelden's nobility to agree to become a vassal state and now Ferelden's armies works for them. The Empire."

"In a few days," Cullen spoke, "an unknown power managed to gain control of most of Ferelden and nearly their entire army without much bloodshed. It's like the Qunari all over again. Only this time they're much more efficient and stronger."

"Most?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"The Arl of Edgehall did not go to Denerim and Arl Teagan still holds Redcliffe. But they're not fully committed to resisting though."

"How so?" The three looked to Josephine as she cleared her throat loudly. She unrolled one of the parchments on her board.

"This was sent out all over Thedas from Orlais to Par Vollen. It says 'In the name of Gaius and Serana Dracos, the Dragon Empire of Tamriel lays claim to all nations and kingdoms in Thedas by right of liberation. For too long, the nations of Thedas have done nothing but squabble among themselves and allowing chaos and disorder rule for too long. Its treatment of magic and other races is an affront to all of Tamriel. The Empire offers a simple choice to all: submit and you may rule and prosper as you see fit by Imperial law or resist and your soldiers will be slaughtered, your right to rule be revoked and your people forced to abide by all our laws. The Emperor invites all who seek to bend the knee to come to Denerim while the rest will be given 6 months for their last days of rule.' We were also sent a list of demands for those that choose to surrender."

Leliana handed over the list to Evelyn, whose eyes widen in bewilderment at this list.

"They can't be serious, can they? Complete disbandment of the Circles and Templars, the Maker no longer recognized not as one but of many gods, and blood magic and necromancy would become legal. It would be complete chaos among the people, they're still not over the whole Breach and Solas' magic plans."

Both Leliana and Cullen over her shoulders to read the letter. Leliana did spot one thing with her finger.

"There is one good thing you might like, 'immediate disbandment of slavery'."

"One good thing," Cullen protested, "does not overrule a bunch of bad things. And these are just for those that surrender, who knows what they'll do to those they conquer."

"They are humans, I wouldn't expect anything less from." The four turned over to Solas. The elf glided over to the table and used his magic on the map, conjuring small figures in Ferelden.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked.

"A memory spell," Solas said coolly, "I can access what my agents have seen through a link I established in their minds."

"My agents managed to discover that the Empire is comprised of mostly humans but there also seems to be a large number of elves within their ranks. Even more curious though is this," Solas raised two fingers as his magic conjured up two humanoids in front of them. One of them was a cat, just a cat that walked on two legs with a large tail and the other a lizard, it too with a human body and all the features of a lizard.

"Are those cat and lizard people?" Evelyn asked as neither she nor her advisors could take their eyes off it.

"Essentially yes. The feline race is called Khajiit and the lizards are Argonians. And with the way our enemy has them organized into certain groups, they're most likely some type of fodder troops or perhaps they have some special ability. They are an unknown so you'd do well not to underestimate them."

"Did your spies get an estimate on their strengths then. Any weaknesses we could exploit?" Cullen asked.

"None that was obvious," Solas shooked his head, "they have thousands of infantry and cavalry, both heavy and light, a sizeable force of mages, templars, and archers. Bolstered by Ferelden, I'd say they have about a million soldiers."

The four were shocked at Solas' estimate. The Empire commanded that many. That was more than all the armies of Thedas combined. Probably the Qunari would be only ones that could handle such a force but they doubt they would stand for long either.

"So what should we do?" The whole room looked at Evelyn. What should they do? With such a large army and who knows how many spies, what could they do. Josephine looked over to the three and lamented.

"Perhaps we should submit." Cullen and Evelyn were shocked at what she had suggested.

"Submit!" Cullen protested, "Josephine you can't possibly think to submit would be a good idea. These demands are too much."

"And how many lives do you think is worth sacrificing for a few institutions. We've just now been able to get back on track since Corypheus and you want to fight an enemy that is clearly capable of defeating us. No, I couldn't ask that of my people or my family. And these demands aren't set in stone maybe we can negotiate the terms."

"They won't negotiate with us. They will have all the leverage if you're submitting after one battle. Leliana, you agree with me right?"

Leliana placed a finger on her chin as she looked over the map. She was quiet for a minute, her eyes shifting all over the map and then to each person in the room. She broke the silence and faced Josephine.

"Josie, if we were to surrender how many lives do you think we'd save? Because I think if we were to submit, they would make sure we followed their demands regardless of how many lives it took. An enemy that would threaten to slaughter us if we resist is not an enemy that is compassionate or understanding. They seek to destroy who we are and the very force millions believe in. The Chantry is one of the few things the people of Thedas have as a uniting force and to just cast it aside, there would distrust among all races, magic, anything unknown and what then. The Empire would most likely become brutal, crushing any dissent and killing those who refused. Thousands perhaps millions would be killed for them to ensure order." Leliana drew a knife and placed it on the map. "I say we fight to protect our freedom, our way of life, and decide our own fate."

Evelyn and Cullen nodded in approval and Solas let out a smile among his lips. Josephine reflected on Leliana's words before she made a decision.

"Alright, we'll fight them. But at the very least allow me to set up a line of communication with them. At the very least, I might be able to get some type of an agreement out of them however small it may be. In case the worst were to happen."

"If you say so Josephine," Evelyn said, "now then, Cullen you said Teagan hadn't surrendered yet so maybe we could help relieve some pressure. Does Ferelden know about any of our secret passages in the mountains."

"We had to reveal most of them after the Exalted Council but there is a small lake to the west of Redcliffe that connects to Lake Calenhad. We could send a battalion down the river and then cross the lake to Redcliffe. If we can't help lift the siege maybe we could evacuate the arl under the cover of night."

"If I may," Solas stepped up, "there is an Eluvian within the castle of Redcliffe. I will allow you to use it so that you can get the element of surprise."

"Thank you, Solas. You got any other elven tricks that could help?" Evelyn asked.

"Not at present no. It would be unwise for me to reveal all my cards. Unless the situation is dire enough."

"That does beg the question," Leliana said, "how do we stand against the Empire's forces? Our army isn't as powerful as it once was even with help from Orlais."

"That's true and even if we could hold them near the Frostbacks, their large force could simply bypass us by sea. We have the geographical advantage but that can only get us so far," Cullen said knowingly.

"Then we go get more soldiers," Evelyn said proudly, "Josephine, send a message to Divine Victoria. We need to send a letter to every leader in Thedas to come to Skyhold for a Conclave. We'll form an army of Thedas to repel back these invaders into the Amaranthine. Leliana, we need your contacts to smuggle us as many weapons and supplies. Cullen, I need you to start getting as many recruits as possible. We'll need everything we can for this war." The three nodded their heads as they all left the room for their tasks.

Evelyn looked over the map, planning her next moves as Solas strode over.

"What are you going to do?" She glanced over to Solas before raising her arm to her head.

"I need to know why I keep having these dreams from the well and what they're supposed to mean. So it's your lucky day, I'll finally pay attention to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Language Translation - Krii ek: Kill her


	12. Someone in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus travels Tevinter in search of magical artifacts

Hot. The sun gleamed along the arid grasslands, nothing but scorpions and the occasional spider to walk the paths. Marcus was still dumbfounded how going north somehow makes it hotter, it made no sense. Luckily he'd cast heat resistance or otherwise he'd be drowning in his own sweat and musk. How Redguards could get used to this, he'll never know.

For two weeks, Marcus has walked miles to the Imperium, hoping to find any leads of magical artifacts and lore for Neloth. Yet for all he could see, miles of barren land with the occasional wild animal or bandit. At first, Marcus visited the Hundred Pillars, massive structures made from some material that's similar to mortar, and most of the tombs and ancient sites were lastly looted already. Even any ancient had etched away, not even his magic could help restore some of it. And so here he is, on his way to Perivantium, hoping to get any local information about any sites and circles around Tevinter.

It's a good thing that most of the country's focus is on the invading Qunari, that way Marcus's inquiries won't make as much noise to any nobles as they usually would. He couldn't also but feel joy at the prospect of the two destroying each other. Two nations that enslave people of both the mind and soul respectively. They deserve what's coming to them and the Empire will make sure of it. Marcus's stomach growled loudly for him to hear, tiny ripples moved like a wave within him.

Hmm, I should get to Perivantium soon, he thought. He looked within his bag, most of his provisions eaten save for a cracker. Thankfully he had plenty of water.

Damn, I shouldn't have eaten that big lunch yesterday. But I'm so used to everyone bringing me food that I've never had to worry before.

"I see that you're still as dumb as when we first met."

Marcus quickly turned to behind, his eyes now staring upon a golden saint, her long golden hair flowed along her shoulders and small golden armor pieces that made her halfway between from being nude.

"Selene," Marcus exclaimed, "what are you doing here? I didn't summon you."

"Yes, you did. You conjured me up when you were sleeping an hour ago. I would have woken you but a man like yourself would never be able to fix his wet dreams."

Marcus blushed hard before pointing out to her, "Hey, it was not! It's a condition I have okay. I sometimes sleep cast. You wouldn't understand."

"Like how I understand you've been wasting time walking when you can summon a horse to ride."

Marcus widened at her revelation, his head hanged lowed at she said. Now he wouldn't hear the end of it. Unless…

"That's where you're wrong. I didn't forget, I was just trying to be careful around the locals. They'd swarm me if they saw me riding a flaming horse."

"You made that up didn't you," Selene responded with her hands at rest, "nothing less than I'd expect from a lowly man such as yourself. Like the time you got turned to cheese despite the fact, the item belonged to my lord Sheogorath. You know if I was in charge we'd have completed our…"

"Okay, bye Selene." Marcus cast Expel Daedra on her.

"This isn't ov-" Selene raised her fist as the spell whisked her away back to Oblivion.

Marcus then noticed something strange after he cast that spell. His magicka wasn't regenerating for some reason as it usually would.

Strange, he thought, that's not what happened with all my other spells.

Marcus needed to try something. He shot a fireball of into the sky and his magicka began to return but only back to the point where it was. He quickly searched into his bag for a minor magicka potion. He drank its contents and soon enough he felt his magicka pool return to the maximum.

Most peculiar, so it seems Conjuration spells in Thedas somehow decrease the amount of magicka you have available. But then again, my magicka was full when I woke up after summoning Selene so most likely it just takes a while for it to regenerate. Could it have something to do with this Fade I read so much about?

The Fade. Supposedly the source of all magic in Thedas separated from this world by the Veil. More than likely the Fade was Aetherius or at least some plane like it, and the Veil is preventing many people from gaining magic save for a select few. It was sad really, for a world to be unable to experience the true beauty of magic and instead become a tool for an elite few and a demagogue for the masses. Magic is a tool, a tool that for a century has helped the Empire prosper and allowed many new ways it improves society. That bullcrap about only a chosen few is why nobody likes the Psjiics and probably a reason people are so distrustful of magic.

Marcus placed his hand over his head, a glimpse of the city he could barely see in the distance. An hour or two tops then he'll head for the nearest inn. Maybe a tavern for any sort of information. Then something interesting might happen.

"Aaaaahh!" The loud scream caught Marcus off guard. He grabbed his staff from behind and ran off towards the scream.

"Finally, something interesting."

Far off in the field, a small elven boy ran as fast as he could. His chest panting, his body crumpling as he tried exerting as much energy as he could. Yet it all ended as an arrow pierced his leg, stumbling down onto the ground. He tried to get up but his leg bleeding and broken with the arrow struck through, all he could manage was a slow crawl as the galloping horses came closer to him. A horse trampled over his hand, pain radiating throughout as he screamed from the top of his lungs. A shadow darkened his view as a large man loomed over his body.

"Well now, where do you think you're running off to slave? Hoping to die out in a ditch like the rest of your clan. Oh, my apologies former clan." 2 more men surrounded the elf as he laid there, blood scattered all over his body.

The elf gritted his teeth, "Sc-screw you, shem. I'll never stop running." The group of men chuckled at his statement before the leader kicked him in the face, knocking the boy unconscious.

"See, that's where you're wrong, slave," he said kneeling down, "our client needs more bodies for his ritual and promised us extra for bringing you alive. Maybe I'll buy a slave too, slave-hunting is some tiring work. Load him up."

A bolt of lightning pierced through the air, striking one of the henchmen. The rest looked in horror as sparks spread over his body, leaving a hunk burnt flesh before disintegrating to ashes.

"Mage!" one of them yelled as Marcus jumped from behind a rock.

"Well don't just stand there, get him!" The leader yelled as he ran for his horse.

The men proceeded with their weapons, one shield in hand while the other circled around with a bow. Marcus cast a fireball with his staff towards the armored man, his fire bouncing off as he charged with his shield. The man swung his sword, barely missing Marcus. Marcus dodged multiple times until the man swung his shield back, prompting Marcus to quickly thrust his staff blade into his shoulder, bloody flesh was torn that the man reeled back in pain. An arrow shot towards Marus neck but bounced off, causing confusion to the archer.

Ironflesh, Marcus thought, good thing I cast it before the fight.

Marcus launched a barrage of fireballs at the archer and he nimbly dodged the fire. The armored man regained his footing to charge towards Marcus, who proceeded to launch a fireball into the air. The man was distracted from the attack as Marcus spun his staff towards his chest, electrocuting the man to a singe. The archer tried launching another arrow before suddenly he was hit by a storm of fire raining down on him. The archer ran screaming as the flames burned his body as he collapsed in agony. Marcus released the staff from the armored man as he stood there lifeless with warped armor. Marcus gave him a light tap and watched the man fall before turning towards the leader. The leader was holding the unconscious elf with a knife to his throat as he slowly backed towards his horse.

"You made a big mistake, mage. You should've killed us all with your fire but you had to try to be a hero. So here's what is going to happen. I'll be taking this slave back for pay and you can have whatever is left on those guys. I'll have a feeling you'll need supplies if you want to survive out here."

Marcus slowly stepped towards the man and charged his staff.

"Hey, don't move any closer! I'm warning you, one more step and I'll slit its throat."

"Then I won't move." Marcus spread open his hand and a ward appeared between the man and the elf. The man bounced off the ward and looked up to his horror as Marcus pointed his staff at the man. Several ice spikes impaled through the man, launching him forward as he landed and blood pooled from the newly fresh holes.

Marcus ran over to the boy, his leg mangled from an arrow, multiple lacerations, and bruises all over. He quickly cast Heal Other on the boy as the gashes and bruises disappeared and his leg set back into place. The arrow would be tough to remove but luckily the boy was still unconscious. He broke the arrow shaft and quickly removed the broadhead while casting healing to stop any blood loss. The leg was still inflamed a bit but that's the best he can do for now. Now was the question of what to do with him.

I can't take him back to the city, Marcus thought, they'll know he's a slave and I won't try to pretend he is one to me. I can't stay here with him though, more slavers might come and I don't have enough supplies to make camp out here.

He turned his head over to a small arch in the distance, large enough shade and low enough into the ground that it would be hard to spot anyone from far. Marcus grabbed hold of the boy and carried him over to the cliff.

After he laid him in the shade, Marcus conjured two flame atronachs by his side.

"Alright, you two guard that boy here. Attack anyone with a weapon in hand." The atronachs floated off to the sides of the arch and occasionally turned to watch the boy.

Marcus ran off to the city and as luck would have it, one of the horses the slavers rode on was still here. Now he just hoped the boy wouldn't wake up to the atronachs.

As Marcus rode back, cold winds chilled his face and his pack clicked on the horse. The boy still was unconscious thankfully. Marcus banished the two atronachs and proceeded to set up camp. He laid out a blanket and pillow for the boy and rested against a rock. At a snap of his fingers, a small fire came to life from kindling he bought. A large sigh came about as he used Telekinesis to lift a chicken thigh over the fire. Hopefully, the boy would wake up soon.

How could any person think slavery is a good idea? All the lives ruined, culture destroyed, and families separated. They don't deserve any mercy, not from me or Stendarr.

Marcus stared at the night sky, chicken in hand, so focused on the landscape that he jumped a bit when the boy quickly jumped from his rest.

The boy was confused for a moment as he stared at the man, he too unsure what to do. The boy glanced to the right and saw a staff. He jumped over the fire, grabbing the staff and pointing it over to the man.

"You're not taking me back shem!" the boy's grip tightened on the staff and slowly walked back.

Marcus raised his hands as he swallowed his meal. "Okay, now there's no need to resort to violence. I'm not here to enslave you."

"Liar, you want to take me back to that magister. Well, I'd rather die than go back to him."

"Look, honest I'm here to help. I even healed your wounds for you see."

The boy looked down to his leg, not a scratch in sight and it even looked brand new.

"You'd probably just want me healed so I can work for you more."

"And treating you to a nice fire and a meal is part of my plan?"

"What about this staff? You're a magister aren't you or some blood mage?"

"No, not any of those. In fact, I despise those. Let's just say I'm not from around here just like you are I suppose."

"How do you know that?"

"The vallaslin," Marcus pointed to his face, "it's a Dalish thing isn't? And judging from your age, I assume you must have gotten it recently."

The boy tightened his grip on the staff. "Not many shem would know that. Most are too ignorant and believe us, bandits or lowly creatures."

"Believe me, I've dealt with a fair share of ignorant people. But often I find a little chat can help us understand as long both sides agree to have a chat. Now please put the staff down, it's very dangerous."

"Dangerous? I'm not a mage so how could a staff-" a spike of ice flew from the staff barely missing Marcus. The boy jumped back behind a rock.

"That's impossible. I'm not a mage." Marcus walked over to the boy and picked up his staff. He held out his hand to the boy.

"You're not, it's just the staff. So how about we talk?" The boy hesitated a bit, still unsure if he should. "I've got some food." The boy grabbed his hand and walked with him towards the fire.

Marcus handed him a chicken stick and both sat down as the boy cooked.

"What's your name?" Marcus asked.

"Piven."

"Well met Piven. My name is Marcus, a pleasure. You know you were lucky when I found you from those slavers."

"Did you kill them?"

"Of course. Slavery is an evil practice and no one deserves such a fate."

"Even an elf?"

"Elves are people too. I've hated how people look down on others simply for their race or anything different from them."

Piven looked up from the embers as he started his meal. "If you hate slavery that much, what's a mage like yourself doing in a country like this."

"Well, I'm an adventurer but also a good samaritan that helps anyone in need. Recently I've come here for magical artifacts that the Tevinters are holding. A client of mine wants me to retrieve them so they can be returned to their rightful purpose."

"You mean to the elves? Because that's what all the shem here based their magic off."

"Well, my client is an elf if you must know. I was going to the city to ask around but I'm afraid these people tend to hoard their secrets a lot. But my client would be very unpleased if I can't get him his secrets."

"This client of yours sounds a lot like the magister that enslaved me, always so focused on collecting magic items. He'd always use slaves for his rituals or force them to go into dangerous ruins."

Marcus perked with curiosity at Piven's words and a formulation of a plan. "Really? Piven, I'd like to propose an offer to you. Your former master would give me a place to start my search and you could lead me to him."

Piven stood up and threw his chicken to the ground. "Why would I do that? I spent every waking moment tortured under that monster and I've just escaped. I've no reason to go back."

"But you do," Marcus said, "that man is going to continue torturing all those poor souls even harsher now that you've escaped. You can't let him continue to do as he pleases. I can help you get revenge against that monster and return all those stolen artifacts."

"Why should I trust your word? What's to say you won't try to sell me back."

Marcus reached behind and planted his staff in the ground. "Take my staff as a hostage. If I can help you get revenge, then you give it back. If I try to betray you, I won't be able to harm you. You could easily kill me with the blade."

Piven was surprised at this shem's words. He was putting a great deal of trust into someone he just met for no reason. Yet he couldn't feel but somehow that he could trust him perhaps. And this could be his chance to help his people. Piven took a grip of the staff, a short blade protruding on one end and some ball on the other. It looked as though it were made of wood but somehow a stronger material may be more than ironbark. Piven's eyes laid square upon Marcus with determination.

"When do we leave?"


	13. A Brother's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan must decide the fate of Redcliffe while the Empire besieges

It's been a week since Denerim has fallen and three days they've been locked in the castle. The people of Redcliffe were finally getting a sense of much-needed normalcy. Banners of the Imperial Dragon surrounded Redcliffe Castle, siege engines prepared and soldiers at the ready. Any raiding was out of the question as the Imperials had such a large force and any soldiers lost would be one who couldn't defend. But why would they wait, the castle defenders wondered. They had enough soldiers that could greatly overwhelm them and they could easily destroy the castle with their mages and trebuchets. Possibly starve them out but then they'd be wasting time for the rest of Thedas to prepare. If they are, then in some way it's a good thing not everyone from the town is inside, lest riots would break within.

The defenders fared no better though as they were constantly on alert, making sure what limited supplies had last with such few times to sleep. They could see on the faces of their comrades the doubts, that gnawing feeling that death is imminent and whether it'd be right to surrender and live or die fighting for your country. Arl Teagan has seemed to make up their mind though at least officially. The man had not slept since the siege begun, constantly looking over the map and reports he received over and over.

"Arl Teagan, are you alright?" one of the knights asked. Teagan ignored him as pondered on his thoughts.

"My Lord." the knight spoke louder and placed his hands on Teagan's shoulder. He snapped out his thoughts as he came to his men' worried looks.

"Forgive me," Teagan said, "I've haven't had much sleep in a while. I appreciate your concern for me but I'll be fine. Why don't you all go check the battlements? Make sure we have everything in order in case the enemy starts their attack."

The knights gave each other quick glances of guilt before bowing and walking off to the battlements. Ser Perth walked in, his silverite armor gleaming among the knights and enough to catch Teagan's attention.

"Ser Perth, what's the situation? Any new movements from the Imperials?" Perth shook his head as he strode over.

"No, my Lord. Nothing new so far. They've just been sitting there as they have been. I'm surprised though they haven't found the secret entrance. Surely they would have sent soldiers down there."

"They're probably just waiting for the right moment to attack. We have to vigilant that the attack could start any minute. I need you to make sure your men are prepared to hold the dungeons when the time comes."

"They are my Lord, but we need to talk. Why are you doing this?" Teagan was taken aback a bit.

"What do you mean? We're defending Ferelden and its people. It's why we've been holed up here for the last three days. We just have to hold out until-"

"Until what!" Ser Perth slammed his hands on the table, "Forgive my language, my Lord, but what you're saying is complete bullshit. You are leading everyone here to their deaths for no reason.!"

"No reason? Is defending one's country not good enough reason? Or the fact that they intend to destroy the peace we've just been able to achieve now."

"I know that my Lord, but we've no chance against them. Almost all of Ferelden has pledged to serve the Empire and Edgehall is more than likely in the same situation. The only way we'd have any chance is if the Inquisition could reinforce but you made sure they were a fraction of their former selves."

"I had to Ser Perth. An organization that powerful would have brought trouble to us if we didn't keep them in check. But neither of us could have known that such a powerful adversary would come out of nowhere."

"Corypheus and Solas don't count as unknown threats?" Teagan glared back at Ser Perth, fists balled to his side. Ser Perth copied back but the silence broke upon a messenger's arrival.

"My Lord," the man panted, "come quickly. There's an Imperial at the gates and they're requesting to speak with you."

Teagan and Ser Perth released their tense looks, nodding silently in agreement as they walked to the gates. The day began to settle as clouds formed overhead the soldiers, the gray mass dulling the mood of the garrison as the world's color greyed. Teagan looked down to a single soldier standing by herself. She was dressed in a steel breastplate with leather faulds, the symbol of the Imperial Dragon displayed proudly in the center. Steel braces and shins covered over her simple clothes, a dark red that worked well with the leather and steel. Teagan was a bit surprised though that the woman was quite fair skin compared to the rest of the soldiers, she could almost pull off being Ferelden.

"Is this Arl Teagan I am speaking to?" the woman asked.

"This is him. What do you want?" The woman stepped closer to the edge of the bridge, archers quickly nocking their arrows.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Legate Covera Lerinus, 6th Legion of the Dragon Empire. I came to broker a peace here with the people of Redcliffe."

"Let me guess, you wish for us to surrender immediately, take us prisoner, and accept the Emperor as our new ruler. I'm sorry but the last time an Emperor invaded, Ferelden and its people were raped and massacred for 58 years. We did not sacrifice so much just to serve another."

"Arl Teagan, be reasonable. I have 5000 soldiers right now with trebuchets ready to breach the castle any time now. At best you have I'd say at most 800 including any citizens willing to fight. You know you stand no chance of holding and there are no reinforcements coming to save you. If you surrender now, I promise that no harm will come to you or anyone inside the castle and we will even allow you to continue as the Arl of Redcliffe."

A silence bequeathed Teagan, her words having no effect on his defense.

"Is your pride so great you'd be willing to sacrifice its people for some petty spur of the moments patriotism? The Arl that killed Redcliffe."

"It's not pride! It's about whether we're willing to stand up for our beliefs that are essential to who we are and not become puppets to a force that doesn't even respect us."

Legate Lerinus smirked at his response and turned back waving a command to her soldiers. Teagan's eyes widened as the soldiers step aside for Eamon to step through. Eamon quickly looked up with a furrow in his brow towards Teagan, his displeasure pinched at the tugs of his heart.

"You're up Eamon," Lerinus whispered, "you have two hours. If you can't get him to agree, every soldier in there will be put to the sword and we'll find someone else more agreeable to rule. Make it count." A hard pat to the shoulder thrust Eamon forward, his face grimed at the situation.

"Hello Teagan, I see that you've been busy. Is Ser Perth there?"

"Brother, what are you doing? You were the last person I could think of surrendering over to the enemy. How could you possibly think surrendering was in any way a good choice?"

"I had no choice, Teagan. They had taken us by surprise and were ready to start marching on all Ferelden. Refusing them would have been the deaths of thousands of Fereldens, more than the Orlesians ever could inflict. I saw their army at Denerim and I am telling you that we stand no chance against it even if all of Thedas united. They have a million soldiers at their command and their magic is so advanced that it makes Tevinter a child. So I made a choice to save as many as we could and chose the lesser evil. I'm asking you to make the same."

Eamon's words hit Teagan hard at those numbers. A million soldiers. You'd have to mobilize your entire population to get close to that let alone the costs and logistics it would require. He looked over to his men, uncertainty clouded their minds and their bodies shook in fear. The civilians huddled together, covered in rags, starving from the lack of provisions. He gave one last look to the enemy, standing tall and disciplined, ready to fight at full strength.

It looks as though I have been the fool. Perhaps Eamon is right to submit, perhaps it would be better to sacrifice some ideals than to die and gain none. I wish there was another way but it seems we've run out of the Maker's goodwill.

"My Lord, my Lord, come quick!" a knight said, "There is something that requires your attention."

"Do you not see we're in the middle of negotiations. I am sure you can handle it. Now then Eamon I-"

"It's a certain Ferelden that works for the Chantry's peacekeepers along with his old elf friend." the knight whispered to Teagan ears.

"Where?" Teagan's eyes narrowed.

"On the second floor in Connor's old room. I fear if you don't go soon, a fight will erupt inside."

Teagan's eyes widened, something he definitely did not need right now.

"Ser Perth, please stay here. I need to deal with this quickly."

"Wait," Ser Perth grabbed Teagan's shoulder, "what are you doing? You can't just leave without answering your brother. I'll go and-"

"No, this is something I have to handle. Just keep talking with my brother and if I'm not back in an hour, I leave the decision to you."

Teagan hurried quickly over to the second floor, a small contingent of knights surrounded the door. For some reason though, they looked happy as to guard the door and whoever was inside somehow improved their mood. He greeted upon the faces of the legendary commander of the Inquisition and his small band of soldiers.

"Commander Cullen," Teagan reached out, "what are you doing here? How did you even get here? The entire castle is surrounded and there is only one secret entrance."

"I've come to evacuate you and everyone else here. We can get out through the Eluvian here back to Skyhold and regroup there. It'd be best we hurry." Cullen could see however that Teagan did not seem as grateful as he thought he'd be, his eyes leered away from contact.

"What's the matter? We thought you'd welcome the chance to fight another day."

"No, it's not that, just my brother, Eamon, is outside right now asking us to surrender. I think it would be best if we did. Not that I'm ungrateful but I don't see how we can win this especially after what my brother saw. And now that I think more about it perhaps there is a way for us to exist even as a vassal state. So I'm sorry to say but we won't be joining you."

Cullen walked up to Teagan and their faces came to head. Cullen could see it in his face, the wrinkled skin, blood scorched eyes, and cheeks flushed palely. The same look he too had when he had trouble with his lyrium addiction. How almost every day was a struggle, always thinking that staying on it would be much easier. But the support from his comrades, his family, helped him stay to his path and become a better person.

"Arl Teagan, I know that things are bleak but we've always come out on top in the end. When the Blight started overwhelming Ferelden, everyone lost hope at any fact of winning even with the Grey Wardens. In the end, we prevailed and stopped the Blight from spreading. When Divine Justinia was killed, mages and templars caused chaos all over southern Thedas, believing no one could stop it not even the Inquisitor. Yet she organized us into a force capable of restoring peace and even changing the world for the better. Yes, the odds aren't in our favor and yes it would be easier to surrender. But can you live with the fact that you did nothing to defend your freedom even with a slight chance? Where would we be if we didn't struggle at all?"

Teagan's soul rose up at Cullen's speech, his defiance spoke loudly to his own patriotism. No matter how foolish or how badly the odds are, they've always managed to come out. True not everyone would always live to see, but it reminded the rest how important standing for principle is.

"Al-alright then Commander. I'll follow your plan for now. But first get the civilians out of here, they don't need to die needlessly. I'll go back and stall them for as long as I can."

Upon arriving at the battlements, Teagan saw Ser Perth doing his best to keep the conversation going with reminiscing of tales. The knight breathed a sigh of relief as any more he'd have embarrassed Eamon.

"Teagan," Eamon asked, "decided to rejoin our discussion? Is the possibility of Redcliffe's destruction a joke to you? We've only an hour left until they decide to storm the place."

"Of course not, I would never take this lightly. I simply had to discuss somethings with the garrison about whether we should surrender. We decided that we need more of a guarantee from the Empire is all."

"Brother, you know very well you're not in a strong position to negotiate. I too don't trust them fully but what other option is there? Please, Teagan, I don't want to lose you like our father."

"Father died because he believed in a free Ferelden. I doubt he'd be proud of what I'm about to do."

"Eamon!" the voice of Legate Covera called, "it's been an hour and all I've heard so far are brotherly squabbles that should be settled in private. If you're not going to try to negotiate-"

"No," Eamon replied, "it's just my brother wants reassurance that the Empire will keep its word."

"We always keep our word as long as you keep yours. Arl Teagan!" Covera said as she crossed her arms, "I have already guaranteed you your safety and if that is not enough then there is nothing to be said."

"Allow my brother then to enter. Surely the Empire would not be cruel enough to deny a brother an embrace."

"Very well then but I expect you not to try anything."

Teagan nodded as he ordered the drawbridge lowered. Eamon looked a bit confused for the moment but continued onward as the legate gestured him to go. As he walked, Covera saw across the drawbridge, a strange looking soldier among the group, a bright silver among the rest escorting civilians within the keep. The armor piqued interest until her eyes widened as she saw a small eye engraved on the back.

Impossible, there is no way they could have made it undetected. On instinct, she bolted back to her legion and pulled a small horn, blaring a bellowing noise across the town. Stone launched from trebuchets, striking the battlements and towers with surprising accuracy. Soldiers screamed in agony as they tried to find cover, archers crushed on the battlements and unable to get a chance off. All Teagan could do was hunker down, praying he would not be hit by a boulder.

Just as it began, the sky cleared once again as the bombardment stopped. Teagan stumbled up, his ears rang as they were soon filled with the cries of dying men and the smell of blood filled up his nostrils.

"Support the walls!" he shouted, "I need all archers up to the walls and get the wounded of the battlements! Where is Eamon?"

"Over here!" Ser Perth yelled. Teagan quickly made to his voice, finding Eamon leaned up against the wall, blood covering his face.

"Eamon, are you alright?"

"No," Eamon said as he held his arms, "I think my leg broke from one of the boulders. I'll need your assistance getting to the keep." Eamon's eyes widened towards the sky, confused and in awe.

Teagan and Ser Perth both looked towards the sky, three shapes in the sky growing bigger as they came closer. The large entities soon became identifiable as they got close and Tegan felt his legs quiver.

By the Maker, it can't be. It's impossible.

"Dragons!"

Hell broke loose as the three dragons engulfed the castle in flames, streams of fire burned the defenders as they tried their best to flee. Screams of terror filled the air as hundreds died in an instant and soldiers ran as flames engulfed their bodies. Dragons swept overhead and swooped down, grabbing soldiers into the air and dropping them to their death. Teagan felt numb and stare blankly at all the chaos within.

"My Lord! My Lord! Teagan!" Ser Perth shook Eamon from his shock back to reality.

"We need to fall back to the keep. Save as many as we can."

"The keep?," Eamon asked, "there's only one other way out."

"There is another," Teagan replied, "but I'll explain later. Ser Perth, cover our flank. Alright, retreat everyone! Back inside!"

The defenders quickly made their way inside narrowly dodging balls of fire launched from the dragons. Knights hastily grabbed whatever was available blocking the doors as the trio headed towards the stairs, greeted by Cullen and his men.

"Arl Teagan," Cullen yelled, "are you alright? I thought you said you would stall them."

"Change of plans, we're leaving now. The enemy somehow commands dragons on their side and killed most. Are the civilians through the Eluvian?"

"Most but it'll take a few more minutes for everyone to get through."

A large bang slammed on the door, many of the placeholders flew from the door and pieces of wood and metal broke from the impact. Ser Perth pulled his greatsword out and faced towards the entrance.

"We won't have a few minutes unless someone holds the enemy back. My Lord, my men will hold this position, give you as much time as we can."

"Ser Perth, you can't…"

"I can and I will, my Lord. That door is coming down any second and I am not allowing either one of you to die. I made a vow to protect Eamon and I intend to keep it."

Another blast crashed against the door, shattering it to pieces. As the entrance filled with the dense smoke, the roars of charging soldiers followed through. Large green men and women in steel plate with warhammers and battleaxes clashed against the knights.

"Go!" Ser Perth ran off to join the fray and the rest ran up the stairs. Ser Perth swung his sword, blunting against the Imperials and knocking them down.

"Form a line!" all the knights lined against the hallway, greatswords thrusting against the Imperials. Soldiers from both sides rammed into each other, grappling one another and parrying blows. The tide began turning as more and more soldiers entered the halls, the large green soldiers' inhuman strength overpowering the defenders as they crushed the Knights' hands and bashing their faces in with hammers soaking in blood. The line crumbled into nothing as knights were torn in by axes and one by one they fell, only Ser Perth stood standing.

Andraste guide me. Ser Perth charged forward, ramming into a soldier against the wall. He placed his hand on his greatsword, smashing its pommel against the enemy's face. A swing of a hammer smashed on his chest, stumbling back as many Imperials surrounded him. He tried his best to swing, his attacks narrowly missing every soldier. Every soldier he attacked, axes chopped across his back slowly wearing down his plate, the blunt force bleeding his insides. Adrenaline pumped in as he yelled for one last charge, his sword thrust toward a soldier with all his might. The blade bounced off at the last second as the soldier sidestepped for a halberd to thrust into Ser Perth's chest, the long spike buried into his chest and blood vomited from his mouth. As he dropped to his knees, a smile escaped his face for he knew it was time to join the Maker's side.

The last of Ferelden soldiers passed through the Eluvian, the sound of boots gradually increased. As Eamon passed through, Teagan took hold of Cullen shoulder's

"Wait, won't they follow us through? Or even worse find out about it?"

"Don't worry about it. They won't." Teagan had no choice but to accept his statement and hurried through with Cullen in tow. The light of Eluvian faded away, its job complete as the mirror faded away to dust, its magic receding back into the Fade and the light of blue glowed in the eyes of its master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siege of Redcliffe
> 
> Date: 31st of First Seed, 305 4E/ 31st of Drakonis, 9:45 Dragon
> 
> Location: Redcliffe, Ferelden
> 
> Result: Decisive victory for Dragon Empire, Ferelden forces escape
> 
> Belligerents
> 
> Dragon Empire/Kingdom of Ferelden & Inquisition
> 
> Commanders
> 
> Legate Covera Lerinus/Arl Teagan
> 
> Arl Eamon/Commander Cullen
> 
> Units involved
> 
> 6th Legion/Knights of Redcliffe
> 
> Strength
> 
> 1,000 Heavy Orc Legionnaires/700 Knights
> 
> 4,000 Imperial Legionnaires/50 armed civilians
> 
> Casualties and Losses
> 
> 35 killed/450 killed
> 
> 5 wounded/60 wounded


	14. Doom of a Magister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Piven launch a raid on an estate

"How much further is this estate, Piven? I thought you said it was just outside Perivantium but it seems to me we're in the middle of nowhere."

Piven planted Marcus' staff in the ground and his eyes peered into the distance of the wasteland.

"Well, the city is surrounded by nowhere and the magister would stay far enough away so nobody would hear the screams of all the slaves."

"He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing?"

"No, I heard from one of the others that the city was complaining about the noise after hours so he moved. Look over there, I remember that hill will give us a view of the whole estate."

The elf quickly jaunted up the hill, sharp rocks and minerals barely bothering his foot as the climb became steeper and he jumped from each point with speed. He climbs as well as a Bosmer Marcus thought as he crawled along the hill. At the top, Marcus was taken aback at the view of the estate. Large stone walls engraved with marble circled the estate, large hedge maze decorated a portion of the yard and marble statues of animals dotted the home. Its center housed the home of the magister, a three-story columned house with small windows and banners of the Tevinter flag.

"A nice place he's got. Remove some all those statues, open some windows, and you've got yourself a home."

"Sure, if you don't mind the hundreds of slaves that have been tortured, beaten, and killed just to build it. Oh and the fact that they're just lying out in the backyard."

"Forgive my ignorance, Piven. I didn't know. Just trying to lighten the mood."

Piven ignored him as paced himself down the hill. Marcus quickly grabbed hold of him and yanked him back.

"Woah there, where do you think you're going?"

"Down there," Piven replied, "it's why we came here isn't. To free my clan and recover our artifacts."

"Look down some more first." Marcus pointed. Piven's eyes caught a large group of guards walking around the estate, watching over any slaves in the field and blocking the gates. The doors to the estate swung open as more guards exited and a large contingent appeared on the roof.

"Guess he must have increased security since you escaped. It would be best if we waited till nightfall, that way they'll have less visibility and it'll give us time to plan."

Marcus laid out a small paper and quill to draw.

"What are you doing?" Piven asked.

"Drawing a layout of the estate," Marcus said, "that way we can figure out the best approach to get in. Tell me, have you seen all three floors and are there any secret passages or basements I should know about?"

"I only know about the first two floors. Here there was a spiral stairway to the right on the first floor to the second. And I think there was a door to the left on the first floor that goes to the basement. It's where they put us in cages every night and torture any unlucky souls."

"Why weren't you allowed on the third floor? Is it where he sleeps?"

"No, he sleeps on the second. Never gave us a reason why weren't allowed there. Though I had a sneaking suspicion we were but well not alive anyway."

"So it's probably where he performs his rituals and other things of magical nature. He probably keeps any artifacts up there too. Ok then…"

Marcus finalized his drawing and handed it to Piven.

"Does this look mostly correct?" Marcus asked. Piven nodded his head and pointed out towards the hedge maze.

"See that maze there? I escaped when they made me trim all the leaves as a punishment I got. Guard decided he wouldn't pay attention so I shoved a shiv into his neck. Real late at night and they weren't many guards as there were."

"You suggesting we go in through the maze?" Marcus questioned, "If anything, they've likely increased patrols in the maze and probably have someone standing watch at its entrance."

"No, they won't because before I escaped, I released a nasty concoction. Smell so bad that it weeks for it to dissipate and not even masks physical or magic help dampen it. Most likely they'll be sitting at the entrance, drinking and playing cards while one guy actually watches."

"You knew you'd come back here?"

"In a sense. When I ran, I was hoping to gather some other Dalish clan, those willing to kill shem and lead a raid on the place; use the maze to get the drop on them."

"A nice thought Piven," Marcus replied, "but I'd think you'd need more than a clan to actually attack a place with this many guys, especially in heavy armor." He looked up to the sun, its bright color slowly descending down over the estate. "Alright, we have a few hours till its dark so its best we rest. How about we take turns on watch duty?"

"No thanks. You sleep Marcus and I'll tell you when its time." Piven said as he stared at the estate. Marcus could see that he held his staff tightly and his hand shook. He too knew that feeling well.

Night came for Marcus as Piven tapped his head. He and Piven made their way down towards a large bush near the gates. Six guards stood near the gate and a few made rounds along the walls.

"Here drink this." Marcus handed a large white potion towards Piven. "It'll make us invisible for about a minute and make us a bit more silent." The two imbibed the liquid, their forms melding into the background. Piven watched from the bush as a guard made its way past the maze around a corner. The two quickly bolted towards the wall and lifted each other over. Once they leaped into the garden, their senses overloaded as they quickly covered their faces.

Shit, Piven, you really know how to make something more unbearable than an Argonian swamp.

They quickly sneaked out of the maze and saw any guards even posted at the entrance. Many were busy playing and drinking of course not loud enough to arouse suspicion from the rest of them. Clearly, the magister went for quantity. Marcus followed Piven over to a window on the left of the mansion, no guards patrolling the area.

"Poor excuse of guards as if someone made them this dumb," Marcus whispered. Piven looked in the window, the room seemed empty and its door peered into more emptiness. He jammed Marcus' staff in the window and opened it up as vaulted in.

"Okay, we're in now what?" Marcus asked. On cue, the potion's effects wore off.

"Well, we'll be visible to everyone now."

"Do you know where the magister is?"

"No, in his bed maybe? Right now we need to free the other slaves then we'll go kill the magister." Piven peered his head out from the room, the darkness covered the halls with no sign of any guards. They made way to the basement and a lone torch lit their path. Marcus could see from just the small light, dozens of cages lined the basement and tens of elves all packed together in the cages, the smell of feces, urine and garbage radiated throughout the room.

Piven grabbed the torch and ran over to the wall searching up and down before finding a key. He ran over to one cage and hastily opened it, tossing the keys toward Marcus.

"W-what? Who are you?" one of the elves asked.

"Laya!" Piven hugged the girl, relief loosened his body at her sight.

"Piven…" she said. The name sparked whispers amongst the rest, the escaped slave returning to free his kin. "What are you doing here? I thought you escaped."

"I did but I came back to save you all like I said I would."

"Then did you-"

"No, I didn't find a clan but I found him." Laya looked over to the robed figure unlocking the rest of the cages. She backed up slightly as his outfit reminded her of him.

"You brought a mage?" she asked, her tone both angry and fearful.

"He's different from the others, he saved my life from hunters and he's agreed to help save our clan back." Piven looked around as the others slowly left their cages, his hope drained from each person.

"Laya, where is my Father? And where's the keeper?"

Tears fell down Laya's face, her face filled with red and she buried her face into his shoulders. Words could barely come out of her as she cried profusely onto Piven's shirt. Another of the elves carried her away to another and explained to Piven.

"Piven, I'm sorry but we've haven't seen either of them for a few days. The master became furious when you escaped, we overheard that he was made a fool among the other magisters and took some of us so that he would 'show them'. We couldn't do anything as he had them and a couple of others taken somewhere but we could hear screams from up top. I'm sorry."

Piven sat blankly from what he said, trying his best to process what he heard and the staff providing the only comfort. Marcus retrieved from his satchel multiple healing potions as he handed them off to each group. They were a bit hesitant at first until one brave enough took a sip, his bruises disappearing almost instantly.

"I don't have anymore so give these to your weakest, it'll help save them for now. The Magister is probably on the third floor with the rest so I'll go deal with him. I'm sure that once I confront him, every guard will start pouring in so I need you all to barricade the door and hide."

"You're going to confront yourself?" one of the elves asked.

"I am," Marcus nodded, "with my trusty staff I'll defeat this man and free you." Marcus pointed, the elves glancing at each other. Marcus was a bit confused until the spot he pointed was empty.

Damn it, Piven. You're gonna get yourself killed.

"Aaahh!" the scream frightened the group. Marcus sprinted up the stairs, circling around until he came to the third floor.

He could not believe what he saw. Bodies of elves hung to the ceiling and walls, mutilated to pieces on pentagrams, soaked in their blood. Their faces still in horror even after they died.

"So you're the one I must thank for bringing back my slave?" a voice at the end of the room called. Marcus could see his staff laid next to Piven, his body pale and lifeless.

"Did you..."

"Kill him?" the voice interrupted, "No, I still need him alive. He hasn't been punished enough yet. But I see I'm straying off. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Oppius Donatus, Magister and Conessiour in Magical Artifacts. You know, it would have been easier for you to return this slave in the morning."

"That's not why I'm here," Marcus spat back, "I've come to free those that you've enslaved and to stop your abuse of magic. At first, I thought of simply humiliating you, cutting off your hands and leaving you to rot. I didn't want the trouble of dealing with more of your kind. But after what I just saw and what you've done, fuck that."

Flames flowed through his fist, raising his hand as the staff levitated back to him. "I'll make sure that there's nothing left of you."

"I'm disappointed that you see it like that. Very well then, I could use the practice. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Marcus Ebiri and I will avenge all those you've killed."

"Really, how will you avenge if you can't even fight?"

Marcus' body locked in place, his hand slowly moving to his neck. Oppius laughed maniacally as the blood from the corpses swirled in a ball. The blood entered into his body, growing in stature, his face engorged in blood and it hardened over his body creating an armor.

Marcus focused his magicka within and burned off the hostile magic. The fire boiled over his body, illuminating an aura of fire around his body. He quickly cast magic resistance with a raise of his fist.

"So you can resist blood magic? Not bad, but not good enough!"

Oppius summoned the blood from his armor into spikes, launching them into Marcus. Marcus blocked with a ward and counterattacked with ice spikes. Oppius blocked with his arm and the ice absorbed in. He charged straight for Marcus as his fists enlarged with blood spikes. Marcus charged a fireball towards him and he narrowly dodged the blast. He uppercut Marcus to the face, the punch's spikes scratched his face. Marcus flips back as he extended two fingers, the fireball he launched coming back and striking the magister in the back. The man loses his footing and the blood moving to heal his back. Yet it left him exposed, as the magister looked up to a stream of fire engulfed his head. The flames went on for a few seconds, receding to reveal a charred face and blood seeping out his pores.

"Y-you b-bast…" Oppius magic flowed to his face as he healed his face from the blood.

Marcus was quick to react as he stabbed his staff into his chest, fire radiated over him. The blood armor boiled his insides as it hardened over him. Yells could not escape him as Marcus covered his mouth, steam poured out his body. He looked up towards Marcus trying to utter a word.

"I-mposs-i-bile...y-you…" Marcus opened his palm and red energy flowed from Oppius, his body withering as naught but charred bone and dust were left. Marcus could only look with disdain, dropping the skeleton to the ground.

Lucky I didn't take your soul.

Marcus made his way over to Piven, his body drained of life. Energy from Oppius flowed back to Piven and his body returned to normal. His eyes slowly opened before suddenly shotting up.

"Father!" Piven breathed heavily, trying to gain his bearings.

"Piven. It's alright. It's done now. See." Piven looked over to the remains of Oppius, his skeleton lied in hardened blood. But a smile did not form as he turned to one of the corpses on the wall. His eyes filled with dread as he walked over to the head still hanging. Tears poured out his eyes as he fell to his knees.

"Father…" he cried out. Marcus wanted to hug him but a glimpse out the window he saw guards assembling outside.

Damn it. Wait but that means?

He faced a door and four guards came through from the rooftops. He launched two fireballs simultaneously, the force knocking back the guards and scorching them.

"I heard something up there!" one of the guards yelled outside.

"Piven! Follow me!" Marcus grabbed the boy and ran up to the rooftops. He looked over the edge and saw about a dozen guards running toward the estate.

Marcus raised his hand and a portal opened over him, launching a barrage of fire down on the guards. A pit of fire lit, its flames igniting over their bodies and they ran screaming in terror as they rolled around in agony, trying their best to put it out. The fire receded to show to corpses of burnt men, their armor having welded to their skin and some parts of their bodies turned to ash. He began a count to make sure he got them all but a force pushed him down.

"Marcus!" Piven yelled in vain. One of the men inside survived and stopped Piven from warning him early, shoving Marcus off the roof. Marcus narrowly caught the ledge with his fingers and the guard slammed his foot down, eliciting pain as he yelled.

"You fucking asshole," the man said increasing the pressure on Marcus' fingers. Marcus threw his staff over the man, widely missing him. He looked down confused at what Marcus did only for Piven to pick up the staff and jam its blade through his guard. Blood squirted on Marcus' face as the man fell over the edge. Piven grabbed down and helped Marcus up. The two panted, out of breath before Marcus hugged the boy. Small rays rose from the ground as the sun dawned on the land. Marcus took a breather and sat upon the ledge inviting Piven to sit. The two overlooked the estate, blood and charred remains clashed against the hills of the land.

"Well, I suppose this was the only way it would end. Tragic that this land will probably experience even more." Marcus looked to Piven. For a brief moment, the boy smiled as he looked on over the horizon.

"By the way, can I have my staff back?"

The sun lighted the estate's grounds as the previously enslaved elves packed their caravans. Food, weapons, money, anything that wasn't nailed down were taken, the least they were afforded for their enslavement. Many of the members were quick to eat their fill as they wouldn't have much time until someone might come by. Piven busied himself and helped load up the remains of those killed in Oppius' rituals.

"Piven? You ok?" Laya asked.

"I will be, thanks. I still can't believe they're gone. It's my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't escaped, they wouldn't have been used, they wouldn't…"

A hug from Laya silenced his doubts. Her eyes teared a bit as she held him in an embrace.

"That monster would have done it anyway. Probably would have killed us all for his ritual. When you left, all I could think about was that you were hurt and that they would have captured you, do terrible things to you. Yet you came back with help, help that freed us all in the end. So don't blame yourself for it, okay?"

Piven simply nodded but he was content enough to sway some of his guilt.

"By the way," Laya asked, "where is that mage who helped us?"

"Up there." Piven nodded towards the estate. "Said he needed to find some things on Oppius and then he'd escort us out of Tevinter afterward."

Marcus searched in Oppius' desk for any information. One of the drawers revealed his journal, Marcus flipped the pages and came upon an interesting bit.

"Let's see here 'managed to get a hold of a new elven artifact, reminder to keep storage secret; I hide its origin'"

Marcus looked to the wall and saw a picture of the man.

Way too obvious. But then again, that would be in itself unexpected.

Marcus lifts the portrait and revealed a strange glyph on the wall. Elven probably so perhaps magic. He waved his hand over the glyph, lighting up from his magicka as a section of wall slide out. His eyes unveiled to dozen of stands with the room, each housing some artifact on a pedestal.

Quite a collection you had here, Oppius.

Marcus could see a staff, a few scrolls, a few weirdly shaped sculptures. What caught his eyes though was what stood in the center. A large red book with some elven symbol, its pages still unworn as if newly printed.

"Nice book." The first page opened contained elven words of those of Thedas, its dialect a bit different but Marcus could somewhat make it out.

"Journal of a Betrayed Friend. I write this as my last to my kin. The Evanuris lie naught but despots and slavers. The one called Dirthamen is the worst of all, a hero I once respected. I was a fool to not see it, an idiot to not know his behavior changed. I thought he'd never allowed himself to fall, that he'd remember what he once was. I see now that any hope of him or any of the others reforming is out of the question. We've tried to gather forces, hoping to take them by surprise yet they knew before we could even gather. No one else knows but I will make sure they do. I leave information to the rest of the elvhen, a location of secrets hidden by Dirthamen, pieces of power he has created for the Evanuris. Without them I fear, the rest of the elvhen will fall."

Marcus flipped over the pages to a map, its area similar to the size of Tevinter and location of the old elven empire and surroundings. He pulled out the small chest Neloth gave him and enlarged its size, storing the book in. He looked over the others and decided he'll take them for now. The sculptures themselves he could feel full of magic and the staff very light, even more than his own. The scrolls, however…

"Techniques to use with some type of wood, 'ironbark', meditations to fine-tune manipulation of the Fade. Interesting but Neloth won't want any of this."

"Marcus! Are you here?" Piven called out. Marcus quickly shrunk the chest into his satchel and cast his hand over the wall symbol to close. Piven jogged up as the wall closed in the nick of time.

"Oh, Piven, good to see you. I just finished what I was looking for."

"And?"

"Not much but I did find these scrolls. Old elven techniques about weapons, magic, and I think maybe some herbs."

"How can you know?"

"I know elven but now is not the time to discuss. Let's go now. Get everyone moving while I'll burn this down."

Marcus made his way down shooting flames over the estate, smoke rising over as the caravan of elves made their way. For three days they rode, the occasional bandit or animal posed no problem for Marcus. By daybreak, the group made camp near a river east of Hasmal.

"Thank you, Marcus. We can't thank you enough for what you did." An elf said from a small group that approached.

"It was nothing," Marcus bowed, "I trust you have enough provisions to get by?"

"Yes, we'll stock up more from Hasmal and cross the river south. Perhaps we'll go to forests near Kirkwall."

"Well then take these scrolls. I lifted them from the magister and I'm sure you'll find them more useful than me."

"Truly you are different from other humans. Losing our keeper means we've lost a lot of knowledge but this is a start. Thank you. Where will you go from here?"

"Unfortunately, my travels take me back to Tevinter. There are still those who hoard artifacts for their own gain and my client wants to me to return as much as I can." He jumped on a horse and waved off to the clan.

"Farewell. May you find luck on your journeys."

The clan waved back to Marcus as he rode off back to the plains. Winds flew past as he galloped into the distance but a voice shot back from behind.

"Marcus!" Piven strode up on horseback to him.

"Piven? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be back with your clan?"

"I should but I couldn't. I can't just stay with the clan and pretend everything is fine. My father is dead, our keeper is dead, along with our first and others. They tell me it's not my fault but I just know that I have to make it up to them. So I'm going with you and retrieving those artifacts."

"You know I can't let you have all of them, right?"

"That's fine, I just want any that helps our clan. Besides I wouldn't want to fight you for them, especially after I saw you on the roof."

Marcus shook his head, this kid really is persistent.

"Fine, you can come but I'll warn you that it'll get harder from here. Oppius was a walk in the park for what we'll be dealing with."

"There are things worse than him?" Marcus nodded as the two rode forward.

"So where to?" Piven asked.

"A town out in the Silent Plains."

"What's it called?"

"Solas."


	15. Discerning the Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn tries to make sense of the voices from the Well

"Inquisitor, I don't understand!"

"Really, Eamon, well then let me be clear, we will not be trying to negotiate with Tamriel."

Evelyn chided as the two left the main hall of Skyhold. Hundreds of Ferelden refugees lined up in camps in the inner courtyard and many soldiers were still in the infirmary, their burned bodies, and massive cuts confined them to rest. Their harrowing tales of dragons did nothing to ease anyone's concern.

"Do you not understand what we are facing Inquisitor? This is a matter far different from Corypheus, from mages and Templars, and even Blights. You may believe that there is some chance for victory but I'm telling you there isn't. They have more soldiers, more magic, and dragons. Who knows what else they could have?"

"I know this and I know about impossible situations. We've always managed to come out when we unite even if we lose many. Besides that, it would not be in our interest to negotiate. They have the upper hand at the moment and we have nothing to counteract it."

"But..."

"But nothing. I appreciate your concern, Eamon but we won't go forward with it. Your brother's trickery has destroyed any goodwill we might have built up. I've no doubt the Imperials are thinking of the same. Now, good day."

Evelyn walked off to the battlements and leaned over. Her hands rolled over her face before she looked down below the valley. Hundreds of soldiers encamped outside in thick fur tents, veterans of the Breach reuniting with comrades and training as if it were the old days. Wagons of armor, food, and merchants arrived thanks to Divine Victoria's support and barricades were being built quickly near the valley entrance.

Yet even Evelyn could not find solace with the fact that they're barely regaining their power as they were during the Breach. Quite a portion of the Inquisition used to rely on Ferelden and now their entire army is against them. For now, though, the enemy has not seemed to attempt any offensive against anyone else for now and messengers arrived with news of forts being constructed as they began to settle in. That puzzled Evelyn the most. Why allow Thedas time to build up its defenses, do they assume that conquering will require no effort?

I really wish I could catch a break. All these wars, politics, and magic; just wish I could end it easily. Now dragons. Fuck me.

"Quite the predicament we've got ourselves in, Inquisitor. Didn't think I'd be more surprised than what Chuckles did." Evelyn turned as she grinned and raised her arms.

"Varric!" The two embraced heartily, sharing a brief moment of happiness.

"It's good to see you too. Been a long time."

"Long enough for you to change your look," Evelyn laughed, "By the Maker, what's with the beard? Not going full dwarven now, are you?"

"This?" he asked, "Oh nothing special but it seems to help look more… noble. Well, more so than usual." Varric smiled as he stroked his large blonde beard. Evelyn rolled her eyes and looked back over the valley.

"I'm glad you're here, Varric."

"Me too. Wish the world didn't always have to be in danger for it to happen." Varric looked at Skyhold's keep. "You know, I think we must be cursed or having extremely bad luck. What are we at, three, four?"

"Five if you want to count Solas," she muttered, "but he seems to be the least of our concerns now." A silence bequeathed the two friends for what could feel as though eternal before Evelyn turned back to Varric.

"Anyways, how have you been Varric? Is Kirkwall facing any troubles?"

"I've been doing pretty well for myself and we've been actually able to get some new trade deals with Antiva. Of course, now with the Empire on our doorstep, the city has pretty much been on edge every day. Hawke is helping Bran coordinate with the other cities getting our defenses readying and Aveline's training more guardsmen every day but people are still nervous. I mean, an entire country falling in one day, makes Corypheus look like a joke."

"Well then better save your laugh for later because it just got worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah, turns out when Teagan escaped, the enemy used dragons to rain fire down on them. Three dragons and we don't even know how many more they might command."

"That's…well... shit. Just…"

"Yeah."

"So then," he said slowly, "guess the Inquisition doesn't have a plan then?"

"We kinda have a plan," Evelyn said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Since when does kinda mean any type of certainty. Come on, Sky Lady, there must be something we can do?"

"There is but…" she muttered. Varric turned to see Solas slowly walking to the two.

"Hello, Master Tethras. It's good to see you, old friend." Solas said.

"Emphasis on 'old friend', I assume?" Varric asked, crossing his arms.

"Call it what you may, as long as we face our daggers in the same direction," he said.

"Well then, good to see you too, Chuckles." Solas smiled for a bit before his neutral look crossed his face. A moment of awkwardness fell upon the three before Evelyn spoke up.

"Is there another reason you're here, Solas?" Solas nodded.

"Yes, as I recall, you requested my help in a personal matter. One I believe you wanted to discuss in private."

"Of course," Evelyn said as her eyes widened a bit, "Varric, sorry to cut this short but we'll have to continue our conversation another time." Varric raised his hands and walked away.

"I understand, magic's never been my strong suit. I have to go see Ruffles anyway or else she'll give me another finger-wagging. Maybe afterward we can get in a game of Wicked Grace." Varric cocked his eyebrow, causing Evelyn to let out a light chuckle.

"Sure thing. See you later, Varric." she waved off to him and turned back to Solas.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Sure, we'll go to my chambers." The two left the battlements and made their way to Evelyn's room.

The two were greeted by guards at the entrance to the room.

"Guards, make sure we are not to be disturbed until I say so. Let no one in the stairway."

"Yes, Inquisitor." the guards said and marched down.

Evelyn laid out across her bed and relaxed.

"I'll cast a sleep spell on you momentarily and I'll help guide you through the voices. Are you ready?" Solas said, standing across from her.

"Do it." Solas' eyes lit up in white flames at her command. Her vision immediately blackened, all sensation disappeared as sleep enveloped her.

In an instant, her senses regained and her body felt as though it'd been awake for a while. Her eyes opened up to a small room, stacks of books surrounded as she saw she was in a chair. Tea was on a small table stand next to the chair, a large book laid open on her lap, and scattered spots of sunlight entered from the windows near the top.

"This is my mother's study in Ostwick, at my parents' winter estate I think."

"Strange," Evelyn turned to see Solas browsing over the books, "you said you were part of the Ostwick circle. I doubt they allowed you to live with your parents."

"No, they didn't. I did, however, receive permission once to stay with them for a week during the winter. Provided I had a templar accompany me. Where is he?" She looked around before a templar materialized before her, standing still as a stone sculpture at the door.

"Oh yes, I was so engrossed with the books here that often I forgot they were even there. Many things I failed to notice." She flipped over the book to its cover, "The History of the Chantry, I think it helped me find solace in the fact about who I was."

"A tyrannical ruler?" Solas said, receiving a sharp look from Evelyn.

"A leader to help bring peace. Even if sometimes the cost is great, but I don't make the decision easily. But enough of that, we're not here to argue, we're here to figure out these visions."

No snide remark came from Solas as he gestured towards the door. Evelyn walked through as the figure of the templar faded, the halls of the estate winded down almost infinitely; portraits of the Trevelyan's and collections of swords and busts lined the doors as the two strolled through.

"Alright then Mr. Dread Wolf, what should we be looking for?"

"I am not looking for anything but merely guiding you. Tell me, when do you hear the voices? Are you thinking about anything when it happens?" Evelyn shook her head.

"No, I don't think about anything in particular just my mind goes quiet for a bit and then they start whispering to me."

"Do they often come to you in your sleep?"

"Very rarely. Most of the time they happen when I'm surrounded by lots of people when they're not focused on me. Only then do they talk to me but I can't actively think about them or nothing happens."

"Then we'd best recreate such a scenario. Anything come to mind?" Evelyn thought a bit and turned to a door. The two walked through and their eyes were filled in bright colors and crowds of fine silks and cloths paraded on human bodies.

"One of the parties my parents had while I was given leave. I was never interested but my parents made me attend, didn't want any rumors popping up that I'd secretly be performing magic rituals or some other horrible thing. Didn't want to disappoint them so I'd put on a show, always agreeing with the other guests, talk about how I performed well at the Circle, and listening attentively." Evelyn looked over as the guests continued about their conversations, wine in hand and elven servants holding out small portions of food.

It was so much simpler back then.

"There you are darling. I've been looking for you and wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine." Solas looked to the woman that called. She wore a red silk dress with a large petticoat, silver embroiled in a beautiful design over the dress. A silver necklace with the Trevelyan crest adorned her neck, matching earrings accentuated her bright pink cheeks and long brown hair.

"Yes, mother." Solas could see before his eyes as Evelyn was now much younger looking. She wore a small pink dress, a skirt full of fluff that hid her knee-high socks. Her hair was tied in a bun, eyes timid as a Templar walked beside her, and her hands held tightly against her chest.

"This is Count Norman Lowery and his wife Lady Kathyrn Lowery. They've come all the way from Ansburg." Evelyn's mother said.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Trevelyan."

"The pleasure is all mine, Count Norman and to you as well Lady Kathyrn." Evelyn bowed.

"I hear from your mother that you're doing well for yourself at the Circle. You've become a model student for the others and a devout follower of the Maker." Lady Kathyrn said.

"I am," Evelyn replied, "the Maker helped me find peace, my abilities are to serve man not rule over it, and the Circle has done an excellent job at it. I'm also grateful that the Templars protect me and the world from its dangers."

"Quite true," Count Norman smiled back, "I'm glad they've instilled the right values into you. My son could learn a thing or two about discipline from you." Solas could see that the count and wife were fidgeting with their hands and Evelyn's mother trying very hard to smile and eyes constantly shifting at her daughter.

"I'm glad you've met. Come along, Count Norman, I must show you and your wife an exquisite portrait I received while in Wycome." Evelyn's mom gestured.

"Glady," the count bid to Evelyn, "take care, Lady Trevelyan." Evelyn nodded back as the two walked with her mother. Evelyn sighed relief and strolled to one of the windows.

The petals of snowflakes peppered the ground in a blanket of white and naked trees scattered the grounds. She could hear all the guests talk about the latest news, how better their lives were, and other things she could care less about. It was all just noise. She looked out the window to see a lone deer running about the distant field. The animal constantly searched the ground for anything to eat, its mouths digging under the snow to eat the buried grass. As she watched the animal, the noises began to silence out as one by one the volume fell in her ears and all she could do was focus on the deer.

"Dovahkiin fen al." A whisper broke her focus. Evelyn turned around to see all the guests surrounding her, their bodies concealed in shadows. Their figures slowly walked towards her as the noise began growing louder, banging inside her head.

"Dovahkiin fen al."

"Dovahkiin fen al."

"Dovahkiin fen al."

Evelyn grabbed her head in pain and knelt down to the floor. The voices kept repeating the word over and over, the words imploding her brain and it felt as though her skull would split at any moment. The figures trudged towards her, their arms extending out to her like the undead.

"Inquisitor," Solas said calmly, "do not resist. Let them speak."

Evelyn attempted to lift her hands off her head, the pain radiating over her body that if felt as if she were being pierced by hundreds of knives. She yelled at the voices and toughened her body to the pain.

"STOP!" she yelled. Solas flashed his eyes and turned Evelyn to stone. Her vision was filled with abyss as her body could no longer move, the pain, fully engulfing her and she ceased.

Her eyes slowly opened as she could see just a stub of where her arm was. She opened her eyes to see she was no longer a child, back to her old self. She picked herself off the dark floor to see just nothing darkness and clouds fogging everything. She looked around and could not see any sign of Solas or even anything for that matter.

"Solas! Solas!" Evelyn called out, "This isn't funny Solas. I get it, you're trying to teach me a lesson about something."

No response, no sound came back, not even her own echo. She was all alone.

"Great. Now, what am I supposed to do? Wake up maybe." She closed her eyes and relaxed. Upon opening, she was still in the void. Evelyn shook her head and laid her hands on her hips. All she could do was stare into the black void, trying to think what to do. She looked left and immediately jumped back on instinct.

"Ah!" A body of shadow stood before Evelyn, its humanoid figure illuminated with bright blue eyes, similar to what Solas does. The figure simply stood and stared.

"What are you?" The figure gave no response. It held out its left arm for Evelyn, she could see that the clouds dissipated to reveal a group of shadowy figures. Evelyn approached the group and could hear their voices.

"Are you sure about this?" one of the voices spoke.

"I am." The other voice, a woman's, spoke clearly over.

"It's just, what if the others find out?" a voice said.

"They won't. Besides it's better off we don't have it, the others would use it for their own purposes." the woman spoke.

"But surely you'd be able to reason with them. You've stopped them from destroying the elvhen before." another voice spoke.

"Elvhen. Ancient elves." Evelyn thought.

"I fear it may be the end of such an agreement. That's why we're trading it away so that they'll never find it." the woman spoke.

Shadows from Evelyn's right formed, large winged creatures landed in front of the elves. Evelyn could tell from the shape that they were dragons though a bit smaller than the ones she fought.

"Greetings, Ahbiilok and Amnahthur. I take it you had a fine journey."

"We did not come here for pleasantries, Fahliil. We have come for the Kel. Do you have it?" one of the dragons spoked. Evelyn was simply stunned that the dragon could even talk.

"I do," the woman said, "do you have the book?"

"Geh, yes." the dragon said. A box floated off from the dragon's wings and landed in the woman's hands. "The power to control the souls of mortals, both zii and sil. Though I cannot guarantee they will be the same once used."

"That's a risk I must take. Bring it here." the woman directed for one of her followers to bring some item. A large scroll was carried by one and dragon picked it up by his wings.

"Our business is done. Come, Amnahthur. We must make haste to Taazohkaan." The two dragons faded away as the group of shadows reappeared in another location.

The woman carried the box over to an altar and set it down before turning to the rest.

"I trust you all know what to do. It pains me that it must come to this." the woman said.

"Do not worry," one of the voice said, "we are glad to serve you and will take our knowledge to the vir'abelasan."

"Thank you." was all she could say as the shadows walked away into clouds. Yet one of the shadows looked towards Evelyn, it raised its hands towards her and spoke.

"Dovahkiin will destroy for this." And with that, it flashed a bright light into her eyes.

Evelyn jumped out from her sleep, sweat poured down her face and hands red as the rocks of the Western Approach. Her bed was soaked as if it were submerged underwater and her clothes stuck to her skin like seaweed. She could barely move her legs and rolled herself on to the floor. Solas came quickly on hold her up as she tried swinging her stub on the bed and reorient.

"What did you see?" Solas asked. Evelyn took a moment to regain herself as Solas helped lifted her up. She rubbed her temple and eyes for a bit before turning to Solas.

"I-I think saw her."

"Saw who?"

"Mythal. She had some of her followers go with her to observe some deal she made. With dragons."

"Dragons? I didn't know the creatures were even capable of communicating let alone trading."

"They weren't our dragons but a bit smaller. And I guess the voices were translating everything from elven so these dragons must have been quite knowledgeable. Listen, Mythal traded with them some item she had, a scroll that glowed and something about it made me feel off. Do you know anything about it?"

"I do," Solas confirmed, "the Scroll of Ages. Dirthamen had found it a few years after we won the war that cemented their place. When he tried reading, he almost died from the sheer amount of power and temporarily lost his vision though Mythal was able to restore him. After that, the rest of the Evanuris pledged to never open the scroll again and to keep it locked away for all time."

"You didn't destroy it?" Evelyn asked.

"We couldn't," Solas replied, "even with all our power combined, we couldn't even scratch it. We all agreed it would be a danger to the elvhen but I never expected Mythal would be the one to take it. She and I both agreed to hide it from the others but…" Solas could only look out the windows as he spoke. "Tell me, what did she trade it for?"

"Some kind of book or at least that's what the dragons said. One of them said it could control the souls of mortals. Know anything about that?" Solas shook his head.

"Great, now I feel like I've been left with more questions than answers. There is one more thing though. When her followers left to go to the Well, one of them just looked straight at me and said 'Dovahkiin will destroy with this'. The way they keep saying dovahkiin over and over again makes me think…"

"That the dovahkiin is from the Empire," Solas interrupted, "and that either it or they will destroy Thedas for the book. And like Mythal they don't wish for it to be destroyed."

"You were trying to destroy the world?" Evelyn replied. Solas shot knives from eyes and caused Evelyn to step back a little.

"Not on purpose. What I would do was restore my world that unfortunately destroy everyone's else. What the voices are afraid of is that this dovahkiin will destroy both our worlds. That cannot happen. Is there anything else at all?" Evelyn closed her eyes and focused her mind on the voices. Nothing she could hear but an image did pop in.

"No voices but," she focused, "I see a map of some sort in my head. Its shape is a bit of northern Thedas, specifically Tevinter, Antiva, and a little bit of Rivain. And I see a few bright dots scattered all over. Locations maybe of where Mythal hid the book."

Solas waved his hand over Evelyn and looked in. "Yes, I recognize some of the locations. Sanctuaries and places of refugee I used after she died. But I don't recognize some of them, especially in Rivain and norther Tevinter."

Evelyn sat down at her desk and drummed her fingers, pondering on what to do. From the information she has, the enemy clearly has an interest in gaining something from Thedas. A powerful artifact to which who knows what they'd use it for. Yet if it was that powerful.

Control the souls of mortals, she thought.

"We have a new plan now." Evelyn said as she stood, "We need to find that book Mythal hid away. If it can do what it says it can, then maybe that's what we need to tip the scales back."

"You can't possibly think that's a good idea, Inquisitor. You're messing with forces beyond your reach." Solas replied.

"Do you want the enemy to get it then? Even if it's not what they're after, do you want to take the chance that they might end up finding it? Besides, we have a trusty elven mage with tons of wisdom that surely wouldn't want it to be misused, right?"

"So what, you intend to wander around these places while a war is going on? Even with the Eluvians, you'd be gone too long. I should be the one to retrieve it at least."

"You? First of all, I don't trust that you might run off with the book and second, how will you even know what to look for. You may have been close with Mythal but clearly not enough for her to share with you about all this."

"So you intend for no one to find it then?" Evelyn shook her head.

"No, I suggest we find someone we both agree is trustworthy and knowledge to be able to handle this endeavor. Someone that proves they understand that power is only to be used when absolutely necessary."

"Who would you suggest?" Evelyn smiled at Solas as she walked towards the stairway out.

"When Varric came over, he reminded me about him. About Hawke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Language Translation:
> 
> Dovahkiin fen al- Dragonborn will destroy.
> 
> Ahbiilok - Hunter Blue Sky
> 
> Amnahthur - Lion Fury Overlord
> 
> Fahliil - elf
> 
> Kel - Elder Scroll
> 
> Zii - souls, specifically in living bodies
> 
> Sil - souls, specifically in the afterlife
> 
> Taazohkaan - Tamriel


	16. The Situation at Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor and generals discuss the situation at hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: New Story crossover has been posted for the Witcher crossover. The Witcher: Adventures of a God-Killer Chapter 1 is up now.

Hair parted along as a razor slide across his skin, the white facial cream moved with each stroke. Marius disliked having to shave yet when one meets with the Emperor for lunch, they must look their absolute best or so what an advisor told him. Interesting as things go especially when it's on the patio of the old Eamon's estate. While he didn't mind, he couldn't help but feel as if a part of him was being shut from the world.

"Oh well," Marius thought, "at least I'll get to eat something quite delicious. And a tailored tunic made from fine silk to boot. I wonder what that feels like." A small cough dropped him from his thoughts as he looked into the mirror. The barber had done good work, Marius thought as he ran his hand across his face, not a feeling of any facial hair. His hair was neatly shaved on the sides and tied in the back in a ponytail. A good look he thought, especially since it detracted from the scar on his eye.

"How is it, sir?" The barber asked.

"It's good. Better than the barber back home in Cyrodiil. Another thing Ferelden might have us beaten at." Marius replied. He rose from his chair, shaking off any excess hair as the barber held his hand out to a door.

"Your bath has also been drawn up for you sir. The servants have hung your clothes for you in the room as well." Marcus nodded to the man and retrieved a septim from his pocket.

"For your trouble." He said, flipping to coin to the barber.

"Thank you, sir." The barber said.

Marcus entered the bath, disrobing into the steamy water of bubbles. Its warmth enveloped him as the knots and twists in his body loosened from the heat. If he didn't have to meet the Emperor, he wouldn't mind just staying in the bath all day.

"I should get a spa day for me when this is over. Heard about a nice new sauna they have in Whiterun. Marble columns, bubbles, and all the mead afterward. " Marius thought as he scrubbed himself down.

A few minutes of bathing cleaned him nice and proper of lavender and he opened a closet to find freshly ironed silk clothes. There was a note attached.

"Marius, these are tailor-made and imported all the way from Radiant Raiments. Take care not to get it too dirty. Did Taarie make this? I'm surprised she didn't throw a fit. Guess some elves become less grumpy in their old age." he muttered.

The clothes felt soft and smooth to the touch as if he wore nothing at all. No wonder nobles like to wear this. He looked into a mirror, his tunic a garnet red with gold embroidery woven in and a leather belt with a silver dragon of the Empire. The pants were the same color as the tunic but not enough to detract from the body. And the shoes, fine leather with his initials sewed in and it conformed to his feet. A last look in the mirror and he realized he looks almost exactly like some lord.

He made his way out to the patio and in the hall, he passed by a familiar face.

"Gasred." Marius waved over to the man.

"Commander," Gasred responded and two men shook hands and walked alongside.

"You clean up well, Commander." Gasred said, "I've never seen you dressed this nicely. Then again, red really?"

"Look who's talking," Marius chuckled, "you have the same thing like me except its white." Gasred shook his head.

"Clearly you know nothing about clothing, Commander. I wear these as a symbol of Wayrest and the embroidery is much different than yours. Being in command in High Rock, as you know, requires one to be well dressed for all banquets and meetings with all the lords and dukes."

"You could stand to be more like Rhiata, let the advisors stand-in for such things."

"Please, a meeting in Sentinel is nothing like one in Daggerfall."

"That's because we don't waste time on frivolous things like the names of a bank." the voice jumped a step in Gasred and the two men looked behind to see Rhiata. The Redguard was dressed in a blue silk dress, her green eyes accentuated with a light red eyeshadow and blush, and her black hair tied in a bun.

"Rhiata, y-you..." Gasred stammered.

"Yes, yes I know," Rhiata said, "I rarely dress like this but it would be inappropriate for us to wear armor when the Emperor invites us to lunch. So pick your jaw up and let us go." Marius smiled a bit as Gasred tugged a bit at his collar.

The three reached a stairwell to the left and ascended to the roof, where a large patio was laid out. A few tables and chairs were set out under the shade of a wooden arch, recently built but with precision. In the center stood a large table that currently seated Deezara and Tsrani both listening as the Emperor spoke with them. Marius could see that the man's cheeks, having been hidden so long under his stubble, meshed well with the sun's rays. His sides were shaven down almost bare and his hair slicked back in waves. The robes he wore had the Imperial Dragon on his shoulders, a white belt with a golden sword embroidered held the red robes firmly to him. Multiple rings and a necklace were worn to further enhance his status and look and said to be enchanted so that only he could don them.

Deezara, however, looked like as though he belonged somewhere else though. It wasn't because he had a small sash over him or that fact it looked the same as Marius's but it was… brown. It didn't help was green too. Tsrani though looked quite stunning with her purple dress, sleeves opened at her shoulders and slimmed around her waist with golden inlays around. Gold braces with sapphires decorated her wrists and a small golden chain adorned her neck, further accentuating her white fur and blue eyes.

The Emperor looked over to the trio standing and smiled to them as they approached.

"Your Imperial Majesty." the three bowed.

"Please no need," the Emperor raised, "this is not a meeting but simply a lunch between friends. Please sit, the food will be out in a few minutes. Try the wine, it's a gift from Queen Anora."

The three sat down and tasted the wine as the Emperor watched.

"It's fine, doesn't hold a candle to Colovian wine though," Marius said. Rhiata nodded silently as she drank her cup while Gasred looked over to Tsrani.

"Something wrong, Tsrani?" Gasred asked the Khajiit. The feline, dressed in a dark green dress, moved her whiskers and narrowed her eyes.

"Tsrani dislikes it here. The city smells like wet dog and the sea does not make it better. This one cannot wait to leave this city. The estate is the only place I feel comfortable in." Deezara shot back at her.

"Tsrani, it's quite unbecoming of a general to complain about a city's smell. We have all been in much worse conditions before."

"You may have but Tsrani hasn't. Deezara only says this because he's from a swamp, the smell is bad like your tunic. Brown? Like mud?" Deezara hissed back before Marius interjected.

"Alright, you two settle down. That's no way to behave in front of the Emperor."

"It's quite alright, Marius." the Emperor assured, "A little venting every now and then doesn't hurt."

The Emperor's gaze turned the rest to follow him as a legion of servers with a chef walk in with silver platters covered in silver bowls. The plates were set for each member and the chef clasped his hands.

"Your Imperial Majesty and Generals of the Empire, your meals." With a wave of his hand, the servers lifted the bowls and steam quickly evaporated into the air. "Roasted beef and rice with a side of tomatoes, lettuce, and carrots. Freshly baked bread and snowberry pudding. Enjoy." The chef and servers bowed as they left the group to eat.

Gasred, Marius, and Deezara couldn't help but stare at the tiny white grains known as "rice".

"Rice? What is it? I have never seen it in Tamriel, is it from Ferelden?" Marius asked.

"No, actually it's from Akavir. Our merchants across it when trading with the Tang Mo." the Emperor answered.

"That reminds me, why haven't we invaded Akavir, Emperor? It's a much shorter distance and they have invaded us before. It seems to be a missed opportunity." Rhiata asked. The other four generals looked to the Emperor as he chewed the juicy meat. He took a long sip of his wine.

"Because they are currently at war and it is much worse than before." he replied, "Nilssa has informed me that the monkey people of Tang Mo and the tiger dragons of Ka'Po'Tun have strengthened their alliance in response to the snake-people of the Tsaesci and the snow demons of Kamal's alliance. From her reports, it seems both sides are taking heavy losses but most are coming from the Tang Mo and Ka'po'Tun. Neither side is willing to negotiate and the war may be going on for a while. Of course, to be sure, we have given indirect support to the Tang Mo so that the war can keep going and. While we could invade, it would most likely unite them against us. By sustaining this war, we can weaken them to a point to where they can't threaten us and allow us an easy victory when the time comes."

"Do they know about our support?" Gasred asked.

"No but to make sure, Serana is reducing our support while we are busy in Thedas." the Emperor said.

"The Empress is such a good ruler. Tsrani doesn't want to be rude but she is much more suited to ruling than you are, Emperor." Marius almost choked on his bread as the rest slowly drank.

"Ha, that is true. I could never get a grasp on politics and court intrigue as much as Serana could. Yet she also is quite good in separating the politics from her personal life. I think it's because she wants a better life for her children that her parents could never do."

"They're fifteen correct?" Rhiata asked, "I've been so busy that I sometimes forget what their names are."

"Deserius and Narria. It was just their birthday a few days ago and now they're getting ready to leave."

"Leave?" Marius asked.

"Yes, leave. Deserius will be staying in the Summerset Isles as a personal guest of the King and Narria is going to Elsweyr to study in combat and acrobatics. I don't want them to simply sit around the palace while I'm away."

"Is your son training to be a mage? I understand Narria has a talent for combat but Deserius hasn't shown much aptitude with magic, as far as I am aware." Gasred asked. The Emperor shook his head.

"No, but for political reasons, you could say. I suppose there isn't much harm in telling you all now. You see, the old empire had a problem in inspiring loyalty from elves particularly High Elves. It didn't help that they were ruled by a human empire. So the Empress and I discussed with the King and Queen of Summerset, who are very liberal by Altmer standards, and agreed to join our families. My son will marry the princess of Alinor when they are 22 years old and once he is crowned Emperor. He'll stay in Summerset for about 2 years learning the Altmer culture and the princess sometime in Cyrodil about ours."

"I see, so some of the more traditional Altmer will be more persuaded to stay with the Empire with one of their own in charge and there will even be a future successor that will be elven, appearance-wise anyways. But what if the two don't get along?" Gasred asked.

"We are hoping they will but if not, then we'll have to try more unconventional means. But enough about Tamriel for now." the Emperor looked over to the city and his voice became a bit louder.

"All of you look out there. Tell me, what do you see?" The five generals stopped eating and heeded his words. They each took a moment to take in the city, its sights, smells, and sounds of people.

"A city that smells like a dog," Tsrani said.

"A staging point into Thedas," Rhiata said.

"Buildings and people," Gasred said.

"The beginnings of a new order," Deezara said.

"A chance for peace and equality," Marius said.

The Emperor rested his face on his palm as they each stated what they saw. As they all finished, he stood up from his chair and walked out near the balcony. His hands rested behind him as he spoke.

"All good answers but here's the truth," the Emperor lifted a finger, "it's a world begging for a savior, begging for something that can unite all its people to a common purpose. Yet they are held back by corrupt institutions and destructive cultures to even realize this and so have no choice but to be part of it. We have the opportunity to show them that there is another way. I see the birth of a new world, a world where tyranny will never again threaten us and a chance for us to live toward enlightenment. A world where mortal kind will work together and live to the fullest. That is what I see." the Emperor said as he looked back.

The five of them could only look in awe of the Emperor, his speech radiated with each of them as the passion burned brightly into them. Yet before any could respond, a messenger scurried through from the stairs.

"Your Imperial Majesty." the man bowed before.

"Ah, agent Finroth. How are you?" the Emperor asked.

"I am well, my Emperor. A message for you." Finroth handed a small paper tied in a ribbon. The Emperor read over the paper, his happy face faded for each word he read.

"Thank you, agent. That will be all." Finroth bowed and left.

The Emperor walked back to the table and summoned a purple dwemer cube. He placed it on the table and a blue light emerged over the group, forming a dome over the table.

"Good, now no one can see or hear us." the Emperor said as he handed the message to pass around. "It would seem some Fereldens do not have any sense of honor. General Celanya has reported that while Arl Teagan was negotiating, he used it as a distraction to escape through unknown means. With a third of the garrison and Eamon as well."

"What? How? Did they use teleportation?" Deezara asked.

"No, they're uncertain but are currently investigating the matter." the Emperor said.

"This doesn't make sense," Rhiata questioned, "Why did the 6th legion attack so suddenly? It says the Legate saw men in armor with a sword on an eye while parleying."

"The Inquisition, I believe. It's their symbol. Though that begs the question of how they got there without any of our soldiers noticing. The message says that every entrance was blocked, secret ones included." Marius said.

"Whatever they did, these rebels deserve punishment. To take advantage of our goodwill without any consequence breeds more trouble." Tsrani demanded.

"My thoughts exactly. We should enforce harsher penalties on the people, show them the price for betrayal and in turn reduce support for these rebels." Gasred added.

"You're wrong." Marius interjected, "People like to look for scapegoats when things are bad and what you're suggesting plays into their minds." He turned quickly to the Emperor. "My Emperor, we shouldn't act rash and punish the people. We should request that Queen Anora negotiates with the rebels."

"Commander, I'm not one to turn down a diplomatic solution but sometimes you must know when to put your foot down. If not punish the citizens, then we should attack at once. We'll easily push through Orlais." Gasred said.

"I agree with Gasred. Use our full might and we can finish this in about a year." Rhiata said.

"Out of the question. Thousands of Thedosians would die and the Emperor's objective of securing magical artifacts would be ruined."

"Thousands of soldiers will die Commander. They knew what they were signing up for." Deezara rebuked.

"Would you say the same for the slaves they'll use as meat shields in Tevinter?" Marius protested.

"Enough." the Emperor's voice shook the table and caught their attention. "Now I understand wanting to exact retribution but our mission at the moment is to wait for the Empress to arrive and allow Marcus time to collect the artifacts. At that time, you will all be preparing our troops to launch our invasion of Orlais and the Free Marches when the time comes. Our real objective now though is to focus on our main threat, the Inquisition. It's clear they had aided the rebels with methods we are unaware of. We need to remove them from the equation."

"My Emperor," Marius said, "while I agree, it is simply not possible at the moment. Skyhold sits near the mountains and its only access is a stone bridge over a thousand feet deep. Even with the dragons and centurions, we would take too many losses."

"Commander, not all battles need to be won. Sometimes you need a more indirect approach." the Emperor's eyes suggested a sinister look.

"You mean an assassin?" Marius raised in concern.

"No, the situation does not call for it. Not yet anyway. A distraction would suffice, at least to keep them from interfering for now. Raiding parties of Nords and Orcs would be well suited to the Frostbacks. Thoughts?" the Emperor asked.

"It could work," Rhiata raised her hand, "but they would need mage support if we don't want them to send them to their deaths. Perhaps in groups of a hundred."

"That's a good number but Heidkar knows his troops best so it'd be best we ask him. Also, we must make sure they don't kill any civilian needlessly." Gasred suggested.

"Yes, it would tarnish our reputation if they did. Only the most disciplined should be part of the raiding parties." Tsrani added. Deezara and Marius both nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Rhiata, send a message to Heidkar and give him the order. The rest of you, we'll continue our conversation another time." the Emperor grabbed the cube and conjured it away as the dome dissipated. "Not you Marius." His words frightened the other generals as to what he meant and quickly picked their paces, their eyes never turning back.

Marius sat back down, his heartbeats increased as the Emperor looked at him. The Emperor then took a moment to finish the last cup of his wine, Marius's hands shifting themselves and waiting for him to finish. The Emperor took the last gulp before breathing out a bit and giving Marius a smile.

"You're not in trouble, Marius. Don't worry. I just spoke like that so the others would leave us. We haven't had much chance to talk since we left Tamriel. I noticed you were having strong disagreements with the other generals. The way you spoke to them and how you reacted to their suggestions. Has rift opened between you all?" he asked.

"No, it's just," Marius pondered, "I think they're not fully understanding the political consequences of their actions. They focus a bit too much on the military side of things and no regard for how it will affect everything else."

"Are they too incompetent then?"

"No, no, I simply think they need to calculate morality into their decisions more. Of course, they're not the worst offenders of that kind of thinking. I've been wanting to talk but you've been so busy and it is just…"

"You want to talk about Nilssa?," the Emperor interrupted, "Marius, we have already discussed this. Nilssa is on our side and she is not your enemy. I have the same conversation with Marcus."

"But she doesn't represent our ideals. You founded this Empire with the idea that all are equal, that we should treat each other with compassion and generosity, and give our enemies a chance to repent. Nilssa only believes in the first and I think only because it's more pragmatic than it is right. Denerim is a good example. Her agents used the noble's families as hostages and were willing to kill them if they didn't surrender. How can we hope to survive as an Empire if we can't even treat others with respect and show mercy?" The Emperor looked down as he processed Marius's words, his finger tapped to rhythm his thoughts. Then he looked back to meet Marius's eyes.

"You learned the story of how I defeated the Thalmor, correct?"

"I do," Marius answered, "the Second Great War. I remember it almost how they taught me at the academy. With 40 dragons and the other races of Tamriel, you launched an invasion of the Summerset Isles and managed to conquer them in two years. The last remnants of the Thalmor made a final stand in Firsthold and caused a large explosion, destroying the city. They chose to die themselves than to submit to a human even if it meant killing their own."

"All true except the last part."

"What do you mean?"

"The Thalmor never caused the explosion. I did." Marius's eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

"What…"

"I know what you're going to say but listen first. During the two years I invaded, I made mistakes that cost me large portions of my army and many of my friends died because of it. By the time we besieged Firsthold, I had lost thousands of soldiers and only a dozen dragons left. They were too well fortified and many of my allies were doubting me and started to abandon the fight. It was apparent that an attempt to assault the city or wait them out would lead to our forces being destroyed. I owed it to those who died more than that. So I had alchemists and mages create enough explosives and with it, I snuck into the city and destroyed my enemies in one fell swoop."

"But, all those people. Not everyone in the city was a Thalmor supporter. There were women and children."

"Don't you think I knew that? Believe me when I say I wish I didn't have to do it but with the time I had, I couldn't find another way. I cannot change the fact that I destroyed a city but it taught me that war requires sacrifices to be made. In a perfect world, we would have the luxury in saving everyone and doing what's right no matter the cost. It's not and we have responsibilities as leaders to make the hard choices no one else can make. And as far as my decision went, it was better for a thousand citizens to die than for many more to perish."

Marius was speechless. He could not understand, how that the Emperor was capable of doing that.

"Why hide it then? Why not tell people the truth?"

"The truth… is sometimes best forgotten. If they knew I destroyed Firsthold in such a way, the people would be frightened of me, frightened that I would do the same to them. And frightened people do stupid things that cost lives needlessly. I have done the best I could for Tamriel, one of the most peaceful periods Tamriel has experienced and all because of the sacrifices I had to make. No choices are completely wrong nor completely right, Marius."

"Forgive me, but you're wrong. You always do the right thing otherwise it becomes a matter of choosing who lives and who dies. If we are honorable and just to our enemies, then they'll be more likely to accept us when we defeat them. We are the greatest empire in the world and we will convince Thedas that honor and compassion are worth more than deception and backstabbing."

The Emperor couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He raised himself above Marius and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you. While I don't fully agree with you, I will honor your vision. I'll contact Nilssa and tell her to be more honorable with her decisions. And I trust you'll want to lead the army personally when we push into Orlais?"

"I will, my Emperor. We will win this war the right way."

"We'll see, won't we? I leave it you then, Marius. Good day." As Marius saw the Emperor leave, he couldn't help but worry as he sat all alone on the patio. He knew the Emperor trusted Nilssa but to actually agree with her that sacrifices are necessary.

"I need to win this war quick," he thought, "otherwise I fear Nilssa will convince the Emperor to take more drastic measures. Marcus, you better hurry with your mission. I'll need you in the days to come because I fear they'll decide our future."


	17. Secrets of Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Piven discover the hidden truth of the town, Solas

Piven's vision fluttered as his hand slowly slipped down from the horse's reins. For a second, gravity pulled him closer as he slept, his own instincts telling him to wake up before falling. Marcus heard the slight sound of him falling and stopped.

"Tired, Piven?" he asked.

"No, no, I can keep going." Piven yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms.

"You're tired, Piven. Let's make camp over there, by that tree. We'll get to Solas by the afternoon tomorrow." Piven silently nodded as the two made camp under the tree.

"Alright Piven, I'll gather the wood and you…" Sleep blocked his words as Piven laid out on the horse. Marcus smiled and grabbed him off the horse, laying him down with a blanket from his pack.

Marcus took a moment to sit after he lit a small fire near the two, holding out his hands to warm from the desert's winds. Piven was fast asleep, curled up tightly in his blanket that you could see his chest move as he breathed. Marcus turned to his right to a large boulder sticking out, walking behind and could no longer see Piven. Grabbing the small chest and with a wave of purple energy, the box enlarged before him.

"Let's see here. Never got a chance to test these. Hmm, I'll try the staff first." He twirled the staff on his fingers, its wooden feel felt very soft for a staff and so light he could probably lift with his pinky. The green orb at its top had a faint swirl of energy inside, you could barely see from the haze that covered it.

"Now what to test it on?" There was barely anything else for miles around but fortunately, he saw a lone rock, half the size of the boulder behind him. Marcus channeled magicka in his hand, pointing the staff at the rock and bluish-green energy shot out from the orb. It collided with the rock and in an instant, the rock disappeared and immediately reappeared a few inches to the left.

"A teleportation staff? Now we're talking. Though it's teleporting capabilities do seem quite low unless…" He looked out to a hill farther behind the rock, picturing it in his mind as he shot back at the rock. The rock disappeared and reappeared in a flash of light popping for a second at the far hill. A slight tingle crept in his hand.

"So it seems you must have at least an idea of a place you want to go and the staff will send whatever you cast there. But this slight tingling I felt, I noticed I had to charge up more magicka. It must exert quite a toll on any normal mage, probably why the magister didn't use its full potential. Here is the first artifact then."

Marcus placed the staff to the side and picked up one of the strange sculptures. A small black pyramid, nothing on it save for one yellow line that went around the top.

"No inscriptions or words. Yet I feel an abundance of magicka residing inside. I could try to open it but such large amounts of magic would probably wake up Piven and attract who knows what. Better save it now and ask Neloth about it later."

Bringing out the rest of the figures, a jade dragon, and a silvery halla, onto the ground, he concentrated on his palms. Magicka swirled around his hand into a gray sphere, spraying open his palm to the ground. The sphere launched and upon impact, it grew as tall as Marcus. A figure appeared within as Marcus slightly bowed.

"Master Neloth." Marcus greeted.

"Hmm, ah yes my apprentice. What is it? Can't you see I'm busy with my experiments."

"Yes, well I'm contacting you about the first batch of artifacts I've collected for my mission."

"The what? Apprentice, I know you adore me but my time is valuable. So stop wasting it."

"No, but," Marcus hastily reached, "you told me to go on this mission. The Emperor wanted artifacts and you wanted the Evanuris secrets, remember?"

"Well, then you should have started with that. Go on then, tell me what you found."

Nodding and picking up the staff, "This is artifact #1, a staff that has the ability to bend space on whatever it is cast on. I was also able to teleport a rock to a certain place by visualizing where I wanted it to go but I am also sure having a trace of your destination would work. Also, the farther the distance you travel correlates with the amount of magicka I had to channel into it. We could probably create a spell so that even the most novice mages may use it."

"Novice mages don't concern me but the ability to travel without having to use transportation spots would be useful. Especially since knowledge of teleportation has been lost. What else?"

"Artifacts #2, 3, and 4. Figurines of various shapes with nothing interesting at glance but upon closer inspection, I feel an abundance of magicka inside. See." Neloth stared at the pyramid Marcus held, his pupils flashed for a second before raising a finger to his chin.

"Yes, even I can feel it, just faintly. And it's good you didn't open them, the power would certainly kill you and I'd have wasted more time finding someone else. Is there anything else?"

"I have a location on possibly more artifacts and I managed to…"

"Not my concern," Neloth interrupted, "just contact me once you have more artifacts. Send the ones you have immediately."

"Yes, Master Neloth."

"Good, now I can get back to work." The sphere dissipated as the Telvanni walked off, leaving Marcus alone behind the work.

Storing the artifacts and casting Neloth's spell, he worked his way silently back to camp, tip-toeing on the cold sand. Piven was still fast asleep, his breath coming in frequently. The starry night looked as beautiful as the night sky of Skyrim. It's beauty enchanted by the warm campfire, lulling Marcus to sleep on the soft sleeping bag.

Crackles of rocks and twigs awakened the mage to the smell of charred meat. His stomach growled with the hunger of a boneless man.

"You're awake," Piven said, "I have cooked some rabbit and brewed some coffee. And I must say, it's turned out quite nicely." Grabbing and chewing on the meat and he spoke.

"This...this is actually...good." Marcus swallowed down with a sip of coffee, "I taste something in the coffee too, sugar and cream?"

"Have you never had coffee like that before?"

"I spent my mornings glossing over tomes and performing experiments so I only had it with water. I think I heard about it before but I just never found the time to try. Guess I'll change my routine when I get back home."

"That reminds me," Piven said as he sat, "where are you from?"

"Shit," Marcus thought.

"I...um...am from...Ferelden. Yeah, Ferelden in Denerim."

"Really? Because I always thought you were some rogue Tevinter mage that hates his own country. You know, because mages rule here. Also, I've heard some shem from Ferelden before and you don't sound like them."

"Not everyone from the same place will have the same accent, Piven. You don't expect every elf to know the forest do you?"

"No, but I was just curious, that's all. So onto to Solas then?"

"In a minute. First…" Marcus pulled out a blue cloak out from his bag, handing it over.

"What is this?"

"A disguise. We can't let people see you as an elf. They'll question if you're a slave and if I am your master and I'm not going to do that."

"Surely you can handle a few magisters and guards. Besides, why should I care if some humans feel uncomfortable around me."

"It's not just that. We need to be discreet about how we're doing this Piven and we can't if we're going around causing massacres everywhere. Look, war is on everyone's mind right now and giving them more reason to get aggressive is not going to help. We go in, find out what's there, and get out. Easy peasy."

"You know every time someone says 'it'll go easy', things go wrong," Piven grumbled, shabbily pulling over the cloak. The shadows from the sun were enough to conceal his entire face and ears.

Making haste, the two galloped beneath the sun's rays and by midday came into view of the town. The town barely seemed that large, at most it looked to house about a few thousand people. Yet what was most peculiar was the lack of any walls or defenses; only a few towers guarded the entrances. Off to the side, they could see the answer. Sections of the wall were being disassembled down into rubble, carried out by slaves and hauled off onto wagons.

"Why are they doing that?" Piven asked.

"For the war," Marcus answered, "stone has a lot of uses like building fortifications and making blast furnaces to produce more iron and steel. And if nothing else, throwing stones down on a person is enough to kill them. The Qunari must be beating them real bad if they're that desperate to leave their southern cities defenseless."

Groups of people hustled through the streets, a few carrying bags and loading carts of provisions and valuables. The cries of market stalls were heard as they approached the main square, a large statue at its center with a fountain. Rows of stalls seen in adjacent streets and shops lined around. Piven tapped on Marcus's shoulder, pointing over to a small stable for their horses. A middle-aged man emerged as they neared.

"Good sirs, you wouldn't happen to want to stable your horses, would you?"

"Why of course." Marcus said, "We were actually looking to. How much for a few days?"

"5 crowns...I mean silvers per horse and per day."

"You Orlesian?" he asked handing over the money, "Why would you live here in Tevinter?"

"I got tired of Orlesian bullshit politics," the man remarked, "my lord kept raising my taxes and his feud with another noble killed all my livestock. So I packed everything and moved. But enough about me, do you require anything else, another horse perhaps or a new horseshoe?"

"You could tell us where artifacts from elves are hidden?" The man pulled a face at Piven before a hand knocked down on him.

"Sorry, my friend asked if there is a store that sells things for mages and the like."

"Oh well, there are a couple around the town."

"Any of them," he leaned in, "deal with anything ancient?" The man stared at Marcus, then to Piven and back.

"There is one place. A bit near the edge of the town, west of here. I think it's called Solasan and I heard rumors the owner deals with weird magic. If there is one thing I dislike here, it's all this weird magic here, especially from magisters. There is a reason we have Circles and Templars."

"Thank you. Come, Piven."

The waves of people slowly disappeared the further west they traveled. Building quality deteriorated, slums that formed in cities filled their views and shady characters lurked from the shadows. Marcus examined the left and Piven the right, the signs of each building having faded long ago but still barely legible. Suddenly, a large bang burst in front of them to see a girl dressed in mage robes, falling out a door.

"And stay out Nivia! I don't need the likes of you touching my stuff." a voice yelled from the building. The girl stumbled from the dirt, raising her fist in defiance.

"Shut up, old man. I'm not the one that sleeps with a naked statue to bed!" The girl ducked from a small figurine as it smashed on the ground.

"Hah, you missed! People of Solas, let everyone know that Bruno is a mad lunatic that sleeps with weird shit. He also overcharges for simple amulets that barely do anything."

"Get!" he yelled and the girl waved him off.

"Excuse me, miss." Marcus raised with a finger.

"Yes?"

"Is the store you came out of, Solasan?" Piven stepped forward.

"More like Solasharel. The old man is nuts let me tell you. Better off going near the main square because that's where I'm going." The girl strolled off for Marcus and Piven to give each other a worried look.

The door to Solasan creaked open and inside shelves of books, items, maps, and other trinkets lined around the store. A glass counter on one side with a curtain to the side hanging over the door. The curtain then parted for words to spill from a man.

"I told you to…" the man paused for his eyes to see new customers.

"I am dreadfully sorry. I thought you were that annoying girl."

"The girl that said you slept with statues and what not," Piven noted. The old man coughed a bit while looking away.

"Yes, well uh...that's not important. What can I do for you?"

"We are in the area looking for anything elven of nature. You know, maps, trinkets, and the like." Marcus said.

"I have a few items and such but that's about it. You're more likely to find the special stuff near the center of town."

"Really, but you're store is called Solasan. Prideful place. And I heard you ah, deal with unusual things. Excluding any sleeping habits."

"I would deny those rumors but I know what you mean. So you know elven then?"

"You could say that."

"And your friend here? There a reason his face is concealed?"

"Not your concern old man," Piven interjected, "Do you have what we're looking for or not?" Bruno shot back at the boy, his comment sliced across his pride.

"Feisty aren't we boy? Matter of fact, I do have something you might be interested in. In the back."

Bending two fingers, the two followed the man into a hall dimly lit candle up in the middle of the ceiling. A single door on the left led them into a bright room, drawings of elven symbols on paper, amulets, and even a few staff. The old man walked over to a large chest, wriggling around and mumbling under his breath.

"I'm sure you can tell from the name that the town must house some sort of ancient temple or city beneath. That's what the official response from scholars is and I thought so too. But then I came across this." Dust blew off a scroll he held, its parchment torn slightly at the edges and a large text of elven words written across. Marcus, with the scroll in hand, read line to line the intricate language.

"See," Bruno explained, "I found this in a pile someone sold me a year ago inside this chest. I knew a bit of elven but even I couldn't decipher the whole thing. Except I found many references to two words, 'refuge and solas', all throughout the text. And since this Solas elf I keep hearing about is one of the ancient elves, it must be referring to a refuge of his around this town."

Piven nodded back at the information, "I don't know who this Solas is but if he's what I think he is, then this refuge must be one of his hideouts. By why would he need a refuge for betraying the Creators?"

"Because it's not a refuge, it's an armory."

"What do you mean?" Piven asked. Marcus coughed a bit as he read out the scroll.

"Please, fellow elvhen. We must fight back against the tyranny of the Evanuris. We have suffered at their hands for too long, too long as slaves to their pride. Come to the refuge of weapons, weapons of Dirthamen's own design. The pride of our people will use his own weapons against him."

"Evanuris? What is that?" Piven asked.

"Probably another word for Creators. Solas is a word for pride probably related to Fen'harel and Fen'harel did rebel against the Creators. Perhaps he talks about slaves and calls them a different word because he believes he is right. And it seems to me some elves thought so too." Marcus remarked.

"But why? How could any elf possibly think of betraying the Creators"

"Good question. Let's find out. Bruno, where is this refuge?" Marcus commanded.

"I don't know. The scroll came inside a book so let me…" rummaging through the chest, his hands wadded back and forth slowly over time. Obscenities escaped from him before he banged on the chest.

"Damn girl. She stole from me."

"Who?" Marcus asked.

"Nivia! She was snooping around in my bedroom and must have looked through the chest. That book wasn't cheap Nivia!"

"You have a history with the girl, I take." Marcus denoted.

"Yeah, little miss apprentice to Magister Vel. She'd always come in here from time to time, arguing about my inventory, I'd kick her out, and we'd go again. This time though, when I get my hands on her."

"Where would she have gone?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know but she's always in here to procure items for her master. When she came in earlier today, she told me her master had come to town for some research. Perhaps you should ask around." Marcus and Piven gave each other stern looks in agreement and ran out.

"Here Bruno," a small pouch flew onto Bruno's hands, "thanks for the help." They left before he could utter a word but a smile came upon as he opened the pouch to its contents of silver coins.

"All right, Marcus. Where to next?" Piven walked alongside Marcus as they rapidly walked through the streets. Placing his fingers on his chin, Marcus thought on their predicament.

"Well, an inn of some sort would be obvious. But a magister wouldn't stay at any old inn and searching each one would make us lose his trail."

"How about we ask that man at the stables. He dislikes magisters and would probably want to know their location; that way he knows where to stay away from."

"It's a start."

The main square began to settle, the sun setting halfway near the horizon as few customers surrounded the stalls. The stableman was busy brushing the horses rear and with a glance, noticed his clients.

"You're back. Find what you needed?" Marcus shook back at stableman.

"Turns out we need the help of a magister with our predicament. Know any nearby?"

"Why do you want a magister for? They bring nothing but misery and bad luck. Not to mention blood magic."

"Well that's the thing, we need something from Minrathous that only magisters have access to. A book that got misplaced as a magical tome. We're prepared to beg for this book even." The stablemen scoffed at Marcus's remark.

"More likely he'll take you for your blood. But fine, your funeral. A friend of mine warned me to avoid the area around the Green Palace, an inn just north of here. Nicest one in town, good beds, drink, food, and they actually hire people instead of slaves. But then a magister comes from nowhere and rents every room."

"Know what his name is?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "Vego, Velly...Vel, Vel's his name. Came in with a bunch of others I heard. Probably mercenaries."

"Thanks," Marcus said as he and Piven strolled off north with haste.

The inn actually did look like its namesake; a three-story building with a garden on the side, green velvet drapes hanging over the decks, and marble columns built in. A few horses were stabled nearby, rugged saddles that they could see filled with coin and knives.

Any semblance of business was nonexistent inside, the lobby stood empty with a lone person reading at the desk with not a care for anything else. The attendant rolled his eyes back and sighed to attention as if just giving them time was an effort.

"You seem to be lost. You're not our usual clientele, you reek of horse, and your hooded companion gives me hives. A stable would prefer you." Piven growled at the man but backed down as Marcus leaned over the desk.

"Funny sir but we're not here for that. We were hoping to talk to Magister Vel, rumors are that he's staying here at this fine establishment."

"May I ask why you want to?" the attendant asked.

"I...have a message for him from a fellow Magister, wanted to talk business with him."

"What kind of business?"

"Magisterium business. The message is from my master and she wouldn't tell me what it was, just that I had to deliver it with haste. Is he here?"

"No, but I could be persuaded to know." The attendant lightly tapped his fingers on the desk, Marcus wrinkled his nose a bit at the gesture before he coughed up some silvers.

"I remember now. I overheard some of his men talking about moving more slaves out of town, some ruin south of here. Some kind of cave that's apparently hidden behind some plants."

"Thanks for the information." The attendant waved him off as he went back to reading.

The night began to descend on the forest as the two adventurers made note of anything discernable of activity. Piven was quick to point out to some shrubs near the trees, its placement unnatural against the vegetation. Pulling it aside revealed a cave with luminescent lights further down.

Tip-toeing down into the cave, voices came into range of the duo and shadows could be seen around a corner. The two crouched low to the ground and hugged the wall to the edge.

"Is everything ready Nivia?" A voice questioned. Marcus peeked around to see a large group of people, 10 or 15 mercenaries, a couple of slaves, and two mages, a man and a woman. They have gathered around near some symbols on the wall and upon narrowing his vision Marcus could spell out elven writing. The female mage held out a book to the male mage.

"Yes, master," she said, "we can begin." The book floated near the male mage, a concentration of magic flowing towards him.

"He's going to kill those elves. We gotta stop him." Piven whispered. Marcus dragged him back from running out.

"Wait, that's not it. I felt blood magic and this isn't it. He's doing something else."

"So what do we do?"

"See what happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Translations(roughly):
> 
> solasharel - prideful liar
> 
> Part 2 comes out in July
> 
> Update: for imgur site on the map now available - www.imgur.com/a/UPrF1pl


	18. Origins of Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Piven learn the secret the town of Solas has hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, longest chapter I've written so far. Yes, I know 6500 words don't seem much compared to other fics but I find 10,000 or more length tends to be too long and makes people lose place of where they're at. So Spoilers kind of up ahead but Hawke in this fic is simply the generic male rogue you choose but a bit less facial hair and without the red mark. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

Marcus peeked out as the earth rumbled throughout the cave, upending all the guards and slaves from their footing. Magic concentrated into a purple light around the Magister as the book floated between his hands. The pages flipped open for a light from the book to flow into his body, floating the man into the air as more and more pages flipped. A flash of light imploded, blinding all the people; Marcus's vision then looked to see the book had fallen to the floor and a purple aura still surrounded the man's head. The glow shone brightly as the magister approached the wall and placed his hand over.

"Ar-melana dirthavaen. Revas vir-anaris." the magister chanted.

A symbol lit on the wall, one a wolf, and it parted into two to reveal large elven looking doors. The entire looked in awe of the design as the other mage approached the magister.

"Master," she said, "how did you do that? What was in that book?"

"Knowledge, Nivia. Searching elven ruins, buying the right people, and learning all forms of magic. Once you know that is how Tevinter works, then nothing is beyond your grasp. This book contained a series of phrases and patterns in its structure that allows entry to the places they are tied too. Of course to gain entry, one would have to know how to assemble into the correct password." the magister explained while staring at the door.

"Master, you truly are a magnificent mage. The Magisterium should feel honored just to have you."

"Yes, they should. Soon I shall uncover the secrets of the elves and become the most powerful mage to ever exist."

"That fucking shem. He's going to desecrate my people's culture and history for his own purposes. Come on Marcus, we've got to stop him." Piven whispered before Marcus held him back.

"Not so fast Piven. I have a feeling that starting a fight here might not be a good idea. If there's one thing I know, fighting in an ancient ruin tends to wake up bad things."

"You mean demons?"

"Sometimes but not usually. We should follow them for now and move in when we're needed."

"You mean sneaking behind? I don't think we'll be able to with that many guards." Piven asserted. Before Marcus could respond, he noticed a glint of a shadow growing in the corner of his eye.

"Piven, don't panic or make any sudden movements. Don't try to resist either." Marcus said as he turned away from Piven.

"Marcus what are you...hmmph" Piven muttered as he felt a hand clamped over his mouth. Out his corner, he could see Marcus in the same situation.

"Look what we have here boys," a man behind the two whispered, "Got some trespasser for the old man, don't we?"

The men stripped Marcus and Piven bare of their weapons and gears and herded them around the corner. Their footsteps alerted some murmurs among the other guards for the entire group to see.

"Magister Vel. We caught some intruders trying to sneak up on you. And look here, this man is a mage, a very well off looking mage. With an elf no less." a guard said as he pushed the two before Vel. The white-haired magister looked over the two, his scarred physique looking over the two.

Vel grabbed Marcus's staff, examining over its craftsmanship and design. Taking only a few glances between it and the duo, he let out a heavy sigh.

"No matter where I go it seems there are always those in my way. This staff you have is quite interesting along with the robes you are wearing. And with an elf, I'd almost be certain you were a magister or perhaps even an altus. Yet that cannot be because I do not know any that fit your description and I've made it my goal to know of everyone one of them. So then that begs the question; who sent you?"

"No one but myself," Marcus stammered, "my former master directed me to you."

Vel pointed his staff on his chest. "And who was your master?"

"Magister Oppius Donatus of Perivantium."

"Oppius never had an apprentice. He is also dead so I suggest you come up with a better lie."

"Very well, I was never good at lying anyway. My name is Marcus Ebiri, a mage from the Free Marches. I was recently a member of the Inquisition but decided to abandon my post in pursuit of greater power. I learned that you and Oppius were one of the few well-known magisters focused on elven artifacts. I went to Oppius first knowing that you already had an apprentice but he rejected me instantly. So I decided to come to you."

"A nice speech, Mr. Ebiri. Tell me, how long did it take to work on that?" Vel asked as he glanced to a guard.

"Well...unghh!" Marcus let out as a guard kneed him in the stomach.

Vel focused on him before speaking. "While your story might be plausible, that doesn't explain how you knew where to find me. Nor does it explain this vagrant rabbit you brought."

"I-It's just coincidence, I swear. If I could just explain, I…"

"You've explained quite enough. Captain, take these two outside and execute them."

"Yes, sir." the captain responded. Marcus and Piven struggled as the guards began to haul them until Piven blurted out.

"Wait, he knows Elven!" he yelled out to Vel. His words piqued the magister's interest for he raised a fist and signaled his mercenaries to bring the two back.

"Does this elf speak true?" Vel asked as he approached Marcus.

"He does. I'm one of the few people in Thedas that has full knowledge of the elven language." Marcus proclaimed.

"Impossible. That language was lost to all time and even I don't know much."

"I can prove it. For example, the words that are glowing above the door that you seemed to have missed." Marcus pointed up for all to see.

Vel looked to see the archway above the door with its inscriptions of elven words etched in. "Read it then. What does it say?"

Marcus studied over the inscriptions. "It says 'Welcome followers of Fen'harel. This is the beginning of our rebellion. Let those who oppose us to join or die.'"

Nivia, the apprentice that had been silent for so long, let out a slight squeal. "Master, this is a base belonging to the Dread Wolf. The one the elves claim to be their downfall. And didn't that elf from the Inquisition claims to be the Dread Wolf?"

"Don't always believe everything you hear Nivia." Vel shot back, "That elf's claim is a delusion by someone that is obsessed about the elven pantheon. But the power the elf is said to have displayed makes me wonder if this elven pantheon is more fact than fiction. Of course, if that is what the door actually implies."

The eyes of the group turned to Marcus, who let out a cough and focused back on Vel. "It's what the door says. You can decide not to trust me but you're taking a huge risk. Sure, you can find whatever lies in there but you won't be able to know what it is. And with the Qunari bearing down on you, I doubt you'll have much time to figure it out."

Vel raised his brow at Marcus and glanced over to the door. He looked as though to contemplate on what Marcus said before exhaling deeply. "Men, keep your eyes on Mr. Ebiri. Kill the elf."

"No, the elf stays."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. He stays because for one I need him to translate the language. You see, the elven language has some special connection to elves even if they don't understand themselves. By linking with him, I was able to gain that connection too and learn the complete language from my time with the Inquisition. Kill him and I become useless."

"Fine then," Vel conceded, "but my men will be keeping their eyes on you two. And you'll stay bound. Captain, any trouble and you kill them; understand?"

"Yes, sir. Move, you maggots." the captain ordered as he shoved the two forward.

Vel waved over to his entourage to open the door. Two slaves were dragged over the doors; its hinges creaked as they pushed on each side to reveal a long hallway. It was like staring into a black abyss where light did not exist until braziers popped in their faces. Green fires lit the hallway towards another door.

Vel was the first to enter in, followed by his apprentice and the mercenary captain. Following behind the slaves, the bound Marcus and Piven's curious faces read over the walls. A mural on the walls showed a sequence of events; elves draped in simple robes, then to figure that looked to be wearing a three-eyed wolf mask. The figure was extending a hand to an elf, for the elf's vallasin to flow into the figure's hands. And finally, it showed the elves with the vallasin removed and with weapons and armor in hand to march towards shining creatures. And the wolf figure leading them from behind.

"Is that wolf head who I think it is?" Piven asked as he glanced over the mural.

"It is. Fen'harel or the Dread Wolf to others. From the looks of it, it seemed his betrayal was much more popular than what scholars or the Dalish think. And look in the middle, Fen'harel is somehow removing the vallaslin." Marcus observed.

A mercenary shoved the mage. "Quiet."

"It's all right," Vel smiled, "I find this little history lesson a bit fascinating really. Besides, if these murals are true, then this must be an ancient elven armory. An armory that will surely reveal the elven secrets of their weaponry and possibly even their magic."

Marcus wrinkled his nose at the magister, a delusional mage that doesn't understand what they're doing are not ones Marcus is fond of. He couldn't help but notice that as they walked towards the second doors, Vel's apprentice was giving him a stink eye.

"Is there a problem?" Marcus asked.

"There's something about you that just feels off? Master, are you certain you want to bring them with us?" Nivia questioned.

Vel snidely looked back at her. "Nivia, do not concern yourself with them. They are only here to translate, nothing more. But if it makes you feel better, hold his staff then. I am getting quite tired of holding onto it."

Nivia looked in awe as she held onto Marcus's staff, inviting a sense of weirdness on Piven.

Vel snapped his fingers to the door, directing the slaves to open. What treasures lied ahead, what weapons have the elves left? Yet that question would receive an answer to a sad tale. The open doors revealed a large room with columns of cases with broken glass; skeletons were strewn around the room, dressed in armor and weapons still in hand. Some had weapons inside them while others laid on their backs.

"Creators, what happened here?" Piven whispered to Marcus. The Imperial simply looked over the mess from ages ago with the rest of the group.

Vel, however, seemed unmoved by the skeletons as he turned to the captain. Tilting his head towards the room, the captain understood Vel, for he grabbed hold of one of the slaves and threw them through the door.

The slave landed with a loud thump and her knee scraped against the floor.

"Huh, what's wrong, slave? Can't take a push?" the captain chided as he walked toward the slave.

But upon stepping through the door, the captain's foot activated a glowing circle. Inscriptions of the elven language laid within as it froze the captain. The captain did not have time to react or even utter a sound as he immediately disintegrated to dust. His men jumped back in shock while Marcus could have sworn he saw the slave smile a bit.

Marcus leaned down to the captain's remains and noticed that the circle had etched its words into the floor. "That's new. I've never seen a rune that does something like this before."

"Mr. Ebiri, care to explain what happened to the captain?" Vel demanded, arms crossed.

"It's a lightning rune - see the inscription it left. It's the elven word for lightning or storm. But what's most curious is that it only seemed to affect the captain and not the elf. Perhaps it's a selective rune that only allows in elves or maybe some other requirement like your state of mind."

"Then let's test that theory," Vel said, "You, elf accompanying Mr. Ebiri. Go stand on a rune there. Nivia, go with it."

"But Master...," Nivia began to protest.

"But nothing Nivia. Do as you are told." Vel commanded. Nivia somberly walked behind Piven and muttered words under her breath.

As the apprentice followed Piven, another circle glowed beneath the two and with the elven word for fire. Nivia froze as the letters glowed even brighter, shielding her eyes for the trap. Yet nothing happened. Instead, the circle still glowed around the two as the words spun around. Nivia quickly backed off the circle and its glow disappeared.

"Interesting," Vel commented.

"Interesting? I could have died! I could have-"

Vel swung his hand across Nivia's cheek. The noise the slap made radiated off the walls. "Do not question my decisions Nivia. You are fine. End of discussion."

A hint of anger stirred in Nivia's eyes as she rubbed her cheek; obvious to Marcus that the relationship between the magister and apprentice was not healthy.

"The runes seem to malfunction when there's an elf on it. Perhaps it only registers one at a time or maybe the magic has been warped for some reason." Marcus concluded.

"Very observant of you, Mr. Ebiri." Vel said and turned to his mercenaries, "Men, separate into groups of four and take a slave each. And no beating on them unless you want the traps to kill you. Nivia, you're with me and Mr. Ebiri and his elf."

Marcus caught up to Piven, whose eyes still focused on the room. There were more things on the wall but instead of a painting, it looked to be phrases and blocks of text at separate points around the room.

"Hmm," Marcus grumbled.

"What are you humming about?" Nivia inquires as she approached from behind.

"The walls. Phrases for good luck. Instructions on how to train your body to achieve a clearer mind, overcoming fear, and even a bit on how to just use a sword. Over there on the right. There's a collapsed entrance with text next to it about wearing armor. So it means this wasn't just an armory but a training center as well."

"An army was trained here?" Niva asked.

"Or a specialized force. The weapon cases being out in the open wouldn't be something you do for an army."

"Fascinating lecture Mr. Ebiri. But so far you have produced insubstantial work for me to keep you alive." Vel chimed in.

"Alright, I get the picture," Marcus assured, "While your men are looking through this room, I'd suggest you go check those three doors at the end of the room. They are sleeping quarters, war room, and one that says off limits. The last one might be promising for you."

"Lead the way," Vel gestured to the door.

The trap circles lighted more as they got closer to the door, the distance between them closing as they reached. The door itself warned something to Piven as he suddenly stopped.

"Wait," Piven said.

"What now, elf?" Vel asked.

"The door. It has another trap but this one is different. It has elven words in a square." Piven replied.

"I don't see any?" Nivia said.

"Probably because Piven is an elf," Marcus said as he walked to him, "a spell that can only be seen by those of a specific race. I've read about something similar before. Do you know what it says?"

Piven squinted to read the words. "It is...ahn...is...vindhru?" He turned to Marcus. "Did that make sense?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, it does. Come here." Piven leaned in as Marcus whispered into his ear.

Vel and Nivia raised their brows in confusion as Piven then approached the door.

"Banal nadas." Piven declared. The trap lit with a green light and the door opened to a stairway below.

"What did he say?" Nivia asked Marcus.

"Nothing is inevitable," Marcus said as he stared into the stairway.

Vel shoved aside Piven to get a view of the entrance. It was different from the rest of the armory as no light escaped from below. Reaching to his chest, the magister grabbed his amulet and pressed both sides; a light lit out in front of him.

"Move elf," Vel said as he pushed Piven. Piven started to bare his teeth at the magister until he laid eyes on Marcus, calming him down.

The small group descended down the stairs to a room. It had one light of the green fire above as it illuminated the room's contents. A rotted bed, drawers, broken table, and books with just the covers. A few murals on the wall and that was it. A plain simple bedroom.

"Someone really didn't want to share their toothbrush, huh Piven?" Marcus elbowed.

"A...what?" Piven asked.

"Silence," Vel said, frowning slightly, "Nivia, watch over them while I search."

"Yes, Master," she nodded.

Again, Marcus noticed that the girl kept looking over her. He didn't notice till now but the girl was actually quite short, as much as Piven.

"Why do you keep staring at me? Something on my face?" Marcus asked in a whisper.

"I'm just curious how some like you could learn the elven language? My master has spent decades learning yet you only look like in your twenties." Nivia questioned, holding his staff. "It's the staff, isn't it?"

Marcus shook his head back. "Hard work and a lot of nights but I eventually learned. What I don't know though is why you think Vel is so great."

"Don't talk about him like that. Master Vel is one of the greatest magisters in the entire Magisterium. His work on elven artifacts will make him the greatest mages of all time."

"Does that include hitting you?" Marcus could see that Nivia tightened her grip on the staff and looked away.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, I'm sorry but I didn't realize a slap across the face is a Tevinter version of a good job. What? Is a hug a death sentence?"

Nivia glanced up to Marcus as she tried to speak. "I…"

A light interrupted her and they turned to see Vel. The magister laid a hand on the wall, lights lined to form across the drawings of nine figures; each one that looked distinctively elven. The wall slid up from the ground and revealed to them a podium. A large box rested on top, midnight black and a strange lock.

"Yes…" Vel slithered with his words as he approached the box.

Marcus's glimpse of the box crept a slight knot in his gut. Concentrating deeply on the box, he could sense something that he never sensed before. It was very faint and weak inside, it felt like magicka but much more raw, more uncontrolled.

Vel sighed in amazement of the discovery, seizing the box in anticipation. But he struggled to even open the box. Even with magic reinforced into his arms, the box did not budge even a millimeter. Vel began to bare his teeth, enraged at his failure to open it but a few seconds of silence and staring at the box calmed him down.

"Well, Mr. Ebiri," Vel announced with the box in hand. "It seems your knowledge of the elven language came useful after all. It has given me the greatest prize out of all the elven ruins. It will surely make me the most powerful magister, perhaps even greater the seven magisters."

He then handed the box over to Nivia. "Unfortunately, that makes you redundant to me and more importantly an inconvenient witness after all."

Marcus and Piven froze in place as their eyes started to roll up and veins engorged.

"But I won't kill you. Your knowledge of the elves makes you two too valuable to die. Don't worry, you'll make fine additions to my laboratory." Vel twisted his palm as blood curdled inside the duo.

Marcus concentrated on expelling the hostile magic from his body. An interruption came to be though as a blue circle formed behind Vel. Arms reached from within, grasping the floor as more connected features rose from the ground. A spectral blue figure, twice the size of Piven, towered over Vel. It wore a large armor with a robe and its helmet encased the entire head save for two red eyes popping through.

Vel slowly turned to see the ghostly specter summon a huge sword. The specter swung at his face and dodged at the last second, releasing his grip on Marcus and Piven. A bolt of lightning escaped from Vel to the specter but it bounced off its armor. Another circle formed behind Piven as another arm emerged to grab onto Piven's legs, dropping him to the floor.

Marcus burned off his bindings and formed an axe of fire around his foot, stomping down and slicing off the specter's arms. The specter did not seem bothered though as its arm formed back.

Nivia tried an assault of ice at a specter; the specter ignored her as it swung again at Vel and summoned a shield. "Master, what do we do?"

"We make sacrifices," Vel said.

Nivia screamed as Vel grabbed the box from her hand and flung her towards the specter. A loud thus came as the specter shield bashed Nivia to the ground unconscious. Marcus turned to see Vel running straight towards the exit. He prepared a head-on collision as he rushed towards the magister but Vel sidestepped at the last second. A giant hand grasped Marcus in its clutches and dragged him towards the specter behind.

"Farwell Mr. Ebiri," Vel waved off. A strike landed on his back, which to his annoyance was Piven. "Out of my way, elf."

Lightning swung from Vel and slammed Piven against the wall. The specter blocking the door charged with a mace, slamming it in the ground narrowly missing Vel as he jumped over it and ran into the stairs.

Meanwhile, Marcus crashed against the specter; its giant pommel smashed his face and flipped him over onto his back. With a twirl, the specter's sword stabbed down only for Marcus to roll away.

Marcus quickly reached out Nivia for his staff to levitate back into his hand. The specter bashed with its shield and Marcus struck back with a shield spell. Another hand came towards Marcus and to catch some room, he sliced at the specter's leg causing to tip in front of the fist. The two specters collided against each other, breaking the stairs behind them.

With room to breathe, Marcus raised his fist to summon a purple orb. A golden blur emerged out from the orb, a streak of fire emerged from behind. The blur leaped onto the specters, multiple slashes of fire fell upon their forms as one by one, pieces melted away. The specters could not regenerate fast enough to reform as the swings became more frequent until finally, a large hack swept through its heads. A bellowing shriek came from the specters as their ghostly material faded into the earth.

The figure stood silently over its work as its flaming sword still shined brightly of its golden armor. "Can a man like yourself not handle creatures like these?" the figure said as it revealed golden hair and skin bestowed on a woman.

"One they were highly resistant to magic and two, I needed a way to finish them quickly without expelling a lot of magicka," Marcus replied.

"And you wonder why I think men are just dogs," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Not the time, Selene," Marcus said as picked up Nivia. "Pick up Piven. We need to get after Vel."

Checking over Nivia, her head was bleeding around her forehead. Without his bag of healing potions, Marcus cradled a golden light over her head as the broken skin healed. Selene grabbed Piven and hoisted him over her shoulder. Marcus gestured over to Selene and plopped the boy over his shoulders.

"Okay, Selene. I'll need you to protect me while I'm carrying these two. Don't get too far ahead." Marcus said. Selene nodded and walked up to the stairs with Marcus in tow.

The sound of weapons clashing became known to Marcus as he ascended up the stairs. What he saw though confused the hell out of him. More of the specters from below, smaller, were fighting with other specters, green and the same size. On the floor, the bodies of the mercenaries and slaves laid on the floor, their throats oozed of blood and the smell of rancidness left their bodies.

A large rumble suddenly shook Marcus and Selene, nearly tipping them over. However, the rumble managed to give Marcus a glimpse of his satchel, laid in the center of the room between the fighting spirits.

"Selene, get my satchel," Marcus commanded as he propped Nivia and Piven on the walls.

As she ran to the fighting, the specters all sensed her presence and faced the saint. Selene charged in with her shield, barreling through several specters. The specters formed a wall, summoning spears into a spear wall. Her momentum launched her above the formation and as she landed, sliced through the specters. Her flames easily cut the specters, each one dissipating into specter dust from a single strike.

Marcus smiled as Selene cut easily through the horde of specters; twirling, dodging, and blocking every attack and counteracting with slashes, bashes, and kicks. A minute of this dance went on until a double attack from specters met their end as Selene twirled in a circle, slicing through each one.

"Pathetic," Selene said as she sheathed her blade.

Marcus shook his head in annoyance at her attitude. A jolt of energy shook within him as he saw more specters began to appear. Selene brandished her sword but Marcus reached out.

"Wait," he said. Selene stopped from unleashing another strike as the specters went through her.

The specters looked as though trapped in their own world. The most peculiar were two specters that appeared speaking to each in elven.

"This place is lost. We must retreat further in." a specter said.

"No, we cannot allow him to get there. Solas needs more time." another said.

"Which is why we need to retreat that way he'll…" the specter argued as it flew back.

A memory of an explosion lifted all the spirits off the ground, holding them above the ground as spears and swords flew into their bodies. A specter walked in from the entrance, walking with elegance and glowing eyes, which released the bodies to the ground when stopped. Beside it was another figure, slouched with its arms hunched.

"Little slave, go get me my prize." the imposing specter commanded.

The slouched specter waddled to the off-limits room but fell on its knees from some unknown force. The large imposing figure glowed its eyes again and turned to the entrance.

"SOLAS!" it yelled, the memory of it still radiated with power.

A burst of energy fell over the slouched specter as the imposing one flew straight out. The lone specter on the floor held its head in pain, the burst of energy somehow having damaged it. Standing back up, it still held its head as it repeated words over and over.

"Solas. Solas. Solas." the specter said as it walked out in the same direction.

The lights of the dungeon went out and then on again; the old skeletons and weapons having disappeared.

"What was that?" Marcus asked as he slowly stood up.

"Spirits, you idiot. I know men…" Selene reiterated.

"Damn it, Selene. I know they were spirits. I just wanted to know what they were talking about. The figure was repeating Solas over and over. Some humans must have found whoever that was and named their village Solas because they kept repeating. Stupid, I know but there have been stupider things. More importantly, whoever this Solas is was clearly holding something here, something that was valuable enough for someone powerful. And Magister Vel has it."

"Yet again more whining from you. It's no wonder you're always failing to come close to Neloth's level."

"It's not whining Selene. Just an overview of our situation. Not only do I have to find more of Dirthamen's artifacts and secrets but it seems I've got myself an archnemesis. I'll have to ask Nivia about that. Which reminds me." Marcus picked up his belongings and whipped out a couple of healing potions.

"Selene, go check for any signs of Vel. I need to tend to these two." Marcus said, lifting the two's heads.

Slight grumbles and movements came from the two but it seemed as though they wouldn't wake up for a while. Perfectly fine for now as Marcus did not want to explain about Selene. An example would be now as she stared at Marcus.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Nothing what," Marcus angrily stood, "did Vel leave any clues?"

"No, because the entrance is caved in."

"Can you get through?"

"I can but I'm not doing hard labor. I'm a golden saint, not a dark seducer."

Marcus hung is head low, cursing under his breath. "Oh, but Selene," he said with innocent eyes, "I couldn't possibly do this myself. I'm just a simple man, too weak to even lift up a pebble. This is a perfect opportunity for you to show me how useless of a person I am."

"Well said, Marcus. Perhaps one day you'll learn your place," she said, brandishing her sword, "Just watch. I'll have this cleared quick."

Selene launched forward, her assault melting through the rocks one swing at a time. Marcus took this moment for some rest, for he suspected that moments like these would become fewer and fewer.

A kick to his leg woke Marcus from his nap. His golden saint look of disgust rose him from the floor and he looked to see the entrance had all but cleared.

"Wow, you worked fast." Marcus complimented.

"It took seven of your hours. It was collapsed all the way to the outside. I am starting to think you lied about me showing you the proper path." Selene said, crossing her arms.

"Well, you are right," Marcus said as he banished Selene back to Oblivion.

The grumbles of Piven and Nivia alerted Marcus and the two opened their eyes. The two small ones simply stared at each other, their brains not having yet processed the situation. A few seconds in, the realization came as they both scurried back from each other.

"You," both yelled in unison. Both quickly stood to face each other but a bolt of fire interrupted.

"Hey now, no need for hostility," Marcus said, "We're on the same side."

"Same side?" Piven interjected, "Marcus she's a magister's apprentice. She can't be trusted."

"I'm not an apprentice anymore," Nivia weakly said, "I'm...I'm nothing."

Tears escaped from her as she slid down the walls. "How...how could he just do that? I thought he actually cared."

"Because he's a magister," Piven insisted. Marcus shot back daggers from his eyes, telling Piven it was not the time.

Marcus knelt down to Nivia. "It's not your fault Nivia. I don't know Vel much but I could tell just from out interactions that he's cold, calculating, and do whatever it takes for power even if it means hurting others."

"But...why would he do it now? We've been in dangerous situations before but this was the only time he did it," she asked as she wiped her tears.

"Because of what is in that box," Marcus stated, "I don't know if you felt it but there is something of an incredible power it hides. It's something more than magic but I can't tell. But what I do know is that Vel cannot be allowed to access whatever's in it. Who knows what could happen. And that's why I need your help Nivia. Only you know where Vel could have possibly gone."

"Help?" Piven questioned.

"Yes, Piven. Help," Marcus shot back, "Sometimes you have to work with people that you disagree with because you both agree that your enemy is dangerous alone. We could try finding Vel alone but that would give him more time to open the box."

"But…" Piven said, raising a finger.

"No buts Piven. This what we're doing and that's final," Marcus extended a hand to Nivia. "That is if you agree?"

Nivia was hesitant to take his hand but a look back to the entrance and back to Marcus seemed to convince her. She clasped his hand, hoisting herself up.

"Alright then," Marcus said, "welcome to our party, Nivia. You remember Piven correct?"

Piven gave Nivia a narrow look and walked off towards the entrance. Nivia humphed, crossing her arms.

"Don't take it too seriously. Piven has been through a lot lately and has trust issues. I'm sure in due time he'll come around. Now then," Marcus laid his arms back and gestured Nivia to follow. "Do you know where Vel would have gone too?"

Nivia placed a finger over her chin. "My master never showed me any of his laboratories but I did stay over at his house in Minrathous. It was supposed to be a long term apprenticeship until I turned eighteen."

"Do you know how long it will take here from Solas?"

"About three days or so."

"So as long as we don't run into anything, we might be able to catch up with him."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Minrathous is the largest city in Thedas and there are plenty of nooks, alleys and secret entrances around."

"Well even if we don't, there might be a clue to where he'll have gone."

"I hope so."

"I do too."

Skyhold(Three days later…)

"I'm sorry, can you explain that again to me?" Evelyn asked.

"I said, you need to go to Solas in Tevinter," Solas repeated.

"We get that Chuckles. I think Evelyn means the whole 'destroying the world' artifact you apparently have." Varric said, crossed arms.

"Yeah, that's what concerns me too," Hawke chimed in.

"There is nothing to be concerned about Hawke," Solas reassured, "the artifact I have in Solas is in an old armory of mine. A secluded place where I trained my rebellion. I made it seem unimportant to the Evanuris that I was able to hide a very powerful item. One that was created by all the Evanuris."

"If all the Evanuris created this item, wouldn't they have it with them?" Evelyn pointed her hand.

Solas shook back. "No. The item we created required too large of a sacrifice to make. Large enough that not even they were willing to take. Mythal attempted to destroy it but couldn't; she entrusted me with its safekeeping after she died. However, one of my followers betrayed me and informed Elgar'nan of its whereabouts. He personally led an assault on the armory but I managed to lure him away before he had the chance."

"Is that why you sealed them away?" Evelyn asked.

"It was one reason. I did not create the veil until later. Nonetheless, I managed to drive away Elgar'nan and kept the Evanuris too occupied for them to retrieve it. Which is why I...we need it."

"Hold on," Varric interrupted, "if we can't use this item, why are we trying to get it? Like you said Chuckles, the place is out in the middle of nowhere and it doesn't seem like anyone would know about it besides you."

"Do not be so sure Master Tethras. The Empire has shown it has access to things that not even I thought possible. With their spies throughout Thedas, surely you don't want the chance that they might discover it and possibly find a way to activate it?"

"But is holding it in Skyhold a good idea either?" Hawke asked.

"It isn't but we won't be holding it here. I know of a place that only I can access and where we can hide it."

Varric, Hawke, and Evelyn all shot looks of concern among each other. While Solas's words had truth to it, they could not shake off the fact of the inevitable failures that came with such tasks.

"Well okay," Hawke approached, "what should we do when we get to this armory?"

Solas gestured over the three to the Eluvian. "It's quite simple. I will send you through the Eluvian straight to the artifact. Most of the traps were near the entrance so you should be fine. When you enter in, there will be a wall with a mural of me. Within that mural though are the images of each of the Evanuris. Press the image of each one and the wall should part to reveal the box the artifact is held in."

"Is that all? No secret passcodes or anything?" Varric asked.

"Actually there is," Solas confirmed as he walked towards Hawke and tapped his forehead. "Hawke, I just gave you the phrase to repeat so that you may take the box. If you don't, two very powerful revenants will be summoned to attack. They're not powerful to someone like me, but they will give you two a very hard time."

"Great more revenants. I just loved dealing with them in Kirkwall." Hawke said, swaying his head.

"Especially the ones with Aveline at Chateau Haine," Varric said, nudging Hawke.

"Don't remind."

"Just brightening the mood before something bad usually happens."

"Varric, saying that means bad stuff will happen." Evelyn chided.

"No point arguing with Varric about it Inquisitor. Been with Varric for almost 14 years and I still haven't won an argument. Best we just go along with it." Hawke said.

"Right," Evelyn agreed, "well then, come back quickly guys so we can move on to the other stuff."

Hawke and Varric nodded and passed through into the Eluvian. A step through, the two came into view of darkness. Sliding of stone revealed the darkness parting as a wall opened. Peeking out, the two could see nothing but a rotten bed and drawers. The burnt marks on the wall and freshly ice drops alerted them of potential danger. Hawke drew two daggers and Varric with Bianca; the two jumped out and looked in opposite directions.

"Hawke? Stairways are usually broken in the ruins like these right?" Varric asked. No response came to him and so he turned, only to lower Bianca.

Hawke and Varric could only stare at the empty podium before them; a box with one of the most powerful items in Thedas no longer where it was stored.

Varric slowly walked up to the podium, his eyes still in disbelief. "So Hawke...how about we...no maybe...well, shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation
> 
> Note: The elven language from Dragon Age really is more of a cipher than an actual language so most of these words are more guessing and using resources online to come up with a meaning
> 
> Ahn is vindhru - What is the truth of life?
> 
> Banal nadas - Nothing is inevitable


	19. Negotiations and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition learns the Empire's secrets and begins the negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.
> 
> Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware
> 
> A/N: New Chapter everyone. But good news, I am receiving a new member to help co-author with the story. They will be helping me in making the story a great experience for you all. Take it away
> 
> Co-author: zack32
> 
> zack32: Hi there everyone, I'll be along for the ride

The freezing winds of the Frostbacks chilled any mortal down to their core. The snowfall and rockslides threatened any that would brave the paths, not to mention the chance of hypothermia and vertigo from the steep climbs. Within the last couple of years though paths were made and guarded for travelers to pass safely. Passes for those who wished to visit one place actually worth visiting, Skyhold.

Today would have been any other normal day. Guarding a shipment of weapons and small supplies to Skyhold was always a simple task for Inquisition soldiers. Yet times change as this shipment was an important piece into a long struggle ahead.

The Empire, an unknown entity from across the Amaranthine, managed to take Denerim within a day and now after three weeks, the entirety of Ferelden has fallen under Imperial control. To think another disaster could happen so quickly, many would have never joined the Inquisition. Yet those that did were still glad to only guard a shipment versus preparing for the first wave of attack.

"Henry, pay attention," the voice of the one in charge, Sergeant Osanna, ordered him.

"I'm sorry Sergeant. I was just worried about the Empire. They have a lot of troops near the border with Orlais," Henry said.

"You're right to be worried, Henry. This Empire's power, so great that it makes Corypheus seem like a mild problem. But I am certain the Inquisition with the help of Thedas will be able to drive them off."

"But Sergeant," another soldier, private Lorin, asked. "isn't it true that they control dragons? And that they're practitioners of necromancy?"

"Only the first part is accurate, private," Osanna said, pointing her finger, "I don't know where you heard about the second part. Look, the Captain has been briefed on the situation and they've assured me that it's being taken care of. Right now, I'd worry more about getting these supplies to Skyhold."

"The routes are secure, Sergeant. The Spymaster...I mean the Left Hand of the Divine has made sure to keep scouts on the lookout. And they always keep us informed every fifteen minutes and the last one was five minutes ago," a soldier, Corporal Rebecca, responded.

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious, soldier. If the Imperials knew how to take Denerim, they must also know a lot about Thedas. This is why we must protect both our shipment and guests such as Mr. Ebner here," Osanna said, looking to the merchant. "How are you finding the trip, sir?"

"Fine, Sergeant," Mr. Ebner replied, "I am just glad my wares can be of assistance to the Inquisition. Even if I have to take a bit of loss on my profits. Excuse me, Henry was it?"

"Yes?" Henry answered, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry but did I hear earlier you were from Orlais?" he asked.

"I am. My family grew up around the Arlesans as farmers. I joined up with the Inquisition after the explosion at the Conclave."

"A terrible time that was," Mr. Ebner said, "So many lives cut short and too soon. You know I was going to go to Highever before this whole war business started. The Teyrn there had recently lowered the tariffs for imports of cloth. Now it looks like it all will go to dressing the soldiers."

"They'll need it I'm sure," Henry stated, "I can't imagine just being there. Waiting for the inevitability of being run over by cavalry or burned alive from dragon fire. Most of them are braver than me."

"That's not true, Henry," Osanna said, "you're here right now, risking the cold and your life to deliver these supplies so that our soldiers may live and be prepared for the days to come. Besides, you fought well in the Arbor WIlds against the Venatori."

"Sure but there weren't so many Venatori," Henry said, raising his hands.

"Cheer up, Henry. If you're gonna bicker like that, then I'll not invite you to drinks at the Herald's Rest," Lorin said, patting his back.

"Well, first of all…"

"Quiet," Osanna interrupted our conversation, "Hear that?" She pointed ahead.

Henry focused on what the Seargent pointed to, rocks sliding down mixed in with loud footsteps. The Sergeant drew out her sword and shield, prompting the unit to do the same. The footsteps became louder and heavier, the axe grips tightening as soldiers instinctively held their shields closer.

"Meeh. Meeh," the sound came as a herd of goats ran across our path, bleating and hopping over the mountain.

"False alarm. Back to your positions," Sergeant Osanna ordered.

A big sigh of relief fell upon the soldiers, lowering their weapons.

"You okay?" Rebecca asked, grabbing Henry's shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks. I thought we were about to get swamped," Henry replied.

"Lorin's right. You need to relax a bit," she said, as she walked back to her position.

The caravan of supplies began to move again and the soldiers marched along when suddenly screams of soldiers bellowed through the mountains.

"Ambush!" a soldier yelled. "Imperial soldiers!"

Henry hastily drew out his axe and shield as groups of large men and women, covered in furs and steel armor, popped out from cover.

"Form up!" Rebecca yelled from behind, running towards Henry with other soldiers in tow.

Behind him, Sergeant Osanna formed a line against the larger contingent of Imperial troops. Henry could see they halted the enemy charge but their greatswords and hammers started to break through the line.

"Henry, pay attention!" Rebecca said, spinning him back to face the enemy in front.

He could see Lorin, shooting off arrows and backing up to his position when a green woman jumped from behind a boulder.

"Lorin, to your right!" Henry called out, too late as the green woman slammed Lorin against a cart. He screamed as the woman thrust straight through Lorin, lifting him into the air and releasing him dead on the ground.

The green woman then turned her attention to the shield wall, running towards with her greatsword pointed. Henry readied his shield preparing for the green woman's strike but Rebecca stopped her momentum. She bashed the green woman's face, reeling the green woman back before Rebecca slammed her mace in the green woman's face.

Rebecca gave a quick nod back to Henry but her movements stopped as a spike of ice penetrated through her head. Rebecca fell flat on her face, the spike of ice covered in blood protruding out as it flowed like a river from her body.

Another soldier to Henry's left fell back too, an ice spike shot into their neck. The line saw a mage with his staff casting spells at the line. They quickly fell back, using their shields to cover a retreat. The fighting became louder the more they backed up. Henry took a glance back and saw that the line behind him had mostly crumbled to just the Sergeant Osanna and a few soldiers.

"They're charging!" Henry heard as more of the large men came at his line.

They slammed on the Inquisition shield wall, pushing the soldiers back as the Imperial circled their weapons over their heads. A sword thrusthed towards Henry's face, which he then blocked with his shield and countered with an axe strike to the chest. But the warrior parried Henry's blows against his armor, picking Henry up by the neck and throwing him out of the line.

Henry's vision blurred with a snowy white haze. Wiping the snow off, he could see Sergeant Osanna being run in as two soldiers bashed her with hammers, denting her helmet as she fell to the ground. He crawled over to her aid but felt a sharp pain befall him. The world rolled in circles as Henry's eyes looked at his body.

" _Is that my... oh Maker my body is just lying there I...no...no," Henry last thought, fading to black._

_10th of Cloudreach, 9:45 Dragon/ 10th of Rain's Hand, 305 4E_

"How many?" Evelyn asked, standing over the table.

"About 25% percent of all our shipments have been raided and sacked in the Frostbacks. Usually, about 40 or so soldiers attack any of our convoys that struggle behind our main supply train." Cullen replied, reading his board.

"How? Leliana, shouldn't your agents be able to detect any incoming troops?" Evelyn asked.

"They would," Leliana strolled over, "but my agents have collected reports from survivors and found that these raiding parties are accompanied by mages. Perhaps the Empire's mages are able to hide their soldiers from our scouts. Invisibility maybe?"

"Whatever it is, we can't allow them to get the jump on us. Luckily, Inquisitor, they don't attack any of our larger convoys so our supply line is still relatively safe. But the attacks have worried the troops. They're already scared of the number of soldiers the Empire has and the fact that they can strike makes them lose hope," Cullen replied.

"What about the new Conclave?" Evelyn interrupted, "How many are coming to the talks in Val Royeaux?"

Leliana looked over her board. "Orlais, Nevarra, the Free Marches, and the remaining Ferelden loyalists have agreed to attend. However, Tevinter will only agree if the Qunari threat is dealt with first and the Anderfels and Rivain have elected to stay neutral. The Crown Princes of Antiva are divided in their response so I wouldn't count on their help either."

"That's still not enough. If we're to hope to have any chance against the Empire, then we'll need Tevinter and the Qunari," Evelyn sighed, rubbing her eyes and looking down to her stub. "I'm sorry, it's just… all this news just makes me wonder. Apart of me knows it's the right thing to surrender, to save all these lives but the well… it's telling me not like there's something more going on than an invasion."

"I know the feeling, Inquisitor," Cullen chimed in, "to feel that all hope is lost and that it would feel good to give it all up. We've all been through it."

"Which is why I thought it best to inform you now that...Josephine has left with Teagan and Eamon to perform the talks with the Empire," Leliana said, Evelyn's eyes widening at the news. "They should be arriving in Jader by tomorrow to discuss terms about the surrender."

"What!?" Cullen and Evelyn exclaimed.

"Why was I not informed of this?" Evelyn demanded.

"Because Josephine knew you'd disagree. Both of you. She knew just like you that this war is not something we can win and their terms, while bad, are something Josephine is surely capable of having them changed. And while I still have reservations, I am at least willing to hear out any other option," Leliana said, standing before the two.

Evelyn and Cullen both looked down from her, pondering on her words.

"Perhaps...we were too hasty in not considering that option," Cullen said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe, I just…" Evelyn said, rubbing her shoulder. "Wanted to keep Thedas its freedom. The chance to decide our future for ourselves. I mean, who's to say the Well is even right about this whole 'there's more to it.'"

"I would not be so certain Inquisitor," Solas said, meditating in the corner of the room. "There might still yet be hope in winning."

"What are you talking about Solas?" Evelyn asked as Cullen and Leliana faced him.

"Recently I've been researching about the Empire's motives, their secrets, and their armies. Their own spies, the Blades, are very skilled; rivaling my own spies and Ben-Hasserath agents, perhaps even more so. I've managed to get a spy over in Denerim, working as a servant in the palace and I was just informed today that the Emperor is having a meeting."

"So what, are you going to use that mind spell as before?" Evelyn asked.

"A variation of it. I am going have you all look into the spy's mind as well so that you may leave all doubts about the information. The spell will also allow the spy to temporarily see and hear through the walls. I will warn you, it will feel as if you are the spy himself but he will not notice a change. So I ask that you keep silent until the spell ends."

Evelyn nodded and approached while Cullen and Leliana seemed to hesitate.

"Is there a problem?" Solas asked.

"There is," Cullen interjected, "We still don't trust you. How can we be sure you won't try anything?"

"Then you just allowed your Inquisitor to become my minion," Solas flatly stated, taking aback Cullen. "I understand that you do not trust me, I haven't been truthful about everything. But very well, if you don't want to see then I won't force. I trust you'll believe the information if the Inquisitor confirms it?"

"I will," Cullen said.

"Very well. Inquisitor, hold your hand to me," Solas instructed, "Leliana, will you be joining?"

Leliana glanced back to Cullen, whose face shook back to not go through with it. Evelyn however simply stared back, one of confidence and ambition.

Leliana held out her hand to Solas to begin. His eyes lit with a green mist, passing into the other's eyes as Cullen watched. Their visions swirled with the mist as they traveled along its swirling path.

_Royal Palace, Denerim_

The three fell into view of a broom being swept before them. A few sconces lit the hallway as the wielder of the broom turned in all directions. The doors were closed and barely any sound of steps near. The wielder then pulled over his face with a hand, the walls no longer in their place. And before their eyes stood a man in elegant robes with another in Imperial armor. The Emperor.

"Are you prepared, Marius?" the Emperor asked the man next to him.

"I am Your Majesty," the one called Marius replied and activated a button on the desk before them.

The image of two women appeared before them, one wearing elegant clothes like the Emperor and the other dressed in a red robe with an Imperial Dragon.

"Your Imperial Majesty," the red-robed woman bowed.

"Gaius," the other woman stated with a more familiar tone.

"Chancellor Rutris, Serana," the Emperor greeted. "How goes everything?"

"Not exactly well, your Majesty. There have been talks among the Elder Council and they feel this war is an unnecessary waste of the Empire's troops. Morrowind, in particular, is concerned about the potential of Akaviri raids despite my best efforts to allay their fears. And as I understand, it could be a year for you to finish this invasion?"

"It may and that is not accounting for occupation," the Emperor responded.

"Well, I fear that while that may work for you, I'm afraid the Council might not stand for it. I can try my best to calm their fears but I'm afraid if some troops don't return soon, there might be a chance for talks of rebellion or even uncooperativeness."

The Emperor walked side to side, resting a finger on his chin and looked to Marius. "Commander, if all Thedas were to combine into one force, how many soldiers could we expect at the minimum?"

"Let's see," Marius pondered, "reports from all our spies and scouts seem to come to an estimate of...350,000 total with possibly 30,000 potential civilian militias and/or mercenaries. However about seventy-five percent of those numbers come from Tevinter, Orlais, and the Qunari. The Qunari are the most formidable."

"And how many soldiers do you think we need in order to successfully defeat them all?" the Emperor asked.

"I'd say about 600,000 would ensure total victory and with minimal casualties on both sides. However, with our mages, dragons, and centurions, we could achieve the same results with 530,000. That is if everything goes according to plan." Marius deduced.

"Serana, my dear," the Emperor said, "do you have what we need to deal with the Qunari?"

"I do," Serana said, "I should be coming to Denerim within two weeks, my love."

"Marius," the Emperor commanded, "send back 380,000 of our troops back to Tamriel. Make sure it's the veterans, the newer recruits should stay to gain more experience in battle and some of the veterans have benefits to collect anyway. Rutris, will that satisfy the Elder Council?"

"I believe it will, your Majesty. I am sorry it had to be this way," Rutris bowed.

"It doesn't matter much to me, Rutris. We could have the same number of troops as Thedas and it still wouldn't matter. We'll just as easily defeat them," Emperor stated for Rutris's image to disappear.

"Well, Gaius," Serana spoke, "I hope to see you in Denerim soon. I even have something from Deserius and Narria."

"And I look forward to it. Be safe on your travel and I hope to see you too," the Emperor concluded as the image of Serana disappeared.

"That went well, your Majesty," Marius said.

"Yes, yes it did," the Emperor said, turning to Marius.

"But is it wise to be decreasing our forces? Our overwhelming numbers are a reason why none of Thedas seemed interested in challenging us. If they find out, then they're more likely to resist."

"Numbers aren't the only way to win a war, Marius. Even with our reduced numbers, we're still markedly more powerful than Thedas. And besides, they already know."

"What?" Marius exclaimed.

"I hope you heard everything Fen'harel. When we meet, at least have the courtesy to face me in person," the Emperor announced, launching a bolt of lightning straight towards the spy.

_Skyhold_

Leliana, Evelyn and Solas knocked back into their selves, the force extending to themselves as they bumped onto the floor. Cullen rushed over to their aid, helping their disoriented bodies.

"What happened?" Cullen asked, helping up Evelyn.

"The Emperor. We saw him and he saw us," Leliana exclaimed, "Solas, is your agent…?"

"Dead," Solas stated, "I don't know how he was able to detect him? He must be a very powerful mage or he has access to a device that detects faint magic."

"But what's more important is what we learned," Evelyn said, facing Cullen. "He's sending back 380,000 troops home."

"That would bring his total troop count down to 620,000. Still formidable but…"

"Much more manageable," Solas chimed in, "However even in uniting all of Thedas at best we could only match half his count."

"But what he also said intrigued me," Leliana said, looking over the table. "It seems his government is not completely on board with this war. We don't necessarily have to defeat the Empire outright. If we could whittle them down through attrition, the Imperial government will be less likely to support this war and want to start a peace negotiation. One that's more favorable to our terms."

"But there's still the dragons and mages we have to concern ourselves. And the centurions, which I don't even know what they are but I'm sure they're powerful." Evelyn said.

Cullen pointed out to a spot on the map. "Which is why we'll need the Conclave to succeed. With Divine Victoria's help, we can assemble the Templars to counteract the mages and requisition materials to build more ballistas to counter the dragons."

"Do you think there's a chance we can win?" Evelyn asked.

"I would not be so sure Inquisitor," Solas strode over. "If we know the Emperor is dealing with a deadline, then surely he knows as well. Meaning we could find ourselves fighting the Imperials at any time."

"Is Josephine in danger then?" Leliana asked.

"No, I wouldn't go that far. But I suspect the Empire will be more willing to use heinous tactics if the war doesn't go as planned. A great many lives I fear will be lost in the coming days and it could be any one of us."

"We all knew that Solas. We've all tried to come to terms with if it does," Evelyn said, looking over to each of them. "Okay then. New plan. Now that we have reason to keep fighting, we still need a way to untie Thedas. The main opposition to that is the Qunari and Tevinter. We have Dorian to help us with Tevinter but we need someone on the inside of the Qunari, someone who understands how dire the situation is."

"Inquisitor, if I may," Leliana interjected, "I may know of someone who could help. During the Fifth Blight, I worked with a Qunari called Sten, who was sent to investigate the Blights. From what Varric and Iron Bull have told me, this Sten has seemed to have risen to the role of Arishok, the leader of the Qunari military branch."

"So you think you can convince this Arishok to get the Qunari onboard?" Evelyn asked.

"I know someone who can," Leliana pointed, "the Hero of Ferelden became a friend to the Arishok. She might be able to help out. Last I heard, she was over in Weisshaupt fortress. The Grey Wardens have pledged neutrality in the war but she managed to convince them that anyone in the Anderfels not associated with the Wardens may choose to fight."

"If the Hero of Ferelden can convince some old corrupt Wardens, then perhaps there is a chance she could convince the Qun," Cullen said with a hand on his hilt. "Solas, do you have any Eluvians nearby?"

Solas nodded his head in response. "The nearest one I have is near Minrathous. Leliana, may send a scout through and send a raven to the Hero of Ferelden."

"We should also send a message over to Josephine," Evelyn continued, "She should be informed of the change in plans. We don't any further damages to our reputation with the other nations. You have an Eluvian in Jader right Solas?"

"I do," Solas answered.

"Good because I'll deliver the message myself."

"What!" Cullen and Leliana exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Inquisitor," Cullen said, "send a messenger instead. We can't risk you getting killed or captured by the Empire."

"I have to agree with Cullen, Inquisitor," Leliana added, "We can't afford to lose you."

"Which is why I'm not going alone. Solas, will you come with me?" Evelyn asked and all the three turned to him.

"I will actually. To get a sense of how the Empire operates and reacts. They also would not dare to try anything while I'm there," Solas said.

"Then we head for Jader tomorrow," Evelyn announced, "let's pick back up another day. Dismissed."

_Jader_

Josephine disembarked from her escort outside the city. Tents of Orlesian and Inquisition soldiers surrounded the city, messengers running in and out, drilling in formations and guards on lookout 24/7.

In the distance, a squinting would allow one to see the blur of red of the Imperial colors. Small figures flew in circles over the horizon, seven or eight of them. No doubt the dragons the enemy commanded.

"A sight to behold isn't Ambassador Josephine?" Teagan said, strolling up behind her. "A million soldiers just over the horizon, just waiting for the chance to roll over us all. With all the ballistas, Chevaliers, and Inquisition soldiers you'd think we'd stand a chance. But the more I thought about it, the more I knew that it just wasn't possible. I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Arl Teagan. I understand why you did it but we all make mistakes sometimes. But don't worry, we'll be able to end this war soon," Josephine stated.

"I hope so, Lady Josephine," Eamon said, approaching to her side. "I dread to think if we were unable to agree to peace. I'm sure your expert negotiations will be able to allay my brother's and the Inquisitor's mistakes."

"Will she now?" a voice turned the three's attention to the city's gates.

The gates opened to reveal both the Inquisitor and Solas each in their respective armors.

"I-Inquisitor, I-I can explain," Josephine stammered as Teagan and Eamon both stepped forward.

"That you went behind my back and tried to undermine my authority. Is that what you wanted to say?" Evelyn said, walking with her fist closed.

"You gave us no choice, Inquisitor," Eamon stepped forward, "I told you of the dangers the Empire possess and you still wouldn't listen. You wanted to go forward with this suicidal plan of fighting back. We're stopping it now."

Evelyn walked in front of the former Arl, her posture intimidating even the old man despite her size and missing forearm. With a swing of her arm, Eamon slightly flinched, only for her hand to rest on his shoulder.

"You're right," Evelyn said, "I was too hasty in making my decision. I thought at the time, that it'd be better for us to fight for our ideals even if they meant death. But sometimes I forget that the ideals aren't something we've all agreed on. And I'm sorry to you all. Especially you Josephine."

"Does that mean you'll go forward with the negotiations?" Josephine asked.

"I will but…" Evelyn pondered on her words.

"We've received new information that you should know," Solas said, coming in between the group. "My spies report that the Empire is sending back a large number of their soldiers home. The Emperor's supporters back home are seeming to form reservations about this war. We've also sent word to another ally that with luck, we'll be able to get the Qunari and Tevinter to join in as well."

"Which means there's a chance for us to win Josephine," Evelyn argued. "We just have to hold on long enough for the Emperor to lose support and agree to terms that are more favorable."

"Inquisitor, I...why…" Josephine sighed, "I can't just tell them that we're going to keep resisting. It'll ruin our credibility and they'll be more likely to enact harsher terms."

"You don't have to deny them, Josephine. Just say we'll consider it and to ask for more favorable terms. Look, Solas and I will go as well, put pressure on them. You just work your charm all right? You trust me, right?" Evelyn looked into Josephine's eyes, the ambassador tearing within before she wiped them away.

"Ok, fine. But if they're willing to change it to our terms now, will you accept it?"

"I will. I promise."

"Good. Then let's be on our way," Josephine said, leading the group to the negotiations.

A group of Imperials soldiers stood guard to the entrance of a tent on one side and Thedosian soldiers on the other. The difference became quite striking as the group approached. While there were men and women on the Thedosian side, races of humans, elves, and even their beast races of both genders stood in formation.

Walking into the tent, the group was met with three people standing behind a desk. One of them, a tall golden elf with green eyes, was conversing with another, a human just as tall in heavy armor, before turning their attention to the visitors.

"Ah, Ambassador Montilyet, a pleasure to meet you and...by the Nine, it seems you brought important guests. The famous Inquisitor Trevelyan and the famed elven god, Fen'harel. A pleasure," the elf bowed and snapped his fingers for soldiers to bring in more chairs.

"My name is Runnian Stormire, Imperial Ambassador to Thedas. To my left is General Heidkar, commander of the Skyrim Legion, and to my right is my bodyguard, Agra. She's an Orc or Orsimer if you must know. Say hello Agra," Runnian ordered.

"Greetings," Agra said with a bow.

"A pleasure, Miss Agra, General Heidkar, and to you Ambassador Stormire," Josephine said, shaking his hand. "I hope our talks go well today."

"Well had I known you'd be bringing two important guests, I would have requested better accommodations. The fact that the Inquisitor is here though makes my job much easier," Runnian stated, sitting down. "Now let us begin. Our terms are simple: we want the Inquisition, Orlais, and the Ferelden rebels to lay down their arms and unconditionally surrender. The Circles and Templars will come under the control of our government, the Chantry will release any and all political and economic controls, and elves will be given equal rights as humans. In exchange, your rulers will be allowed to control their lands in accordance with Imperial law and the Inquisition may serve as part of the Imperial Legion."

"These terms, while acceptable to me Ambassador, will not go over well with the rest of Thedas. Many of the people follow the Chantry and to suddenly usurp its dominance would not go over well with the populace," Josephine listed from her board. "Also, there is the issue of forcing our citizens to convert to a certain way of life so quickly. We'd need reassurance that you would not stoop to executions or any type of force. And reading over your terms, I found disturbing was the legalization of blood magic, a practice that would surely lead to people being harmed."

Runnian smiled at Josephine's words. "Ambassador, be reasonable. The faithful of the Chantry will still be allowed to worship their god. We are simply removing the Chantry from any corrupt forces. And as for blood magic, it will be heavily regulated and its research can be used to better train Templars against any rogue blood mages. Besides, you are not in any position to request changes to our terms."

"You will if you want the surrender to go peacefully," Evelyn interrupted, "I understand wanting to change the world for the better but you can't go around forcing people to. It has to be gradual and slow so that over time the culture can change to better accept others. Right now, mages have the most freedom since any time the Circle has formed and we've heard no guarantees on what you would do with them. How will you deal with possession, sundered veils caused by blood magic, or what will become of the Templars and Seekers? You've also not answered how you'd convince the local populace to accept magic. And while I agree with better relations with elves, you've not made any suggestions what so ever on how you'd accomplish it. Which leads me to believe that you're willing to brutally repress Thedosians just so they adapt to what you want. How can we trust you won't try any underhanded tactic?"

"Quite hypocritical of you, Inquisitor. Especially since you're the one that restored the very structures that preaches the hate of magic and elves," Runnian said, standing and walking in circles behind the desk. "But our methods should not concern you. Yes, your mages have more freedom but prison is still a prison, regardless if you've made it pretty and allowed longer recesses. Your Chantry is ruled by a corrupt politician, who's more concerned with her own power than trying to use the Chantry's resources to uplift its believers. Who's to say the next successor won't repeat the same mistakes as before? And better relations with elves? Your elven god here destroyed any progress you made and it was his own fault anyway that the elves find themselves in their situation." His words surprised the delegation, even Solas's face scowled.

"Surprised?" Runnian questioned, "You shouldn't be since we know so much...for example, that it was Fen'harel here that cost you your arm and was the very reason for the whole Breach incident two years ago. And during that, the Mage-Templar War arose and before, nations and nobles bickered as a Blight threatened to consume Thedas. You have shown countless times that the forces here are incapable of providing any semblance of peace, equality or even basic freedoms. Yet here I am offering you the chance to achieve it and you have the gall to refuse."

Runnian sat down and narrowed his eyes onto the Thedosian delegation. None knew what to say before an Imperial soldier came into the tent.

"Ambassador Runnian," the soldier greeted.

"Now is not the time, soldier. Leave at once." Runnian commanded, waving him off.

"But Ambassador, it's a message directly from the Emperor. In private," the soldier gestured outside.

"Very well then. I'll be right back Inquisitor and Ambassador Montilyet," Runnian said, walking outside.

Josephine smacked Evelyn on the top of her head, eliciting a slight pain as Evelyn rubbed it.

"Ow!" Evelyn said.

"What were you thinking Inquisitor?" Josephine whispered in a yell, "You said you'd let me handle it."

"I'm sorry, I just...had to say something. I know we're not the best when it comes to our quality of life but suggesting that you can achieve it by simply killing those that disagree is maddening. Besides, we're not the main instigators of those conflicts. I mean except for Solas but not us."

"Yes because you were so helpful in solving them," Solas said with a snide at Evelyn.

Ambassador Runnian walked back into the tent, taking a seat. "I am sorry Ambassador Montilyet and you Inquisitor Trevelyan but I must be going now. Unfortunately, we will be unable to resume any further talks. But we will make it simple, we will give you two weeks to consider our offer. Surrender and we may consider additional terms or don't and its war. We will relay an emissary, Ambassador Gilen Caelures, to your organization in my absence tomorrow. I expect she will be treated with the utmost respect and allowed to give each of the nations the terms themselves. Remember, you have two weeks. Good day."

The ambassador walked out of the tent followed by his entourage and soldier, followed by Evelyn's group. Roars were suddenly heard within the air as a dragon flew out from the mountains. The Thedosians readied their weapons; Solas and Evelyn stood unchanged by its presence as Josephine hid behind the two Guerrin brothers.

The dragon showed no inclination to attack at all and turned to face the ambassador.

"Did your meeting go well, Runnian?" the dragon said, taking back the entire Thedosian delegation as they looked with shock and awe.

"I think it did," Runnian said, climbing up to the dragon, "though I am not so sure for the Inquisition. I must make haste back to the Emperor."

"Of course, the dovahkiin would very much want you to report back."

 _Dovahkiin!_  The word exclaimed in Evelyn's mind.

"Wait," Evelyn yelled, running to the dragon, "you said that word. Dovahkiin. Who is that?"

Runnian looked down at the Inquisitor and the dragon looked as well.

"Dovahkiin, in your tongue would be Dragonborn. He rules the Dragon Empire and is jun of the Dov, king of the dragons. And before long, all of you will before his might," the dragon replied, lifting off and flying into the distance with the rest of the Imperials, fading away back to the blur of red over the horizon.


	20. Magister Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and co. investigate Vel's whereabouts as the Inquisition searches for the book of souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.
> 
> Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware
> 
> Co-author - zack32

"So Hawke, you ready to tell the Inquisitor about that 'mess'?" Varric said, quoting with his fingers.

"I still don't understand how you were able to get matching suits for ten rounds in Wicked Grace. I haven't had worse luck since that time in the Fade." Hawke pointed to Varric.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just lucky is all." Varric smiled.

Hawke shook his head with a sigh as the two approached the war room. Evelyn and Solas stood before the large table with the Inquisitor lurched over.

"Good afternoon, Inquisitor. Is everything alright?" Hawke asked.

"No...it is…just..." she replied, straightening her posture. "I found out about some things that I still need to processes."

"Did something happen with your talks with the Empire?" Varric asked.

"You could say that," Evelyn said.

"Did you retrieve the artifact?" Solas interrupted.

The duo gave each other glance, scratching their heads as they looked away.

"Why am I not surprised?" Solas said, covering his disappointment with a stoic face. "Well, what happened?"

Hawke stepped forward to the table and laid out a book. "When we arrived, the wall hiding the artifact was opened and it was gone. When we went further into the ruins, we found several corpses of both elves and mercenaries, not a few days old. This book here we found at the entrance. It was written in elven so we hoped…"

Solas flipped through the pages and his eyes widened. "Yes, I know what it is. A book I encoded with many phrases to gain access to my hideouts. I only entrusted these to a select few and I had them all destroyed to prevent the Evanuris from gaining access. But it seems a copy managed to survive."

"My bet is a magister managed to get a hold of it," Varric chimed in, "only a self-absorbed prick lugs with them slaves and mercenaries."

"Perhaps Dorian might know then? He still has his contacts in Tevinter." Evelyn said, walking to the doors. "I'll go get him."

Hawke and Varric stared at Solas, whose eyes were still engrossed over the book.

"Does Chuckles still give off a creepy vibe to you?" Varric whispered, leaning towards Hawke.

"He does. Almost makes me wish Anders was here," Hawke whispered back.

"Really Hawke? You'd take Blondie over Chuckles?"

"Of course not. No one would ever take Anders." Hawke snickered and for the doors behind to open.

"Hawke, Varric, good to see you. Mucking about in ruins again? Don't you get tired of slogging around in them?" Dorian chided as he strolled in.

"Do get tired of losing our bets, Sparkler? Beside you should learn to live a little since we're all about to be conquered anyway." Varric said.

"If that's what you think, perhaps I should bet against Evelyn again. At least this time when I win, I might live."

"I'd rather you not bet against us, Dorian," Evelyn said, "Besides you'd have to pay your winnings to me anyway since you still owe me."

"I hoped you would have forgotten," Dorian said, snapping his fingers.

"Dorian, we brought you here so that you may inform us about any magisters," Solas said, striding over, "Specifically, those interested in elven artifacts."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine, Solas," Dorian said, taking out a communication crystal from his pocket. "Maevaris, have any other members of the Magisterium taken an interest in elven ruins?"

Writing spelled out in his stone as Dorian read aloud. "Two. Oppius Donatus and Vel Malchus. However, Oppius is...dead. He and his entire estate burned down and none of his artifacts recovered from the ashes. But Vel recently took an expedition to Solas not long after."

Dorian spoke back a thank you to the stone as the others gathered near each other.

"So Dorian," Evelyn began, "do you know who those two magisters are?"

"Magister Oppius and Vel, two of the foremost researchers into Elven history, magic, and artifacts. Oppius was much more reclusive in his studies while Vel was quite...flamboyant, always willing to show off any discovery he found. And I heard they were quite cruel to their slaves, even more so than most magisters." Dorian recounted.

"But Oppius is dead, you said," Hawke interjected, "Does that mean Vel murdered Oppius?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Vel always seemed a step ahead of everyone and by eliminating Oppius, he's the sole authority on the elves. But that still wouldn't answer why he'd kill him now." Dorian questioned.

"Perhaps it is due to the war with the Qunari. My spies tell me Tevinter is losing ground and on the defensive. Vel must feel compelled to gain as much power as possible before the Qunari win." Solas said.

"It's going that bad Sparkler?" Varric asked.

"It is," Dorian said, looking over the table map, "the Qunari have already taken Qarinus and now they're getting close to Carastes. And every week I get reports of raids getting closer to Minrathous."

"Makes you wish the Empire had landed at Par Vollen instead," Evelyn added, "Maybe with that, we'd have more time."

"Well there's no point on it dwelling on it now," Hawke said, striding over. "It's happened and now we have to do our best in stopping or winning this war. Dorian, do you know where Vel could have gone?"

"He has a house in Minrathous but I doubt he'd have gone there. Even so, he might have left some clues about his whereabouts. I would be careful, however, it's probably warded with demon summoning seals; a right cheery practice in Tevinter," Dorian informed.

"Don't tell me, it reminds me of when we raided Broody old master's mansion, shades and rage demons everywhere. Granted it was Kirkwall, that kind of stuff is usually there," Varric recounted.

"Raiding mansions or demons?" the Tevinter native asked jokingly.

"Both," the duo responded.

"Gentlemen, sorry to interrupt your playful banter but may I remind you a magister is now in possession of a very powerful elvhen artifact? Do I need to recall to you what happened the last time?" Solas said, flaring his brows.

"You mean that orb almost blowing up the world. Those artifacts sure have a knack for ending up with power-hungry magisters" a sarcastic Hawke pointed out. "I suppose you have a way of transporting me and Varric to the Imperium capital. I assume one of those Eluvians Dorian's people might possess; you keep repeating Tevinter stole everything from the ancient elves."

"I'm glad someone listens to my inputs," Solas said, snidely looking to Evelyn, "but yes, you're right. We already discussed with the Inquisitor and Dorian of linking my Eluvian and the one in possession of the Lucerni to check on the progress with the Qunari in the North. You can go once you're ready."

"Well it's settled then," said the rogue as he turned to Varric "You ready to explore the greatest slaver nest in all of Thedas history?"

"Right behind you Hawke!" Varric answered, "However if Chuckles tells the truth, it seems even in this category Arlathan has Minrathous beat. Though I'm not sure he's proud of it on this one,"

With a fit of laughter, the duo proceeded to follow Solas to the Eluvian. The mirror illuminated its white light and the two entered the largest city in Thedas.

Outside Minrathous(an hour before)

The lights of the city stood in all its splendor, its high walls and structures showed the wear and power of the city. The ports bustled with military transports as ships patrolled the waters and platoons of soldiers marched out and around the city. A line of refugees lined to the city bridge; sons and daughters mixed in with unscrupulous characters as prostitutes and merchants scattered about.

Marcus's party looked over from beyond a hill, the mage taking mental notes in his head.

"This looks...nice," Marcus said, slowly turning to Nivia.

"I don't need your sarcasm," Nivia replied, "Truth is Minrathous has never really been good in a long time. But the old magisters still want to relive the old glory days so…"

"Why would so many people want to live here then?" Piven pointed to the refugees. "Sounds to me there are better places to live than here."

"A lot of people are fleeing from the Qunari. And Minrathous is one of the few, if not only, city to resist any attempts to conquer it. Darkspawn, the Chantry, and Qunari; none have succeeded." Nivia explained.

"It could also be because of what I heard happening down south," Marcus added, laying on the grass. "Another force came across the ocean and took over Denerim in a day."

"I heard about that," Nivia said, "My mast...Vel told me that this Empire has all of Southern Thedas running scared. The Magisterium is worried too and there are even rumors that the Qunari might be worried. And just when I taught this world couldn't get crazier."

Piven lowered himself down and zoomed in with his eyes. "It's still stupid. What are they so afraid of anyway? If someone's taking down Tevinter, then they must be good."

"Not true Piven," Marcus interjected, "Just because someone hits a person you don't like doesn't mean they're your friend. If anything, the Qunari are just as bad as Tevinter. Both enslave you, it's just a matter of mind or body."

"Harsh," Nivia said.

"But true," Marcus said as he turned to face the city. "We're getting off track. We need to get to Vel's house. Now, we can't go in the same way everyone else is going; the city probably isn't allowing any more refugees and we can kind of stand out as a group. Nivia, any other way inside?"

"Well, we'd have to take the bridge across. It's the only access to the city. Unless you prefer to swim."

Marcus's eyes lit up at her last word and searched through his pouch on his side. The clinking of bottles moved over his fingers as he found three small bottles with a blue hue.

"What's that?" Piven asked.

"Our way across. Follow me," Marcus said and the group walked towards the nearest beach that faced the city.

"All right, get into your underwear and hand me your clothes. That way it'll be easier when we swim," he said.

Upon hearing it, Nivia reacted defensively by placing herself in a casting stance. "I am not stripping down in front of you two, I barely met you, how do I know you don't plan to have your way with me where there is no one to intervene?"

"First off, I am not a rapist and if I planned to force myself on you I would have done it back in Solas. Second, you're too young for me so you're out of my list. Lastly, I'm pretty sure you aren't Piven's type either, right?" Marcus asked the young elf.

Piven nodded his head. "Indeed, I always found shem, in general, more vulgar or lacking the grace of us, Elvhen."

"Oh, I see you're a man or rather an elf of culture. I wholeheartedly agree with you but you shouldn't count all female humans out, some might surprise you in fact, there was a time I encountered a witch…" started to recount the battlemage.

"How about you finish telling us your plan!" a blushing Nivia cried.

"Right, sorry, I got carried away. So I was saying once you hand me your clothes which I'll put them safely inside my pouch, we'll drink each one of these potions I have here. They will allow us to breathe underwater, that way we will be able to enter the city without being seen. As for how I got them, the less you know, the better for you," explained Marcus.

The group started stripping down with the two male members turning their back to Nivia to give her some privacy. Once they were all changed, Marcus handed the potions.

"I just got a question, Marcus. How will our clothes and belongings stay dry and safe inside your pouch? And more importantly, how are you fitting all of them inside?" Piven asked.

"The pouch is made with special materials very resistant to water, external temperatures, and brunt force. Considering what it went through at Solas, it'll be fine. As for the second, it has a special enchantment I made," the Imperial explained

"Wait the only way I know to enchant without Lyrium involves Blood magic and is generally known to only a few in modern Tevinter. Even Vel never showed it to me if he even practices it. Where did you find it?" Nivia asked with both suspicion and curiosity.

"We don't have time for discussing it now, drink your potion so we can be on our way," Marcus said.

Better you guys don't know about it anyway, he thought as he stripped down. Soul-trapping seems worse in comparison to what the magisters do. How would even know how best explain its intricacies and usefulness without losing your mind. But the fact that Oppius could get so powerful from something so little in comparison; I'm glad I still have the morals to use necromancy responsibly. Though, aren't I some kind of a blood mage myself? Life-force spells can do theoretically the same; does that make me like him?

Marcus drank his potion before gesturing to Piven and Nivia to follow him in the cold water. Their visions were bleak and murky, the pungent oils masked most of the way as all they could do was swim north. Reaching the walls, the three drifted out of the water and onto the sandy beach.

"Why did I agree to do that?" Nivia complained, shaking off water.

"Really?" Marcus questioned, lighting a fire in his palm to dry. "I gave you the ability to breathe like a fish and you're complaining about being wet? Gosh, I hope you don't melt."

Piven snickered as he put on his dalish gear. Nivia scowled back at the two, putting back on hers as well.

"Ok what now?" she asked. A smile crept on Marcus's face as his finger slowly extended to a sewer grate.

"Oh no," Nivia protested, "no, we're not going in…"

The stench buried into Nivia's nose as she let out barf. "Why the sewers?"

"What's wrong, shem? Too used to pampered life for a little stink?" Piven said as they sludged through.

"Like you'd know elf, trudging around in the forest," Nivia shot back.

"Enough you two," Marcus said, "We're working together and that means learning to deal with other's quirks. Whatever they may be. We should hurry up to the street and find Vel's house. There."

Marcus pointed to a ladder that led up into a small light. The three climbed out through a manhole leading out to an alleyway. The bustle of city dwellers could be heard nearby, rats scurried about the buildings and panhandlers laid in their rags.

"Put this on Piven," Marcus said as he lifted a cloak over his body. "We need to keep a low profile as we search. Nivia, where's his house?"

"In the Senate District. It's on the west side of the city. There and the Financial District are the only clean parts that are maintained."

Nivia walked out in the streets as the two followed. Decay and apathy penetrated every building they passed and ancient structures that have fallen into disarray and held up by what seems to be powerful magic.

The crowds began to disappear as the group managed to get to a large wall with multiple doors. Sets of guards were posted at each one and the crowds of people largely ignored them save for a few.

"Is it there?" Marcus asked.

"It is," Nivia replied as they walked. "I told you they're the cleanest part of the city. How do you think we maintain that? Come on."

Approaching one of the doors, Tevinter soldiers eyed the trio. "Who are you? State your purpose." one of the soldiers said.

"Nivia Bellica, apprentice to Magister Vel Malchus. My master sent me to...um...get some things from his house," the young mage said, weakly smiling.

"Who are they?" the other soldier asked.

"They...they are...well, this elf here is my slave...just got him from his tribe," Nivia said, pulling Piven close as he snarled. "And he is umm…"

"A mercenary," Marcus stated, pulling back his hood. "I had offered my services as Vel made his way to Solas and he trusted me with guarding his apprentice."

"What's with the staff?" the soldiers asked.

"This...mage you see from down South. Left the Chantry to make a living in Tevinter so I joined a mercenary company." Marcus replied.

"Which one?" the other soldier questioned as they both narrowed their eyes.

"My own," Marcus answered, "I'm a freelancer."

The two soldiers laughed as they surrounded him. "See that's a problem," the soldier said, "since we've never heard of you before, you gotta pay up."

"Pay?" Marcus questioned.

"That's right pay," the other soldier said, "New law passed by the Magisterium. All mercenaries have to be registered and pay a fee. Can't be certain you're not a Qunari spy."

"Is that so?" Marcus said as a shadow cast over his eyes.

"Of course, we'd have to arrest you for suspicious activity. But we could be persuaded…" the soldier said, rubbing his fingers.

Nivia cast a worried face. "Gentleman, there's no need. I can vouch for him."

"Shut it. Unless you're a Magister, your vouch means nothing," the soldier said before turning to Marcus. "So, can you persuade us?"

Marcus reached his hand under his cloak and pulled out a pouch of coins from his bag. "50 gold sounds good," he said, tossing it to a soldier.

"It does, doesn't it?" the soldier said as he looked to his compatriot. "Well don't stand there. Move on."

The trio made their way through the doors and Piven could not believe what he saw. Magic holding pristine buildings as senators and administrators walked about; slave attendants chained to their masters and cleaning the streets. And the quite large houses surrounded by a large dome building, pillars of magic floated overhead as more people shuffled in and out. Nivia guided them to a large mansion which seemed unoccupied.

"It's there," she informed the group.

"Hmm, seems like the door is closed via magic. A password and an item maybe?" Marcus asked the young girl while sensing the magic on the lock.

"Indeed, my own or Vel's blood plus some password he taught me, that way only very few people could open it. How'd you guess?" Nivia said.

"In a country with so much backstabbing, that's what I would do," the older mage reasoned.

Nivia advanced towards the door and cut her palm; she presented it to the door while whispering something.

Piven leaned to Marcus. "You don't fear she will betray us later Marcus? We know nothing about her and she worked for a magister at least as bad as Oppius."

"She's lost pretty much everything when her master betrayed her. Without him, she can't finish her apprenticeship and her social ascension is pretty much doomed unless she manages to discredit him to take his place. She needs us as much we need her, perhaps even more. Besides, I doubt she's stupid enough to challenge me. She probably knows she wouldn't win," Marcus explained.

"True but I'll keep an eye on her," the dalish decided.

Nivia turned towards them and waved discretely the duo to enter the house. "Be careful," she said, "There is no one as far as I can tell but mast… I mean Vel probably left some traps in case some thieves passed the lock,"

"What kind of trap are we talking about exactly?" Marcus asked.

"Where do you think we are? This is Tevinter so I'm talking of demon summoning seals," answered back the girl.

"I see," Marcus said as he donned his prized corinthian helmet from his bag beneath his cloak. "You two stay behind me, I will act as the bait to any threat we might encounter while you take care of them. Piven, get your bow. Nivia, may I ask what magic you know?"

"I'm proficient in frost magic and I know a few Creation spells, healing mostly. I also know some blood magic but… I've never really used it. Besides the point its ineffective against demons," the apprentice answered.

"All right, first enchant our weapons with frost then use any of your other spells in priority on any target vulnerable to it. Keep your healing for you or Piven unless I ask you, I should be good on that side."

The girl did as asked and imbued frost magic on the group's weapons while Marcus did the same but this time with a fire effect. True to Nivia's words, they didn't make it far before several lights flashed. Three rage demons and several shades started to appear.

"Well looks like the welcoming committee is there! We stick to the plan and everything should be fine. Nivia focuses on those fiery demons!" Marcus ordered. The battlemage had already drawn his staff and put himself in attack stance. "As Akatoshe bala, heca heculadais!"* This immediately attired the demons who converged towards the Imperial.

Not wasting time, he slashed three shades with his flaming staff resulting in their incineration before casting a ward to shield himself from the demons' projectiles. This gave Piven the distraction needed to fire multiple arrows at them, the elemental damages added killing the shades. The rage demons survived but not before Nivia froze them in place, breaking into pieces from Piven's barrage.

Marcus smiled, "Looks like we're doing good so far but let's be careful, it can't hurt. Nivia, do you know where Vel might have kept any documents or scrolls of relative importance?"

"Probably in this office, it's upstairs and I think some of the demons we might encounter there will appear more powerful," she answered.

"You're right but it's not gonna stop us you'll see, I'm barely starting," Marcus said, pointing towards at the other hand of the main floor where the stairs were. "I'm gonna run there taking any demons who will spawn close while you two cover me from a distance."

Demons started to pour everywhere as he started running. He bashed every demon with his staff, burning and freezing every demon that felt his blow. Nivia unleashed a blast of frost on those Marcus missed, freezing them as Piven's arrows shattered them.

More demons greeted them as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Hi there fellows," Marcus said humorously while he charged a fireball in his right hand before throwing it. The resulting explosion shook the first floor.

"Be careful idiot, you want everyone to know what we're doing here? Or better yet destroy the house with us inside?" an exasperated Nivia cried.

"As if any self-respecting magister doesn't have anti-noise enchantment to torture his slaves without the neighbors to complain. As for exploding the house, trust me if I wanted to it would be already gone. Now prepare yourself for more," Marcus replied.

True to his words, a greater rage demon accompanied by three lesser ones stood where his spell had hit. Nivia blasted two of them with a cone of cold while Piven shot another dead through the head, leaving the leader to Marcus. He charged at the demon, casting a magicka drain that elicited pain in the demon. Momentarily fazed, Marcus thrust his staff through its head for it fade away from this world.

"Looks like it was the last. Too bad I was just warming up," the Imperial said jokingly.

"For the love of Andraste stop showing off," Nivia replied.

Marcus looked around him and admired the decoration for a moment. It was rather refined and of good taste; in fact, it reminded him of the style of some estates of rich nobles he had visited back in Cyrodiil. He even has dragon decorations, he thought, the more I think about it the more I see how Cyrodiil and Tevinter are strikingly similar. Except for the part where they became like the Ayleids.

"So Nivia where is the office of the good magister? Marcus asked.

"Here, follow me," she led them to large-sized room with several shelves full of books and a desk in its center.

"Piven keep watch while we search and signal us if anything comes up," Marcus instructed as he put away his helmet.

"You can count on me," Piven replied as he stood in the doorway.

After approximately one hour of unscrupulous search through Vel's office, Marcus stopped and said, "We should move on. If there is something it's not there, we must search elsewhere,"

"Or perhaps there is nothing at all. For all we know it's the relic he found which turned him mad and forced to abandon me to die in that ruin. But nooo...he's a magister so obviously, he must have some mad plan!" Nivia cried.

"What exactly is the problem here? You were fine a moment ago destroying his house." the battlemage asked.

"You're using me just like him. You saved me because you and the elf needed to find clues about my master! That's the only thing keeping me alive! And I'm pretty sure you're behind Donatus's death too!" the young girl replied vehemently.

"Yes, I killed that piece of shit. He was a monster," Marcus calmly answered.

"Thank you for telling me why I can't trust you or your dalish friend! You come out of nowhere, you can read and understand almost perfectly a dead language, your knowledge of magic rivals the best magisters, you fight like one of those elven Arcane Warrior and even Magister Vel thought you were an Altus! So I ask you this, who are you? As far as I know, only one person in Thedas should have that knowledge and…" she froze, suddenly realizing what it meant. "You're working for him aren't you?"

"Who?" asked the Imperial.

"Don't play innocent; that elf from the Inquisition, Fen'harel. The Dread Wolf. Of course, it all makes sense… you're elf-blooded aren't you?" Nivia resumed.

"I'm not and even if I were, it doesn't change the fact that Vel abandoned you," Marcus said.

"No, I refuse to believe it…" she said, slumping to the floor as tears fell from her eyes.

Marcus reached down, laying a hand over her shoulder. "I get it, he was important you and betrayed you for his gain. For what it's worth I'm truly sorry Nivia. While you have no reason to trust me or Piven, you can come travel along with us if you want. I promise we won't let you down."

Nivia nodded her head in acceptance and dried her tears before whispering a weak thanks.

After that, Marcus resumed the search and scanned the whole room. He stopped himself when he saw a painting of Vel before heading towards it.

"Should've known…" he grumbled before demoting the painting from the wall. As suspected, a safe was just behind it. Dibella's tits!, he thought, I got you!

Inside he found several documents looking rather important written in Tevene. He handed them to Nivia.

"Here, I think I found what we searched for. Can you translate it?" He asked her.

"Sure," she answered as she began to read.

"What's it say?" Piven asked from the doorway.

"It says Vel was part of some ultra-extremist group like the Venatori except they didn't fight for Corypheus. He was searching elven ruins with...Aurelian Titus!" Nivia exclaimed, widening her eyes.

"Someone important I take it?" Marcus asked.

"One of 'the' most important people in Tevinter. He's a high ranking member of the Magisterium, infamous for worshipping the Old Gods against the wishes of the Archon and Divine. But his popularity makes him untouchable. I heard he moved here before the Qunari took over Qarinus." Nivia recounted.

Before another word could be spoken, a crack broke beneath the three. With weapons drawn, they spoke to each other with silence and descended the stairs.

Peering out a corner, Marcus could see two men, a human and a dwarf, looking over the room. He pulled back and hand signaled Piven and Nivia to follow. At the count of three, the trio jumped out from the corner. Their magic and weapons pointed at the two intruders as the man drew his daggers and the dwarf a large crossbow.

"Who are you?" the man with daggers asked.

"I could ask you the same," Marcus said with flames in his hands.

"Look, we don't want any trouble okay," the man with daggers said, lowering them. "We came here to investigate someone here. Someone that could end up hurting a lot of people."

"Why do you care?" Piven asked.

"Because he's Hawke," the dwarf said, "you know, Champion of Kirkwall, protector of mages. You may have read about him in Tales of the Champion. Wrote it myself"

"The Hawke," Nivia said, putting away her magic. "The famous champion of for the mages in the south and saved Kirkwall from the Qunari."

"Yeah that's right and I'm sure you also can tell I have the famous Varric Tethras with me," Hawke said with a smile. Marcus and Piven backed down from their attack stance as Varric did the same. "Now, mind telling us who you all are?"

They are from the Inquisition, Marcus thought, gotta make my story sound believable.

"Name's Marcus Ebiri and these are my companions Nivia and Piven. We're also investigating the one that lives here. Vel Malchus." Marcus introduced. He then gave a slight glance to Nivia, to which she noticed.

"He's a former master of mine and hired Marcus here for a job," Nivia stated, "But he pinned the death of Magister Donatus after leaving us for dead."

"Yeah and I'm a survivor of that massacre," Piven added.

"You're Dalish aren't you?" Hawke asked and for the boy to nod. "Ok, so you've all explained why you're after Vel too. Perhaps you'd like some assistance then? Five is better than three."

"I guess then it wouldn't hurt to have help from one of Thedas's heroes. We found something ominous about Vel working with some Venatori-like cultists. It's led by this powerful magister, Aurelian Titus." Marcus said as he handed the documents to Hawke.

"What do you think, Hawke?" Varric asked.

"I'm thinking we have new allies here," Hawke said and then turned to face Marcus. "Listen, an organization like this probably has a lot of members and more than likely access to powerful magic. You all seem pretty capable, judging from all the demon traps you were able to defeat. We know some people that could find Aurelian and he could lead all of us to Vel. How about it?"

Hawke extended out an arm to Marcus. Marcus carefully looked at the two and thinking off all his options, accepted.

"Very well then Hawke," he said, shaking Hawke's hand. "Let's join forces."

Slums of Antiva City

Clashing of cans and brick broke into sound as a man landed against a wall. His eyes bled, his breaths were heavy at the multiple holes over his body. And the one who caused them stood over him, a woman. She wore a rather revealing outfit indicating of a more "primal" way of life, the most noticeable part was the animal skull she wore as a helmet, reminiscent of a High Dragon. Her choice of weapon was, however, the best indicator of her "profession", a wooden staff sporting a goat skull.

"Wh-what do you want?" the man asked. A sharp pain of lightning burst in his body, paralyzing his body as he felt it lift into the air.

"Do not be an idiot, Claudio Valisti. I know he was your prisoner, answer me and I'll let you go," the woman demanded.

"I have no idea from who you are talking, listen this is probably a misunderstanding, I'm an assassin, I don't take prisoners," Claudio reasoned.

Another lightning bolt struck his body burning his shoulder, eliciting him yet another cry of pain.

"Wrong answer" the apostate stated coldly. "This could end much faster if you were willing to cooperate so I'm gonna repeat myself, where is he? Who are you working for?"

"The Crows will come after you, bitch!" the man shouted with rage.

The woman smiled at his words. "Truly? I'm sure they would be interested in what you were doing behind their back, like how you used their resources for doing your master's bidding? Oh yes, I've been spying on you for a while. Even in your state, you can see what would be the best outcome for you,"

Claudio's eyes widened, he was trapped in all senses possible. Grabbing a hidden flask in his clothes, he drank its content. His body started to convulse violently while his mouth salivated uncontrollably before dropping dead.

"Tis is most unfortunate…" she said as grey smoke formed around her staff in the shape of a human skull before being sent straight at Claudio's body. "For you."

The body jerked in place as the dark magic forced it in place.

"I can keep your soul long enough for you to feel the maggots in your rotten body. Answer me and I'll let you pass in the afterlife so I will repeat myself for the last time, where is Maric Theirin? Who is the man you serve?" the woman commanded the undead.

"Aure…. Aurelian Titus! This is the magister I serve. He's the one who has taken Maric! He will use his blood to reclaim the power of the Gods and restore the glory of the Imperium! Your magic won't be any use against him!" the dead man struggled to say.

"It will be me to judge, where is he now?" the witch asked.

"He… had a fortress.. near Qarinus. But since the city fall, he moved to Minrathous. That is all I know," he replied.

The light faded once more from his eyes and his body fell dead.

"Magister Aurelian Titus huh? Well, it seems you have yourself an appointment. To Minrathous then," the apostate said with a smile.

A flash enveloped the woman for a raven to take her place and she flew off to the capital of magisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Translation:
> 
> Ayleidoon(Ayleid language)
> 
> As Akatoshe bala, heca heculadais! - By the power of Akatosh, begone outcast-spirits!


	21. Unlikely Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Marcus team up and learn more about Vel's true intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.
> 
> Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware
> 
> Co-author - zack32

Hawke slightly opened the door of Vel's mansion and peeked into their street.

"Coast is clear. Come on," Hawke said.

The rest of the group followed him out while carefully closing the door. They headed off on the opposite side of the district, towards an estate much bigger than Vel's estate.

"Wait, why are we going here? That's the estate of House Alexius. It was abandoned after Magister Gereon and his son disappeared south. Something about Venatori I think?" Nivia asked.

"Indeed, it happened two years ago. Last year, it was acquired by Dorian Pavus, the former student of Gereon, to honor the memory of his mentor. The mansion is now the headquarters for the Lucerni," Hawke explained.

"The Lucerni? Who are they?" Marcus asked.

"It's a political party co-founded by Magister Dorian Pavus and Maevaris Tilani," Hawke explained. "Not all magisters are villains intent on taking over the world. Some are good guys like the Lucerni; they support reforms for non-mages, erasing the distinction between Laetan and Altus and they don't use blood magic. They're still in favor of slavery through even if they treat them like people. Guess progress is always slow."

"I don't see how people in favor of slavery are the 'good guys'" Piven replied with air quotes.

"It's complicated Twitch, I don't like either but it's better than nothing. At least people are willing to make a change here," Varric said.

"Twitch?" the elf asked.

"Right, we just met so you're not aware. I tend to give nicknames to people symbolizing them. You're an archer so I call you Twitch. Don't worry I'll find nicknames for you two soon enough," the dwarf chuckled as Marcus and Nivia worried their looks.

"I never twitch! When have I twitched?" Piven demanded, looking to his companions.

"He's just messing with you, Piven. Anyway, why would someone like the Champion of Kirkwall and its Viscount be involved in a Tevinter political dispute? Inquisition business I take it?" Marcus questioned.

"You seem to be well aware of what's happening down south. Pretty well informed in fact for some apostate that fled for Tevinter." Hawke said, raising a brow. "But yes, we are effectively on a mission for the Inquisition. We suspected Vel was up to something after Donatus death, which you confirmed. And thanks to Dorian, the Lucerni have agreed to assist us," Hawke continued.

The group arrived at the estate as Hawke knocked for it open. A man with refined servant clothes opened and greeted them. "Master Hawke and Tethras, welcome back. I shall inform mistress Maevaris," he said.

"Thank you. Tell her we bring guests and crucial information concerning the matter at hand," Hawke informed him.

The slave bowed, "Of course, I see two of them are mages. They can keep their staves with them. The elf, however, may have to temporarily hand his weapons, unless you vouch for him?"

"I do," Hawke replied.

The servant nodded and gestured the group inside a hall. On the right, they entered a room much larger than Vel's main floor had been. A large painting was hung up on the opposite wall and Marcus took a moment to admire it. It represented a middle-aged couple and a young man, Altus judging from their clothing.

"A lovely painting, don't you think? It is of the Alexius family that once lived here. Dorian Pavus had it commissioned when he acquired the mansion. We Lucerni are trying to live up to the example Magisters Gereon and Livia Alexius set up," a feminine voice explained.

Marcus turned around to see a short-haired blonde woman in elegant Tevinter-styled dress was facing him.

"Magister Maevaris of the Altus House Tilani," she said as she extended her hand.

"Marcus Ebiri, mage mercenary, freelancer and ex-apostate fleeing the Southern Chantry. A pleasure," he responded with a kiss to her hand.

"My my, such manners from a mercenary Mr. Ebiri. Could you introduce me to your companions?" she asked him.

"Of course my lady," Marcus said, gesturing for Nivia and Piven.

"Nivia Bellica," the girl bowed, "I am or rather was the apprentice of Magister Vel Malchus."

"Hmm, yes I remember you. It was a hot topic for months; the conservative Altus taking a poor Laetan for an apprentice. Everyone thought he might have changed but apparently not," Maevaris said. She looked at Piven and noticed his tattoos. "Are those Vallaslin? Would you happen to be Dalish? I thought your people avoided Tevinter like the plague,"

"I didn't come to this Creators forsaken land of my own accord shem," the elf snarked back.

Nivia facepalmed while Marcus elbowed the boy as Hawke and Varric chuckled at the comment.

"Way to go Twitch," the dwarf said.

"Please forgive him, ma'am. He's been through some difficult events recently and is still recovering," Marcus apologized.

"It's nothing. Considering our mutual history with the elves, I understand," Maevaris reassured. "Anyway please follow me. We have much to discuss and I think you might find the salon better suited for conversation. In the meantime, I'll have the servants prepare the guest room upstairs,"

She guided them to another room with several armchair and sofa.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. We have tea from Rivain, antivan wine, and even chocolates. What will you take?"

"I don't know much Tevinter laws but I'm pretty sure those two are too young for alcoholic drinks so they'll take tea, same for myself thanks," Marcus answered.

"Fair enough," Maevaris smiled, "What about you Champion and dear cousin Varric?"

"A bottle of that wine looks promising my dear," Hawke said.

"I wouldn't mind as well," Varric added.

A woman slave brought the refreshments before being thanked by Maevaris.

"So Mr. Ebiri," she said while taking a sip of her tea. "How did you come to find yourself involved with Magister Vel."

"Well, we were investigating Vel's house for clues on his whereabouts. You see Vel hired me on his expedition for protection in exchange for citizenship. We had gone to a ruin near Solas and found an artifact of elven origin. But Vel seemed unhappy as he couldn't figure what it was." Marcus said.

"My master had become more obsessed with elven ruins as of recently but he never explained why. Afterward, we went to see Magister Donatus for advice on the artifact but something happened when the two met in his estate. Vel put fire to Oppius's estate and ordered his mercenaries to slaughter everyone. When Marcus refused the order and I objected, he attacked us and knocked me out. If it wasn't for Marcus, I'd be dead. I never imagined he'd do this...," Nivia said as she looked down, twiddling her thumbs.

"As for me, Oppius enslaved my clan. It was during the chaos of the fire that Marcus saved me. I owe him my life," Piven added.

"I see. Is there anything else you can tell me? About the artifact perhaps..." Maevaris asked.

"Not much," Marcus said, "All I remember was that Vel had grabbed something and handed it to his mercenary captain."

"We went to his house to see if he was there and to for clues on what he took. While searching his office, we found this," Nivia continued and pulled out some documents.

A servant handed Maevaris the document and the magister's eyes widened. "Maker, I knew Aurelian's reputation but this… explains a lot. I had no idea he and Vel worked together. Rest assured this information will help us, my friends. Flavia will show you your rooms and you'll be given proper clothes and a bath. I suggest you all rest, for tomorrow we'll have much to do."

Marcus and Nivia nodded and followed Piven to their quarters.

"So, mind filling us in Mae?" Varric asked.

"Aurelian Titus is a rather infamous figure in Qarinus. He was appointed magister by the previous Archon. He is a known Old Gods worshipper in opposition to Divine Nihalias. If this letter is accurate, he and Vel are part of a conspiracy to restore the Imperium of old," Maevaris answered.

"Just like Corypheus and his Venatori," Hawke said.

"Yes. According to the letter, Vel was charged with investigating powerful elven artifacts while Aurelian looked to tap into the power of the Old Gods," Maevaris read from the document.

"Didn't he get the memo most of them are dead?" Hawke stated as he shook his head. "Well, it seems if we want to find Vel, then Aurelian is our only lead."

"So, what do you guys think of their stories?" Varric asked.

"Hmmm, difficult to say. Vel abandoning his apprentice is something I would expect of him," Maevaris said.

"And Piven's vallaslin confirms he's Dalish. His loyalty to Marcus isn't fake either so we can rule him out as a mole," Hawke added.

"True. But Marcus is a different story. There's something I just can't pin on him. His surname, Ebiri, it's not native to the Free Marches. Rivain perhaps? He doesn't look Rivaini. Granted he could have made the name up to escape the Chantry," Maevaris reasoned.

"He still saved a young girl and a Dalish even when he could have ignored them. He seems like a good guy to me and we're definitely going to need all the help we can get if we're going after Aurelian," Hawke said.

"Yes, it was a stroke of luck that they found these documents. The Lucerni are having a political meeting tonight with the Archon and Divine. With the documents, I can show them of Aurelian's true purpose. It will also provide more leverage for the Lucerni and in turn, we might get the Magesterium more concerned about the invaders in the south," Maevaris said before taking a sip of wine.

"On yeah, the Empire. Forgot about them," Varric sighed, "Used to be simpler dealing with crazy magisters."

Having slept on the ground for a few weeks, Marcus was coming to appreciate Tevinter hospitality. They had been bathed, given new clothes, and a decent breakfast. A barber even shaved his hair. Piven, on the other hand, had a much harder time to fitting in especially as he tried to assault the barber.

Currently, the two were learning to play Wicked Grace with Varric in the salon. Marcus felt that the dwarf allowed Piven to win a few rounds as he held a smile when the elf won.

Nivia was currently reading a book while Hawke sat in the salon. The streets of Minrathous still bustled with sound even in the morning.

The door opened up for Maevaris as she was followed by a dozen men and women. One of them was a young man with short blond hair. He immediately noticed Varric and Hawke and approached.

"Hawke, Varric, it's so good to see you again,"

The two widened their eyes and perked their ears in recognition of the voice.

"Andraste's flaming ass, is that you Feynriel?" The dwarf exclaimed

"You've changed. It's been ten years since we last saw you," Hawke added.

The young somniari smiled and recounted what had happened to him. Upon arriving at Minrathous, he had been taken as an apprentice by a friend of Gereon Alexius. He finished his apprenticeship and petitioned the Archon to be recognized as an Altus pointing to his dreamer nature.

"Can you imagine? Me a former Kirkwall apostate now an Altus. I used my powers to tell both of my parents! Mother, in particular, was so proud!" Feynriel said with cheer.

"Yeah about that… how things are going between you and that girl, Orlanna?" Hawke asked, for the half-elf to blush.

"Well, well, looks like someone got awfully lucky," Varric added.

A servant tapped Hawke's shoulder. "Gentleman, Lady Maevaris is about to speak."

"Thank you all for coming here on short notice. I know many of you are busy with the war," Maevaris announced, "Aurelian Titus is a traitor to Tevinter and plans to use powers for his own benefit. After our meeting last night, the Archon and Divine have assured their indirect support against Aurelian. There will be no patrols around his estate tonight, making it the best time to strike. Feynriel, if you'll please."

Maevaris waved over for Feynriel as he stood center. "The plan is to strike swiftly and to capture Aurelian if possible. I will enter the Fade and use my powers to take care of Aurelian's men. Now, Aurelian may choose to confront me directly in the Fade which is why my fellow Lucerni will watch over me. They will wake me up if something goes wrong."

"In the meantime, we will send a strike team to confront the man directly in the waking world. They will attempt to capture Aurelian and look for clues about Vel or other members of the conspiracy," Maevaris continued. "But know that this mission is dangerous and I'd understand if any of you would like to back out now."

"I would but the Inquisitor would make that face if I didn't so I'm in. Coming Varric?" Hawke asked.

"Of course, you know Bianca and I are always willing to follow you into a demon's pit," Varric replied.

"So will I," Marcus said, "You'll need good solid mages if you hope to defeat Aurelian."

"If he comes, I'm coming too!" Piven exclaimed.

"We're already involved so there's no point backing out now," Nivia added, crossing her arms.

"Then we have our team. I advise you all to rest and prepare yourself. It's going to be a long night," Maevaris concluded.

**_Minrathous, Titus Estate(Midnight)_ **

"Nice architecture," Marcus said.

"Reminds me of that Dumat temple Calpernia was at," Varric whispered.

"Look," Hawke pointed to bodies near the door, "Feynriel's work no doubt. Let's go!"

As they advanced towards the entrance, two shades and a rage demon materialized. A lightning bolt struck the demons, disintegrating them. A woman with a tevinter mage robe stepped from the shadows, carrying a goat skull staff.

"A rather timely intervention, lady," Hawke said, "Might I ask what you're doing here?"

"My name is Yavana," the woman said as she strolled over. "Just like you, I have a score to settle with Aurelian Titus. So I'll cut straight to the point, I propose an alliance. Aurelian is a powerful mage and you'll need all the help you can get. In return, I just want something he has. Do we have a deal?"

Hawke turned back to his comrades in response. Marcus and Varrix nodded but the young Piven did not agree as he drew his bow.

"How do we know you're not working for Aurelian? He could have sent you to pretend to save us and only when we accept do you betray us at the end," Piven stated.

"It's alright, Piven," Marcus said as he lowered the elf's bow.

"But…" Piven said.

"Look, I've been around people and I can tell she's telling the truth. If you're concerned then keep an eye on her. And you," Marcus pointed to the woman. "Don't think about betraying us."

"I wouldn't dream of it. So, shall we?" Yavana said, tilting her head to the door.

The group made their way to the door, half on each side.

"Okay, I'll go in first," Hawke said, pulling out his daggers."Marcus, you take point with me. Varric and Piven, cover our flanks. Nivia and Yavana, support us and keep an eye out for any surprises."

The group agreed with silence. Together, Marcus and Hawke busted through the doors and slowly walked into a hall. A chandelier hung above; furniture and paintings aligned near the wall and there was no sound save for their steps.

"There's nobody here," Varric said as pointed Bianca up at the walkway above.

"The slaves might have fled when Feynriel attacked," Hawke said.

The group proceeded down the main hall unhindered as not even demons stood in their way. At the end of the hall, they found an office with several letters and documents piled around desks and shelves.

"Come on, let's see what we can find. Piven, Varric, mind watching the hall?" Hawke asked.

Varric and Piven stood guard as the group began their search throwing papers and skimming over each document.

Nivia noticed something as she opened a drawer in the desk. The bottom of the drawer looked to be higher than the others and tapping on it made a hollow sound. She froze the bottom until it was brittle and smashed through to find a small stack of documents.

"Good hiding place" Nivia mumbled as she read over the documents.

"Find something?" Hawke asked as the rest came to Nivia.

"A false bottom in a drawer. These documents are correspondences between Aurelian and Vel. Most of them are about the war and how Aurelian moved to Minrathous. Hmm…" Nivia's eyes widened as she read on. "Maker… how can this be?"

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Maric Theirin… Aurelian has the former Ferelden king imprisoned. Kidnapped him years ago! And here it says that Aurelian is using Maric fuel his blood magic and gain powers like Feynriel. Something about Maric having 'dragonblood' and using it to manipulate the minds of the Imperium. Vel is meant to use elven artifacts to amplify it across Thedas." Nivia exclaimed.

Dragonblood?! Marcus questioned in his mind. Like the Emperor? If it's anything similar, then I need to stop it. Maybe rescue Maric too and bring him back to Ferelden.

"That's… I don't know what to say. I guess we have a new objective. Save Maric," Hawke said.

"Anything else about Vel?" Marcus asked.

"Just one," Nivia said as she turned over the letter. "A list of all the ruins he was meant to go to."

"Are you guys done in there?" Varric yelled, "We have company."

A powerful roar alerted the group as they ran out to see a pride demon summon in the hall. Lesser demons rose beside it along with corpses shuffling out from the other halls.

"We're under attack. What a surprise." Hawke sighed as he pulled out his daggers. "Nivia, Piven. Take care of the undead. Yavana support them. Varric and I will focus on the big one. Marcus…"

The Imperial interrupted him as he cloaked himself in fire and immediately charged the pride demon with a war cry.

"Yeah… great teamwork," Hawke said as he followed behind.

Nivia unleashed a wave of ice on the undead, freezing them in place as Yavana struck them with lightning. Piven and Varric launched their barrage of arrows and bolts, keeping the lesser demons pinned as Hawke struck them down.

The pride demon shot a ball of lightning at Marcus, to which his aura responded by launching a fireball. The ensuing smoke left the demon confounded as Marcus ran through and slid under its legs. His aura blinded the beast with a ball of fire, allowing Hawke to land his daggers into its back.

The pride demon roared in pain and stumbled over the hall with Hawke pushing his daggers deeper in. The lesser demons and corpses were trampled by the pride demon and allowing the group to finish each off with a single shot. Marcus twirled his staff as he launched precision bolts of fire onto the demon, weakening it before Hawke directed it straight into a wall. Hawke then pulled his daggers and thrust them into its eyes; the demon collapsed as Hawke jumped away.

"Well, that was easy. Usually, the pride demon is the strongest one. I hope Feynriel is faring as good as we are," Hawke said

_**The Fade** _

Groups of spirits and demons clashed against each other on a plain field. The numerous demons faltered against the spirits until a large explosion burst both groups away. Two streams of magic collided before canceling out; the two figures that launched them seemed evenly matched.

"Impressive, truly impressive… Truly you are worthy of being an Altus. I was among your supporters you know. Power should be rewarded, no matter its origin and you could be a god with your power. Imagine the possibility," one figure said, launching a meteor storm before being canceled by a blizzard.

"And enslave all of Thedas again? Proving them that magic should be feared and hated. Never," the other figure, Feynriel, replied.

The other figure stepped forward, revealing the form of Aurelian. "As you wish."

The magister conjured a dragon and it blasted at the elf-blooded. Feynriel vanished before the stream of fire could hit him and Aurelian could sense he was gone.

"A distraction…"

**_Waking world_ **

The group had found themselves in a library further in the estate. Marcus was amazed at all the books available but his delight dropped as every single book was in Tevene.

"You can still set them aflame Fireboy," Varric joked.

"Oh, so you found my nickname then? I suppose I deserve it," Marcus replied, putting a book back into the shelf.

A strange sensation suddenly washed over the group's mages.

"Did you feel that?" Nivia asked as she paused in her steps.

"The veil is sundered," Yavana stated by planting her staff.

Books flew off the shelves, knocking and flying into everyone. Chairs hopped over and their legs tried to kick Piven.

"That damn magister has demons possessing all the inanimate objects," Yavana said.

"And I thought Darktown was bad!" Hawke screamed as he launched a bomb to a shelf.

"Fireboy…?" Varric asked.

"On it!" Marcus replied as he swung his staff and incinerated books and shelves.

The group fled into another corridor with several doors on the side. The floor distorted under them and split the group into pairs as they fell into pits. The walls around them began to close.

"What do we do?" Hawke asked, pushing against the wall with Piven.

"I can mend the Veil but I need more time," Yavanna announced, holding her hands together as energy swirled inside. "But I need more time."

"Frosty," Varric said to Nivia, "you got to freeze the walls."

"I've never done such a large spell before," Nivia said as she panicked.

"Shem!" Piven grunted, "Now's not the time. You're a magister's apprentice. Just do it."

Nivia sat on the floor and concentrated. Let the magic come into me. Make reality freeze before me.

Extending her hands, ice ejected out and the walls and floors froze in place. The group slipped onto the floor in time for Yavana to release her energy and returning the hall to normal.

"It's done. With the Veil mended it will be near impossible for the house to come to life," Yavana said.

Marcus nodded and proceeded to check on the group as Yavana tilted her head at the man.

His magic is… interesting, Yavana thought, I wonder what he's hiding.

"You guys all right?" Marcus asked, pulling up Nivia.

"Oh fine," Hawke said, dusting off his armor. "Just a warning next time we enter a haunted house."

"I wouldn't worry now that the Veil is mended. Now, there might be demons that were summoned before but they should be no trouble for us. And Aurelian wouldn't try to sunder the Veil again as it is incredibly taxing," Yavana explained.

The group resumed their search through the estate and found a large stairwell. Any demons left were lesser shades which they dispatched with easily. Ascending to the top floor, their eyes laid before their target. He was dressed in plate armor with a cape on the top. His eyes were emitting golden light.

"It took you all long enough. Did you have fun destroying my estate?" the man asked. His eyes landed on Nivia. "Vel's apprentice? Did your master send you?"

"I didn't. He betrayed me and left for dead," Nivia grumbled.

"I see. A shame then that he does not see your potential. Well, it's not too late to join me, child. And you two," Aurelian said, turning towards Yavana and Marcus, "I can sense the latent powers you possess. I could give you far more than you could realize. Of course, I have no use for the rest; not even as slaves."

"Sorry, Aurelian but we're a package deal. But we can end it peacefully if you release King Maric," Hawke replied.

"Is that what you're here for? Pity. Unfortunately, I cannot do that. Burn by my Dragonfire!" His eyes glowed, sending tongues of fire at them.

Marcus quickly slammed his staff into the ground and enveloped the group into a protective bubble. The entire area around the bubble vaporized as the dragonfires bounced off the shield. Marcus tightly held his ground as the shield began to form cracks from the fires. Nivia raised her hands, filling the air with ice that created a mist with Aurelian's magic.

Yavana used this advantage to summon shades in the mist and caught the magister off guard. Aurelian countered by summoning more demons, his eyes glowed red as the blood from his veins formed into whips.

Marcus deactivated his shield and launched a barrage of fireballs at the demons but were blocked as Aurelian whipped his blood whip to absorb them. Piven and Varric flanked around to the side, letting loose their projectiles. Tendrils of blood burst from his back, blocking the projectiles and swallowed the two in its path.

'Enough!" Aurelian yelled as a force of magic exploded from him, destroying the demons and sending all save Marcus and Yavana flying off their feet. Aurelian's eyes brightened with gold again for another beam of his dragonfires shot from his eyes.

Marcus and Yavana responded with beams of fire and lightning, colliding with the dragonfires in the middle.

"I will not lose to the likes of you!" Aurelian said as his blood formed into spikes and flew to the casters.

A wall of ice deflected them, its source coming from Nivia's fingers gripped into the floor.

"Hawke, jump!" Marcus said, taking a hand away to cast a shield in mid-air.

Hawke jumped along the stair of shields Marcus summoned, leaping behind Aurelian. A double thrust into Aurelian's chest interrupted his dragonfires. The combined magic of fire and lightning hurled toward Aurelian as Hawke jumped away for the beam to consume the upper half of his body. All that was left were the legs as they stumbled and fell into ash.

"Damn, now I need new daggers," Hawke said, lifting himself. "Varric, you okay?"

Hawke kneeled over the dwarf, his body knocked unconscious from the force of Aurelian's magic. "Well… have a good rest buddy."

"Piven too," Marcus said as he carried the boy in his arms. "So, I'm assuming we should look behind the door?"

The group with their unconscious friends entered through the large double doors and looked in shock at the view. A man was suspended above a large red sphere as his blood was continually drained in the sphere.

"That must be Maric. Come on, let's get him down," Hawke said.

"No! If you do it too fast you'll kill him. This device is the only thing keeping him alive. Marcus! Nivia! Are you either skilled in healing magic?" Yavana questioned.

"I know enough to help you," Marcus answered.

"Good. I will focus my magic to remove the King's threads while you heal him to compensate for the blood loss." Yavana said.

The two began the process as Yavana would slowly remove a thread. Marcus gradually increased the efficacy of his healing spell with each one cut. With the last one cut, Hawke caught Maric as he fell, the magic around him flowed from the two mages to a healthy state.

"Where… what happened?" Maric questioned, "I was chained to the Magrallen to fuel his magic and…". He looked around him and his gaze lingered on Yavana. "You! Your eyes… your golden eyes! You are her daughter? Then it's time for me to at last fulfill my promise."

"What is he talking about?" Marcus asked.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you all," Yavana said, "What I wanted from Aurelian was the dragon blooded scion of Calenhad."

"I kind of guessed you weren't entirely truthful," Hawke said, "I mean come on you don't even sound Tevinter. That said I am interested in this dragon blood. Why do you need Maric for it"

Yavana sighed. "I am a daughter of Flemeth, a witch of the wild. Our purpose is to preserve what was lost. Without it, mankind would destroy itself. Dragons once ruled the skies, before the time of the Veil. They are the blood of the world. But after the Fall of Tevinter, they were hunted to near extinction by so many "heroes". The one known as Calenhad struck a bargain with a witch. He drank the blood of a Great Dragon and became invincible. The dragonblood was passed to his line which Maric is the last holder. With it, I can awaken the last Great Dragons and preserve Thedas from destruction."

Interesting, Marcus thought, she says dragons ruled here too and that story about their blood is similar to the Covenant. But then how does the Veil fit in?

"I think we should trust her," Marcus said, snapping from his thoughts. "True she hid what she was doing here but… I think she's speaking the truth. I mean a lot of crazy things have happened recently, right? The Breach, that Dread Wolf guy and of course that Empire showing up. I would believe almost anything at this point."

"True but I think we should ask the main person concerned," Hawke said, turning to Maric. "What do you make of it my King?"

"I don't know what to believe. I've lost so many years but… I know I must fulfill my promise. I at least owe that to Flemeth," Maric nodded.

"Then I guess it's settled. Not a word of this to Mae or the Lucerni. Let's keep it to ourselves," Hawke ordered,

"Excuse me Lady Yavana but I have a request. I'd like to be present for the awakening of these Great Dragons," Marcus asked.

"Hmm… You were the first to believe me. Very well if you wish," Yavana replied.

"I wouldn't mind as well. I'd just love to see a dragon," Hawke smiled.

"Truly?" Yavana said, "Very well you may come too."

"Good," Hawke said as he picked up Varric. "Ok, Marcus and I will take the sleeping beauties back to the Lucerni and we'll meet up later here. Nivia, coming with us?"

"No, I had enough for today," Nivia said as Marcus rolled his eyes in response.

A shadow from above observed the group as the group left the estate. Its gaze lingered a moment on Marcus before melding back to the rooftops.

**_Ancient Temple(Unknown)_ **

Being a daughter of Flemeth, Yavana knew how to use Eluvians. She had hidden one in Minrathous before going to Aurelian's estate. Hawke and Marcus followed in tow, early enough as the rest of the estate still slept. After traversing through the mirror, they found themselves in an ancient temple.

A High Dragon flew down from above, roaring at the two as they readied their weapons. Yavana was quick to intercede and calmed the dragon as she spoke to it in an unknown language.

This sounds like… dovahzul? Marcus thought.

Yavana approached the two with Maric in tow, having transformed into her witch clothes.

"All right, we're here Yavana. What now?" Marcus asked.

"First I require your assistance with a potion. Maric would like to speak with Hawke about some things," Yavana gestured for Hawke to follow Maric.

Yavana and Marcus arrived at an isolated part of the temple. The witch started to mix some herbs into a bowl before indicating him to do the same with another.

"Now I need you to infusate the mixture with your magic just as I do. Just to "activate it" if you want," Yavana commanded for Marcus to repeat as well.

"Well done," Yavana commended, "Now, I have a question for you. How is it you were able to activate those herbs without lyrium? The only other way you could have done is with my mother's knowledge but that's not it either. Who are you?"

Damn it, Marcus thought.

He sighed and said, "Now I know why I'd make a terrible spy. Ok, so I am not from Thedas. My name is Marcus Ebiri, Battlemage of the Imperial Legion. I'm from Tamriel and there is no Veil there and thus magic runs freely in our blood. I suspect that is what you felt."

"You're from the Empire beyond the Amaranthine? That explains a lot. But if that's the case why help me at all?" she asked.

Marcus pulled out his amulet of Akatosh around his neck. "It's Akatosh, the God of Time and head of our pantheon. He's also the "father" of our Dragons. What you said about the dragon blood, it might imply forces are protecting Thedas against things that make Blights look like skirmishes. That's what I think anyway but we can't take any chance. My duty to the Empire is second only to that kind of threat."

"I see. It's… most unexpected. I have many questions to ask you but we're running out of time," she said.

"I can help," Marcus said, reaching into his pouch and handed her a ring. "It is enchanted. You can use it as a way to contact me, like one of those elven stones. Ask me what you want to know and I'll do my best to answer. Of course, I'll expect the same for you."

She took the ring and proceeded back to the main entrance with Marcus. Several more dragons could be seen flying overhead and circling the temple. Yavana headed over to one of the largest dragons and looked to reassure it as she took some of its blood and mixed it with the potions. She handed the potion to Marcus and the other to Hawke as he came up behind.

"This is Great Dragon blood fully prepared for the Reaver ritual. I gave it to you as a reward for helping me at last awakening them. Hawke, to you just like Calenhad it will give you great strength. Marcus, since you're a mage, it will increase your magic in a new way. Use it wisely," Yavana said.

"I guess its the closest I'll ever be to becoming a dragon. I'm not wasting it," Hawke let out a light chuckle.

He drank the entire bottle before passing out. Marcus looked over to see he was fine and looked over his bottle. His face frowned as sloshed the contents of the bottle around.

"You're not gonna drink it? Hand it to your Empire perhaps? It's your choice. Do what you wish," Yavana said as she walked away. "I don't understand you. Why did you look so concerned about Hawke?"

"The Empire isn't here to destroy Thedas but to make it better. True, we came as conquerors but ensuring racial equality, freedom of magic and abolishing slavery are good virtues to live by. People like you aren't hunted down in Tamriel unless you harm someone," Marcus replied.

"So you actually believe you are doing a good thing?"

"Don't mistake me for a gullible patriot, I know the Emperor is also doing this to surpass Reman and Talos before him. But the end goal is better than the other options Thedas have," Marcus stated before looking around. "Where's Maric?"

"My sons… dead," Maric said, drawing Marcus's attention as the old man stumbled. "Loghain too… Ferelden has fallen again… So many years lost."

With a sigh, Maric collapsed. Marcus rushed towards the man and felt for a pulse. Nothing.

"Poor man. He lost everything and decided to let it all go," Marcus said as kneeled over the body.

A groan from behind caught Marcus's attention as Hawke stirred from his slumber. The rogue eye's landed on Maric's body and instinctually ran towards him.

"King Maric! What happened?" Hawke asked.

"I'm sorry, Hawke. He couldn't live with what you told him," Marcus replied as he shut the king's eyes.

"He was a Theirin and as respect for his line, I will help with the pyre," Yavana said as walked towards the temple entrance.

Marcus grabbed the body and laid it on the pyre and Hawke stepped forward, arms crossed behind.

"For liberating our Country from tyranny we won't forget your example, my King. More than ever we will follow it, may the Maker gave you a place at his side," Hawke said.

Marcus silently recited a prayer to the Arkay to guide his soul in the afterlife as Yavana ordered her Dragon to light the pyre as a final goodbye to the last of the Theirin.

"It is time for us to go now," Hawke said, "Goodbye, Yavana and thank you."

Hawke and Marcus bowed before her and went through the Eluvian back into an abandoned house in Minrathous and proceeded back to the Alexius estate.

"Hey, so what happened when you drank that potion?" Marcus asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Hawke said, scratching his head. "I saw the Black City with a bunch of dragons flying around. One of them shot their flames at me but it felt good. Then they all left as some wyvern-looking ones flew towards me and then it ended."

"Interesting," Marcus replied as he focused back on the streets.

"So…" Hawke said.

"So what?" Marcus asked.

"That was something, wasn't it? I mean besides the whole dragon blood stuff, we did pretty well."

"True and we did show great teamwork."

"And I was thinking since we did so well against Aurelian that…"

"That you would appreciate it if me, Piven and Nivia tagged along," Marcus stated, "You don't have to worry. Besides, we have to see this through and five people are better than say two. Since I'm assuming the Lucerni won't be able to help much after this."

Hawke nodded. "Yeah, they have to focus back on the war with Qunari and the Empire. But I'm glad you're coming along. And who knows, maybe you'll be my new number two."

The two exchanged a slight chuckled as they continued their journey. From the shadows, a figure watched over the two from the rooftops as it hopped along until they reached the Alexius estate.

The figure pulled back behind a chimney and summoned a sphere on its open palm.

"Grandmaster," the figure said to the sphere. "I've made visual contact with Marcus Ebiri and the Champion of Kirkwall. Beginning Phase 2."


	22. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Solas deduce the Dragonborn's true intentions while Josephine hosts for a guest

Evelyn swung her arm. Left and right. Each stroke of her spirit blade in a pattern. Training dummies around her cut deep into their abdomens as she ran to each one. Her lungs gasped for air as she slashed. With one left, she rolled and extended her hand but nothing came. Her mouth pursed open. Her stub pointed at the dummy as it and the rest faded away to reveal the snowy town of Haven.

"Um, Evelyn dear," Dorian said, grabbing her shoulder, "you do realize that you only have one arm."

Evelyn shrugged him off and walked away. "Just the forearm Dorian. Besides it's not my fault I only have the one."

The Inquisitor turned her gaze to Solas. The elf mediated on a wall, his eyes closed and legs crossed over as he sat.

"Would you rather have died then, Inquisitor," Solas said with his eyes closed. "I told you only I could have wielded the Anchor without dying."

"Yeah and remind me who left the orb that started that whole Anchor business?" Evelyn asked as Solas continued meditating.

"If you are so concerned about fighting with two arms, then do so. We are in the Fade, remember?" Solas stated as he continued meditating.

"He does have a point," Dorian shrugged.

"That's not the point," Evelyn said, shaking her head. "How am I supposed to be the leader of the Inquisition if I still forget that I have one arm every now and then? I need to project the image that there's hope but it's not going to cut it if the leader can't even fight."

"We don't expect you to fight on the front lines Evelyn," Dorian said, "I mean maybe not like me; I'll be standing on a hill far away, drinking tea."

"Great pep talk, really," Evelyn said, rubbed her half-forearm. "But I'm a knight enchanter meaning my magic is suited to close quarters. And I don't have time to learn a completely new form."

"Why not cast two spells with one hand? Think of your blade as a hand and try immolating that dummy over there," Dorian said as a dummy dressed in Imperial gear conjured before them.

"Is that what the Empire's soldiers wear?" Dorian looked to Solas as he continued his stance. "I must say, credit's due to its design."

Evelyn summoned her blade again and pointed it at the dummy. She concentrated on her hand, the sea of mana flowed into her body to her hand.

 _Fire, just think of fire exploding from my hand,_ Evelyn thought,  _Your arm is a sword that shoots fire. Simple._

On cue, Evelyn's arm morphed into a steel sword. She jumped at the sight and tipped over for fire to explode in her face. Her vision dazed as she looked to see Dorian kneeling over her.

"Not a word," Evelyn said as her hand morphed back to normal.

"I wasn't," Dorian raised with his hands. "Okay maybe a little but that's because it was funny."

Evelyn sighed as she rubbed her temple; a cloud of rain manifested over her head and poured.

" _Great,_ " she mumbled as knelt into a cradle.

Solas opened his eyes and a quick glance of Evelyn's state made him leave his mediation, teleporting in front of her. "Stand up Inquisitor. I'm going to teach you."

"How?" Evelyn asked.

"By showing you that there are more ways to cast than using your hands," Solas stated.

"Like when you petrify everything with but a thought," she replied as she stood.

"Not quite but similar," Solas said as he turned to the dummy. "Now think back. When you had both arms, you were able to cast a spell in one hand while wielding a spirit blade in another. How did it feel?"

"Normal, I guess. Actually, I never thought about it as my Circle training made me do it on instinct," Evelyn said.

"Exactly. You've never thought about it because you were so used to your body having arms. Now that you've lost it, you think that both hands are required; not because they are but simply that every other mage you've seen uses both hands," Solas recounted.

"So I shouldn't think about having two arms but simply do?" Evelyn asked.

Solas nodded and said, "Yes, don't think about it. Visualize what you want and where you want. Look at the dummy; see it burn in flames, shape reality so that it does. Don't think about hand gestures."

Evelyn took in a deep breath once more. Her spirit blade formed over her hand and she relaxed her stance. The image of the dummy embedded into her eyes, morphing into a human wearing that Imperial armor.

 _Don't move your arm. Just explode,_ Evelyn thought.

Mana course into her body, she could feel it move like a soft breeze in the dawn. Reality moved before her as the dummy burst into flames. Her immolation burned bright and she looked down to her hand to see the spirit blade was still there.

Evelyn chuckled in excitement as she looked to Dorian, his face surprised as he smiled.

"Well done, my friend. Well done," Dorian said, clapping.

"Indeed," Solas chimed in, "but remember it was only easy because you are in the Fade. Make sure to visualize more once you're awake. Why don't you practice some more?"

The elf materialized more groups of Imperial dummies. Evelyn smiled as she sprung towards them while Dorian watched on. Now for a real test.

As Solas observed, he felt his mind wash with an image of large dragons flying overhead the Black City.

 _Great Dragons,_ Solas thought,  _What are they doing?_

He suddenly frowned as he saw them separate and flee from a larger group of smaller dragons.

Five dummies vanished as Evelyn conjured chain lightning with her mind. A smile formed over her face and Dorian grinned a sense of proudness. Her eyes caught hold of Solas; the elf looking to wander off into the distance.

"Solas, you okay?" Evelyn asked.

"Hmm, oh it's Josephine," Solas said, "She's coming to your room Inquisitor about the ambassador. We'll continue your training another time."

Evelyn woke up in her bed. She looked out the window to see that the sun was barely beginning to rise beyond the mountains. Putting on her blue formal attire, she then made her way to the main hall for breakfast. Leliana and Josephine were both deep in conversation.

"Ah Inquisitor, good morning," Josephine said as Leliana bowed.

"Good morning," Evelyn nodded, "Any news from the Imperial ambassador? Are they delaying the visit again?"

"I received a raven last night that the Imperial delegation would come today. Apparently, the ambassador had to wait for something before departing," Josephine said.

"And my scouts reported an Imperial escort of soldiers with an Avvar as their guide. Cullen sent out riders to accompany them to Skyhold and they should be arriving by noon," Leliana added.

"I see. Well then, I'll make sure Bull doesn't challenge them to a drinking contest," Evelyn said as a servant place her breakfast before her.

"Inquisitor if I may?" Josephine asked, "I think it would be judicious for the Inquisition's inner circle to be present for the delegation. They will have to interact with them eventually."

Evelyn held a thumbs up as she drank her coffee. An hour later, Dorian, Iron Bull, Rainier, and Solas gathered with the Inquisitor and advisors near the main gate. Some of them, like Bull and Dorian, seemed lost as they tapped their feet and crossed their arms. Rainier stood at attention and Solas gave off that smug look like always. Evelyn did not know what to say as she looked away. Josephine began with a slight cough in her throat.

"Thanks for inviting us boss," Bull said as he stepped forward. "But I don't think I need lessons on how to behave around diplomatic envoy. If the worst comes, I'm sure I can charm this ambassador."

The qunari proceeded to pose heroically. Rainier let out a small chuckle. Dorian scoffed and the rest facepalmed.

"This is exactly why I wanted everyone here. Our behavior towards the ambassador will reflect on the Inquisition as a whole. Which is why I brought a list here…" Josephine said as she grabbed the paper of her board.

"Before we actually begin, I'd like to ask something first," Evelyn interjected, "Dorian, do you have any news from Minrathous?"

"I do. Maevaris informed me what had happened over the last two days. It seems like our intuition was correct as Vel murdered Oppius after he found an artifact. Vel's own apprentice confirmed this along with a dalish elf and an unknown apostate who claims to be from the Free Marches," Dorian said.

"How do we know they're telling the truth?" Leliana inquired.

"Nivia Bellica, the apprentice, was recognized by Maevaris and had little reason to betray her master. The Dalish would never have come to Tevinter willingly so he is probably an ex-slave wanting revenge. The apostate is the only unknown but the other two spoke highly of him and Hawke seems to trust him too," Dorian replied.

Cullen cleared his throat, "Hawke also trusted Anders and he blew up the Kirkwall Chantry. We should at least investigate what he claims to be."

"What was his name, Dorian?" Evelyn asked.

"Marcus Ebiri," Dorian answered.

"Right, well then we'll make inquiries at all the Circles in the Free Marches about this person. Is there anything else?" Evelyn asked.

"They recently came back from a raid on one of Vel's co-conspirators and now they're resting for a few days before moving on," Dorian recounted.

"Good. Now back to the topic at hand. Josephine if you may?" Evelyn gestured.

"Thank you, Inquisitor," Josephine said with a slight bow. "As I was saying, I brought you all here so we could make a good impression with the Empire. One of the biggest points is about their racial equality so I thought it would be good for us to know about each race."

"Shouldn't you be telling the Orlesians this?" Rainier pointed, "I mean they're the ones who are going to trade insults because of race. Not us."

"It wouldn't hurt to know," Josephine continued, grabbing a piece of paper. "Now, we currently know the names of only two of their non-humans. The tall golden elves are named "Altmer" or High Elves while the large green people are called Orcs or Orsimer. It seems they have in common the suffix 'mer' but I have no idea why."

"Folk," Solas said, "Mer is a very old elvhen word for folk or people. Altmer and Orsimer respectively mean Cultured People and Pariah Folk."

"I'm sorry but don't you all find it strange that the elven language between Tamriel and Thedas are so similar," Dorian said.

"Maybe the elves came from Thedas or vice-versa perhaps?" Evelyn said as she looked to Solas.

"Possibly. I wouldn't know if such a thing is possible but we can discuss this later," Solas said.

"Right," Josephine said, "Well the humans from the Empire are quite similar to ours so we can assume a common ground. As for the emissary, we only know her name is Gilen Caelures. That worries me; I can't help but think the Empire will send a non-human," Josephine continued.

"Hmm, that is true," Leliana interrupted, "By sending a nonhuman ambassador, the Empire makes their position about their citizens clear. And if the Conclave simply trades insults at their ambassador because of their race...well the Empire might not be so willing to negotiate in the future."

"My goal will be for us to exchange information and hopefully build a rapport with the ambassador," Josephine finished.

Then let's prepare," Evelyn said.

* * *

Cullen's riders came within a few hours through the gates followed by a carriage. It consisted of an Avvar guard, three soldiers, and an armored mage.

The first person to emerge from the vehicle was a large man, as big as the Avvar. He wielded a large battleaxe and his steel armor looked of fine quality. The second was a female wearing some kind of yellow armor that looked like a bug's exoskeleton. She removed her helm and revealed to the Inquisition a gray elf.

The carriage door opened for the Inquisition to look in surprise that the figure to emerge was neither human or elf; it was a lizard person. She wore a fine red silk robe with a hole for her tail to slip through.

"Ambassador Gilen Caelures I presume. Lady Josephine Montilyet, the Inquisition's ambassador. A pleasure to meet you," Josephine bowed as the Imperial delegation approached.

"Likewise my lady," Gilen bowed and then gestured to her escort, "These are my bodyguards, Olaf Kjansen and Liliah Ules. Octavius Caro here is the commanding officer of our troops. And this our guide, Erik."

"I hope you all had a pleasant trip in spite of the difficulties reaching here," Josephine said before waving over to her group, "Allow me to introduce you to Commander Cullen, commander of our forces. Lady Leliana, Left Hand of the Divine. The Iron Bull of the Chargers, Magister Dorian Pavus, Thom Rainier, Solas, and Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan, " Josephine recounted as they all bowed.

"It's a pleasure, Ambassador," Evelyn said.

"Hey, do you want to see if I can hold more liquor than…" Bull said before Rainier and Cullen elbowed him in the gut.

"Bull!" the entire group chided the qunari for his rude behavior.

Gilen could only laugh at the predicament as her guards slightly shook their heads.

"It's quite alright… really," Gilen stated, "I'm not like Runnian where I'll be insulted at the slightest grievance against me. And I'm assuming you brought this group together because you wanted to better understand our culture correct?"

The entire group did not answer her and not even words could escape from Josephine as her mouth pursed open.

"It's the most natural conclusion. However, there's no need for all this. I simply ask that your delegation be respectful to mine. Of course, if you'd like to know more about our history I'd be happy to share what I can with you. Just know I'm not a historian, so I can only answer what I've learned from my training," Gilen said.

"Of course lady ambassador," Josephine replied, reassured diplomatic conventions didn't change overseas. "I'll show you to your room and Commander Cullen has already made arrangements for your soldiers; if that's all right?"

"Not at all. Lead the way," Gilen said.

Josephine and Gilen were in the latter's quarters, savoring tea while their bodyguards watched over. The tea was filled with honey and sugar, exciting Josephine's tongue and jolting her brain.

"As I'm sure you'd like to know, I will tell what races we are," Gilen began as she set down her tea. "I am an Argonian, a reptilian people from the province of Black Marsh or Saxheel in our native tongue. Liliah here is a Dark Elf or Dunmer in our elven language. Her people hail from the province of Morrowind. Olaf is a Nord, a native of Skyrim, and his people share some similarities with your Avvar."

"You talk a bit about your elven language. Our is mostly extinct," Josephine said.

"We call ours Aldmeris and it is still very much in usage. And our national language, Tamrielic, is actually based on it, as well as several regional languages and dialects," Gilen explained.

"Fascinating, Ambassador Gilen. Is there more you could share?" Josephine asked as she set down her tea.

Gilen nodded and gestured for Olaf to pull out a rolled paper from his satchel. He unfolded the paper on the table in between the diplomats, which showed the picture of a continent. It was divided into ten parts.

"This is our home, Tamriel," Gilen waved her hand over the map. "Ten cultures, ten provinces, one homeland for each. The Summerset Isles, Valenwood, Elsweyr, Cyrodiil, High Rock, Hammerfell, Skyrim, Morrowind, Argonia, and Orsinium. Our history, I dare say, maybe much longer than yours."

"What about your government and how it runs?" Josephine asked.

"Our Empire is a continuation of three other Empires based in Cyrodiil but most of our current institutions actually came from the first iteration, the Alessian Empire. The Dragon Empire is technically a continuation of the previous Empire; our Emperor took the throne 100 years ago." Gilen said.

"I'm sorry but did you say 100 years ago? How is that possible?" Josephine asked.

Gilen smiled, "In Tamriel, magic is quite common and many mages have used it to extend their lifespans. My emperor has access to more powerful magic that not only keeps him alive but allows him to stay young as well."

Her statement puzzled Josephine as the Imperial ambassador took another sip from her tea.

"Anyway, our government is ruled by the Emperor and Empress along with the Elder Council. Each province sends two representatives to the Council but most tend to have a degree of autonomy. Some more than others but each province pledge their allegiance to the Empire," Gilen continued.

"It sounds similar to Ferelden with its banns and freeholders," Josephine added.

"Quite so," Gilen said as she let out a small chuckle. "Perhaps we're not so different after all.

"Then perhaps you could clarify something," Josephine said as she readied her quill, "Could you tell me why you are invading?"

Gilen's smile disappeared from her mouth, her reptilian tongue slithered out quickly and her small fangs peeked a bit. "It is quite simple Lady Montilyet. The Emperor disapproves of how the current leadership of Thedas is handling with the elves, mages, and other assorted topics that would be too long to list. The Empire is here to correct those mistakes, whether or not you want it."

"But… don't nations have the right to determine their own course and learn from their mistakes for a better future?" Josephine asked.

"Of course they do but Thedas has shown they will never learn from their mistakes on their own. The Empire is your only hope for peace. Now, I've spoken enough today about Tamriel and I hope we can continue our conversation tomorrow. Before I retire though, I have a gift."

"Gift?" Josephine questioned.

"Yes, a gift for your Inquisitor. From the Emperor personally. A gesture of goodwill between us and maybe a start to new friendships," Gilen said as Liliah handed a box to one of Josephine's guards.

Josephine made her way to the courtyard as Evelyn practiced her magic while Bull, Solas, and Rainier watched by.

"Lady Josephine," Rainier nodded, "how did it go with the ambassador?"

"It went well, Rainier. What the ambassador has told me gave me insight to what our enemy wants," Josephine said, scratching her head.

"Something wrong?" Bull asked. The rest turned their attention to Josephine and Evelyn noticed as well as she put away her spirit blade.

"Oh, it's nothing just…" Josephine said, her skin lighter than her natural tan. "I need time to formulate our strategy at the Conclave. Really, there's no need to worry."

"But.."

"I'm fine, thank you," Josephine said for the group to back up. "Just… I'm fine. Inquisitor, Ambassador Gilen left something for you. It's in your quarters when you're ready."

Bull's mouth frowned, scratching his horns as Josephine walked off. "Well, someone's worried."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Rainier said, patting Bull on the back. "Just let her be. We can talk to her tomorrow."

"Exactly," Dorian said, "Now let's get that frown off that face. My favorite wine finally came to the Rest."

Dorian smiled, curling two fingers for Rainier and Bull to follow and leaving Evelyn and Solas alone.

"I shall be going as well. I'm afraid I won't be much for conversation," Solas bowed before leaving Evelyn.

Evelyn sighed as she looked around the courtyard. The sound of marching, laughter, and drilling; Skyhold was full of life yet here she balled her fist at the despair-the loneliness that filled without the presence of people. She needed to leave.

* * *

Plopping onto her bed, she could feel her face flushed with heat. Sweat permeated on her forehead, drizzling down as she stared into the ceiling. As she spread out her arm, her hand felt something other than her precious silk. A small box with her name.

Inside was a bottle and a syringe. Through the bottle's yellow liquid, she found a note underneath.

"Dear Inquisitor," Evelyn read aloud. "I hope you find this gift palpable to your taste. Simply extract the contents into the syringe and inject into your arm. I promise the results will be extraordinary. But I also hope that with it, you'll understand why I'm doing this. Sincerely, Emperor Gaius."

The yellow liquid sloshed against the glass and as Evelyn held it up, she could little bits and pieces of yellow in the light. She didn't know what to think of it. Other than the fact that she won't actually follow the instructions.

Suddenly, a shriek pierced inside her skull. Evelyn pressed with her arm, the blare getting louder. Closing her eyes made it bearable but its onslaught held firm until...nothing. Nothing, she felt nothing. Not even her body.

Evelyn's room was now an open field, an ashen sky carried above. Far into the distance, a city stood broken and defeated; dragons roared deafening sounds as lines of soldiers marched away.

"You must stop him."

Evelyn swerved her head to see another shadowy figure. This time speaking directly to her. No sound could escape from Evelyn; she was naught but a floating consciousness to witness the events before her.

The figure pointed its hand out, shocking Evelyn to what she witnessed. Malevolent green energy swirled in the sky, tearing the ground as green balls of energy launched from the maelstrom.

 _Impossible,_ Evelyn thought, her mind racing through.  _Did Solas finally succeed?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as dragons flew past. Scores of them circled into the Breach, expanding it across the sky. More of the green energy fell down, one that Evelyn knew carried demons within.

"The Dovahkiin will do this," the shadowy figure said, turning its glowing red eyes to Evelyn. "The Scroll of Ages foretold this. My mistress saw."

The figure summoned a picture above its palm, a purple book written with alien letters that bared resemblance to animals.

"Find this book," the figure said, closing near Evelyn. "Do not allow the Dovahkiin to gain control. It is not just Thedas that will suffer."

 _What do you mean?_ Evelyn thought, her mind trying to reach out.  _Hello, can you hear me? Can you hear my thoughts?_

"Do not fail in your task. And tell Fen'harel: the dragon's hands descend on the Creators."

The words etched into her mind causing Evelyn to blink. She opened her eyes to see she was back in her room. Lying flat on her bed as her hand grasped the bottle firmly. Her lungs gasped for air and she threw the bottle onto her pillow.

"What the hell," Evelyn said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I never should've drunk the Well. It just has to give me headaches and vague statements don't it."

She looked back to the bottle, its yellow liquid still glowed with pristine. She hesitated, unsure if grabbing it again would be wise. The pillow decided for her as she used it to roll the bottle into the box and stored it up in her loft.

Walking out to her balcony, Evelyn observed over the countless men and women preparing for what's to come. In one corner, she could Cullen and his advisors training new recruits; their experience as templars would help fight the Empire's soldiers and mages. Dorian was droning on to Rainier as the man tried desperately to drink in peace. And Bull, happily chugging a keg with some poor recruits passed out.

 _I'm sending them to their deaths,_  Evelyn drooped her head onto the railing, blackening her vision.

"Are you crying, Inquisitor?"

Evelyn peeked from her huddle to see Solas with his smug demeanor as he rested his hands behind.

"No, Solas," she replied, burrowing back. "Just more Well business. Thinking about end-of-the-world premonitions tends to take a lot out of anyone."

"Another one?" Solas asked, his voice expressed confusion as he strolled over quickly. "What did they tell you?"

Evelyn gulped a breath of air before looking out over the castle. "It seems the Emperor is a big old liar." Evelyn's tone sulked, her eyes narrowed as she turned to Solas. "He's not doing this for ethical, religious or even racial reasons. He's doing it for himself."

"What did you see?" Solas asked.

"Fire and death. A city razed to the ground as dragons laid waste with their breaths and faceless soldiers just marching away without a care. And then I saw something I'd thought only you'd do. Another Breach."

"What?!" Solas stepped back as his eyes showed some semblance of emotion.

"I know, crazy but it's true. A bunch of dragons then flew inside and I could have sworn they were expanding out more. Then the voices told me that the Dovahkiin was the cause of it all. The vision… it's a future that'll come to be if the Dovahkiin conquers Thedas," Evelyn said as her palms drenched in sweat.

"Are you certain?" Solas asked.

"Dammit, Solas. This isn't time for you to doubt my every word," Evelyn said, slamming her hand off the rail. "It was from the Well, which Abellas said contained the knowledge of all Mythal's servants. And the voice said that Mythal predicted this from the Scroll of Ages. And…"

Evelyn paused as she and Solas locked eyes. The spark of intuition lit into their eyes.

"Mythal was three steps ahead," Solas said, his mouth pursed as he looked out to the mountains. "She traded the Scroll of Ages to protect our worlds. She knew that the Dovahkiin needed the book for his plans and hid it here. I… we are meant to keep it from him."

"That's not all. The voice told me to tell you: the dragon's hands descend on the Creators," Evelyn repeated.

Solas jumped back in fear, his arms wrapped around him as scurried away into a corner. His heart pounded, feet trembled and shuddered. The mighty Fen'harel, who could petrify others with but a thought, felt something he'd never thought would come again. Fear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Evelyn said, "I didn't think those were the magic words to defeat you."

A sheet of gleam glistened off Solas's head for the elf to wipe off. He stared precariously away from Evelyn, deep in his thoughts. He could not believe it.

"Solas, what the fuck is going on? Stop shriveling in the corner like a baby," Evelyn demanded, pulling on Solas's clothes.

Solas shoved her off with a mind blast and dusted off his chest. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he looked up. Thinking of the right way to say it.

"I think I know what the Emperor wants or at least guess," Solas said with a low voice. "He wants to control the Evanuris."

"What!? But that's impossible," Evelyn stated, grabbing her arm for protection.

"No, it is," Solas shook back. "Remember, Mythal traded for a book that can control the souls of living beings, alive or dead. By tearing down the Veil, the Dovahkiin will unleash the Evanuris and he will use the book to control them. Ergo the message, 'the dragon's hands descend on the Creators'."

"But… but why invade Thedas then? Would it not be easier to steal the book under our noses?" Evelyn asked.

"Because I am here and so is the Qunari," Solas said as he waved out to the mountains. "One of us would have caught on to the Dovahkiin's plans. I doubt his agents would have been able to stop me. But by invading with overwhelming force, the Dovahkiin forces us to commit all our resources to fight him and allows his agents' free reign."

"Then this plan was a long time in the making," Evelyn said as she rested into her desk chair. "Ok, so what do we do then? We can't exactly prove the Dovahkiin's real intentions and Ambassador Gilen is likely to deny it. The Inquisition might believe us but I'd be hard-pressed for any other nation to agree. Divine Victoria would probably think it's a trick by you."

"Ah, yes the illustrious leader of the Chantry," Solas said, placing his finger on his chin and striding back and forth. "We can't call for an armistice with the Empire; that would endanger the Dovahkiin's plans. Perhaps we can, how do you say? Kill two birds with one stone?"

"What are you suggesting?" Evelyn asked as she lifted a quill of her desk.

"Convince the Empire that the Qunari are a greater threat. It will pressure them to commit more of their army to the north and allowing us the chance to dislodge the weaker front in the south. Then we delay the Empire and force his government to call for peace."

"That might work," Evelyn said as she wrote with her quill. "But I'm afraid what'll happen to the people of Par Vollen. Sure, the Qunari are bad but that's only their leadership. Who's to say the Empire won't decide to just punish them all?"

"Do not act like you have empathy now," Solas said, his eyes widened as he towered over Evelyn. "You allowed the Templars to do as they please to mages and you have a Divine who uses religion to keep an army of minions."

Evelyn sulked back into her chair. Little goosebumps formed on her body before Solas reneged back to his peaceful state.

"In times like this Inquisitor, you must make a choice," Solas said as he walked out of the room, "You can worry about saving everyone's life or you can do everything possible to win. I know that sounds hypocritical from me but that's the truth. How much is this fight worth to you?"

Evelyn was left alone yet again. The pressure of it all seemed to weigh all against her. In the end, it would just be her versus the enemy even with her friends. Her head ached and body tightened from the stress. And as she looked up, she could see the piece of paper before. To sacrifice one to save the rest.

"It's worth everything."


	23. The New Conclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Representatives of the nations of Thedas come to a new Conclave and decide the way of the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.
> 
> Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware
> 
> Co-author - zack32

_**19th of Cloudreach, 9:45 Dragon/ 19th of Rain's Hand, 305 4E** _

The white marble towers of Grand Cathedral shadowed over Evelyn. The sun's ray gleamed off from its golden decor, illuminating the Val Royeaux sky. It felt warm against her skin. The figures of Andraste made this holy place stand out from other the chapels. The invoked both power and conviction of the Divine and Maker. Even nonbelievers would be in awe of its design. Well, they would if it weren't for the hundreds of people making it look a market stall.

Diplomats, merchants, soldiers, and priests all surrounded Evelyn as her entourage weaved through the crowd. Tevinter, Nevarra, the Free Marches, Ferelden rebels, and even Rivainis were all in attendance at the request of Divine Victoria. It was here where Thedas is to decide what to do about the Empire. Submit or fight, united or divided. This will be a defining moment in history.

As Evelyn's group approached the main building, the amount of security increased. Sentries overlooked the plaza, Templars employed within the crowds, and checkpoints every 10 feet.

" _Quite the security they have here,_ " Rainier whispered from behind.

"Eh, it's nothing to look at," Bull said as he looked over to the sentries, "There are still too many places someone can attack from and there's nothing to stop someone from blowing a bomb in this line."

"Which is why I believe they sectioned off this portion of the city," Dorian interjected, "We can't have a repeat of what happened last time. Speaking of which…"

The latter three and Evelyn veered their eyes to Solas. The would-be god rolled his eyes or at least that's what they imagined since his face was hidden beneath a hood.

"There's no need to concern yourselves," Solas said as strode to the front of the group. "I only possessed one foci."

"That we know of," Evelyn replied.

"Believe me, Inquisitor. I would not be here if I knew where to access another foci," Solas said.

"Still," Bull said, stroking his chin. "I'd be more comfortable knowing that we're secure. I could take the Chargers and boost the patrols, boss."

"Fine," Evelyn said, sighing and waving her hand. "Go on then. I know you'd rather enjoy that than to bore yourself with politics."

"Thanks, boss. Don't worry, we'll have this place secure in no time," Bull signaled as he ran towards the Chargers.

"I think I'll go as well," Rainier said, raising his hand. "Besides, a room full of politicians. I don't think so."

Rainier followed after Bull before Evelyn could object. But she decided against it and continued towards the entrance. Beneath the grand balcony, Evelyn spotted Josephine and Cullen, conversing with none other than Emperor Gaspard herself.

"You guys go on ahead," Evelyn said as she parted, leaving Dorian and Solas to raise their hands in confusion.

"Yes but that is because… ah Inquisitor Trevelyan," Gaspard announced for Josephine and Cullen to turn their attention.

"Emperor Gaspard," Evelyn bowed with a smile, "a pleasure to meet you again."

"It is. Unfortunate that it must be under these circumstances," Gaspard said, his mouth flat beneath his golden mask. "I must say, I am curious to see how you plan to get everyone to work together."

"What's the situation with the Orlesian military?" Evelyn asked.

"It… is not what I expected," Gaspard said, his mouth clenching on the last word. "Many of the nobles and chevaliers have raised their banners and wait for the arrival of the Empire. Not even with Corypheus have they offered this much support."

"Though I hear it's only the nobles living south of Val Royeaux that have pledged to support the defense," Josephine added.

"You are correct, Ambassador Montileyt," Gaspard nodded, "Those in the north are hesitant as they fear Nevarra will attempt to take Orlesian land. And rightfully so. I for one am concerned about the Empire's forces itself. Dragons for example. I know for certain that ballistas won't be enough."

"We have it covered," Cullen said as held up a clipboard. "We've looked into old Nevarran records on how they fought dragons. We'll need lots of archers, arbalists, and halberds to fight them on the ground. Dragon-slaying runes and coverings to resist fire, ice, and possibly lightning. And as for the Empire's soldiers..."

"We can talk about it once the Conclave has begun and if a majority agree to fight the Empire," Evelyn said as she leaned in.

"And you cannot tell me now because?" Gaspard asked.

"We'd rather not say… with Imperial eyes around," Evelyn said as she leered her eyes to the crowd.

"Ambassador Montilyet told me about this… ambassador. A lizard, was it?" Gaspard asked.

"I'd like to remind the Emperor not say that to Ambassador Gilen or any other derogatory remarks about her. She is an Argonian and it would be beneficial for you to remember," Josephine said, her eyes narrowed to shoot daggers.

"And why is that? It's a lizard just as we are monkeys," Gaspard said, crossing his arms.

"'It is a she, your Majesty and we'd appreciate you not to start the invasion early," Cullen yelled, approaching Gaspard. The Orlesian Emperor gave a bit of ground to him, looking at both the Inquisitor and Josephine. They too radiated anger.

"Very well," Gaspard relented and bowed "The Orlesian delegation and I will try to respect the Imperial delegation. If you'll excuse me."

Gaspard scurried off to the delegation chamber, muttering under his breath. Josephine sighed at Gaspard's racism, joined by Evelyn and Cullen.

"Do we really need the Orlesians?" Evelyn asked despite knowing the answer.

"I agree that their 'culture' is not something Thedas should approve of," Cullen said, tilting his head. "But Orlais is one of the strongest nations and their Chevaliers and cavalry are nothing to scoff at. And the two other strongest that could help us are too busy fighting each other."

"I am not so sure about the Qunari," Josephine said as she looked down on her board. "It was only a few months ago that they attempted to kill the entire leadership of Southern Thedas. We can't trust them not to attack us."

" _We also can't trust Solas. He tried to destroy the world a few weeks ago yet here he is with us,_ " Evelyn whispered, " _Besides, no one said we have to trust the Qunari. For now, we have to get them and Tevinter to stop fighting. Is the Hero of Ferelden here?_ "

"Leliana has not contacted me about her, so no," Josephine said, her voice echoing as the three entered into a rotunda.

"I still doubt the Arishok would stand down for old times sake," Cullen said.

"At the very least, he'll listen to the Hero of Ferelden. The Empire should fight the horde of rampaging Qunari than us, right?" Evelyn shrugged.

Further through two large doors, the three came into view of where the negotiations would take place. Blocks of tables lined vertically across each other. Each one for an attendee. Orlais, Ferelden, and Free Marches on the left. Nevarra, Tevinter, Anderfels, and Rivain on the right. And at both ends were larger tables, for the Inquisition and Chantry on one and the Empire at the other. At the end of the room, a large throne styled with Chantry red and a sun etched above.

It all seemed grand with the papers, Chantry decor, and snack tables of frilly cakes and meats. Until Evelyn saw that surrounding the tables had the most security she's ever seen. Sets of Templars guarded each side of any doors, hallways were blocked even to diplomats, and the windows were shut tight. It was a good thing there were still vents that led to the cool air outside.

At their table, Leliana was busy chatting with her agents. Dorian the same with the Tevinter delegation. Solas just sulked in a corner.

"I'll go meet with Leliana now," Josephine said as Leliana glanced back and smiled. "In the meantime, be sure to mingle with other diplomats."

Mingle. With diplomats. It was something Evelyn and Cullen dreaded doing. Even just common good behavior would find a way to offend someone if you don't know court gestures. The two had quite enough from the Winter Place.

" _So, who do you think we should talk too?_ " Evelyn whispered.

Cullen, with a hand on his pommel, scanned over. He scratched his chin several times before shrugging. "I wouldn't know, Inquisitor. The Free Marches perhaps. To be honest I'd rather there not be a Conclave."

"I know what you mean," Evelyn said, crossing her arms. "All this bullshit about who gets what and whether we should trust each other. It just divides us. The Empire is the real enemy. For now at least."

"I concur, but some of their grievances are sensible."

Cullen and Evelyn turned around to the voice. Their faces lit in joy as they saw it was none other than Cassandra. Dressed in her Seeker armor with steel pauldrons.

"Cassandra," Evelyn said, shaking her hand.

"It is good to see you, my friend," Cassandra replied, switching to Cullen. "To you as well, Cullen."

"You too, Cassandra," Cullen said, "I'm glad you're here. You saved us from having to play politics."

"I don't think you should worry too much, Commander. From what I've gathered, they couldn't even recall your name," Cassandra said.

Cullen's eyes widened at the statement. Evelyn raised her brow, cockily smiling. Even Cassandra could not help but let out a smirk too.

"But I'm the Commander of the Inquisition's forces. How would they forget?" Cullen asked.

"Well, it has been two years," Evelyn said as she patted his shoulder. "We haven't done much since then. I mean sure, looking for Solas but that was mostly in confidence. Now obviously they'll remember me since I'm the leader and they'll know Cassandra because…"

Her eyes drooped down to the floor. "Wait, Cassandra. What are you doing here? I thought you left Divine Victoria's service. Something about her perverting the Chant of Light and dedicating yourself to rebuilding the Seekers."

"No. I left her Exalted Council, but I still have to serve her as head of the Seekers," Cassandra replied.

"Oh," Evelyn said, scratching the ignorance of her head. "Is the Council around?"

"It's complicated," Cassandra said as she paused. "When Queen Anora agreed to become a vassal to the Empire, the Council was divided. Or so Leliana told me. But when they sent out their demands, Orlais or the Chantry could not abide by such terms. Officially, it has disbanded. But I know from Leliana that Divine Victoria still receives counsel from Orlais and even considered replacing Ferelden with Nevarra."

"Does it have to do with the dragons?" Cullen asked.

"Not at first but now they're pouring through every tome and record the Penthaghast family has on dragon hunting. Though reading how to fight a dragon is not the same when you face it yourself. It's one of the reasons I came. I'm one of the few to have fought them." Cassandra said, leaning against a wall.

"Sure but their dragons can talk. Which probably means they won't be easy to kill," Evelyn stated as she glanced over the delegates. "So how's the mood, Cassandra? Are they in favor of fighting or surrendering?"

Cassandra briefly looked to the delegates. She motioned for Evelyn to come close. Cullen kept an eye out, stepping in front of Evelyn's view.

" _I only know about Nevarra. Ferdinand Penthaghast took the throne recently but he's reluctant to fight the Empire. And some nobles want to take land from Orlais as soon the Empire starts invading. I think it's they're hoping that the Empire will reward them if they do,_ " Cassandra whispered.

" _Are they the majority?_ " Evelyn asked, leaning in.

" _No, but they still hold some considerable political power. They could prevent the movement of troops, supplies, money,_ " Cassandra whispered.

" _What if we assured King Ferdinand support? Use our agents to disavow those nobles._ "

" _It might work. But there is still some animosity between them and Orlais._ "

" _I'm afraid that's up to the Divine Victoria to fix._ "

"Inquisitor, eyes up. Arl Teagan and Eamon," Cullen announced.

The two brothers walked in with stern looks across their eyes. Teagan's attention was focused on a scroll. The older Eamon's face, wrinkled and little bags over his eyes.

"Arl Teagan. Eamon," Evelyn said, bowing. "You both don't look well. Are you alright?"

Eamon rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine, Inquisitor. Ambassador Gilen gave us some interesting documents to look over. I haven't caught much rest."

Eamon yawned into his palm, loud enough to catch a few delegates' attention.

"Maybe you should sit out the talks today," Evelyn said.

"No, no, it's fine…" Eamon's voice lowered, yawning.

"It's okay, brother," Teagan said as continued over the papers. "I can handle the talks here. We wouldn't want the other nations to take advantage if you dozed off in a speech."

"I can take you back to the inn, Eamon," Cullen said, waving to the door.

"Very well, Commander Cullen," Eamon sighed, "But remember Teagan…"

"I know," Teagan interrupted, "you just get some rest Eamon."

Cullen escorted the former Arl back out the now empty rotunda. The chamber became considerably louder. Diplomats chatting, eating, stepping. The weird perfumes nobles think is good but quite too pungent for commoners.

Evelyn noticed Teagan, his attention still on the papers he held. A couple of taps from Cassandra prevented her from speaking to him. Evelyn followed the seeker's gaze only to see Gilen and her bodyguards had made their entrance fashionably late. The imperial emissary was met with looks of disbelief and distrusts from the other dignitaries.

" _Maker… I had heard of it but I didn't want to believe it. Weird elves and human-looking beasts,"_ a delegate whispered.

" _To think they would have the galls to send one as an ambassador… For who this Empire mistake us? Ignorant fools? Do they think we'll comply with what that… animal say?"_ another replied, distaste spelled among their lips.

" _An interesting specimen indeed. She'll make a fine slave though that elf here is not bad either. She looks both exotic and gracious enough for me… needs,"_ a third one added with a minor tevene accent.

Evelyn cringed at that. She wasn't the only feeling uncomfortable though as both Cassandra and Cullen glared at the Tevinter delegate. If Gilen had heard something she didn't let it show as she advanced towards Evelyn with no change in her face.

"Ah, Inquisitor! I hope you're well today. I must thank you for bringing me to this Conclave of yours. There's no better place where I could meet with emissaries from all over Thedas. This will quite shorten my work," the Argonian woman said, smiling.

"Of course, Ambassador Gilen," Evelyn said, "But I must warn you that not all the dignitaries might see you as…"

"Someone worthy to speak with. That can be settled quickly. Olaf," Gilen said, clapping her hands.

On cue, Gilen's Nord bodyguard, Olaf, grabbed hold a spear and slammed it into the ground. Stone cracked beneath. All the diplomats jumped back in fear along with all the guards in the room.

_Crap, he's strong_ , Evelyn thought as goosebumps formed over her arms.  _Even got_   _Cassandra to put her hand on her sword._

Gilen, however, smiled at the display. Her sharp teeth grinned towards the delegates as she and entourage made to their seats. The other delegates continued staring, unsure of what to say.

"What are you all looking at!" Liliah, her Dunmer bodyguard, said and her voice bellowed. The delegates looked away as quickly as before. Conversation erupted back.

Evelyn shooed off her goosebumps. "That was an interesting tactic. And by the Maker, that man is strong. You don't think they're all that strong like him? Cassandra?"

Cassandra disappeared from her vision. She twirled around in all angles before finding a contingent of Seekers piling out through a door as Cassandra stood to the right of the throne.

Evelyn made haste back to the Inquisition delegation. A quick nod to Josephine and Leliana and she laid eyes back on the door.

A herald, dressed in a Chantry overcoat, stood at attention. "Presenting the Most Holy, Her Perfection, Her Holiness, Exalted Servant of the Maker, Divine Victoria."

Claps erupted among the delegation as Divine Victoria strolled in. With her hands to her side and her head, she poised elegance, grace, and power to the room. Clapping continued as she made to her throne.

With a raise of her hand, clapping ceased and she settled into her chair. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming. I hope in the spirit of both the Andrastian and Imperial Chantry…" She winked off a nod to the Black Divine. "That you all be respectful and courteous to each other. But before we begin, I would like to introduce our guest, Ambassador Gilen Caelures of the Dragon Empire."

"Thank you, Divine Victoria," Gilen bowed, "As an ambassador of the Dragon Empire, I would like to thank you for inviting me to your Conclave. I will be here to answer questions you may have about the terms we've sent. I hope that this meeting between powers will allow you all to make the right decision."

"Thank you, Ambassador Gilen. Now," Victoria said, beckoning her head to her herald.

"To continue presenting: Of the Tevinter delegation: His Holiness, His Powerful, Exalted Servant of the Maker, Divine Nihalias of the Imperial Chantry. Ambassador Dorian Pavus of Minrathous."

Claps erupted among the delegates after the naming of each person.

"Of the Nevarran delegation: Ambassador Alexander Pichler of Cumberland. Of the Anderfels delegation: High Constable Jacopa Fontana of the Grey Wardens. And of the Riviani delegation: Ambassador Ofrecina De Ysla of Dairsmuid."

_Wow, didn't think the Wardens would be interested?_ Evelyn thought.

"Of the Orlesian delegation: Emperor Gaspard of the Orlesian Empire. Duke Cyril de Montfort, Orlesian Ambassador. Of the Free Marches delegation: Seneschal Bran Cavin of Kirkwall, Ambassador Ella Ballard of Starkhaven, and Lord Chancellor Hubert King of Tantervale. Of the Ferelden delegation: Arl Teagan Guerrin of Redcliffe, Fereldan Ambassador. And finally, the Inquisition: Ambassador Josephine Montilyet and Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan."

"Thank you," Victoria nodded, "With introductions out of the way, I would like to…"

"I am sorry, Divine Victoria but I have an objection," Gilen said, standing from her chair. "My government does not recognize the Fereldan ambassador's legitimacy. As you all know, Queen Anora has formally agreed for Ferelden to become a vassal state to the Dragon Empire and thus cannot engage in diplomatic negotiations on its own. By coming here, Arl Teagan is in direct rebellion of Ferelden's government."

"Don't speak to me about going behind others' backs," Teagan yelled, slamming his hands on the table. Small veins popped on his head, the air heated around his head. "Why don't you tell everyone, ambassador, about the new arrangement the Empire has made with Ferelden?"

"They are not new arrangements, Teagan but added provisions Ferelden must accept if it wants to continue as a vassal state. It simply states that if the Landsmeet cannot decide a new ruler within one week, then the Empire will put forth its candidate and Ferelden will become a province," Gilen stated as if reading from a card.

"Which is a ploy from the Empire to gain more power over Ferelden's sovereignty. You know that Queen Anora does not have any children and you are using that knowledge against us."

"And why does this make you angry? If Queen Anora were to perish, surely the Landsmeet will choose the Couslands as the next rulers."

"Arl Teagan, please," Victoria lamented, placing a hand on her temple.

"But Most Holy…" Teagan said, his voice taut with anger.

"Ambassador Gilen. While you do not recognize Teagan, the Chantry and the Inquisition do," Victoria said. She then hovered a hand over chest, "By doing so, you imply to not recognize our sovereignty and thus give Thedas no choice but to resist any actions taken against us by the Empire."

Rays of displeasure shot from Gilen, her vertical slit pupils narrowed. Most of the delegates' eyes were on her, waiting for a response.

"Very well then," Gilen said, her teeth gritted as she sat down, "But only if Teagan does not participate in this Conclave. We can all ascertain what his answer is for the Empire."

"Does anyone object?" Victoria asked.

"I do," Teagan said.

The room was silent.

"Arl Teagan, I am sorry but this Conclave will not continue with your participation. You may stay if you wish to observe," Victoria said, waving her hand to the entrance.

"I will not," Teagan said as he shot up and threw his papers. Templars readied themselves, their hands on their hilts. "You're all cowards, all of you. Bending before the Empire and allowing them to do as they please. I for one will not allow it."

Guards went back to position as Teagan stomped out of the Cathedral. Whispers and murmurs beset the delegates.

Victoria waved her hand before them, silencing the sound. "It is a shame that Arl Teagan acted in such a way but it's his loss for leaving. As I was saying before, we have gathered here to discuss the situation of the Dragon Empire. We must determine whether or not to accept the Empire's treaty. Josephine, dear, why don't you begin?"

"Yes, Most Holy," Josephine bowed, "According to the Empire's demands, each nation must relinquish control to the Empire, for the Chantry to lose power, equal rights for all, and freedom of all mages. Ambassador Gilen has made it clear that these are the only terms that are non-negotiable."

"That is why we cannot accept these terms," Duke Cyril said, "Orlais has a right to determine what happens within our borders, for good or ill. Another nation does not decide for us."

"Did Orlais not invade Ferelden, Duke Cyril?" Alexander of Cumberland asked.

"That was 120 years ago, Ambassador. And I seem to recall Nevarra took Perendale from us," Cyril said with a soft voice.

"Gentleman, please," Evelyn said, breaking the argument, "Regardless of our history, the point is that with sovereignty, we can make decisions as we know our own lands and people. What Tamriel is asking is for us to submit to a power that is miles away on another continent. And with the sudden change of the treaty with Ferelden, we have no guarantee the Empire will respect our customs or culture."

"Exactly," Lord Chancellor King said, crossing his arms. "To remove worship of the Chantry is tantamount to heresy. People will lose their moral compasses and mages will turn into abominations."

"Our demands stipulate that the Chantry lose political power. You will still be free to worship your Maker," Gilen said.

"And what of the Templars and Circles? Mages have great power and with it, a responsibility to protect themselves from society," Divine Victoria said.

Duke Cyril stood up and held out his arms, "We have already seen what freedom for mages entails. Kirkwall, the Mage-Templar War, Corypheus. Do we really want maleficar running loose?"

Gilen drummed her fingers. "I can assure the Duke that there will be no problems. The Circles are to become schools of learning for any gifted with magical abilities. Children will still need to be trained but under our rule, they can choose to stay or live out their lives just like any normal citizen."

"And the Templars?" Ella of Starkhaven asked.

"They will become part of our own anti-magic force. Zealots will be barred from joining to avoid any abuse. And they will be dispatched against any mages that turn into an abomination," Gilen continued.

Many of the delegates shook their heads at the news, looking down at their tables. Disappointed at the Empire's reactive policy. But Tevinter and the Anderfels smiled and nodded.

"Well, I for one can agree with such a policy," High Constable Jacoba said, "But I still have concerns about the Chantry provision. While I might be able to accept it, the same can not be said of the people of the Anderfels. It's so ingrained in our culture, to remove it invites hostility to our way of life."

Lord Chancellor King rose from his seat. "The Chantry is the great arbiter for peace and stability in Thedas. And despite our wars in the past, many more would have happened without the Chantry. How would your Empire act in this situation? With brute strength? By smashing the petulant vassals until they heed to listen? Our faith in the Maker and his bride are what unite us. It defines us as Thedosians. Tantervale will not bow to foreign invaders. Not to the Qunari or Empire."

A round of applause from Orlais and Tevinter erupted from the speech. Evelyn noticed though that the ambassador from Rivain was furiously tapping her foot.

"How dare you say that," Ofrecina of Dairsmuid said as she jumped to her feet. "The Chantry has encouraged many of the wars that have happened within these past years. We still have not received an apology for the massacre of Rivaini citizens during the Qunari Wars."

"That is because the Qun is vile and there was no hope of saving them," Ambassador Alexander said.

"Why you…"

"Order! I will have order or this meeting is adjourned," Victoria said, slamming her fist. A shockwave erupted, silencing the delegates.

"Most Holy," Ofrecina said, walking from her table. "We are focusing on the wrong issue here. As the Empire waits, the Qunari threaten to push into Rivain and already are making ground in Tevinter. Divine Nihalias, you agree that the Qunari are the more pressing issue?"

"They are, Ambassador," Divine Nihalias said, clasping his hands and resting his elbows on the table. "Already the Qunari push further south and at the rate they're going, we might lose half of Tevinter in few months."

"Divine Nihalias speaks true," Dorian added, "It is why many in the Imperium would rather the Qunari be dealt with first before considering the Empire."

"Dorian, you're not suggesting we take all our armies north and leave the south open to attack?" Evelyn asked.

"Of course not, Evelyn," Dorian said with a flick of his hand. "But should we not agree to the Empire's terms, then Tevinter cannot send any support. It'll be a war on two fronts."

"Then perhaps we should gain the Empire's assistance," Ofrecina said. The Free Marches and Nevarran delegates widened their eyes as she turned to Gilen. "Ambassador Gilen, would it not be possible for the Empire to focus on the Qunari first?"

"And allow the rest of Thedas time to build up your armies and defenses," Gilen said, her smile streaking of slyness. "I don't think so. The terms apply to every nation including the Qunari. Of course, we have taken into account the severity each nation poses."

"What do you mean by that, Ambassador Gilen?" Bran of Kirkwall asked.

The rest of the delegates leaned as Gilen walked in front of her table.

"It's not much," Gilen said, "We've simply studied what each nation has done in the past and its current situation. An example: each and every nation here aside Rivain scored very poorly with racial equality, one we intend to correct."

"By what means, Ambassador Gilen?" Emperor Gaspard asked as he stood tall. "Will you start arming the elves? Encourage revenge? Kick out every human and give their homes to elves?"

"Of course not, Emperor Gaspard," Gilen replied, crossing her arms. "But the people of Orlais and the rest of Thedas will learn to respect others regardless of their race. It'll be up to them whether we do this the easy way or hard way."

Evelyn frowned, "Meaning you're willing to hurt people just to achieve your supposed utopia."

"I made no such comment. I am simply stating that resisting change makes it harder for both of us," Gilen replied as she walked back to her table.

"Ambassador Gilen, I am quite tired of your vagueness. Will the Empire use threats and violence to achieve their terms? Yes or no?" Ella of Starkhaven demanded.

"It's on a case-by-case basis, Ambassador Ella. Once you've turned over control, we will determine each nation's or city's situation and go from there," Gilen said.

Alexander and Ella waved their fists as Lord Chancellor King stood. "Your continued answers and refusal to even accommodate any changes to the treaty are unacceptable. I am sorry but Tanterville rejects the treaty."

"Starkhaven as well," Ella stood.

"While I would agree, I am simply relaying a message," Bran of Kirkwall said as he looked down. "Kirkwall also rejects the treaty."

"Be reasonable, all you," Gilen said, her voice thick with displeasure as she narrowed her eyes. "Did Denerim not show you that it is impossible to resist? We are near a million strong, the best fighting force in the world with dragons to beckon at our call. I do not want thousands of Thedosians to die but that is what will happen if you try to resist. Look into your hearts, accept the treaty and many lives will not just be saved but improved. What do you say?"

"That you're a liar," Evelyn said.

Every eye in the room shot towards Evelyn, pupils pulsed at the sight of the one-armed Inquisitor, standing before her table. Even Solas perked up from his corner. Gilen's teeth slightly bared at her statement.

"What?" Gilen asked as she walked from her table.

"I said you're a liar," Evelyn said, pointing her finger. "You don't have a million troops. My spies have uncovered that you sent hundreds of thousands back home and that your government is not fully supportive of this war."

"That is a lie!" Gilen said, holding her arms out. "Our nobles and commoners fully support this war. And even were it true, our forces are considerably more powerful than all Thedas combined."

"Then can you explain why your invasion is seemingly on a timetable then?" Josephine asked, "If you are powerful as you say you are, surely you can grant us a reprieve and attack the Qunari first."

"I…" Gilen said as a small bubble gulped in her throat. "That is classified. All you need to know is that we have established a time table for our terms. You don't get to decide who we deem our enemies."

"But I get to decide mine," Gaspard said as he stood from his chair. "And the Dragon Empire is an enemy to Orlais. We reject your terms for surrender, lizard."

"Insults?" Gilen said, shaking her head. "Is this what the supposed ambassadors of Thedas are? Children whose only defense is to name call. Your racism just confirms what we are doing is right. And what about the rest of you?"

"The rest of us?" Victoria asked as she looked over the room. "My dear ambassador, I don't know how you think pleading is going to gain you allies. The fact is, you were always alone in this debate. Your contempt for mages running loose everywhere… it's quite amusing you think that what works in Tamriel will work in Thedas. The Chantry is against your terms."

"As is the Inquisition," Evelyn said.

"If the Chantry is against the terms, then Nevarra is against them as well," Ambassador Alexander added.

High Constable Jacoba sighed. "As a representative of the Grey Wardens, we cannot take any sides in this conflict. I agree with the Empire's terms but I do not think the people will. Thus the Anderfels is to be neutral in this conflict."

"Convenient of you, isn't it?" Evelyn said, clenching her fists. "To hide behind your Grey Warden neutrality. But just because there isn't a Blight, doesn't mean you should hide in your forts."

"Says the woman who banished every Grey Warden from the south. It was clear what your stance was on the Wardens. Our duty is to defeat Blights and our order will not go extinct to prevent any change in government. Be it the Empire, Thedas, or even the Qunari; as long as we're able to stop the Blights, then whoever is in charge doesn't matter," Jacoba slammed her fist.

Tension began to rise. Feet tapping and chin-stroking. Evelyn glanced all around as every delegate rose from their seat.

"You're all fools," Ofrecina said, grabbing her documents. "The Qunari are the biggest threat this world has seen and you're all thinking of going to war with the Empire. The people of Rivain will not be part of another massacre. Ambassador Gilen, Rivian will gladly accept the terms in exchange for assistance against the Qunari."

"Done," Gilen said, "Well then I guess that leaves Tevinter. Divine Nihalias, Magister Pavus. What is your answer?"

Divine Nihalias looked away, fidgeting his fingers. Dorian's finger slid along his scalp, glancing back and forth from the table to delegate.

_Dorian?_  Evelyn thought.

"Ambassador Gilen, can you clarify something for me?" Dorian asked. Gilen nodded for Dorain to proceed. "When you sent Tevinter your terms, you stipulated a condition that slavery must be abolished. How will you achieve such a change?"

"As I said, on a case-by-case…"

"I want a real answer, ambassador," Dorian said, his demeanor more monotonous than his usual self. "Not the politician's answer."

Gilen narrowed her eyes at Dorian. The magister shot back, he had no intention of losing the battle. Gilen then snapped her fingers, holding her hand out to her bodyguard. A piece of fell on and she held it up near.

"Article 2, Section 2, Paragraph 3 of the Imperial Constitution: Slave owners must immediately release any and all slaves to the general public. Each slave shall receive a stipend from the slave owners and said stipend must be enough to buy shelter, food, water and clothing for at least four months. Any slavers that refuse shall be arrested, tried, and executed."

"And what if they want to come back as servants voluntary?" Dorian asked.

"Paragraph 4 of the same section: Anyone responsible for the practice of slavery shall not be permitted to hire back any former slaves for a minimum of 10 years and will require permission from the local governor. Those caught breaking the provision shall be tried, arrested, and jailed for a minimum of 15 years."

"So, no chance to change it over a cup of tea?" Dorian asked.

"I'm afraid not, Magister Pavus. But the sacrifices your nobles will make will benefit all of Tevinter. Yes, you'll lose power and influence but with us, you'll have access to powerful magic. With it, you'll research for us great ways to benefit not just Tevinter but the entire Empire. Join us and together we'll defeat the Qunari and Tevinter will be more prosperous than it ever was."

Dorian looked back to Evelyn. His lips pouted and his eyes drooped. He whispered something to Divine Nihalias, words Evelyn tried to make out.

_Come on Dorian, don't stand against us,_ Evelyn thought.

Dorian stepped in front of Gilen, inhaling the air before exhaling. "Ambassador Gilen, I accept your terms."

"What!?" Evelyn yelled.

"Dorian?" Josephine questioned.

The rest of the delegates clenched their fists, widening their eyes. Ofrecina nodded in approval as Divine Victoria tightened her shoulders. Gilen smiled at the news and extended her hands.

"You made the right choice, Magister Pavus," Gilen said.

"Hold on, you didn't let me finish," Dorian said as he gave a slight wink to Evelyn. "I said that I agree with your terms even if though I think they could be improved. But the rest of Tevinter doesn't. Well, probably the slaves but they can't read. Anyway, I understand that what Tevinter does is barbaric and evil. That we've done a lot of harm to the world, like Blights, Corypheus, and hurting elves. But forcing us to change, by the sword or magic and telling us that it's correct because you're tougher. It doesn't make you better than us, it makes you like us."

"Then by your words, Andraste was a tyrant as well? Our way is the correct way because it is right. How can you honestly say slavery is good?" Gilen asked.

"Don't change the subject," Evelyn interjected, "Slavery is an evil system, I know that and you know that. But you can't just go around threatening people with their lives if they don't agree with your ideas at your pace. Whether its slavery for Tevinter, magic for Orlais, or religion for Nevarra. Change has to be gradual so that over time people can adjust and learn to live in the new system. Forcing us to change will create resentment, for both the Empire and the people you're trying to protect. And what will happen if your empire collapses? What then? They'll just go back to doing what you tried to get rid of."

Gilen bared her teeth and hissed. "So then, Tevinter will refuse the terms?"

"I'm sorry," Dorian said.

"No, I'm sorry," Gilen said, tilting her head to her guards and they began piling up her documents. "You're all making a mistake. This resistance you're putting up, it won't amount to anything. The Dragonborn will make sure you understand; you don't deny the Dragon Empire. Ambassador Ofrecina, since you've agreed to join, come with me. We've many details to discuss on our way back to Denerim."

Ofrecina nodded and gestured her guards to follow the Imperial delegation. As they all piled out, Gilen stopped before the doors and gave one last look.

"It was good to meet you all. Especially that comment about slaves from the Tevinter delegate. We'll have a special surprise for you too."

Silence bequeathed the room for a minute. Delegates and advisors stared at each other, uncomfortably rose as they looked away from each other. Divine Victoria tapped her staff on the floor.

"Now then, since we have all decided on our course of action, we need to decide how we plan to fight the Empire? High Constable Jacoba, since the Anderfels is neutral, this conversation is not open to you. Please leave."

"Of course, Most Holy," Jacoba bowed and left with her team.

"Josephine dear, you told me you had a plan to share?" Victoria asked.

"We do, Most Holy. It's just… well, I don't know how to word it properly," Josephine flustered, scratching her board.

"We need to make peace with the Qunari," Evelyn stated.

Rows of boos and shouts bellowed at Evelyn. Gaspard and Duke Cyril shook their heads, delegates raised their fists, and Divine Victoria shot those ice-cold pupils into Evelyn's soul.

"Inquisitor, did you not forget that they tried to kill us a few months ago?" Alexander hollered.

"The Qunari are a vile people and already have made ground into Tevinter. They only see us as enemies to convert," Divine Nihalias said, his veins popping on his body. "Unless you're suggesting sending the Qunari our armies, then the answer is no."

"We don't have to make a peace treaty with them. Just an armistice so that their forces can focus on the Empire. That way, we take out two enemies," Evelyn said, holding up two fingers.

"And how do you suppose to make that happen, Inquisitor? The Qunari are not exactly in the speaking mood," Bran of Kirkwall asked.

"The Qunari will speak to me."

A voice echoed into the chamber, gaining the attention of all to the source. A female elf, garbed in heavy armor, strolled in high. She wielded a strange blade, curved to the hilt and the guard shaped like a griffon, and a large shield on her back.

As she approached, Evelyn noticed her green eyes, red hair tied in a ponytail, and a scar across her cheek.

"And who are you? Guards," Alexander called.

"It's all right, Ambassador Alexander," Leliana jumped in, holding her hand out, "She is with me. Of course, she should have been in here when this Conclave began."

"Sorry, Leliana, but I heard High Constable Jacoba was here. I wanted to wait till she left," the mysterious woman said.

"Leliana, who is this?" Victoria asked.

Leliana stepped towards Victoria's chair and commanded the room's attention. "Attendees of the Conclave, may I present to you Kahari Tabris of Denerim. Or as you may know her as the Hero of Ferelden."

Gasps among the delegates burst out among themselves. Their eyes could not believe who they saw. Evelyn and Josephine exchanged a glance of surprise.

"It's you," Evelyn said.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Inquisitor Trevelyan," Kahari said with the cross of her arms. "Don't you worry, I can get the Qunari to stop. I'm a personal friend of the Arishok."


	24. Parabellum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sides prepare for the largest war Thedas has seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.
> 
> Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware
> 
> Co-author - zack32

"What do you mean you are a friend of the Arishok?" Divine Nihalias questioned as the veins exploded from his head.

The sudden appearance of the Hero of Ferelden had shocked the entire room, to say the least. It had been years since any saw of her and now of all places, she was here. All eyes focused on her, waiting for an answer.

The Hero of Ferelden smirked and crossed her arms. "Not at all, I fought with him in the Fifth Blight when he was just a Sten. We became good friends and stayed in contact," Kahari said.

"The Qunari just tried to assassinate every sovereign of Southern Thedas during the Exalted Council. They are even worse than the Empire," Gaspard said.

"It was an extremist faction of the Ben-Hassrath and unrelated to the Arishok. They were disavowed by their leadership," she replied.

Bran pointed a finger. "Of course! Just like the previous Arishok was disavowed when killed by the Champion! After he nearly destroyed my city and murdered Viscount Dumar!"

"Please! Calm yourselves and listen to what she has to say. The Empire threaten us as much as the Qunari. Desperate situations call for desperate measures. It took only one night for Ferelden to fall," Evelyn said.

Evelyn's words rung true; ambassadors lowering back to their seats to listen.

Kahari approached to the Inquisition's table. "I know the Arishok well. He isn't a blind fanatic, he'll listen to me as I am a person of worth in his culture. What I propose is an armistice with Tevinter for the moment until the Empire is pushed back. The Qunari will keep their word and focus on the Empire," she said.

"How do we know they'll keep their word?" Divine Nihalias asked.

"We don't," Kahari shook her head. "But it's better than fighting a war against two enemies, isn't it? The Qunari aren't stupid anyway, they must know the Empire is a larger threat."

Dorian whispered into Divine Nihalias's ear. The man listened intently to Dorian, nodding as he stared back at Kahari.

"Fine if you can get the Qunari to agree to such an arrangement then Tevinter can send its legions south. But they need to return the cities they took."

"No promises," Kahari smirked back.

"Although I loathe the idea of offering them Rivain on a silver platter, we don't have much choice. The Empire would be more easily defeated if divided. The Chantry gives you our blessing, Kahari Tabris, to carry out this plan of yours," Victoria added.

_**23rd of Cloudreach, 9:45 Dragon/ 23rd of Rain's Hand, 305 4E** _

"This is not good."

Leliana repeatedly looked over her reports, trying to find out as much as she could from them. Yet they were not as reliable as one could hope for.

Despite having a large contingency of highly trained spies, not a single bit of information on their movements could be found. If that wasn't enough, quite a few of them even failed to report in. The Empire's own intelligence was too good. Even Solas's own spies could at best ascertain what the Empire is doing.

_There has to be something we can find out,_  Leliana thought, only for her to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," she said as she continued over her notes.

"Good morning Leliana," Cullen nodded as he came in.

"Commander. How are you doing?" Leliana asked.

"As good as one can be before a war starts. I've been looking at what remains of our army since the Exalted Council. Reports about our allies should be coming soon," Cullen said, "Any news?"

"Yes, Orlais has started sending in troops to Jader and all along from the Dales to Orlais. The Free Marches have started using their troops to patrol for ships and Nevarra has begun assembling their army," Leliana said, "But I want to talk about this Marcus Ebiri."

"I remember, an apostate from the Free Marches, right?" Cullen asked. "So, does his story check out?"

"My agents have checked all the Circles and mage underworld. There is a Marcus Ebiri, from the Circle in Tantervale. But..." Leliana answered

"What is it?" Cullen asked.

"My agents interviewed all the senior members of the Tantervale Circle and none had any recollection of the name. And further investigation found that a Marcus Ebiri was confirmed dead during the Mage-Templar War," Leliana said as she held her chin.

Cullen frowned. "So he faked his death?"

"No, no it's too convenient. We just happen to find the man that exists and then move on. And as my agents reported, the people they interviewed all felt as though they remembered. But it was as if their memories were tampered with," Leliana finished.

Her eyes widened at what she said. Cullen had the same look and leaned forward over the table.

"You think he could be an agent of Solas," he said.

"I do. You saw it. Solas has access to spells neither of us has seen. He could have implanted memories and records into the Circle; it would throw us off this Marcus's trail" Leliana surmised as she crossed her arms. "Think about it, he knows where the artifacts are. He sends an agent, one with elven sympathies, to retrieve it. And he happens to help us. It's too good to be true."

"You're right now that you put it. It makes even more sense with the Dalish that's with him. Or he could also be an Imperial spy, who knows?" Cullen said.

Leliana put her thumb under her chin. "That's actually quite possible too. With what happened these past few weeks, nothing surprises me."

"Maker… I was just trying to lighten the mood," Cullen replied.

"Don't worry Commander. I've sent agents to watch Hawke a week ago. There haven't been any reports so far that's alarming but I may have to meet this new ally if the situation arises," Leliana said.

A Templar suddenly erupted in the room, saluting them both. "Commander Cullen, Most Holy has requested your presence in the war room," she said.

Cullen sighed. "Duty calls it seems. We'll continue this later Leliana."

Leliana quickly grabbed hold of his arm, stopping the Commander in his track. "Cullen, do not speak to anyone about this, especially Evelyn. I fear the Well may have affected her judgment and Solas is taking advantage of that."

"I… I understand," Cullen said as he left with the Templar.

Moving towards the war room was much harder than it used to be. Scores of soldiers and aides blocked his path as their feet stammered through the halls. Further through, he could make out the Inquisitor standing near the throne and talking with some soldiers.

"Make sure my family is out of Ostwick. I want them at Andoral's Reach by next week. Ask Solas so that you can get to Ostwick today," Evelyn said.

"Yes Your Worship," the soldiers said, saluting before leaving.

"Inquisitor," Cullen said.

"Cullen, good to see you. On your way to the war room?" Evelyn asked.

"I am, as are you correct?" Cullen asked, for Evelyn to nod back. "Well then, is the evacuation going on schedule?"

"As well as it can," Evelyn said, gesturing Cullen to follow as she began to walk. "We should have most of the Inquisition in Halamshiral by next week. I just hope the ones staying here can hold out as long as they can."

"I hope so too. But leaving them here, I'm still not so sure," Cullen said.

"We have to Cullen. We need to use every opportunity to delay the Empire. And we're not leaving them for dead."

"I know Solas agreed to allow our troops movement through some of his Eluvians but I'm still wary. What if he doesn't? He could make up an excuse or…"

"It will work," Evelyn said, stopping Cullen in a hall. "Cullen you don't have to remind me that Solas can't be trusted. I get it; I could never forgive him for what he's done. But this war it's… it's bigger than any of us, bigger than even Solas's plans."

"You shouldn't rely on everything the Well tells you. How do you know it's Mythal anyway? What if it's Solas trying to manipulate you?"

Evelyn placed her hand on his shoulder. "Cullen believe me when I tell you that if I had the slightest inclination it was, then you and Leliana would be the first to know. But it's not just the Well, it's something more. A feeling I've been having since this all began; the Empire, more importantly, the Dragonborn can't win."

Cullen sighed back. "Inquisitor, you can't expect people to believe you based on a feeling. And while I'd rather prefer for Ferelden to be free, I don't think the Empire is the monster you're making them out to be."

"We'll see Cullen. If there's one thing I know, anyone who claims to have utopia is either lying or does terrible things to keep it like that."

Cullen and Evelyn strode into the war room, the large table in the center with several figurines on the map. Surrounding the table was Divine Victoria, Emperor Gaspard, Cassandra, and several Orlesian officers.

"My dear Cullen and Inquisitor, a pleasure for you two to have made it," Divine Victoria said as she then waved her hand over. "Let me introduce you Orlais' finest generals. Duke Theophile de Lydes, in command of the infantry. Marquis Louis-Philippe of the Dales in charge of the cavalry and the Count Charles of Val Chevin in charge of the navy."

"And as acting Grand General, I will lead the Chevaliers," Gaspard chimed in.

"I'm glad you could all make it," Evelyn said as she bowed. "I hope together we come up with a strategy to delay the Empire. Now let us begin."

"I'm sorry Inquisitor but did you say delay?" Duke Theophile asked.

"I did. We can't defeat the Empire in a conventional war, we'd be slaughtered. We have to delay them as long as possible, enough so that their government will be wary of the invasion and force a peace treaty," Evelyn said.

"Which is why we'll adopt guerrilla warfare," Cullen said as he leaned over the table. "Now, judging from our reports on their numbers, the Empire will most likely attack us on multiple fronts. Here through Jader, the Waking Sea, and Rivain."

"So then, they can attack us by both land and sea. First and foremost, we can't allow them to attack Val Royeaux by the sea. If they take the capital in the first wave, well…" Count Charles said. His eyes wearily looked at each person before he looked to the map. "Orlais has 400 ships. How many from the rest?" he asked.

"Nevarra can provide 200 ships and the Free Marches together can copple up 150 ships. So 750 in total," Cullen said, reading from a clipboard.

"It still pales in comparison to the Empire's thousands of ships," Cassandra said.

"Yes but out intelligence has revealed that most of their ships are transports," Evelyn said, "At best, we can guess the Empire has 1500 ships, possibly more. Even then, I doubt they'd send all their ships to Val Royeaux."

"How so?" Duke Theophile asked.

"The Qunari, Duke Theophile," Divine Victoria said, "I could surmise from our dear Imperial ambassador that the Empire is very passionate about equality. And the fact they sent an extra demand to Tevinter tells me that slavery is one they despise the most. And who better to represent that than our neighbors up north."

"To the Empire, the Qunari and Tevinter represent the biggest affront to their beliefs even more so than Orlais. And with their vast knowledge of Thedas, we'd know they'd see the Qunari as the biggest threat," Evelyn said as she grabbed an enemy figurine of the table.

"Therefore, we can likely assume the Empire will be sending the majority of its troops north to Rivain," Cullen stated as Evelyn placed pieces near Rivain. "We'll have fewer troops to deal with in Orlais and the Free Marches. And with enough delays, we may be able to force the Empire to abandon this fight."

"Even so, there is still a substantial amount of soldiers coming towards Jader and not to mention their dragons could easily destroy our navy," Gaspard said, stroking his chin. "Perhaps we should lay traps on the Imperial Highway and within the cities. That way it will force their soldiers to slow down and give us opportunities to attack with raids and flanking maneuvers."

"How many Chevaliers are there?" Evelyn asked.

"A fine 12,000," Gaspard replied.

"In addition to another 40,000 cavalries," Marquis Louis said, "The Empire will have to also take the villages around in the Dales. The flat terrain is perfect for cavalry charges."

"But you must almost take into account of their dragons," Cassandra said, "They'll be able to see you coming from miles away. Our cavalry should lie in ambush in forests and wait for their flanks to open up."

"But they have elves don't they?" Evelyn asked. "Won't they easily spot us in the forests as well?"

"Which is why we must choose our battles carefully," Cullen said, "We find weaknesses, look for places where they're vulnerable. We'll use a small force to attack in the front, create a distraction so that our more mobile troops can flank around."

"And the mages?" Evelyn asked.

"That is where the Chantry comes in, my dear," Divine Victoria said, "15,000 Templars stand at the ready throughout southern Thedas. We can employ groups of them into each infantry division and weaken their magic while our mages of 300 can attack from afar."

"So to recount," Evelyn said as she waved over the table, "We'll soften the invaders, city by city, town by town. We'll evacuate the people, leave as many traps and fortifications as possible within the cities and on the roads. We should also destroy farms too."

Cullen widened his eyes at her suggestion, stepping in front of Evelyn. "Inquisitor, why would you suggest that? While it may deprive the Empire of supplies, it's also leaving us the infrastructure to repair."

"I disagree, Commander," Cassandra said, "We should be using every opportunity to delay the Empire. But at the same time, we should also be cautious about how we do it. Instead of burning the farms, we should try to harvest as much as we can and take it with us."

"If we intend to that, Lady Seeker, then we'll need the servants to do so while our soldiers layout the defenses," Gaspard said, "We should gather all the elves in the alienages and…"

"No," Evelyn said, her eyes peered towards Gaspard as she spoke. "Using the elves as laborers is exactly what the Empire wants us to do. It would prove them right. Worse, some elves may be tempted to defect and join them."

"As you wish Lady Inquisitor," Gaspard replied, as he bared his teeth. "But how do you intend to harvest everything? Should our soldiers play peasants?"

Evelyn shook her head. "Of course not. The Imperium sent us 4000 mercenaries. We'll use them instead. They may not be happy about it but as long as they're paid, they'll agree."

"The same strategy should be applied in the Free Marches as well. They should also concentrate on defending their coasts, laying traps and ambushes for the Imperial navy. We should also send 25,000 Nevarran soldiers to support them," Cullen added.

"And Mortalitasi," Cassandra said, crossing her arms. "While it sickens me, the magic would be useful against the Imperials. As long as it's their bodies and not Thedosians."

"Hey, you can't..!" a voice from the hall said.

"Sure we can. Like this!"

The war council turned their heads to the gruff voice's direction, only for the door to kick open. A dwarf with a large red beard, dressed in armor with an axe strolled in. Kahari followed behind as a Templar ran in after.

"Most Holy, I am so sorry but these two just burst in and..."

"And you failed your duty," Victoria answered as her eyes shot back daggers. "Well, then you are lucky that the intruders are allowed in. Return to your post."

The Templar repeatedly bowed as he backed out of the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, Most Holy but I needed to talk to the Inquisitor," Kahari said.

"Can't it wait, Warden-commander? We're in the middle of our strategy," Evelyn said.

"I'm sorry but it has to do with a certain 'elven thing,'" Kahari replied, quoting with her fingers.

"I'll be right back," Evelyn said, sighing in response as she followed Kahari and the dwarf out of the room.

"What?" Evelyn asked in a low whisper.

"Hang on there, Inquisitor. Aren't you going to ask about me?" the dwarf asked as he placed his hands on his chest.

"No," Evelyn said, prompting the dwarf to just stare back in amazement. He looked back to Kahari, swiveling his head back and forth between the two women.

"This is Oghren, Inquisitor," Kahari said, "The dwarf from Orzammar that helped me defeat the Blight. He's been a Warden for at least a decade now."

"Oh, forgive me then," Evelyn said.

"Yeah well… nevermind," Oghren said as he looked away.

"Smart Oghren," Kahari said as she shrugged. "Anyway, Inquisitor, I wanted to talk to you about something before we leave. It's about my family. They were in Denerim when the Empire attacked."

"I'm sorry but we haven't heard much from Ferelden," Evelyn replied, "Of course, why would you seem worried? Don't you know the Empire is all about racial equality?"

"It may come as a surprise, Inquisitor but not every elf cares about racial equality. All I care about is my family and if they're safe and sound, then the rest doesn't matter," Kahari said.

"What about those elves they have?" Oghren asked as he leered his head. "I heard they have golden skin and nice legs. Even got some gray ones too."

Evelyn wrinkled her face and shuddered at his words. "So why fight the Empire then Kahari?"

"It's there magic policy I can't abide by," Kahari said. Her fists clenched and she said, "Magic is the reason I'm a Warden in the first place. It has stolen my life and that's not to mention all the other travesties happened because of it. And the Empire justs want all mages free reign to do whatever they want."

"Personal reasons. You and every other noble," Evelyn said.

"Except I do it for my family," Kahari shot back, narrowing her eyes.

Evelyn shot back the same, the two 'heroes' battling with their eyes as Oghren looked on in awe as drool began to slip from his mouth.

"Still the same as ever, aren't you Kahari?" Leliana asked as the spymaster walked in between.

"And you're still spying, I see?" Kahari replied, "Guess none of us have really changed."

"Hey there, Leliana," Oghren waved.

"Oh, hello, Oghren," Leliana said, sneering her nose as she spoke. "Inquisitor, I have something important to tell the war room."

"What is it?" Evelyn asked.

"A mutual friend of ours, Zevran Arainai, has revealed that the Empire has more allies than anticipated."

"Zevran? From the Crows?" Evelyn asked. Her eyes widened. "You don't mean?"

"Yes, I do it's…"

_**Docks, Denerim, Ferelden** _

"Antiva, your Majesty," Nilssa said.

The image of the Blades Grandmaster along with General Antossia and Larshnag floated above a table surrounded by generals and the Emperor. Each sat in a chair, surrounded by a tent as the noise and bustle of soldiers moved about.

"Excellent work, Nilssa," Gaius nodded, "Larshnag, I take it she put your skills to good use?"

"Surprisingly she did, your Majesty. Fighting in underground arenas was my favorite part," Larshnag said.

"I would have felt better if I didn't have to guard fat merchants, your Majesty," Antossia interjected.

"It worked out in the end, Antossia. Antiva is now our vassal state and will allow us movements through their lands," Gaius concluded.

"Indeed it has, your Majesty," Gasred added, "by our estimates, bringing Antiva into the fold will reduce this war by a month."

"And reduce further casualties," Marius said as he leaned over the table. "Your Majesty, I'll have the Northern Army move into Antiva and Rivain immediately."

"Hang on a minute, Commander," Nilssa called.

All eyes turned back to Nilssa's hologram. The woman was leaning her eye to someone out of the way, nodding her head as her eyes narrowed.

"Your Majesty, I am deeply sorry for our failure," Nilssa bowed, "It seems the Qunari are very… tenacious. I've just received news that they have taken hold of Kont-aar, Seere, and most of northern Rivain."

"How did this happen Nilssa?" Rhiata said as she slammed her fist down. "I thought your agents were aware of the Qunari's movements."

"It would seem the Qunari are much more skilled in spycraft than anticipated. Apparently, the entire town was full of Ben-Hasserath agents and they provided free passage for the army."

"Didn't our reports say the Qunari only had 100,000 soldiers?" Suver asked, "Aren't they all focused on Tevinter?"

"At most, it'd be sixty to seventy percent of their forces. Of course, these are just estimates as the Blades have not been able to penetrate Par Vollen. They may have even more," Tsrani said.

"So what? These milk-drinkers will be easy to destroy," Heidkar said, "Our dragons can easily take them."

"Don't underestimate these Qunari, Heidkar," Rhiata interjected, "The gaatlock they have is nothing to scoff at. They may be more powerful than our cannons."

"And we only have 700 ships with cannons," Deezara said, "perhaps we should send more of our navy to attack the Qunari."

"Which would leave our transports vulnerable in the Waking Sea," Celanya stated.

"The dragons can take care of the enemy navies," Elesse said, pointing towards the map. "Commander Marius, what do you think?"

Marius grasped his hands together, his nose rested on it as he looked at the map before them. As he continued to think, the Emperor interrupted as the man stood up.

"We have our allies don't forget," Gaius said, "Ferelden will provide us with 35,000 soldiers including their famous Ash Warriors. They will lead as the vanguard through Jader."

"And the sea, your Majesty?" Gasred asked.

"We won't attack Orlais or Nevarra by sea. Not yet, we need to keep our forces from being too divided. Marius, how do you suggest we split our forces?" Gaius asked.

"By overwhelming force, your Majesty," Marius said. Marius proceeded to grab the figurines and shift them around. "We'll send sixty-five percent of our forces north. Half will land in Antiva City and rest on Llomerynn. They'll attack the Qunari from the south, west, and sea."

"And the other half will attack the Free Marches then," Tsrani said as she smiled and her fangs bared from her mouth. "Tsrani takes it they'll surrender once they see how massive our forces are."

"Yes, General Antossia and Larshnag will command that half along with you Tsrani. Once they see our soldiers preparing for a siege, they'll see that fighting is suicidal and lay down their arms," Marius said.

"What if they refuse?" Celanya asked, "You well know Commander that people can be… nauseatingly patriotic or idiots. Just ask the Stormcloaks or the Dominion."

"Then I expect our soldiers to limit the number of casualties," Marius sighed, "If the worst comes, then only kill the soldiers."

"And the civilians? What if they raise a weapon against one of our soldiers?" Deezara asked.

"Then they become enemy combatants," Celanya said.

"Not true Celanya," Elesse shook her head. "If they're picking up weapons then our soldiers are frightening them."

"Our men and women are professional," Heidkar said as he leaned back. "If civilians are raising a weapon then they better be ready to kill because by Shor I will."

"Well, I disagree. Try to disarm civilians first and only kill if absolutely necessary. That's an order," Marius said.

"As you say, Commander," all the generals said in unison, some with rigid looks among their faces.

"Good. Now then, the other thirty-five percent of our forces will join with our Ferelden and Dalish allies to penetrate through Jader. General Elesse, you will join with the Southern army," Marius said.

"What should we expect, Commander?" Elesse asked.

"Not much. Our spies indicate a total strength of 90000 Orlesian soldiers, possibly some Nevarran soldiers, the Inquisition, and Chantry soldiers," Marius said.

"I don't expect to face us in battle, Commander," Heidkar said as he crossed his arms. "They're too weak to face us so they'll resort to trickery, feints, ambushes."

"Along with many traps and surprises they'll try to leave for us," Celanya added, "Not to mention the biggest hurdle: the Templars."

"We still haven't gained much conclusive research on Templar capabilities," Suver replied, stroking his chin. "Most Templars in Ferelden refused to work with us and those that did were not as well trained. Nearby, Templars can cancel any Novice level spells. But we're still not sure if they can affect higher levels and if it's dependant on the skill of the mage too."

"So we should keep our mages at a distance for now in a support role," Rhiata said, "Of course, we could test their abilities when we take one of their cities. Jader or perhaps Kirkwall."

The meeting was then interrupted as Finroth, dressed in a lightly-armored Blades armor, strolled in. Nilssa's hologram peered over to see the bosmer walk over to the Emperor.

"Thank you, Finroth," Gaius said, proceeding to stand from his chair. "Commander Marius, please continue. I must go and greet our Empress."

"Yes, your Majesty," Marius bowed as he continued to the rest of the generals.

Gaius's pupils expanded as he left the bright tent. Blinking a few times, he came into view of the city at night. Citizens and soldiers rushed through the streets. He could see workers, carrying loads of wood and metal as others stood in stalls asking for others to come. Blades guards immediately surrounded Gaius as he began his walk towards the harbor.

As he arrived, he saw Queen Anora waiting as well with her contingent of royal guards. "Queen Anora, a pleasure to see you again," Gaius said.

"Your Majesty, it's good to see you as well," Anora bowed. "I was hoping to meet the Empress in person."

"Any particular reason?"

"I simply want to introduce myself properly," Anora said. She began to twiddle her thumbs, looking away towards the ocean. "Your Majesty, may I ask about Eamon and Teagan? What is to become of them?"

"It depends on what they do," Gaius said as he rested his arms behind. "If they fight during a battle, most likely they will be killed by my soldiers or dragons or even my mages. If not, they'll be given a chance to surrender and perhaps come back to Ferelden."

"And if not?"

"You know the answer."

Anora frowned at his response, her look of concern projected back to the ocean. A ship almost as large as the Imperial flagship appeared over the horizon.

"She's just on time as usual," Gaius said, smiling as the ship sailed into port.

The ship docked and a woman descended from the ramp. She wore an elegant red dress, her black hair braided as it rested over her shoulder. Two Blades escorted her alongside, their eyes looked for possible threats. Gaius immediately walked towards her, his face glowed even more as Anora followed in tow.

"Serana my dear, I trust your voyage went well," Gaius said, embracing Serana within his arms.

"Gaius… I have missed you, love," Serana answered, cupping his cheek as their lips embraced.

Gaius gestured towards Anora. "Queen Anora, allow me to introduce you to the Empress of Tamriel, Serana Dracos. Serana this is Anora Mac Tir, the Queen of Ferelden."

"Queen Anora, I've heard a lot about you," Serana bowed. "I hope my husband has done his best to show you Imperial hospitality."

"He has, your Majesty," Anora bowed back. "I look forward to working with you and the Empire for Ferelden's future."

"As do I. It's a shame some of your countrymen don't see it the same way," Serana said.

"Well, I trust the Empire will do everything they can to limit the casualties among them," Anora replied.

"Our soldiers will do what they can," Serana said, "now if you'll excuse us, we have a lot of catching up to do," she said as Gaius looked back to her eyes.

"Of course. It was a pleasure to see you, your Majesties," Anora said.

As Anora walked away from the docks, Serana tilted her head. Her eyes glanced over Anora's figure. "She's rather pretty for her age. I hope you stayed loyal during this past month, alone by yourself…" she said, rubbing Gaius's arms.

"Please don't joke like that, Serana. I have enough to worry about without adding marital problems to the mix." Gaius said.

"Of course you wouldn't. If you did, then I'd have to kill you. How will I explain that to Deserius and Narria?"

Gaius chuckled. "I'm sure you'd make up something. Deserius always listened to you and Narria has never been one to pass up the opportunity to disobey."

Serana laughed back slightly, her lips grinning as she and Gaius laughed. Their laughs quieted though and Gaius's smile lost some of its vigors. His eyes narrowed and he took hold of Serana's arms in his.

"Did you bring what we needed?" Gaius asked.

"Of course," Serana said, "Our mages worked day and night to get it to work. Archmage Larethahl has assured me that they are bound and will be fully charged within two months. I doubt anyone rational would continue to wage war against us upon witnessing it."

Gaius smirked. "Perhaps the Qunari are too rational. We just received a report from Nilssa that they've begun landing in Rivain, our new ally. But with you've brought we can end this and…"

"Gaius," Serana said. Her hands held his arms tighter and sadness washed over her face. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I do but… I regret that it has to come to this. All the lives that will be lost, families will be broken, their livelihood crashing before them. I just have to remember that… this is bigger than any of us."

"I know. But looking back, you've managed to achieve the impossible before. So don't worry; Me, Deserius, Narria. We'll all make it through this to the end."

The two clasped their hands together, swaying within their grasps. They stared into each other's eyes, confirming to each other the path they must take.

"Thank you. Now come on then. Enough deary talk. Let's go to the Eamon Estate," Gaius said, " _I made sure to have everything prepared,_ " he whispered.

" _The muffle enchantment is on this time?"_  Serana asked, flooding Gaius's cheeks in red.

" _Triple checked this time,_ " he said, scratching his head.

Their carriage strolled up before them but a cheery voice interrupted.

"Your Majesties," the voice said, revealing to be Elesse as Gaius and Serana veered their heads.

"Your Majesties," Elesse said, bowing to the two individually. "I am sorry to interrupt but I need to talk with you, my Emperor. That is if it's the right time."

"Well, we were just on our way to the Eamon estate," Gaius said, "Do you need to be anywhere else?"

"I have to be near there. Arl Shianni is awaiting my presence for us to walk to the former alienage," Elesse stated.

"Come along then. The extra company would not hurt," Gaius said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Elesse replied as Serana and Gaius boarded the carriage.

The inside of the carriage was spacious for legroom. It's soft seats warmed Elesse as she sat across from Serana and Gaius.

"So General, what did you wish to speak about?" Gaius asked.

Elesse leaned back against her chair. "Well, you see… it's about Battlemage Marcus. We haven't heard much from him since he left. I wanted to know if something happened to him."

"He's fine. Why do you ask?" Gaius questioned.

"He's family, well a distant cousin really," Elesse explained, "He's my wife's second cousin, once removed and we share a common ancestor from Cyrodill. We found out about it a year ago and have started to connect."

"That's good then," Gaius said, "Even during a war, it's still good to reconnect with family. You needn't worry, Elesse. Marcus's mission is going well and Nilssa's agents are making sure his cover is preserved."

_Nilssa?_  Elesse thought as she looked out the carriage window.  _Spying on Marcus? What is that Nord up to?_

The carriage finally stopped, arriving before the estate. The sounds of the city were just as lively as near the docks. Citizens drank, armorers smithed items, and soldiers ate from food stalls.

"Thank you for informing me of Marcus's situation, my Emperor," Elesse said as they disembarked from the carriage. "Your Majesty," she bowed to Serana.

"Send our regards to the new Arl, General," Serana said, waving her hand.

Elesse nodded as she strolled down towards the elven alienage. Former alienage as the walls that once circled it had been demolished. The district had been fully cleaned by the Legion in the days following the capture of Denerim. Now workers, elves and the poorest humans, were renovating and building new houses. Shianni stood by with Legion guards, overseeing it all before spotting Elesse approaching.

"General Elesse, I'm glad you could make it," Shianni greeted with a smile.

"Pleasure is all mine Arl Shianni," Elesse answered, "The Emperor and the Empress send you their regards."

Shianni widened her eyes at the news. She sighed as she looked back at the construction. "Arl Shianni Tabris… I never expected to come to this but here I am. Serving all of Denerim at the behest of possibly the most powerful Empire in existence. It's… surreal."

"You'll get used to it. When I was made General of Valenwood, it came as a surprise too. I'm not the best archer or fighter. But we're both leaders for our people, in one way or another. And it's because of that, the Emperor entrusts us to do what's right for them," Elesse said, gesturing over to the district.

"I suppose so. But there are still quite a few humans that still resist the change," Shianni said as she followed along.

"You have your work cut out for you. I'd imagine it'd be much bloodier if the Empire wasn't here. I recall you inserted some Dalish into the city guard. How have they been doing?"

"A little aggressive to people probably because they're still not used to living in a city from the forests. It's why I'm impressed by the Legion's ability to train them."

"Quite a bit did join. But they shouldn't get their hopes up about fighting in this war. Training is at least a month and most likely they'll be stationed in Tamriel once they're done."

"I heard it's quite beautiful, especially Valenwood I hear so much about," Shianni said.

The two stopped the Vhenadahl, it's massive branches rooting out its green leaves. Thanks to the Empire's mages, it's withering had stopped and now its splendor could be admired by all the citizens.

"You should visit it sometime. We even have a town called Haven, much better than the one in Thedas." Elesse said as she admired the tree.

"Maybe but only if I could go with my whole family. Most of them are still here yet it doesn't feel the same without my cousin Kahari," Shianni said, sighing. "I wonder where she is?"

Gaius and Serana were busy laughing in joy. A servant poured more wine into their glasses, leaving the two alone in the salon.

"Did Narria really do that?" Gaius asked.

"You should have seen it. Her jumping around, her dress torn at her ankles as she chased after the rat. A highly skilled fighter can't hit a small rat," Serana said,

"A flying one you said, which I'm certain had to do with the Mages Guild," Gaius replied, swaying the wine within his glass. "So what's that over there?" he asked.

Gaius's finger pointed over to a table, with two boxes laid across. One was short and long while the other one was wide enough to fit over his lap.

"You didn't think I'd just bring your work things, did you?" Serana asked.

Gaius swerved his eyes away, inscrutability sipping from his glass.

"Of course, you didn't," she said, "They're gifts, Gaius. From Deserius and Narria."

Gaius raised a brow at Serana. Her sultry smile directed his glance towards the table. Setting his glass down, he levitated the first gift towards him. The box felt light and he looked over to see it had Narria's name over it.

"Narria worked on it for a month," Serana said. She set her glass down and leaned over his chair rail. "She managed to finish it the day before leaving for Corinthe."

Gaius lifted the top of the box to reveal a steel sword. The sword was a bit rugged, its edges jagged but barely. The blade glowed with a bit of white hue and across it was engraved, "Sky Piercer".

"Narria made this herself?" Gaius asked, balancing the sword in his hand. "It's a little heavy near the hilt."

"She's still learning dear. Narria worked on it for during nights to try to get it right. And she made sure to get a mage to enchant with a wind enchantment," Serana said.

"So it's meant to blow the enemy away as I strike them?" Gaius asked, for Serana to nod in agreement. He smiled. "I'll make sure to use it then."

The next box he levitated over felt much lighter than its size. He tried to shake it but Serana quickly stopped him. Slowly lifting the top off, all Gaius could see were packs of wrapping paper.

"What's this?" he asked.

Serana ignored him as she rummaged in and pulled out a small ring. Gaius's eyes widened, the image of the ring burned into his memories. It's diamond setting on silver metal and the words "Formed from many, now as one" engraved in.

"Wh-where did Deserius get this?" Gaius asked, his voice trembled as Serana handed him the ring.

"Deserius found it while in Anvil. One of his spells went awry but he saw it pop out from beneath the ground. And he remembered the motto from your old house and how it belonged to…"

"My sister," Gaius said as his mouth quivered. The ring tight in his hand, his nose breathed out a long puff of air and a few tears rolled down his eyes. He would have cried more were not for Serana to hold his hands as well.

She stared back into his eyes, a wave of calm basked the two. With a nod, Gaius wiped his eyes and donned the ring on his finger.

"Deserius always tugged at our hearts," Gaius said, "He'll make a good Emperor one day."

"So about our project," Serana continued, "How far along is it?"

Gaius drank a sip from his wine. "It's been going well in fact. Marcus not only uncovered the artifact but also managed to take down a Tevinter conspiracy. The conspiracy was planning to take over Thedas but he stopped it with the work of Inquisition agents. He then managed to awaken some Great Dragons."

"Great Dragons?" Serana asked. "I thought you said you and your kin only know about our dragons."

"I thought so too but we sensed them in the Fade. I talked to some spirits and they told me these Great Dragons are a particular breed of the Thedosian species who carry great power in their blood. Marcus's reasoning for awakening them was sound even if it wasn't his original objective. More than that he was given some of their blood to enhance himself," Gaius answered her.

"Did he drink it ?" Serana asked.

Gaius shook his head. "No, I told him to hold off from using it until the time was right. But gaining the potion has forged a bond of trust with a witch who watches over these Great Dragons. From what he describes, she'll be useful to our plans."

"I see, a witch…" Serana smirked. "Did you ask the boy if she was a hag or pretty perhaps?"

Gaius chuckled. "I was almost tempted! But I think he has enough work to do with right now to bother him. From what I understand he's tracking the last magister," Gaius's eyes narrowed as he drummed his fingers over his glass. "The magister has what we're searching for."

"Are you sure about? Where is it now?"

"I'm unsure but Marcus has assured me he will retrieve it. From what he described to have felt, I'm certain it's what we're looking for. We just have to wait for Marcus and his allies to take care of that pathetic magister. And then… then Mundus will be safe forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War for Thedas- Phase 2
> 
> Defenders:
> 
> Orlesian Empire - 91,000 soldiers
> 
> Kingdom of Nevarra - 42,000 soldiers
> 
> City-States of Free Marches - 20,470 soldiers
> 
> Ferelden Rebels - 2,500 soldiers
> 
> Inquisition - 3,000 soldiers
> 
> Andrastian Chantry - 15,350 soldiers
> 
> Attackers:
> 
> Dragon Empire - 514,000 soldiers + 35 dragons and other dwarven animunculi
> 
> Vassals of Dragon Empire: Principality of Antiva - 5,470 soldiers
> 
> Kingdom of Ferelden - 35,000 soldiers
> 
> Province of Rivain - 2,500 soldiers
> 
> Neutral:
> 
> Kingdom of the Anderfels - 4,000 soldiers
> 
> Grey Wardens - 700 Grey Wardens
> 
> Dwarves of Orzammar - 40,000 soldiers
> 
> Ongoing Conflicts:
> 
> Tevinter-Qunari War:
> 
> Tevinter Imperium - 94,000 soldiers
> 
> Qunari - 100,000 soldiers(est.)


	25. On Dirthamen's Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and his party come to Carastes on their search for Magister Vel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.
> 
> Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware
> 
> Co-author - zack32

Five horses galloped along the old Tevinter Highway. Atop them were Hawke and his allies, making headway to Carastes. It had been a week since their departure from Minrathous, most of it spent resting and stocking up on supplies.

Their search for Vel, unfortunately, has not borne any leads as of yet. Their first destination from Marcus's list were some ruins near Val Dorma. It had been found empty save for some strange magical relics, unopened for centuries it seemed. They attempted sea travel to Carastes, but to their dismay, no one would take them out of fear for the Qunari.

Hawke suddenly stopped his mount, signaling the others to do the same. "Let's make camp over to the side of the road tonight."

Marcus jumped from his horse. "Alright, I'll set up the protection runes. Nivia, coming along?"

The young girl nodded. The Imperial helped her dismount and the two went on their way.

Piven grabbed his bow and jumped down. "I'm going to hunt something. There must be plenty of game around."

Varric started talking too but Hawke cut him off. "Let me guess Varric, you have an excuse not to help with setting the tents?"

"Well someone has to take care of the horses Hawke," Varric grinned and shrugged.

* * *

"Okay Nivia, now you're gonna cast the rune spell I taught you over there," Marcus said, pointing to the ground.

Nivia took in a breath, drawing in the energy from the Fade. She held out her palm for a circle to embedded itself to the ground. It had symbols unfamiliar to her and glowed a slight green light before fading away. She repeated the operation several times as she and Marcus set several of the runes in a perimeter.

"Wow, eight in one go. That's impressive. When I first learned this, I could only cast up to five in a row," Marcus said.

Nivia sat on a rock next to Marcus. "So does that make me a better mage?" she asked, smiling.

Marcus chuckled. "There's more to being a mage than just casting some runes."

"I wanted to ask you about that actually," she said as she wiped her brow, "Where did you learn these runes? The ones I know can only maintain an active glyph one at the time. And what are those strange letters on it?"

"I managed to decipher them from the... elven language," Marcus replied, ruffling his hair. "As for the strange… symbols… I wouldn't know. They just come with the runes."

"And you never thought about researching them?"

"And spend countless years just to even find a reference for them. No, thanks. Now come on, I can already smell something delicious from the camp."

The smell of venison brought the two back to camp and the group ate their fill silently. Soon night descended over the camp and the group soundly slept for the next day. Boredom eclipsed over Hawke for the first watch was entrusted to him and it was as dull as the small rock he played with.

Marcus opened his eyes. He arose to see one of his family homes in Cheydinhal. The rest of the city though was barren and only filled with the other buildings he remembered. He squinted as he looked up to the bright blue sky; the color fading to a misty green as it revealed the Black City far in the distance.

_Wow, didn't think I could do that,_  Marcus thought, stroking his chin.

An idea then popped over mind to another theory. With a gesture of his palm, a purple sphere grew out of his hand. It floated before him and it began to take the image of Yavana.

"Marcus? How did you manage to contact me from the Fade?" Yavana asked, trying to peer through.

"Happy to see you too Yavana," Marcus smirked, "I had a theory I could enter the Fade without lyrium or blood magic due to my background. I concentrated once I started dreaming to "see beyond the dream". Now we can contact directly without anyone knowing of our meetings."

Yavana chuckled a laugh before placing a finger over her lip. "My, my, you're just full of surprises, aren't you? I would love for you to teach me about it sometime. But to more pressing matters, I assume you have an answer for me. Did you inform your Emperor? Will his dragons let mine in peace?"

"It's done," Marcus nodded, "I told my Emperor everything that happened and it seemed to have worked. From now on I'm your only contact with the Empire itself and you along with your Great Dragons will be left alone."

"You fixed the situation?" She asked, her cheeks lifting with surprise. "I didn't think someone would go out of their way to help me out of pure concern. You could have easily revealed my location and been done with me. I… thank you."

"Wait...so… no one has ever shown care for you. That's… sad. Do you not have any family?"

"None that I know personally save for my mother. However, she birthed for a specific purpose; to wake and keep watch over the Great Dragons and..." Yavana paused and her lip quivered. "How about you finish explaining to me these dark forces you mentioned in Minrathous."

"Yes, of course. Let's do that," Marcus answered. A model of Mundus and Oblivion materialized. "So I've already told you about Mundus and everything it contains. It is surrounded by Oblivion which like Mundus has several planes within of varying sizes, finite and infinite…" he said, continuing on his recitation of knowledge from the Arcane University.

Yavana paled as he finished his explanation. "So if I am to understand it, beings of incredible power inhabit this realm and the only thing that protects modern Thedas against them is the Veil?"

"Well, that's my theory at least. I believe these Great Dragons of yours once played a part in blocking their access to Thedas before the Veil's creation. If the Veil was torn completely, the overflow of magic would just weaken the dimensional barriers."

"So we came very near to the end of the world two years ago… I don't even want to think about how your continent deals with them," Yavana said.

Marcus grinned, "It's what makes the place so lively. If I'm being honest, it's not perfect but it's damn sure better than Thedas. Anyway since we're going to have more of these meetings in the future, how about we exchange our magical knowledge too? I know enough that might interest you."

Yavana put a finger under her chin. "Hmm… Why not. We'll both gain from this. Currently, I'd like to know more about the magic tied to this… Oblivion. What would you consider in exchange?"

Marcus crossed his arms. "Well… aside from wanting how to unlock elvhen artifacts like Eluvians, I'm not trained to be sneaky. Given I'm going to teach you some low-level spells, how about shapeshifting? Changing into a bird to spy would improve my abilities."

"Fine then, a lesson on elvhen artifacts and the basics of shapeshifting for your knowledge? Looks like we got ourselves a deal Mr. Ebiri," Yavana answered with a smirk.

"Good. Since this is your first time to reach into the planes of Oblivion you're gonna do what I instruct you very clearly. Let's begin," Marcus said.

Hours passed as the two exercised their magic. The presence of the Fade allowing them great quantity to magic, flowing through their bodies for countless trials. Eventually, Yavana managed to conjure a greater scamp while Marcus himself had turned into a crow, flying around and flipping back to the ground.

"I think that's enough for you to practice on your own," Marcus said, "But remember, your magic won't regenerate normally in Thedas after conjuring things from Oblivion. Given where your magic comes from, I don't know if you won't encounter unusual difficulties."

"Do not worry about me. I know how to be careful with dangerous magic," Yavana said. Her smirk signaled to Marcus the witch's prior experience.

"Fair enough. I'll be on my way then," he said. But Marcus paused before taking another step. "You know, I think it's nice to have someone who I can be honest with about my true identity. And exchanging on magical knowledge is always a bonus."

Yavana raised a brow in surprise at his words. A smile nonetheless formed across her face as she looked away. "Truly? I admit it does have advantages beyond simply ensuring my survival in what will soon be the new Thedas. And I have enjoyed these exchanges more than I should. Well… until our next conversation."

Marcus waved goodbye as the sphere containing her image dissipated.

Across in the camp, the young Piven silently awoke. He took a quick to his companions caught in a deep sleep. One which Piven desperately wanted, tossing and turning in his sack. The event from Val Dorma constantly edging back into his mind; he could but remember as he looked up into the starry night.

**_Val Dorma,_ ** _**25th of Cloudreach, 9:45 Dragon/ 25th of Rain's Hand, 305 4E** _

"So anyone has any idea of what all this stuff is?" Varric asked, gesturing to the ruin's walls

"Don't look at me," Piven chided, "I may be Dalish but I'm just a hunter. All I can tell you is what's in front of us. Ancient texts in elvhen, a magical stone and an idol of a hooded elf with a raven symbol."

Nivia advanced herself to admire one of the items in question. The stone she held in her hand had an oval shape to it and dark magenta color. Her reflection was vaguely showing but by squinting past she could see elven symbols.

"I know what this one is actually. It's a sending stone, rather big compared to the standard model used in Tevinter. It might be useful if we find out what it can do aside long communication," Nivia said.

"Well, of course, the shem would know more! After all, you and your people built your civilization on our bones with everything you stole from us," Piven said.

"I… I was just saying…" Nivia replied. His accusation hurt as little droplets

"Piven… " Hawke said, glaring with his eyes.

Piven retreated, remaining silent before turning away towards the ruin's entrance. Marcus sighed, ashamed of the boy's behavior. He tried to comfort Nivia, patting her back but she simply ignored him.

"Hey, Marcus. Can you come here? I need some of your expertise over here," Hawke called.

"Sure," Marcus said, "now… let's see here."

The murals before Marcus were of the standard elven design, small tiles assembled to take the image of the elvhen gods. Brushing across with his fingers, he could feel the magicka rub off from the stones. But what intrigued Marcus the most was the small idol; laid on a pedestal with most of its features faded away.

"I wonder what this is," Marcus said, rotating the idol. "One of the elven gods perhaps? Falon'Din?"

"No, it looks more like Dirthamen," Hawke said, "It's the one thing Merrill told me in great detail about him. We should probably keep both the stone and the idol," Hawke said.

Marcus nodded. "And I can place wards over our chest to keep them safe."

"Good call. We wouldn't want another Batrand episode, would we Hawke?" Varric added, watching Hawke grin in response. His eyes wandered over to Piven, still sulking over by the entrance. Varric rubbed the back of his neck as he eyed the boy. "You don't think that maybe someone should…"

"I'll go talk to him. He'll listen to me at least," Marcus said, walking towards the doorway.

Hawke silently thanked him with a smile as Marcus approached the boy.

"Piven, can I talk to you for a moment?" Marcus questioned in a calm voice.

Piven gave a glance towards Marcus but just as quickly looked away, crossing his arms.

"About what?"

Marcus crossed his arms. "You know why."

Piven tisked, continuing to look away.

"You need to stop being so churlish around Nivia."

"Churlish?" Piven asked.

"Rude, an oaf, mean. She just wanted to help. She didn't mean to berate you for your lack of knowledge," Marcus said. He then sighed as he rubbed his temple. "I won't ask you to apologize because I know you won't. But you need to stop antagonizing her. Just because she's human doesn't mean-"

"She's like every shem?" Piven answered, veins popping over his forehead. "Creators, I know that! "But there's a difference between someone like Hawke and Nivia. She was the apprentice of a magister, the same kind that enslaved my entire clan and killed my family! You and I both saw how much she cared for her slaves! So excuse me if I don't go ask her to dance with me under the stars!"

Marcus took in a deep breath to the challenge before him. "You have every right to be angry Piven. The Imperium came into power by stealing your people's legacy and rewrote history to fit their megalomania. They're nothing more than hypocritical cowards. But that happened long ago and Nivia isn't responsible for that, especially what happened with your clan."

"You were never a slave Marcus! You can't understand how I feel!" Piven shot back, balling his fists tightly.

"You're right, I can't. And I know I'm asking you a lot but… look per your Dalish customs you're an adult. Nivia is barely just eighteen. She's an orphaned girl who had an abusive relationship with her master... She's even uncomfortable about blood magic. So please, can you at least promise you'll stop antagonizing her?" Marcus asked.

Piven relented, releasing his arms down to his sides. He continued to look away outside but his voice calmed. "Fine, I'll try," he muttered, "However, I don't want to see her near any of my people's relics. It's already bad enough to have an ex-magister apprentice around exploring my people ruins, we don't need her scavenging them."

"You know what? I think she'll accept just fine. Now come on, the others are waiting for us."

**_Present Time,_ ** _**28th of Cloudreach, 9:45 Dragon/ 28th of Rain's Hand, 305 4E** _

Piven had since kept his word, mostly by avoiding any interactions with Nivia; to which she did the same as well. Yet he still couldn't help but not trust her, along with any other humans. Hawke and Marcus seemed to be the only abnormalities among humans.

It was then that his mind wandered back to his clan, his people perhaps who knows where in Thedas. But there was one face he couldn't help but remember; the face of a familiar elf girl, Laya. He dreamt of bonding to her and of proving his worth, not just to her but to his entire clan.

For a moment, a smile weakly eclipsed over Piven's lips as he rested his head over his arms. "Don't you worry, Laya. I'll be back soon and make our clan stronger."

"Have a sweetheart back home, Twitch?" Varric asked, standing over the boy.

Piven startled at the sudden surprise of Varric's face. He shrank away, his cheeks flushed with red. "What… no… I just… um," Piven stumbled, looking away then back. "What are doing anyway?"

"It's my turn for watch now, Twitch," Varric said, crossing his arms. "Though I did see you tossing and turning. Something bothering you?"

"Just thinking about my past with the clan," Piven replied, sitting up. "Say I wanted to ask you something. I faintly you heard you say something about a 'Batrand episode'. What did you mean by that?" Piven asked.

Varric frowned, "Batrand was… my older brother."

Piven remained silent, his ears perked as he listened tentatively.

"My brother was always obsessed with gaining as much power and influence as he could… restoring what was lost," Varric said. He sat down and sighed before continuing. "Back when I first met Hawke, Bartrand was organizing an expedition to a lost Thaig that predated the Blights. But then we found a strange magical idol in it and he sealed us in, left us for dead. I didn't see him again for three years but the Idol had driven him mad. So when Fireboy said it was a magical idol, it reminded me of that nightmare."

"I understand your fear but I don't think the idol is dangerous. If what Marcus says is true, then it's something the Creators have built It could even help my people rebuild."

"Yeah… Daisy thought the same when she did… what she did. It didn't end well. Maybe you guys should focus on rebuilding rather than trying to restore something you barely understand," Varric replied, walking to rejoin his tent.

"Tchk, what does he know anyway?" Piven muttered to himself, turning back into his mat for sleep.

Sleep continued to elude Piven. Now he could not take his mind off the two items they found. There were so many questions he had them, about their purpose, their origin, and even their use. The idol could contain some lost knowledge to benefit his clan and others.

Yet for now, all Piven could do was wait. He stared deeply into the fire that still crackled in the camp. Its warm embers helped to snuggle in Piven in his blanket. Time didn't seem to pass at all until Marcus stepped out from the shadows.

"You forgot to wake me up, Piven," Marcus said, smiling. "But I get it, you're young, alone, in the dark. Thought you were by yourself and-"

"Th-that's not why and you're barely older than me," Piven chided, flaring his nostrils. He sighed. "I was talking with Varric if you must know. I couldn't sleep Lethallan," Piven yawned.

Marcus shook his head, his arms placed over his hips. "I can see that. Why?" he asked.

Piven paused for a moment. "The idol, did you learn something more about it?"

"Not much so far," Marcus said. He bent his knees, blocking the fire's glow. "However, I believe I've identified the Creator. It was faded but I was able to make out a raven on it. Dirthamen, the god of secrets and knowledge but you already knew that."

"Of course," Piven said, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "The raven is one of his symbols. It's even used in his Vallaslin. How did I not know this?"

Marcus put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself over it. You're a hunter, not a First or a Keeper. However, I still haven't figured what is the stone and idol's purpose. And I still haven't translated the texts from the walls."

"Well when you're done, do you think you could maybe give me copies for my clan?" Piven asked.

"If it isn't dangerous like making you insane by reading it… of course! Now try to get some sleep. Carastes isn't that far now but we still have at least one good day of riding," Marcus said, patting him on the back.

Piven nodded with a smile and sheltered back into his blanket. Finally, he could sleep, a smile grinned over his face at the excitement that would come.

Marcus continued with his patrol. Alone again, he could dwell within his thoughts.

_I sincerely hope I can help his clan,_  Marcus thought,  _they didn't deserve this tragedy. Though eventually, the Dalish will have to learn the truth about the Evanuris._

It brought him no pleasure at what that secret would do for the elves. Their entire identity, their culture crashing before them from the truth. Some would resist, refuse to believe. But Marcus feared more of their vulnerability, their susceptibility to new ideologies just for the chance of a purpose. A hard road it would be for them.

The topic brought Marcus's thoughts to the Dalish gods.

Dirthamen, the god of knowledge and secrets and twin of Falon'Din hmm, he thought, How about Dirthamen the usurper of Xarxes god of ancestry and secret knowledge, mirror-brother of Arkay god of Death.

"Elhnada," Marcus muttered, "You will soon contend with the might of Tamriel. We'll see how much your godhood helps you."

Grasping the amulet around his neck, he muttered a prayer to the Divines and Magnus. His hand stroked the earth unconsciously as he added another. "Y'ffre, I know I'm not one of your people and you probably can't hear me here. But I humbly ask you to take care of my cousin Elesse and her soldiers. For they are your people. May your song and their's' never falter."

* * *

Their long journey to Carastes had finally come to the group. As the sun hung overhead they rode until the city was just a small thimble in the distance. Further along the road, the group spotted another group of people. Many were dressed in rags or simple clothes, whatever belongings they had seemingly tied up in a small wagon behind them. There were children, men, and women of different ages among them.

"Hello there fellow travelers," Hawke said, waving to the group. "What are you all doing out here on the road?"

"We could ask the same of you," a man from the group approached. "Carastes is not a safe place to be right now."

"Is it under siege?" Hawke asked.

"It will be soon. We overheard from some soldiers that the Qunari would be sending many soldiers to Carastes soon. And it will be too much for Tevinter to handle," the man said.

"That is why we must flee the city," a woman said, "You should come as well. It's not safe."

"Thank you for the offer but we can't," Hawke said, bowing. "Our mission takes us to Carastes and we cannot wait. Fortunately, we know how to handle ourselves."

"But you all don't look like you can," Varric added. A pouch flew from Varric's hand, a jingling sound landing in one of the refugee's hands. "That should be enough to buy you some food and supplies."

"You are most kind, sir dwarf," the man replied, "Now we just might be able to survive in Minrathous."

Hawke's group eyes all widened sans Piven.

"Minrathous huh?" Varric questioned.

The refugees were bewildered from the question, raising their brows in response. "Yes, why?" a refugee asked.

The group gave each other glances, all save for the Dalish unable to speak the words to say. Hawke took in a breath, his mouth forming a pensive frown. "I'm sorry to have to tell you all this but you won't be able to get into Minrathous. The city is blocking all refugees from entering the city and even killing people that try to disobey."

"W-what?!" the man exclaimed. The other refugees elicited the same reaction, quivering in their feet and huddling together for a feeling of safety.

"What are we supposed to do?" a refugee muttered to another.

"Is there anywhere safe?" another asked.

The refugee with the pouch of coin soberly looked to the ground, dropping the coin pouch. The sense of disbelief sewn across his face.

"Alright that's enough," Marcus said, his voice breaking the refugees from their despair. "Don't be so quick to give up on hope, especially if your first plan failed. Now from what I hear, your best bet right now would be the Anderfels. They're neutral in this war and while there's no guarantee the war won't come over there, it shouldn't happen in a long time. I'd say you have several months."

"But the Qunari?"

"Even if the Qunari defeat Tevinter, there is still the Empire down south they have to deal with. Trust me it will be a long time if ever, they get to the Anderfels. And in all honesty, where else is there for you to go?" Marcus shrugged.

The refugees looked between each other, nodding in affirmation to each other one by one before the man picked up the coin pouch. The man gave one last look to Marcus and the rest of Hawke's party, silently agreeing before the refugees continued.

"Why did you help them?" Piven asked.

"And I suppose it would have been better if we minded our own business, right?" Marcus asked, glaring a scowl at Piven.

Piven retreated from his question, turning back to the way of Carastes as the rest followed in tow. Without further events, they arrived on a hill and finally came into view of the city.

The view, however, drained the color from Nivia's face. For while the city looked fine as one would expect it to be, the situation outside could dream of being its counterpart. Far off, the land was blackened off life. Wooden barricades placed over the former battlefield and what looked to be slaves just picking up the bodies of fallen soldiers, both Qunari and Tevinter.

"H-how many people died?" Nivia asked.

"It looks to be a couple thousand perhaps," Hawke said, riding alongside past with Varric. "And the Qunari I would guess probably lost quite a bit for them to retreat."

"That's pretty unlike them isn't it?" Varric asked.

"It is," Hawke replied.

Nivia kept her eyes locked on the battlefield, her face still pale. And seeing all the soldiers posted around the city, she could imagine them all dead on the field.

"Nivia, are you okay?" Marcus asked.

"I… I just don't understand why they'd kill so many," Nivia quaked.

"Aren't you used to killing slaves, shem?" Piven said as he approached.

"Piven!" Marcus said, silencing the boy.

Nivia quickly turned to Piven. "I never killed any slaves!" The tremble in her voice slightly lowered. "That's not to say I've never seen dead bodies but… never on this scale."

"Nivia…" Marcus said, riding up to her side. "I want to say that it gets easier seeing this but I'm not cruel. If this is too much for you then…"

"No," Nivia interrupted, "I… I want to do this just... " Nivia covered her mouth, her throat engorging from the fear. Marcus handed her water, allowing her to push it down. "Thank you. I'll be fine just…"

"It'd be best if you got some rest early," Marcus said, gesturing the two to follow him. "Besides, it's getting late. We can start our search tomorrow."

Nivia and Piven remained silent as they followed behind their group, slightly looking down until the shadow of the city walls turned their attention to the gates. A small wooden palisade was placed in front of the gate and spearman from above hailed to them.

"Halt travelers," the spearman commanded, "State your identifications."

"Of course," Hawke said, digging into his horse saddle to reveal a rolled piece of parchment. The spearman gestured one of the guards below to take the parchment. "As you can see, the Archon himself vouched for us," Hawle said.

"Soldier," the spearman said.

"It seems to be in order, sir," the guard said, before widening his eyes. He looked towards Hawke. "Are you?" the guard asked.

"I am," Hawke replied, "Champion of Kirkwall, at your service. And as you can see, Viscount Tethras of Kirkwall is with me along with representatives of the Inquisition."

"A pleasure to meet you then, Champion," the spearman said, "Very well, open the gates!"

The palisade and portcullis slowly opened, exhibiting the streets of Carastes. "I must inform you though that the city is under curfew at ten tonight. I'm sorry but for security, we can only allow you sir Hawke to travel with one companion."

"That's fine. We were looking to get some sleep tonight actually," Hawke said.

"I'd recommend the inn of the Magister's rest then. They have decent prices and not too many drunkards," the spearman said.

"We will, thank you," Hawke nodded with a smile.

The group's canter through the city was filled with nothing like Hawke's expression towards the guards. They thought the city to be abandoned, not a soul roaming until the last second to scamper between alleys.

"It seems a bit empty for a city of this size, no? Even at this hour, there should be more people in the streets," Marcus said, peeking at every street they passed.

"A lot of them must have fled like that family we met on the road. Those that stayed must either be confident, stubborn or can't leave at all," Varric said.

Piven pointed to a group of large mansions. "That also might explain why all those fancy shem houses are empty. The nobility must have left too."

* * *

"Aah," Piven sighed, planting backside onto a bed. "You know I didn't like those silk beds at the mansion. They were too slippery for me and I almost fell out one time."

"That makes two of us. Though silk does have its benefits," Marcus said, sitting on the bed's edge. He glanced at Nivia, massaging her finger as she sat.

"Are you okay, Nivia?" Marcus asked.

Nivia jumped up a bit, nodding back. "Of course, I… am," she said, relenting with a sigh. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"It's alright. In fact, we're all in need of some sleep," Marcus said, "We talk in the morning, okay."

Nivia and Piven waved off to Marcus with a smile as the Imperial left out of the room.

"Trouble with the kids, Marcus?" Hawke asked, gaining his attention across the hall.

"No, no, they're just...hesitant to talk," Marcus replied, strolling towards Hawke. Marcus could see to the right, Varric coming out from their room with Bianca strapped on. "You guys going somewhere?"

"It's this feeling I've been having for a bit," Hawke said, "There's something suspicious going on with the Qunari."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"Well, Fireboy, it's not like the Qunari to retreat from a battle so easily," Varric said, "Tiny told us that the Qunari usually send overwhelming numbers to a battle and only when they're losing badly do they retreat and even that's rare."

"You think the Qunari deliberately sent in a weak force?" Marcus asked, to be confirmed by a nod from the two adventurers. "Maybe they don't have enough troops then? Perhaps they sent them to fight the Empire?"

"It could be that too but I want to make sure," Hawke said, "Varric and I are going to ask the garrison commander, see if there are any details that could help."

"Good luck then," Marcus replied, "And wish me as well."

"Wish you well?" Hawke questioned. He and Varic turned back with raised brows. "Marcus, you heard what that guard said."

"I know but this is important," Marcus said, slamming his fist in his palm. "If your suspicions are true, then we can't stay in Carastes for long. Now, I managed to convince the innkeeper to tell me about any ruins. She said something about some ruins that were built on top of the Circle."

"They're not going to let you snoop around the place Fireboy," Varric said.

"Which is why I also learned off a secret entrance from some mages that had a little bit too much to drink," Marcus said, holding his fingers in a circle near his eye. "And most of the garrison is probably too busy watching out for enemy attacks."

Varric exchanged a look of doubt up to Hawke but the rogue could only smirk and grin.

"Hawke, I know that smile," Varric said.

"What smile?" Hawke questioned with his smirk wavering. "So Marcus, say if you managed to get past the guards and into the temple? What would you do with the knowledge you might find?"

"I'd be willing to share what I found with you, of course. You're the one that helped me get into the city. With luck, this temple might be connected to the idol we found," Marcus said.

"Then let's go then," Hawke gestured, "Varric and I will distract the guards near the Circle so you can sneak past from the shadows."

"Lead the way," Marcus said. But as they left, they were unaware of a door, slightly creaked open.

* * *

Marcus's hypothesis on the guards was somewhat correct. While many indeed were watching for potential attacks, there seemed to be to quite a large contingent based near the Circle. Only with a few timed steps and his new shapeshifting ability, Marcus finally made past the guards.

The Circle that overlooked him looked quite different from the rest Marcus had seen. While others stood out from above their respective cities, the Circle in Carstes looked to be the same as the other buildings around. In an attempt to conceal its presence? But from who, Marcus could only ascertain the Qunari or perhaps a rivalry of magisters.

The secret entrance was quite concealed, blending almost perfectly with the wall. It took Marcus a few tries, his hand finally pressing into a loose stone.

The Circle was in complete darkness, not even a few lights brighten the long halls. That is if they were if Marcus was correct. The walls would have to lead him for now. Each step he tipped on his toes, his eyes glancing up and down for any traps.

A cold wind then suddenly brushed over his nape. From its direction, Marcus could somewhat make out an area much darker than the rest. Careening towards the area, the wind blast became stronger with each step; his hand felt what seemed to be a metal door.

Questions then arose in Marcus's mind as with just a small push, the door eerily creaked wide open. He extended his hand inside, grabbing what seemed to be a torch. By casting fire on it, the torch revealed an old dugout hallway and spiral stairs at the end leading down.

Strange, Marcus thought, why would leave the door here unlocked?

At the end of the stairwell, Marcus looked on in awe to where it led. A giant cistern wonderfully preserved and many halls leading out from it. There were benches and wells, their color washed away. And on the ceiling, various depictions of dragons and carved out symbols on the pillars.

"A site for praying?" Marcus muttered. He then noticed several items of cots, boxes, and mining equipment. And by lighting torches on the pillars, several more of the items appeared down some of the halls. "So they've been excavating then. I wonder if they've uncovered the entire ruin."

Marcus's scan of the cistern did not provide him with answers though. Many minutes passed but all that was in this room were paintings of dragons, most likely the Old Gods. The idol was the only clue he had but to what? All it had done was to shine light yet it did nothing no matter where he shined the light.

As Marcus looked over the idol again, his train of thought broke from a clanking sound. It was faint but the sound came from the largest connecting hall. Marcus tensed his muscles, slowly setting down the idol. Staff in hand, Marcus approached down the hall to investigate.

Footsteps then came tumbling down from the stairwell. A shadow of a small figure stepped into the now lit but empty cistern. The idol was lifted, the rest of the connected body revealing to be Piven, the boy shoddily dressed in his armor.

"This is Dirthamen?" Piven whispered. He twirled the idol around in the light, spotting the raven feature. "How is this supposed to help?"

But as Piven examined the idol, a glint from it flashed in the corner of his eye. He pushed his head away from the glint yet he began to see some sort of pattern. No matter what direction Piven looked, the glint still appeared on the idol in the same spot. The raven.

And in one direction he looked, the idol's glint shone a light over the walls. The dragon symbols began to contort themselves and realign into new symbols.

Amazing, Piven thought, shining the light all over the walls. Now instead of dragon symbols, each section of the cistern wall housed a new symbol. A sun, an owl, a hare, an anvil, a halla, a raven, and a pot.

_That's not helpful,_  Piven thought. Upon squinting though, the design of the symbols looked different from the dragons. Similar to how he remembers Dalish drawings on their aravels.  _Wait a minute, raven._

He pointed the idol towards the raven symbol, flashing a red light back. Piven's face lit up with joy, his teeth grinned out from his discovery. Possibilities of what he could find flooded into him as he approached the symbol. A secret door, ancient texts, or maybe even a weapon of on told power.

They were all so exciting to the boy but then… then Piven blinked. He could feel it, the sense of wrongness, of pain. He wanted to look but he couldn't. His body would not listen to him, it would not move. Piven's eyes stayed loyal though and with all his might, he moved his pupils to see what was wrong. How he wished he did not, for his hands were covered in blood. It liquified all over down to his arms and more it looked to come from his legs.

"No, no, I… I can't… I" Piven said, each word slurring. His body was the first to go and the world seemed to fall away from Piven. The loud thud of idol falling the last thing Piven heard and his eyes invited to darkness.

* * *

Death did not welcome Piven though as the elf slowly opened his eyes. A bright light made Piven shield away, rolling to his side. Despite his body feeling a bit weak, Piven did not feel wrong in any way. Gaining his bearings, Piven found himself surrounded by darkness. His only source of light was above but staring into it was too bright for his eyes.

"Great, what am I supposed to do? Where am I even?" Piven muttered.

"I know where you are."

Piven froze, slowly turning around to what sounded like an old man. A dark figure seemingly materialized out of the darkness. Piven swiftly stumbled backward, pulling out a dagger.

"Please put your weapon away. I… I mean you no harm," the figure said weakly.

"S… stay… stay back," Piven said, keeping his dagger pointed. "I'm warning you."

But as the figure came close to the light, Piven could make out more of his features. The figure had the shape of what seemed to be a man, dressed in hooded black robes. The figure looked be holding some type of stick to prop himself up.

The hooded person stopped before entering the light. "Forgive me… it's just…it's been so long since I've spoken to anyone."

"And why is that?" Piven asked. "Probably because you live in the dark."

"Not of my own accord. I've been trapped here for so long I… I've had to scrounge just to survive."

"And what is this place?" Piven questioned.

"Why… can you not tell?" the man asked. Piven shook his head. "I… I see. It's just as I feared then."

"Feared? Feared what?"

The hooded man stared back at Piven, resuming his slow walk into the light. Piven kept backing away, extending out his arm as dagger inched closer to the man's chest.

"Our people's legacy, our power," the man said, his face still concealed in shadows. "Centuries of our culture, our magic, withered away under the hubris of man. I thought it obvious."

"Our? What you mean… you're an elf?" Piven questioned. Piven's guard lowered, the dagger falling to his side.

The man quickly turned his head to Piven. "An elf… I…" the man paused, taking a moment to sigh. "Have the elvhen already forgotten who I was?"

Piven stood confused from the man's words. Piven felt lightning crackle through his veins, his eyes widening to the largest they've ever been. The hooded man pulled back his hood, revealing more of his face. He then looked towards Piven with a warm smile across.

"Why I am Dirthamen, my child."


	26. Two Fronts, One Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empire attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.
> 
> Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware
> 
> Co-author - zack32

**_1st of Bloomingtide, 9:45 Dragon/ 1st of Second Seed, 305 4E_ **

A mass of steel and soldiers seemed to amass over the entire horizon. As far as the eye could see, all anyone on the walls of Jader could see was the huge mass. And this mass, filled with Imperial soldiers, just kept getting bigger and bigger every minute.

Along the walls of the city, the Jader garrison could only look on in both amazement and fear. However a few, in particular, were so frightened that it made the other soldiers wonder what they were doing defending the city.

"Blessed be the Maker, I am sorry for my sins," a soldier whispered close to their chest.

"Is it over yet? Are they attacking now?" another soldier exclaimed, curling up into a ball.

Their comrades' reactions did not help but to stir the rest into a shiver, quaking at the inevitable grueling siege that was yet to come. Against impossible odds.

"What the hell are you all doing?"

The soldiers suddenly turned their attention to the voice. A man strode in with heavy Orlesian armor, his body moved with purpose. Soldiers quickly stepped out of his way, hugging closer to the enemy than to their own town.

"Sergeant, what is the meaning of this?" the man asked. "Why are these soldiers on the wall? We need morale at its highest when the siege starts."

"C-Captain Aubert," the sergeant said, saluting. "I uh… well, it's just that we all see so many of the enemy and well, it's hard not too-"

"That is no excuse," Aubert said, closing in on the sergeant's face. "If they cannot handle being on the wall, then they have no use being up here. Neither do you if you can't handle them."

"But-"

"But nothing, Sergeant. Take yourself and the rest of these cowards with you. At the very least, you can help with the traps."

"I… yes, Captain," the sergeant said, somberly saluting.

"And the rest of you be on guard," Aubert said, raising his voice. "The siege could start at any moment!"

Eyes quickly turned back out towards the valley, weapons drawn and rested for the battle. The captain crossed his arms, scanning the battlements. His brow twitched in reaction to something he then saw. A soldier still curled into his knees, whispering prayers in his hand.

"What are you still doing here? I gave you an order," Aubert said.

"Wh...wha...what?" the soldier asked, stirring his head up from his solace.

"I ordered you to get off the wall, did I not? What is your name?" the captain asked.

"I...uh…"

"I said what is your name?" the captain asked.

The soldiers scrambled up to his feet, stammering back. "I'm… my name is Louis. Lous Granet. I live here in Jader with my sister and I joined the army only a few months ago. Um, sir," he saluted.

"I only asked you for your name soldier, not your life story," the captain said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, sir," Louis said, drooping his head down.

"Look at me when you're talking," the captain demanded as Louis replied, standing at attention. "How old are you, soldier?"

"I...um… I just turned 19 a few weeks ago," Louis replied.

The captain's mood changed to one of disappointment, shaking his head at Louis's words. "You're just a kid," the captain whispered to himself.

A bead of sweat protruded off Louis's skull, mouth opened for words before pausing. "If I may, Captain," Louis said, letting out a slight cough. "It wasn't my choice to be here but this where they've assigned me. I thought they were lying about the number of Imperials but staring out at the valley for the past week… its… too much. It's… suicide."

"No what's suicide is putting young inexperienced soldiers on the walls. What are the Chevaliers thinking?" the captain said, continuing to shake his head.

"Captain?" Louis asked.

The captain breathed in a bit. "Even so, that should not excuse you to look so frightened at them. Look over the battlements," he pointed. "See what we've done? Ditches. Dug around the entire city. You know what that means correct?"

Louis silently scratched his head, looking away from the captain to hide his ignorance. The captain palmed his face, dragging the boy around to face him.

"It means, soldier, that the enemy cannot bring siege towers up to the walls. Therefore if they want to get up here then they will have to either use ladders or fill in the gaps, which will leave them exposed to our attacks."

"But wh… what about the dragons or trebuchets or their mages?" Louis asked. "Won't they just knock down the walls?"

"You would think so. But even then, we've limited their options," the captain said. He strolled over, pointing to a parapet. "If you weren't curled up, you would see that we have ballistas posted all along the wall. If nothing more, they will at least deter their dragons and they can be used to fire back at any siege equipment they bring."

"And the mages, sir?" Louis asked.

"Unfortunately, that is the wildcard. We can guess that they have some of the same spells as our mages so the remaining Templars have reinforced the walls against magic. But they could have spells that might bypass them," the captain said.

"Then why are we on the walls then? This isn't… we should," Louis asked. His knees violently shook, clasping his spear tightly to his chest.

A sudden impact planted across his face and the captain's hands took hold of him. "Calm down," the captain slowly said.

Louis's breaths began to slow, changing from deep heaves into slow intakes to his nose. "I'm… sorry."

"Don't be," the captain said, patting on Louis's shoulder. "You're not even supposed to be here anyway. Now listen, the wall is not where will lose the fight but simply a holding area for the rest of the defenders. We are here so that the Empire has to at least struggle to get on here or destroy them. You are supposed to be in town preparing the traps and putting up barricades in the streets. Have I done enough to sway your feelings on the matter?"

"A… little bit, sir," Louis said, squinting with his fingers.

"Then you'll feel even better once you do what I ordered you to do and get off the wall," the captain said, pointing with his head to the streets.

Louis without a second thought grabbed his spear, jumbling to get his shield on his back. "As you say, sir. I'll go and-"

His heart skipped a beat into his chest, planting his moving feet firmly from moving. His expression could not change at all, his body desperately trying to hide his expression. Yet he could feel it feel rising up into his throat, inch by inch as it spread throughout his body.

"Soldier, soldier, what's wrong?" Aubert questioned, shaking the boy's body. But he refused to respond.

The captain's cries gained the attention of the rest of the soldiers, heads tilted in confusion at the young soldier. But then they finally all felt what the boy was feeling too. The petrification of fear.

Aubert felt it as well, just not paralyzed like the rest. The feeling people had as they knew something was wrong. It was then his mind veered back to their state of affairs and he looked back towards the valley.

That hulking sea of Imperials was no more, replaced by a tidal wave of aggression streaming across the fields. Their banners held high, their pace briskened at each minute as they held aloft ladders.

"No dammit, the scouts should have us warned they were coming," Aubert whispered, leaning over the battlements. He looked over down the wall to the south and again saw more of the steel tidal wave approaching.

"Soldiers, this is it! Sound the horn!" Aubert commanded. The horn blared throughout the city, ringing the soldier's ears. "Archers, ballistas! Get ready and fire when in range! Soldiers, prepare the boiling sand!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And you," Aubert said, pointing to Louis. "Time to go!"

"But I-"

"Do you not see that the enemy is coming, boy? Get off. Now!"

"But… sir, behind you," Louis said, breaking his words as he eerily shook his finger.

Aubert's eyes widened back to see the ballistas squirting blood from their necks. Their bodies pushed to the ground as their assailants materialized out of thin air. Bipedal lizards, dressed in some light armor, slicked the blood of their blades and began their slow walk towards the rest of the soldiers.

"What the hell are those?" a soldier exclaimed.

"Who cares? Kill them?" another exclaimed.

On cue, archers loosed their arrows, but the lizards met the volley with rival ferocity. One of them twirled its body, narrowly dodging the arrows and landing on all fours. Its movement animal-like, zigzagging into soldiers and cutting their lives short with its blades. The rest engaged in normal combat, with soldiers barely holding off them with just two each.

"Go now!" Aubert said, pushing Louis aside. His body tensed up, sword ready to face the lizard.

"Sir, there's more of them," Louis exclaimed, pointing to more lizard assailants engaging from behind.

"Shit! Stay close then," Aubert said.

The two drew up back to back with Louis hastily drawing out his spear into his sweaty palms. Contrasted to Aubert, his demeanor still composed and vowing to stop the lizards with his longsword.

"Listen here close, boy," Aubert said, "When they get past, I need you to hold them off for as long as you can."

"But they-"

"Keep at a distance and don't let them get close! Go!" Aubert yelled, leaping forward to face the lizard.

Louis held up his spear far from his body. A lizard jumped over the men, running like an animal. He thrusthed, stopping the lizard in its tracks as it backed up on its two legs. A game of chicken ensued, Louis daring the lizard to make a mistake.

Louis's breath shallowed and his palms drenched in sweat. But a smile, a big grin, found itself across his face. He was doing it, he was fighting his first real enemy and he was holding them off. He could win he thought; defeat the enemy he thought, thrusting his spear for a hit.

But in a split-second, the blood from his face drained. For he prodded too far, allowing the lizard to sidestep and yank the spear from his hands. Panic beset as Louis stumbled away, gasping for air and falling onto his back. The lizard's blade narrowly cut across his face and under its stinging damage he instinctively grabbed his face.

Suddenly, Louis could not even take a breath as his neck came under immense pressure. He flailed his arms and legs around, trying to pull off what held his neck. A hot breath paused him from his struggle, seeing what seemed to be the lizard's tail hoisting him up. The lizard brought him close face to face and looked into Louis's eyes.

The lizard let out a slight growl and bared its teeth. "Why would a child like you fight?" the lizard said.

Louis's eyes blinked in surprise, that the lizard was capable of speech. Then the air passed out from his chest, the lizard's fist socked.

"Stay down and you'll live," the lizard repeated, releasing Louis and all the boy could do was held in his chest.

Meanwhile, Aubert fight's against the lizard was in a standstill. Neither could gain ground, frustration boiling as they bared their teeth and locked blades.

"I never expected to be fighting a lizard," Aubert said, grappling with lizard's arm. "The Empire just keeps-Arghh!"

A blade pierced below Aubert's ribs, blood seeped from his mouth as he glanced behind to see another lizard grinning. A second followed right across and Aubert's grip loosened. He resisted the urge to cough as the lizard leaned close to his face.

"And I never expected Orlesians to be so bad at war," the lizard said, dragging the blade deeper.

"I'm not done!" Aubert yelled.

Adrenaline took over him, rivaling a blow to the lizard behind and in front. The lizards reeled back. He grabbed hold of one the lizards, barreling them towards the edge. His fists bruised with each punch, blood caking over.

The lizard retaliated, clawing over his face. A hug from behind lifted Aubert into the air and the lizard pounced. With his feet, he impeded the attack. The lizard stumbled back with such force it fell right over the battlements, screaming.

Aubert tried to struggle from the other lizard's grasp, but the lizard held its ground. Its teeth sank into Aubert's shoulder. Aubert, wailing in pain, elbowed it into its nose and tumbled down.

Aubert paced his breath, trying his best to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. Eyes blurred from the dust and gravel, the lizard stood over Aubert with a blade overhead.

"Get away from him!" Louis yelled, striking with a spear.

Yet the lizard narrowly dodged and swiped back at Louis. Aubert could not let the boy die like the others. He sweeped the lizard's legs, hurling himself over to pin.

"Do it!" Aubert said to Louis, swatting away the lizard's attempts to break free.

Louis struck his spear straight down into the lizard's neck. Blood leaked and wails cried. Aubert had enough, striking the lizard's chest with its own blade before collapsing over.

"Sir," Louis rushed to Aubert. The captain's breath long and labored but his hands waved off a sign of life.

"I-I…" Aubert said, grunting as he held his chest tightly. "Good job. You got your first kill."

"Only thanks to you, sir," Louis replied.

"Don't go soft on me now," Aubert said, smiling. "Come on, help me up. We have to get off the wall now."

Louis nodded, propping up Aubert over his shoulder. He let out grunts of pain, his blood painting over Louis's armor. Looking off to their sides, they could see the fighting had stopped on the walls with heavy casualties. Barely any of the soldiers survived with all of the archers and ballista engineers lying dead in their blood.

The walls quaked below them, the two losing their balance. Neither could get out a word before a force seemingly launched them high into the air. Rubble fell alongside Louis as the world seemed to slow down. The roofs of the town buildings getting bigger and shut his eyes to a dark world.

"Hey! Hey, are you alive! Can you hear me!"

Louis gasped, his eyes opening up to a clear blue sky. Was he dead, he thought? The clouds were just above today.

"You're awake!" a soldier said.

Louis rapidly blinked his eyes, tearing away the dust. He looked over to see multiple soldiers around him, army and town garrisons. Some were like him, dressed along the streets with bandages and bloody pads.

"This many wounded?" Louis thought. "And it's barely... Begun?"

Vomit exploded from Louis's mouth, and a soldier quickly tipped his head to the side as it pooled from his mouth. Soldiers drudged him up by a wall, allowing him to look on as they headed to a barricade.

"First time seeing dead bodies?" a medic asked, holding a handkerchief to Louis's face. Louis let out a grunt, his body finally able to register the pain as he reached for the handkerchief.

"Sorry about that," the medic said, wiping Louis's face. "I forgot we didn't fully heal everyone that we could. We only have health poultices of normal strength so you'll have some swelling in your arm."

"Wh-what about Captain Aubert?" Louis asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well he's over the-" the medic said, pointing to an empty space on the street. The medic leaped to his feet and stared back to see spots of blood trailing away.

"He's… gone?" the medic questioned.

"What?" Louis exclaimed, stumbling up to see where the medic pointed. "Were you not watching him!? Where did he go!?"

"How would I know! I'm just as surprised as you are," the medic shouted. "He was here being treated and now he's gone because the soldiers are too busy looking towards the gates!"

"Gates? Gates!" Louis said, his mind veering back to the situation. Red swole over his face. "Have they been breached?"

"What? No, no, they haven't yet," the medic said, waving him off. "They launched a few volleys towards the walls but not enough to destroy them. It only knocked off some of the soldiers. They haven't-"

"Breach! Breach! They're breaching the gates!"

"Get the wounded out of here now!"

The medic and Louis looked back to each other, soldiers weaving past towards the towering barricade. "Come on, let's go," the medic said, gesturing towards the town square.

Louis, however, slowly shook his head and backed away towards the barricade. The medic silently pleaded for him to dissuade from his course but Louis ignored him. He thundered up beside his fellow soldiers, his swollen arm slightly limp.

As they stood atop the barricade, their tunneled vision came upon the wooden gate as it shuddered and cracked. Smoke and dust kicked out from the gate, Imperial soldiers storming through.

"Loose!" Louis heard and arrows began to whistle down the streets.

The Imperials held their shields high, running shoulder to shoulder. A few arrows would get lucky, knocking one of them down but the gaps were filled in almost an instant.

In the heat of it all, Louis turned to a soldier beside, his demeanor calm as he watched the barreling Imperials.

"Why are you just staring at them?" Louis yelled.

The soldier silenced him with a palm and his eyes still focused on the streets. "Just watch," he simply said.

An explosion rocked Louis on his feet. Screams reached back to him and he looked to see dead Imperials on the street. Pieces of metal scrapped over their bodies, their limbs nearly torn. The advancing column stopped, and the Imperials looked on in horror of their fallen brethren. With attention distracted, windows overlooking them burst open. Archers let loose volleys as fast as they could. While not enough to kill, the pressure of arrows from multiple directions drove the Imperials and they retreated down the streets.

Thedosians cheered on and yelled obscenities, throwing whatever items they could find. It continued for a good minute as the last arrows flew and soldiers began the arduous task of preparing for the next wave.

"That was… incredible," Louis declared. His face was still stiff from surprise, surprised that they managed to rout the Imperials. "I can't believe we've won."

"We haven't won anything yet, soldier," the soldier from before said. "What are you doing here gawking? Fortify the barricade, now!"

"Yes, sir," Louis saluted.

Within a second, blood splashed over his eyes. His vision blurred in red recoiled in terror, the soldier he was talking to had a spike of ice impaled through his head. The soldier's brain matter splattered over the ground.

One by one, soldiers around Louis met the same fate as many died on impact and others flailed around on the streets. Terror took hold and Louis collapsed off the barricade. A hellstorm destroyed the barricade before his very eyes, and the street lit with fire across its width. The sweltering heat blistered, men and women screamed as they ran from the fire.

" _It's all over,_ " Louis thought, scurring on his hands. Soldiers attempted to rally but bolts flew through the fire, felling them over. He had to run. Runaway, get out of the city somehow.

Louis scampered through the streets further towards the city center. But what happened to him was happening on every other end of the main street. Other soldiers like him in full rout, fleeing from the slowly advancing columns of Imperials. Archer's from the windows tried firing back but counter volleys from the Imperials drove them inside. The occasional column then splits off, entering into each house.

Another explosion rocked. This time soldiers on his side, torn by shrapnel. In their flee for safety, soldiers activated their own traps.

A place popped into Louis's mind, through the confusion he remembered a place. Running past the fleeing soldiers, he fled into the alleys. Muck and dirt kicked up over his feet as he followed the familiar path. And with on jump, he landed in front of a small metal fence. Before him, a house, much smaller than the other buildings.

" _Home,_ " Louis whispered. The sounds of fighting became louder, hurrying the boy inside the house.

Closing the door, a cold blade pressed upon his nape. "Move and you die," a voice said.

"Captain Aubert?" Louis questioned, his eyes shot up.

"It's you," Aubert replied, releasing the blade.

A sense of relief, Louis came in for a hug. The captain obliged for just a second, letting out a loud yelp and landing over a sofa. Prints of his hands, colored red, were over the sofa and Aubert's hands tightly holding his sides.

"You're… bleeding," Louis said.

"Is that obvious?" Aubert said, lowering his tone. Louis backed way. "I'm sorry, I'm just… tired."

"Why did you leave? Why'd you run away?"

"You don't need to be a fortune teller to know the future. I can hear it outside, barely. The city's lost," Aubert said. He took in a long breath. "I was… going to get out. Warn Orlais of what's happened and tell them to end this war."

Louis took a moment of silence. "I agree," he said, "I hadn't seen battle till now but going through today. I shouldn't even be sane."

"Exactly. And this was just the first attack. Kirkwall, Val Royeaux, Cumberland. Hell, even Minrathous. It'll be worse than what they're experiencing here if we don't stop... fighting," Aubert said. His grunts became louder, his chest inflating and deflating faster.

"Let find something to stop the bleeding," Louis said.

"Thanks, kid," Aubert said as the boy searched through the closet. "Listen, I want you to know that I didn't mean to be so hard on you earlier today. It's just… the world's a tough place and well, the strong take advantage of the weak."

Louis scratched his head. "Oh no, it's fine. Really. But I do want to know, why were you not scared sir? Surely, you knew that fighting that many soldiers are just… well impossible."

"You want to know the truth?" Aubert asked. Louis nodded his head. "I was scared, still am. Terrified that I'd never see my son again, terrified of what would happen to my home. The same is true for all those other soldiers you see. It's all just a face we put on."

"But why? Why be fearful if you're just going to hide it?" Louis asked.

"Argh," Aubert exclaimed as Louis put pressure onto his sides. "It's because… without fear, we'd die. Without fear, we wouldn't know that something is just wrong. Do you think war is deadly now? Imagine if every soldier in Jader did not fear death. It'd be a massacre."

"And it's because of that fear that you know this war is a lost cause?" Louis asked. Aubert silently nodded in response.

"All right, listen up!" a voice yelled from outside, prompting Louis and Aubert to freeze. "This is the Imperial Legion and we have taken control of this city. We know some soldiers are trying to hide in the city. Come out now and surrender! If you do not comply in thirty seconds, we will be forced to search each every house and drag you out. If you attempt to resist, you will die!"

Aubert grabbed Louis, pulling him close. " _Get out of here, now! Warn them of what's happened here,_ " he whispered.

" _What? No, I'm not leaving you,_ " Louis whispered.

" _I'll just slow you down. Then we'll both get caught and no one will be able to warn Orlais._ "

" _I'm sure others will warn them. Now come on, my family has a back d-_ "

Aubert knocked Louis across his cheek, reeling him off the sofa. " _This isn't the time for you to be arguing with me. Go or I will yell._ "

Aubert's nostrils flared with steam. Looking into his eyes, Louis could see but a hint of water in his eyes.

" _Okay,_ " Louis relented.

However coming upon the back door, Louis spotted more Imperial soldiers through the window and quickly retreated.

" _Captain, they're behind the house too! What do I do?_ "

"Time's up!" the Imperial soldier announced.

" _Quick! In the closet!_ " Aubert gestured.

Narrowly on time, the door swung open. Three Imperial soldiers walked in with their weapons at the ready. Upon noticing Aubert, one of the soldiers lowered his weapon and approached.

"I see that you're wounded," the soldier said.

"And I see that you're an elf. You Imperials are really great at observing, aren't you?" Aubert replied, grunting as his sides swelled.

"Terrible wound that you have. One of our soldiers?" the elf soldier asked.

"Managed to kill two of those lizards you have."

"Truly? Then you have my regards. Argonian assassins are rarely killed one on one. Are you a Chevalier?" the elf soldier asked, crossing his arms.

"Captain," Aubert replied, his breaths laboring. "Captain Aubert."

"That's interesting to note, Captain. Now then, are there any more soldiers here?" the elf soldier asked.

In the closet, Louis held as still as he could. His hands covered his mouth and nose, sweat dripping down his cheeks.

"No, there isn't. I'm the only in here," Aubert said.

The elf soldier smiled back and then gestured to his comrades. "You two, search the rest of the houses. I'll be with you shortly."

"Yes, sir," the soldiers saluted.

The elf soldiers let out a long sigh as they left. He held up his sword, rotating it around its pommel. "Captain, I'm only going to say this once. Where are the other soldiers?"

"I told you there aren't-"

"Ah, ah, ah," the elf soldier replied, resting his blade near Aubert's neck. "There's no point in denying it. We saw the mud tracks into the house but I clearly see that your boots are free of that. Not only that but we announced our intentions. You clearly heard us but made no effort to announce you were wounded and in need of help."

Aubert narrowed his brows, nostrils flaring air. The blade ever so close, pressing on his throat but not enough to pierce.

"So I'll ask again, Captain. Where are the other soldiers?"

"I… told… you, it's just me. There is no one else here."

The two soldiers stared at each other silently, Aubert's conviction standing tall against the Imperial. The fear in him, seemingly gone as not a breath came from Aubert.

The elf's face then changed and his eyes widened, exposing his green irises. "You're right. There is no one else here," he said.

With one swift move, the blade pierced through Aubert's neck. Blood gurgled in his throat, drenching over the sofa upholstery. As the blade switched out, Aubert desperately held his neck to no avail. Blood continually spilled with Aubert laying bare over the sofa as the last gurgles of his throat died out.

"NOOO!" Louis screeched as he burst from the closet.

He wailed his fists left and right, felling the elf soldiers to the floor. Under relentless assault, Louis's attacks became faster and faster. He would not stop until the soldier was but a pulp.

The elf held back though. With but a gesture of the hand, Louis launched across the room. But Louis's rage did not keep him down, standing up alongside the elf soldier. He sprinted, a right hook ready straight to his cheek. But the elf was faster, parrying his fist and impaling Louis through the chest.

His arms violently shook as words could not form in his mouth. And as the blade was plucked from his chest, he felt his insides slipping away as he collapsed. In such shock, he couldn't even scream and could only watch in silence as blood seeped from his chest.

The elf soldier wicked the blood of his blade and wiped away the blood from his nose. No words came from him as he overlooked Louis. He just shook his head and left.

As the life from Louis faded, he gave one last look to Aubert. The captain's eyes still wide open, dried tears streamed over. Tears flooded out of Louis's eyes; his family, his town, his future. Robbed of him in just hours. He didn't want to go… he didn't want to go.

**_3rd of Bloomingtide, 9:45 Dragon/ 3rd of Second Seed, 305 4E_ **

News of the Imperial army arriving north of Wycome arrived almost immediately thanks to Inquisition scouts. Within the day, a vanguard of 15,000 Imperial soldiers would arrive to besiege Wycome.

However, Wycome was situated along the coast and surrounded by rivers. A force of 5,000 Free Marcher soldiers gathered north of the city, hoping to use the river to counteract the imbalance of troops.

Atop from a saddle rode the commander of the force, Captain Edith of Markham. Selected from among the Council of the United Marches front, she scanned over the battlefield. The river flowed around her army, with no shallow points to enter from. An image of how the battle would go played out within her mind.

From the reports, the enemy was mostly comprised of infantry, skirmishers, and a few mages. No doubt, she thought, the enemy would commit to a full-frontal assault with their superior numbers. Her archers were positioned closest to the river, ready to fire into the mass of infantry. Their heavy armor would slow them down as they would inevitably tread across the river. Thus allowing her archers to heavily dwindle their numbers.

To Edith's, she stared back into a small grove that stood to the left of her flank. Situated on the outside of the river, 1,000 cavalrymen hid between thick brushes. They would intercept the enemy's cavalry, which barely numbered even half of Edith's.

"Shieldwall! Shieldwall!" a rider commanded from horseback, passing by columns of infantry.

Shields planted into the ground, interlocking with each. Spears raised and rested, ready to thrust. If her plan was right, then her infantry would face a smaller and demoralized force. Additionally, a contingent of Templars was held in reserve to cancel out the enemy's magic.

As the scenarios played over in a loop, a rider from behind approached. "Captain Edith, our scouts just came back. The enemy will approach the horizon in just a few minutes."

"Then there's no time to waste!" Edith responded, spurring her horse.

All eyes turned to her as she rode in front of the army, horns blowing in the air as its deafening sound leaving no one but Edith the center of attention.

"Soldiers, the enemy approaches over the horizon!" Edith declared. "Our objective is clear: we must hold this position and drive back the enemy! Though we are outnumbered, we have the terrain to our advantage. Know that we fight to defend our brothers and sisters in Wycome. We fight to defend not just Wycome but all of the Free Marches."

Cheers erupted among the soldiers, raising their fists high into the air. Edith raised her palm, silencing the roars.

"Now, I know that some of you still fear to take hold of you. I understand, for most this is the first battle and the first war you will be fighting in. And I know many of you were trained for an inevitable conflict with demons, thanks to Corypheus. But know that I will not allow you fend for yourselves. I will not lead from afar while you wade through blood and sweat in defense of our home. I will fight beside you!"

Edith concluded, wielding her sword above with a lour hurrah. Soldiers joined in, pumping their fists high and banging their weapons on their shields.

Then the horns came.

Its loud bellow alerted Edith to a thimble over the horizon. Its length grew wider and wider, the haze of the sun cleared away to a line of Imperial soldiers marching towards them. The Imperial dragon banner proudly fluttered above as the clear sun shined of the shimmering steel armor of the Legion.

"Positions!" Edith yelled. Her words repeated amongst the soldiers, loud that even the hidden cavalry could hear.

She rode to the center of the shield wall formation, cavalry bannerman to her side. Edith could notice through a glance that soldiers nervous whispers quieted down, her presence a boon.

The Imperials continued their pace towards her line. The inevitability of battle carried itself among Edith's forces. The realization that one would die. And it struck her too as she saw the line of Imperials widen even further to twice the length of her line.

"Send word to the archers!" Edith said to a rider, "Change to loose formation."

"Yes, Captain Edith," the rider responded, riding off to the front.

Approaching ever closer, Edith saw the enemy cavalry ride up to their left flank. "Hand me the telescope," she said.

Upon inspection, the cavalry was unlike anything she had ever seen. The horses were dressed from top to bottom with some heavy scale armor. And the soldiers atop them wore the same. The helmets they wore completely concealed their heads, chainmail rested over their face and shoulders. With only two sockets for their eyes, Edith was surprised they could see at all. They carried only a long spear with them that looked so unwieldy for just one hand. A few glances over them and she spotted maces and axes carried on their horse's side.

"Strange. I've never seen cavalry like that," Edith said.

"Your orders, Captain?" a messenger asked.

"Ignore them for now," Edith said, handing off the telescope. "Our cavalry outnumbers them and from the looks of it, they're much slower than ours."

Swerving back to the main battle, the enemy came close enough for Edith to cleary count out their numbers. The main center was entirely comprised of heavy spearmen and on both flanks, heavy swordsmen.

Drawing out her bow, she took an arrow that had a large dome on its arrowhead with holes inside. With a deep breath, she pulled the bowstring as far as she could and fire it off towards the sky.

It rocketed over the soldiers, sounding out a high pitched whistle. It was a signal to the archers, a signal to spearman, and even a signal to the Imperials. The battle begins.

A volley of a thousand arrows flew off with the snap of string, felling into Imperial lines. Hails of arrows battered and struck against steel and shields. The Imperials ran as fast as they could in formation, quickly trying to get to the river.

The line of Imperials broke off into three sections. Lightly armored archers ran through the openings, opening counterfire against her archers. It was but a field of snapped shafts and fletching over the battlefield, the skirmishing deadly to both sides. But it was too much for the Imperials it seemed as, after a few casualties, their archers retreated back behind their line.

Volleys continued back onto the Imperials as they finally reached the river. Their shields doing their best to block against the black sky of metal points. The Imperial commander then laid out their plans, and the river surrounding Edith's force froze in a blizzard. The archer tirelessly loosed volleys into the ice, hoping to break and drown the soldiers. But the ice continually reformed with such precision that it didn't graze on the Imperial's feet.

"Templars!" Edith shouted, "To the rivers! Quickly! Back lines with them!"

Breaking off into regiments, the Templars charged up to the rivers. With just a gesture of their hands, the ice beneath the Imperials cracked and disappeared. While the river flow was not harsh, their heavy armor kept the soldiers struggling and gasping for air. Contingents of Imperials broke away to chase and retrieve.

"We have the advantage!" Edith shouted at the top of her lungs. "Hold fast and we'll win!"

But as the skirmish raged on, no heed was paid to the left flank. Those heavily armored Imperial cavalries thundered off towards the grove. The thunderous sound of hooves galloped with mighty power.

Of the hidden cavalry, signs of terror and of the fear of death ran through some of their veins. Though severely outnumbering the enemy, a creeping sensation gnawed into the back of their minds. Digging into their spurs, their horses galloped towards the chaotic battle. Their doubts abandoned at the grove.

The enemy cavalry spurred back with rival ferocity. Each side committed, committed towards the slaughter. Their lances came out, the spear tips calling out for blood. The Imperials formed up into a wedge with their long lances held out with both hands. And as the Wycome cavalry prepared to overwhelm their enemy, it happened.

Within a second, the enemy cavalry's figure was changed from a steely encase to one of stone. There was no warning, no chance to process what happened as their worst fear came to life. Horses and men screamed in agony, toppling over like dominos. The entire mass of cavalry tore in half as the enemy cut through.

Kicks of dust clouded the Wycome cavalry, hacking up into their throats. The sound of fellow cavalry was drowned by the heavy hooves of the enemy. Bones cracked, armor clunked. It was too much.

One by one, they began to flee away from the battle. A chain reaction of men and women seeing their comrades abandoning the fight, running off to live another day. The formation splintered as though it never existed.

"Captain!" a rider exclaimed, panting as the sounds of metal on metal increased. "Our cavalry has been broken!"

"They're retreating?" Edith exclaimed.

The rider shook his head, struggling to keep composure over the sweat mingling over his head. "They are, Captain. Most of them look intact but they're routing for some reason."

Edith's eyes confirmed the messenger's words. Her entire unit of cavalry fleeing away in different directions. And the enemy cavalry, unscathed, continued down along the river as they ignored those routing.

"Damn it" Edith exclaimed.

"What do we do, Captain?" the rider asked.

"It's okay. They won't be able to cross the river. We'll focus fire on the enemy in front and-" Edith said, her words pausing on her tongue.

The rider could barely hear, with the screams and arrow fire, but looked to where Edith was staring. Their eyes widened in shock as the enemy cavalry galloped over the river. As if it were solid ground.

Growling, Edith cursed and looked over to the front. The enemy archers had repositioned now firing back towards and harassing the Templars. The enemy was hastily building drafts behind their own shield walls and flinging javelins towards the Templars.

She glanced back to the enemy heavy cavalry, their bodies, and horses completely encased in stone. Magic no doubt. She needed the Templars but that would draw them away from the rivers and allow the Imperials to cross. But without them, the enemy cavalry would easily carve through her spearman.

Edith clenched her fists. "Recall the Templars and spearman from the front! We're leaving!"

"Uh, yes Captain," the rider said, riding off.

"You there!" Edith pointed to a messenger. "Get word to the archers. Tell them to fall back but continue their volleys!"

The rider obliged, charging off and Edith hastily spurred her horse to her infantry. "Quickly soldiers, the enemy cavalry approaches us from behind! First row, stay put! The rest, with me!" she said.

With urgency, rows of spearmen interlocked their shields. Edith cantered around them, her voice instilling morale. Beyond, the enemy cavalry thundered forward with lances drawn. Their stony exterior submitting fear into the spearman with spears fidgeting to hold.

"Templars!" Edith called out.

Again as by the river, it was but a gesture. The Imperial cavalry fizzled, their stone protection instantly destroyed. And with their momentum, it was too late. Horses and soldiers crashed against each other. The cavalry pressured in but the spearman stood strong. Without their stone, horsemen fell to spears as some became trapped; battered and stabbed under the weight of hundreds of spears.

The cavalry then elected to retreat, releasing their mistake, galloping back across the river. Though their discipline showed as they circled back around and waited across the river.

"Now's our chance!" Edith yelled, blowing loudly into a horn. Its large base sound turned the soldier's attention to her. "We must retreat now back to Wycome! 1st regiment and Templars stayed focused on the cavalry! The rest of you help with the wounded! Move!"

"Retreat!" the soldiers repeated, "Retreat!"

The hail of arrows ceased, her archers falling back along with the infantry. But another hail began as the Imperial archers countered with their own volleys. Arrows pierced through their backs, their formation was broken.

With their drafts completed, Imperials ferried themselves across the river. By the tens they landed, numbering into the hundreds then thousands; all landed across the river. Cavalry and infantry charged towards the fleeing Thedosians, hands held out as their weapons readied for a drink of blood.

And then, it stopped. The arrow fire, hurling of javelins, and the charging of cavalry ceased. Nothing but the sound of boots stomping across the ground.

"Captain!" a rider yelled, his horse running alongside Edith's. "Captain! The enemy has stopped attacking!"

"What!?" Edith questioned, spurring her horse to stop.

From atop, she could see the Imperials simply standing in formation and staring as her army ran. She could even swear that some of them even waved off to them.

"Captain?" the rider asked.

"Get the spearman and Templars to fall back with us. They need not worry about the enemy cavalry," Edith softly said.

"Captain?"

"That's an order. Go."

The rider, perplexed, saluted and rode off to inform. Edith could sense that the rider doubted her commands, uncertain of what the enemy would do. But she knew.

They had captured the river, gaining unfettered access to the city. To pursue them now, it would be illogical. And if Edith wanted to drive them back across, it would require a force equal in numbers; numbers Edith couldn't muster in time before the enemy was reinforced.

Hanging with her head low, she galloped alongside her soldiers. Their fleeting terror for safety simmered down into one of caution as they too realized the enemy had stopped. '

She looked back up towards the sky. The shining bright sun had barely moved. "That fast?" Edith muttered. She peered over her force, counting out among the heads and could best estimate a loss of at least ten percent.

"And there's still half a million more out there?" she questioned, holding both sides of her head as she scratched. "How the hell are we supposed to beat that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle Statistics
> 
> Siege of Jader
> 
> Location: Jader, Orlais
> 
> Result: Decisive victory for Dragon Empire
> 
> Belligerents
> 
> Dragon Empire/Empire of Orlais
> 
> Commanders
> 
> General Suver/Lord Peltier(†)
> 
> General Heidkar/Captain Aubert(†)
> 
> Strength
> 
> 20,000 Imperial Legionnaires/5,000 Jader City Guard
> 
> 10,000 Imperial Spearmen/3,000 Jader Militia
> 
> 50 Argonian Assassins
> 
> Casualties
> 
> 850 killed/3,000 killed
> 
> 300 wounded/1,000 wounded
> 
> -/4,000 captured
> 
> Battle of The Wycome River Crossing
> 
> Location: River north of Wycome in the Free Marches
> 
> Result: Decisive victory for Dragon Empire
> 
> Belligerents
> 
> Dragon Empire/City of Wycome
> 
> Commanders
> 
> Captain Tamona/Captain Edith
> 
> Strength
> 
> 10,000 Imperial Spearmen/2,950 Spearmen
> 
> 4,000 Imperial Legionnaires/50 Templars
> 
> 500 Archers/1,000 Archers
> 
> 500 Redguard Cataphracts/1,000 Cavalry
> 
> Casualties
> 
> 200 killed/400 killed
> 
> 400 wounded/300 wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
